Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Sister of Yuya!
by bopdog111
Summary: (Way different AU then the others) Cassie Sakaki the little sister of Yuya was living a peaceful life with her family while growing up. But when her Dad went missing, and her brother started to have outbursts when angered Cassie is thrown into a event that will change the lives of everyone. What will go on in this adventure? Protectiveness Alert! CassxRiley Co-Write with Ulrich362.
1. Birth of Cassie Sakaki!

**bopdog111: We're here with a new fic.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, a new idea of Bopdog's that I personally think sounds pretty interesting.**

**bopdog111: As usual little brother or sister. But with a twist.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly, but we'll get into that soon enough. For now enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

A young boy with green and red hair was looking at his hands nervously and playing with a necklace before looking up. "Mom's going to be ok right?"

"Yeah. She's a tough woman Yuya." a man with red hair, and wearing a performer outfit told him as they were in a Hospital Hallway.

Yuya nodded but still looked worried. "Ok uncle Skip."

A pink haired girl patted his back. Yuya smiled. "Thanks Zuzu."

Zuzu smiled back before a doctor stepped out.

"How is she?" Skip asked.

She smiled, "Miss Sakaki did wonderfully, and delivered without any complications."

Yuya's eyes widened slightly. "Can I see her?"

The doctor opened the door for him. Yuya walked in. "Mommy, are you ok?"

A blonde haired woman with green eyes having sweat on her forehead with a man that has green hair, and wearing a performer suit like Skip turned over as she smiled tiredly, "Yuya..."

Yuya smiled and ran over to hold her hand. The woman held her hand for him to take. The man in the performer suit smiled before picking Yuya up so he could see the blonde woman. "Your mother is a little tired Yuya, but we have a surprise for you."

Yuya blinked hearing that. The blonde woman smiled softly. "Just wait a minute Yuya."

At that the doctor walked over with a smile holding a bundle in a pink blanket. The blonde woman took it and smiled.

"Huh, what's that?" Yuya asked innocently.

"This is you new baby sister." the woman smiled to him.

Yuya looked shocked before he turned to the blanket. He sees a newborn that has a small tuff of blonde hair.

"She's so little... and cute." Yuya smiled.

She softly opened her eyes showing she has soft red eyes. Yuya gasped at that. "I'm in love."

Both his parents chuckled at that as the man placed him carefully on the woman for him to be next to the baby. Yuya carefully moved to not hurt the woman as he tried to gently take the baby's hand. "What's your name?"

The baby reached a hand forward to where she managed to take one of his fingers in her hand. Yuya's eyes widened even more and he smiled before looking at their parents. "She's amazing."

The two smiled brightly at this.

"What's her name?" the doctor asked them.

The man answered, "Cassandra or Cassie."

"Cassandra." Yuya repeated before hugging her.

The baby or Cassie wrapped her arms around her brother.

"Well, it's safe to say they get along right Yoko?" the man asked with a smile.

"Yes Yusho." the woman Yoko smiled as Skip, and Zuzu walked in.

"How are you feeling Yoko?" Skip asked.

"Tired but happy." Yoko answered.

Skip nodded at that before smiling.

* * *

_A few days later..._

Yusho had took Cassie to You Show for them to see Yuya, and Zuzu's progress in Dueltaining.

"Alright, now I..." Yuya started before noticing Cassie and pausing in the middle of his move to smile and wave at her.

Cassie giggled at that. Yuya smiled even more only to blink. "Oh yeah... what was I doing again Zuzu?"

"You were in the middle of your turn." Zuzu told him.

Yuya blushed. "Sorry, Cassie's super cute though."

Cassie was looking over the field, and over seeing Zuzu's Melodious Monsters started giggling reaching out for them.

"You like that Cassie?" Yusho asked with a smile as Yuya summoned Odd-Eyes Dragon.

Upon seeing Odd-Eyes, Cassie only turned to it blinking.

"Ok Zuzu, my main performer Odd-Eyes Dragon is about to end this duel. Attack Aria the Melodious Diva!" Yuya called. "Spiral Flame!"

At that Odd-Eyes blasted the monster vaporizing it as Zuzu braced herself.

Zuzu: 0000

Winner Yuya.

Seeing the monster destroyed Cassie started crying. Hearing her crying Yuya immediately ran out of the room. "Is she ok, did something bad happen?"

"I think... She liked Zuzu's monsters." Yusho told him.

Yuya's eyes widened. "I'm sorry Cassie. I don't want to make you sad."

As he said that Yuya pulled his goggles over his eyes and looked down.

Zuzu rubbed his back, "It's okay Yuya. She'll learn that they aren't really gone, and knows about Dueling."

When she said that she summoned Aria, and that had calmed Cassie down reaching for her.

"I made her sad though." Yuya whispered. "It was my fault."

That was when he noticed Cassie was also reaching for him. Yuya hugged his sister close. Cassie hugged her brother.

"I'm sorry I made you cry." Yuya apologized.

Cassie pulled his googles off. Yuya gasped slightly as tears fell on Cassie revealing he was crying. Cassie at that used her other hand to wipe tears before placing her face near his cheek like she was giving him a soft kiss. Yuya started tearing up more but smiled. "You're so sweet. Thank you Cassie."

Cassie hugged him at that before yawning.

"Sleepy?" Zuzu asked with a smile.

Cassie reached to her. Zuzu smiled and offered her hand. Cassie took it smiling sleeply.

"I think she knows your her sister." Yusho chuckled to Zuzu.

Zuzu blushed at that before smiling. "When you're a little bigger Yuya and I can teach you all about Dueltaining. Ok?"

Cassie giggled before closing her eyes going to sleep.

"I think someone needs to go home and take a nap." Yusho mentioned before walking out with Cassie.

Zuzu smiled patting Yuya's back.

"Zuzu... how can I keep from upsetting her again?" Yuya asked uncertainly. "Monsters get destroyed when you duel and that made Cassie sad."

"She'll know that it's a part of dueling." Zuzu told him.

Yuya nodded uncertainly.

* * *

_A few months later..._

Cassie was with Yuya, and Zuzu in the park.

"Higher?" Yuya asked while pushing Cassie on a swing.

Cassie was laughing in joy by this. Yuya smiled pushing her a little higher.

"Be careful Yuya." Zuzu told him.

"I'm being careful, I won't do anything Cassie doesn't want." Yuya replied. "Besides, you're having a lot of fun right Cassie?"

Cassie was giggling.

"See Zuzu." Yuya smiled happily.

"Yuya!"

"Huh?" Yuya asked.

Zuzu looked shocked turning to Cassie who was giggling, "Yuya!"

Yuya's eyes widened. "Ca... Cassie?"

Cassie turned to him, "Yuya?"

Yuya picked her up and hugged her. "This is amazing."

Cassie hugged him back. Zuzu smiled seeing that. Cassie turned to her.

"You're an amazing little girl." Zuzu smiled.

"Zuzu." Cassie giggled to her.

Zuzu blinked in surprise. "That... wow."

She reached to her. Zuzu took her hand gently. Cassie giggled to them both. Yuya and Zuzu both smiled and laughed happily with her.

* * *

_3 years later..._

It had been 3 years since Cassie was born. Yuya was currently walking to You Show with her on his shoulders.

Cassie had gone a little change. Her blonde hair was growing, and has on a small black shirt with blue shorts with a pair of pink goggles on her head.

"What do you think we'll do today?" Yuya asked.

"I don't know." Cassie answered before smiling, "Maybe you, and big sis can help me pick my cards?"

"That sounds perfect." Yuya smiled. "Do you have anything special in mind?"

"Those monster cards that people don't use." Cassie answered.

"The ones people don't use?" Yuya asked. "You'll have to show me what you mean."

"You know! A blue card that needs a spell to summon." Cassie told him.

"Huh? Oh you mean Ritual Monsters?" Yuya asked. "Well... I don't really know how those work."

"Maybe big sis, daddy, or Uncle Skip knows?" Cassie suggested.

"I don't know, none of them use those cards Cassie. We can ask though." Yuya smiled.

With that they walked in to see the three of them.

"Hi you guys." Zuzu smiled seeing them.

"Hi big sis!" Cassie smiled waving to her.

"Someone looks excited." Yusho chuckled.

"Actually Cassie, and I are wondering if you three know about Ritual Monsters." Yuya told them.

"Ritual monsters?" Skip asked. "I don't think we do."

"I don't know much about them. Well I know a little but probably not much more than you or Yuya do." Zuzu told Cassie.

"Oh... So I can't use them?" Cassie asked.

"That's not what we said, we might not fully understand how to use them but the best teacher is experience." Yusho smiled. "We can see if there are any Ritual cards for you to try out."

Cassie nodded with a smile hearing that. With that the five of them walked into a back room with a bunch of boxes of cards.

"Whoa this is a lot." Cassie said amazed.

"It's not that many, and if we all work together we can find something for you that you'll be able to have fun using." Yuya smiled.

Cassie smiled at that. With that the five of them looked for some Ritual cards. Cassie soon noticed something in the corner, and reached but due to her being 3 years old she can't reach it. Zuzu noticed and walked over. "Here you go Cassie."

She grabbed it, and hand it to Cassie which is a Deck Box. Yuya, Skip, and Yusho walked over as Cassie opened it. Cassie pulled out a card.

* * *

_Portal of Power_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon any Ritual Monster. Tribute "Skylander" monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the monster you Ritual Summon, then Ritual Summon 1 Ritual Monster from your hand. If you control a "Skylander" Ritual monster when you activated this card, you can also banish "Skylander" monsters from your GY instead of Tributing._

* * *

"That looks right to me, it says it's a Ritual Card." Skip mentioned.

"Skylander?" Cassie asked seeing it.

"I've never heard of those cards." Yuya admitted.

She looked over the deck seeing creatures that look like animals, mythical creatures, humans, machines, etc.

"Do you want to try it out?" Zuzu asked.

"Yeah this looks great." Cassie smiled.

Yuya and Zuzu smiled.

* * *

_Years later..._

Just when things were perfect...

"Well the championship was supposed to start 1 hour ago, and the champion Yusho Sakaki still hasn't show up to protect his title!" the announcer cried as they were in a big arena for Yusho to have a match but Yusho isn't showing up.

Yuya was staring at the field in disbelief. "Dad..."

Finally fed up the opponent known as the Sledgehammer yelled "Yusho Sakaki has chickened out!"

The crowd went wild at the news at this.

"No you're wrong! My dad's not scared of you!" Yuya shouted.

"Then where is he little boy?" the Sledgehammer questioned. "If he didn't chicken out than why isn't he here dueling me?"

"You're not worth his time." Cassie answered. "He doesn't need to be here because it wouldn't entertain anybody."

"Wha-How dare you!?" the Sledgehammer yelled shocked, and angered at her.

That instantly made her lose her calm side starting to shake. Yuya took her hand reassuringly and smiled before Cassie swallowed nervously.

"You heard me, in fact... the Leo Institute is a stupid school!" Cassie shouted at him.

That instantly made everyone start clamoring.

"How dare she insult the best Duel School!"

"Get her out of here!"

"She doesn't deserve to be here!"

Yuya's eyes widened hearing them say that as they momentarily started to glow before Yoko put her hands on their shoulders.

"Let's go home you two."

They headed out where Cassie started crying from all the means things they said to her. Yuya hugged her gently before frowning and taking out his cards before running back to the stadium where everyone was cheering for the Sledgehammer.

"Yuya!" Yoko cried to him.

Yuya ran onto the field. "I challenge the Leo Institute's best duelist right now!"

**(A/N (Ulrich362): He wants to defend his dad and protect his sister.)**

His cry was fall on deaf ears by the cheering as the Sledgehammer was basking in the glory. Yuya ran and grabbed Nico Smiley's Mike before repeating his challenge while screaming as loud as he could into it. The crowd started yelling to get out.

"So my dad's afraid, but the best duelist at LID gets to just ignore me? He's the one who's scared." Yuya yelled before tears formed in his eyes only for him to suddenly collapse.

"Yuya!" Yoko who just entered cried concerned.

"Big bro!" Cassie called.

Yuya was still clutching the microphone but he wasn't moving or responding to anything.

* * *

_Later..._

Cassie was holding Yuya's hand as he laid in his bed worried for him. It had been several hours and was nearly midnight when Yuya slowly opened his eyes.

"Big bro!" Cassie cried seeing that.

Yuya looked at Cassie before closing his eyes. "They're awful... all of them."

Cassie got in the bed with him hugging him tight, "Are you okay?"

"I will be... once I find the other ones, and make those people pay for hurting you and insulting dad." Yuya answered.

Cassie look up in shock. She noticed Yuya's eyes had a red glow to them and his Pendulum was also faintly glowing.

"B-Big bro... Please calm down..." Cassie said having slight tears.

Yuya gently embraced her. "I promise, everything will be ok. You trust your big brother right Cassie?"

"Please... Don't hurt people." Cassie told him.

Yuya paused at that. "They hurt us though, made you cry and insulted dad. I don't want them to think they get to do that."

"It's not worth to hurt them if they do that to us." Cassie said burying herself on him.

Yuya closed his eyes. "Cassie, can you promise me something?"

She look up at him with tears. Seeing that Yuya frowned before shaking his head. "Forget it, come on. I'll read you a bedtime story."

She asked him, "Can I... Sleep with you tonight?"

Yuya smiled and moved over slightly to give her room. She laid down on the bed beside him. Yuya gently embraced her before kissing her forehead. "Goodnight Cassie, sweet dreams."

"Night... Big bro." Cassie smiled tiredly before closing her eyes going to sleep.

Yuya looked at her before closing his eyes as a single thought entered his mind. _'Reunite.'_

* * *

_The next day..._

Cassie was cornered by a couple of boys at the side of her school.

"You really are a big mouth from daring to insult the Best Duel School." one of them sneered to her, "Suppose it's natural since they are so old-school, and care about trash like your dumb interest in Ritual!"

"And even saying that the Sledgehammer isn't worth your spineless old man's time! Just what got you so stupid!" one of the others smirked.

Cassie didn't say anything staying quiet with tears in her eyes.

"What was that?" questioned a voice from behind them.

"You just heard us." one of them said turning over.

It was Yuya along with a big boy beside him that has black hair, and looks like a giant. Yuya glared at them. "I challenge all of you to a duel right now."

"What so you can coward away like your dear old dad did?" one of them sneered.

Yuya's eyes narrowed before he activated his Duel Disc. "I'm not running, but you can apologize to Cassie and run if you still want to."

The big boy placed his hand on Yuya's shoulder, "Don't let your anger do the talking Yuya."

Cassie ran to her brother taking him in a tearful hug.

"Gong, Cassie... stay behind me." Yuya told them before glaring at the boys who were insulting Cassie. "Well, how many of you accept my challenge?"

"Just me, and I don't use that useless method. I use the method that is actually useful." the leading smirked activating his Duel Disk.

"Then go ahead and take your turn." Yuya told him before pausing. "Cassie, it'll be ok. I won't let anybody be hurt. I promise."

Cassie only nodded at that.

Yuya: 4000

Bully: 4000

Bully 1st Turn:

"Then I'm up." the bully smirked drawing, "And I activate, Polymerization!"

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"Fusion?" Yuya asked.

"This is gonna teach you not to insult the best Duel School because they teach you useful methods like Fusion!" the bully smirked, "And with Polymerization's power I'll fuse together my Possessed Dark Soul, and Frontier Wiseman! This way I can Fusion Summon my Dark Balter the Terrible!"

* * *

_Dark Balter the Terrible_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Fiend/Fusion_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1200_

_"Possessed Dark Soul" + "Frontier Wiseman"_  
_A Fusion Summon of this monster can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. When a Normal Spell Card is activated, negate the effect by paying 1000 Life Points. The effect of an Effect Monster that this monster destroys as a result of battle is negated._

* * *

Seeing the fiend Cassie stepped back in fear into Gong. Seeing that Yuya moved to protect her.

"And now 1 face-down. So now what can you do Sakaki?" the bully smirked.

Yuya 1st Turn:

Yuya drew his card before looking at the field. "I'll start by activating the spell card Performapal Recasting."

* * *

_Performapal Recasting_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Reveal any number of "Performapal" monsters from your hand and shuffle them into the Deck, then draw cards equal to the number of cards you shuffled into the Deck +1. You can only activate 1 "Performapal Recasting" per turn._

* * *

"That's a no as Dark Balter cancels your stupid spell." the bully smirked as he glowed.** (Bully: 3000)**

Yuya only frowned. "Is that supposed to upset me?"

"Since your plan is now useless." the Bully smirked.

"I never said that." Yuya pointed out. "In fact, you're the one who should be worried."

"What?" the bully asked.

"I activate a Ritual Spell, Supreme Gaze!" Yuya called.

* * *

_Supreme Gaze_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon "Odd-Eyes Clairvoyance Dragon". You must also Tribute a monster from your hand or field whose Level is 8 or more._

* * *

"What? You use that Deck fattenting method too?" the bully asked shocked.

Yuya ignored him but closed his eyes. "I send Odd-Eyes Dragon and Performapal Sword Fish to the graveyard."

Yuya stated. "Dragon of dual-colored eyes, let your vision expand and encompass the world itself! I Ritual Summon! Gaze upon those who stand against you and see them for their true selves, Odd-Eyes Clairvoyance Dragon!"

As Yuya said that a larger aqua colored version of Odd-Eyes appeared with it's orbs now appearing to resemble crystallized eyes.

* * *

_Odd-Eyes Clairvoyance Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Ritual_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2000_

_This card must be summoned by "Supreme Gaze" and cannot be summoned by other ways. When this card is summoned return all facedown cards on the field to the owner's deck, this effect cannot be negated and card effects cannot be activated. Once per duel, if this card destroys a monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck you can also apply damage equal to the difference between this card's ATK and the ATK of the monsters used to summon the opposing monster. If this card is destroyed add one "Odd-Eyes" card to your hand._

* * *

"3000?" the bully asked surprised.

"Exactly, and when he's summoned all facedown cards return to our decks." Yuya called.

The bully tried to counter, "Well too bad it's useless here! Trap card, Solemn Stri-"

"You can't stop this effect!" Yuya told him.

"Wait what?" the bully asked shocked as his trap was shuffled back to his deck.

"Now attack Dark Balter the Terrible, Blinding Blaze!" Yuya declared.

His Ritual Dragon attacked Dark Balter destroying it as the bully grunted.** (The Bully: 2000)**

"Lucky punk!" the bully grunted.

That's when he noticed Clairvoyance Dragon's eyes were glowing.

"When Odd-Eyes Clairvoyance Dragon destroys a monster from the Extra Deck, it also counts as attacking the monsters used to summon it, Transcending Gaze!"

Frontier Wiseman, and Possessed Dark Soul each appeared.

_Frontier Wiseman: **(ATK: 1600)**_

_Possessed Dark Soul: **(ATK: 1200)**_

Clairvoyance Dragon roared before blasting them both.

The bully was hit crying out landing softly on the ground.

The bully: 0000

Winner Yuya.

Yuya sighed before turning to Cassie. "Are you ok?"

Cassie looked over, and hugged him. Yuya embraced her gently.

"Yuya?" Gong asked him.

"You wouldn't mind if we go to the Strong Dojo? I want her to learn one thing there." Gong asked.

"Sure, no problem." Yuya smiled.

They walked to where they arrived at a Dojo where a small man looking serious was at observing the students.

"What did you want to teach Cassie Gong?" Yuya asked curiously.

"To not let those kids bring her down." Gong answered.

Yuya smiled hearing that.

"And here you can make sure that they won't bother you." Gong told Cassie.

Cassie looked around asking, "But... Wouldn't that be going against You Show if I go here?"

"I spoke to Daddy about it, and he, and Skip agreed on this." Gong answered.

Yuya however looked shocked. "Gong... what are you saying?"

"She can come here when she wants for help to stand for herself against them." Gong told him.

Yuya looked unsure. "Cassie... what do you think?"

Cassie looked around before nodding, "Okay."

Yuya frowned before nodding and hugging her. "Well ok. I'll see you at home?"

"Okay Yuya." Cassie nodded hugging him back, "I'll still be a student of You Show."

Yuya nodded before walking off only to frown sadly when he was out of everyone's sight as he headed to You Show. Zuzu was talking to Skip before noticing him, "Yuya?"

He looked up and smiled. "Oh, hey Zuzu."

"What's wrong?" Zuzu asked him.

"Oh, it's just a bad dream." Yuya answered. "I'll be ok."

"Where's Cassie?" Zuzu asked him.

"Oh... she's not coming to You Show much anymore." Yuya answered.

"Oh you heard about it. Me, and Mr. Strong didn't agree that she'll not come to You Show." Skip told him.

"She'll probably be spending more time there than here." Yuya admitted.

"She's still a student of You Show." Skip told him.

Yuya just looked down. "She'll probably prefer it there, nobody will insult her like they were doing while she was here... maybe everybody was right about You Show."

"No they aren't." Cassie said behind him.

Yuya's eyes widened. "Cassie? You're supposed to be at the Strong Dojo with Gong."

"But that isn't my Duel School. I belong here at You Show." Cassie smiled hugging him.

Yuya looked shocked before starting to tear up as he hugged her.

"And... Can I duel you?" Cassie asked him.

"Huh? Why do you want to duel me?" Yuya asked her.

"Gong told me that dueling you is like having a great time forget any problems I have." Cassie smiled.

"I... I don't know if that's true right now." Yuya admitted uncertainly.

Cassie took his hand.

"Cassie?" Yuya asked.

"I believe in you. Your my hero!" Cassie smiled to him.

Yuya looked shocked. "Ok, we can duel."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Sir, you might want to see this." said a man in a suit.

A young teenage boy with glasses looked over. He handed him a report, a report indicating Ritual Energy far beyond anything ever seen in Paradise City before.

"A Ritual Spike?" the boy questioned.

"Yes, we weren't able to identify who summoned the monster but the energy was even greater than what someone from there would produce." the man answered.

"Keep watch for who would do it again." the boy told him.

The man nodded before walking out of the room.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Cassie was getting ready. Yuya was doing the same only to pause and frown. "Cassie... I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Cassie told him with a smile.

Yuya smiled.

"Ok you two, I'm activating the Action Spell Aurora Iceberg!" Skip called.

At that they appeared in a ice like location.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well that's how it starts. Think this one will be any good Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: Once we see how far it goes from here.**

**Ulrich362: Makes sense to me. Well see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	2. Duel between Sakakis!

**bopdog111: We're back for Cassie.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, we sure are.**

**bopdog111: And now Cassie is gonna duel her big brother.**

**Ulrich362: Hopefully they can have a friendly match.**

**bopdog111: Let's see what Cassie's Ritual Deck can do.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

**Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Cassie, and Yuya are ready to duel.

"You can go first Cassie." Yuya smiled.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Bringing Order to Kaos)**

**Cassie: 4000**

**Yuya: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Cassie 1st Turn:

Cassie smiled drawing, "Alright! Well here's this! Skylander - Cynder!"

At that a small purple dragon that has a silver spiked bracelets on her legs, and neck appeared grinning.

_**"Volts and Lightning!"**_ Cynder grinned.

* * *

_Skylander - Cynder_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Dragon/Tuner_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 700_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: Add 1 "Skylander" monster with a different attribute to your hand from your GY. __When this card is sent to the GY: Target 1 monster your opponent controls, negate it's effects until the End Phase. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Cynder" per turn._

* * *

Yuya smiled seeing the monster. "Cute."

Cassie hopped on Cynder as the Skylander started to fly around the field, "I end my turn with that."

Yuya 1st Turn:

Yuya drew his card. "Ok, I'll summon Performapal Whip Snake in attack mode."

A snake looking like a performer appeared.

* * *

_Performapal Whip Snake_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Reptile_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 900_

_Once per turn, during either player's Main Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; switch its current ATK and DEF until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Now go ahead and use your special ability on Cynder."

Whip Snake used it's eyes on the Skylander.

_Cynder: **(ATK: 700/DEF: 1100)**_

"Sorry Cassie, but I attack Cynder with Perfor..." Yuya started only to frown. "I end my turn."

"Why didn't he attack?" Zuzu asked.

That's when she noticed Cassie was still high in the air and if Cynder shattered she would fall.

* * *

**Cassie: 4000**

**Yuya: 4000**

* * *

Cassie 2nd Turn:

"My turn!" Cassie called drawing before noticing something, "Cynder over there!"

Cynder flew as Cassie reaching her hand grabbing a card from a crack in a ice wall. Yuya watched calmly.

"And now I summon Skylander - Slam Bam!" Cassie called.

At that what appeared from the ground was a four-armed aped like white furred, and blue skin monster with spiked shoulder plates who called, _**"Armed and Dangerous!"**_

* * *

_Skylander - Slam Bam_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 800_

_If you control a "Skylander" Ritual Monster: You can discard this card, and if you do add 1 "Skylander" monster with a different attribute then that monster to your hand. If this card is sent from the field to the GY except by it's own effect: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field, return it to the hand. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Slam Blam" per turn._

* * *

"What are you planning?" Yuya asked.

"Go Cynder! Attack Whip Snake!" Cassie called as her Skylander charged down at Whip Snake.

Yuya quickly looked around before noticing a card underwater as he dove to grab it.

Cassie then called, "I activate Evasion!"

* * *

_Evasion_

_Action Spell Card_

_When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"This negates Cynder's attack!" Cassie called as Cynder stopped her charge.

Yuya popped out of the water before shivering. "Huh?"

"And now I activate, Double or Nothing!" Cassie smiled.

* * *

_Double or Nothing_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_When a monster's attack is negated: Target that monster; it can make a second attack during this Battle Phase, and if it does, its ATK is doubled during the Damage Step only._

* * *

"Since Cynder's attack was negated, she can attack again! Only this time double the points!" Cassie called as Cynder grinned.** (ATK: 1100 x 2 = 2200)**

Yuya's eyes widened in shock.

"Alright Cynder! Finish Whip Snake!" Cassie called, "Spectral Lightning!"

Cynder fired black lightning from her mouth to Whip Snake. Whip Snake was shocked before exploding.

**(Yuya: 3500)**

"Okay Slam Bam! Attack Yuya directly!" Cassie called.

Slam Bam at that charged in at Yuya with all four arms ready. Yuya ducked as the monster flew towards him. Slam Bam at that used his four arms to dig in the ice to stop before charging. Yuya cried out as he was hit and sent flying.

**(Yuya: 1900)**

Cynder flew, and caught him in her talons, _**"Slam Bam didn't put a lot muscle in that did he?"**_

"Just a little." Yuya admitted.

Cynder set him down as Cassie jumped off running to Yuya. Yuya took a breath before sighing. Cassie told him, "I end with a face-down."

She rubbed his back, "Sorry if that hurt you."

"I'll be ok." Yuya smiled.

Yuya 2nd Turn:

He drew his card before pausing. "Huh, what's this?"

"What is it?" Cassie asked as she hopped back on Cynder.

Yuya was looking at his card in confusion. "I... pass?"

"Yuya?" Zuzu asked surprised.

"I... don't know how to use this." Yuya admitted. "So I can't do anything."

* * *

**Cassie: 4000**

**Yuya: 1900**

* * *

Cassie 3rd Turn:

Cassie at that drew looking, "Okay, I activate Portal of Power!"

* * *

_Portal of Power_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon any Ritual Monster. Tribute "Skylander" monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the monster you Ritual Summon, then Ritual Summon 1 Ritual Monster from your hand. If you control a "Skylander" Ritual monster when you activated this card, you can also banish "Skylander" monsters from your GY instead of Tributing._

* * *

Yuya's eyes widened. "Um... Cassie please be nice."

Cassie smiled, "Don't worry. I tribute Skylanders from my hand or field to summon a Skylander Ritual Monster. I tribute Cynder, and Slam Bam."

She landed softly as the two vanished.

"I Ritual Summon, Skylander Giant - Tree Rex!" Cassie called.

At that what appeared was a huge wooden like creature has a cannon like plant on his right arm, a symbol on his forehead, and two curved wood like horns appeared calling, **_"Be Afraid of the Bark!"_**

* * *

_Skylander Giant - Tree Rex_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Plant/Ritual_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with, "Portal of Power". Effects will be revealed._

* * *

Yuya stared at the monster before swallowing nervously. "That's not nice."

"He's a gentle giant." Cassie smiled as Tree Rex carefully picked her up placing her on his back.

Yuya nodded but still looked a little nervous.

"Tree Rex?" Cassie asked.

Tree Rex walked over to Yuya, and calmly poked Yuya's head.

* * *

**Cassie: 4000**

**Yuya: 0000**

**Cassie wins the duel!**

* * *

Tree Rex set her down before the field, and him vanished.

"I've... had better duels." Yuya admitted.

"What was that card?" Cassie asked him.

He showed it to her, Supreme Gaze.

"That was the card you used against those bullies." Cassie told him.

"I... huh?" Yuya asked. "What do you mean?"

"You don't remember?" Cassie asked confused.

Yuya shook his head. "No, sorry."

"You must be tired from today." Cassie guessed before taking his hand to drag him, "Come on you we gotta get you home."

"Ok... see you guys later." Yuya waved bye to Zuzu.

Zuzu waved back.

They arrived back home.

"Cassie, is everything alright?" Yoko asked noticing them.

"Yuya's really tired mommy." Cassie said still taking Yuya to his home.

"Is he feeling alright?" Yoko inquired.

"I'll tell you when he's sleeping." Cassie called to her before they reached his room where she helped Yuya to bed.

"Which one of us is the older one again?" Yuya asked with a smile.

Cassie giggled at that before saying, "Take a long nap Yuya."

"Ok." Yuya laughed before closing his eyes.

Seeing that Cassie smiled before closing the door, and walking downstairs.

"How is he?" Yoko asked.

"He's taking his nap." Cassie smiled.

Yoko nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. But I'm worried." Cassie admitted to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yoko inquired.

Cassie nodded before explaining to Yoko about Yuya managing to Ritual Summon against some bullies that made fun of her for yesterday's events, Gong guided them to the Strong Dojo for her to stand for herself against the bullies, and her duel with Yuya, and grown confused about Supreme Gaze saying he didn't remember using it which Cassie guessed that he had forgotten because he might be exhausted.

"That is strange." Yoko admitted.

"I know..." Cassie said looking down.

Yoko embraced her. "I think things will be ok though."

Cassie hugged her back, "Thanks Mommy."

"Anytime." Yoko smiled.

At that Cassie sat down on the table before spreading her Deck for her to look for as Yoko turned to see them.

"Do you like your cards?" Yoko inquired.

Cassie nodded before asking, "Mommy?"

"Yes Cassie?" Yoko asked.

"I... I think one of the stories you read to me... Might be like the Skylander's." Cassie answered.

"Really?" Yoko inquired.

Her daughter nodded, "Yeah... A team of friendly monsters that fight for a land of islands in the sky to fight an evil machine empire."

Yoko nodded at that. "I remember."

Cassie looked at her cards before remembering how the story goes.

_'Long ago there lived islands in the sky that is home to mystical monsters who's duty is to protect their land. Then the peace was disturbed by an evil machine empire known as the Arkeyan Empire has invaded, and forced people to do their bidding for their superiors. But they were rescued by the monsters fighting against the empire, and soon they had teamed up together to defeat the evil Arkeyan King, and destroy the Iron Fist of Arkas. Ultimately they prevailed but the Fist of Arkas had banished them for 1000 years. And from that day forward the monsters were praised, and were always respected where they end up too hoping to one day come back.'_

Cassie after remembering look at her Tree Rex card. Yoko smiled seeing that.

"I think that my Ritual Monsters might be what the story was about." Cassie admitted to her.

Yoko looked at them. "You might be right."

Cassie arranged them Tree Rex, Ninjini, Hot Head, Bouncer, Swarm, Crusher, Eye-Brawl, and Thumpback. Yoko smiled before walking up to check on Yuya. He was sleeping alright snoring.

She smiled seeing that.

* * *

_Later..._

Cassie was helping Yoko in the kitchen making dinner. Yuya walked in yawning. "Hi mom, Cassie."

"You slept okay Yuya." Yoko smiled.

"Yeah, do you need any help?" Yuya asked.

"We're just about finish." Yoko answered.

Yuya nodded. "Alright."

Cassie helped him sit down. Yuya smiled. "Thanks Cassie."

"Your welcome Yuya." Cassie smiled.

"Sorry about before." he apologized.

"It's okay. You were really tired." Cassie smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I was." Yuya nodded before frowning and taking out his Supreme Gaze card. "What is this card?"

"Right now Yuya, I don't think it matters." Yoko told him.

"But if it's strong... I can beat the best LID duelist and show everybody dad isn't a coward." Yuya pointed out.

"Well you need to build your way up to reach the best duelist." Yoko told him, "But always remember about what your dad tells you."

"Always duel with a smile, and entertain the crowd." Cassie smiled.

Yuya looked down sadly at that. "I... almost forgot."

Cassie hugged him. He hugged her back before the doorbell rang. At that Yoko answered the door. A man in a suit was standing there. "Mrs. Sakaki, your daughter needs to come with me immediately."

Surprised Yoko asked, "What for?"

"The president of the Leo Institute has requested her presence." the man answered. "Now, she needs to come with me immediately."

Cassie meanwhile was with Yuya telling him about what she told Yoko about the story, and that she believed it might be based on her Ritual Monsters.

"That sounds super cool. So your monsters are like heroes." Yuya smiled.

"Yeah." Cassie nodded with a smile, "And I think their might be more."

"Really, what do you..." Yuya started only to notice the man arguing with Yoko. "Huh, mom?"

Cassie looked over at that.

"As I've told you, Cassie Sakaki needs to come with me. Now step aside." the suited man told Yoko.

Cassie walked over, "Mommy? What's going on?"

"Cassie Sakaki, you need to come with me to meet with the president of the Leo Corporation." the suited man told her.

"What does the President want me for?" Cassie asked surprised.

"That's classified." the man answered.

"Mommy?" Cassie asked Yoko.

"You're a big girl Cassie, so if you want to go you can but just be careful ok?" Yoko requested.

She nodded before walking out with the man. Yuya walked over to Yoko and frowned watching Cassie walk off.

* * *

_At LID..._

The man escorted Cassie to a room where she heard two voices talking. The girl looked nervous at this.

"Mr. President, Cassie Sakaki is here." the suited man stated calmly opening the door where Cassie saw a boy who looked like he was only a little older than Yuya and a little girl in a dress holding a crystal apple as they turned to her.

"Thank you." the boy said calmly.

The man bowed before walking off leaving the three in.

"Aura Sentia, and Cassie Sakaki. I have a simple request for the two of you." the boy said calmly. "I'd like to see your respective dueling talent."

"Uh... If this is about saying LID is a stupid school I'm so sorry." Cassie said to him nervously.

He stared at her. "People have said that before, and considering the circumstances I don't blame you or your brother for what you said during the Sledgehammer's illegitimate victory. Though I do intend on seeing each of your skills in a duel. Either against each other or a student of the Leo Institute."

Cassie looked up at him at that. The other girl, Aura, did the same.

"So... How will you two duel?" the boy asked them.

They turned to each other.

"W-What do you feel with?" Cassie asked Aura.

Aura looked at her Crystal Apple only to close her eyes. "I foresee us dueling and you losing to me."

That made Cassie look confuse, "What's with the Apple?"

"Aura Sentia attends the Fortune Prep Duel School, a Duel School that teaches dueling as well as Fortune Telling." the boy told her.

"Oh okay. But... I only believe things when I see it." Cassie admitted.

Aura just confidently activated her Duel Disc.

Cassie did the same to her's.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Wake Me Up by Evansence)**

**Cassie: 4000**

**Aura: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Aura 1st Turn:

"I set a monster in defense mode and play two cards facedown." Aura smiled.

Cassie nodded.

"That's all." Aura stated calmly.

Cassie 1st Turn:

Cassie drew looking over, "Okay... I summon Skylander - Chop Chop!"

At that a skeleton warrior that wields a demonic sword wearing purple armor, and helmet with a spiked shield appeared swinging his blade, **_"Slice and Dice!"_**

* * *

_Skylander - Chop Chop_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Zombie_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1100_

_You can Special Summon this card from your hand if your opponent controls a monster, and you don't. When this card attacks a Defense Position Monster: Inflict piercing battle damage. When this card is sent to the GY: Draw 1 card. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Chop Chop" per turn._

* * *

"Skylander?" Aura asked in confusion.

"My Deck that might be tied to a story I was told." Cassie answered.

"Interesting." Aura noted calmly.

"Now Chop Chop attack her face-down!" Cassie called, "Bone Brambler!"

At that Chop Chop jumped stabbing his sword to the ground as thorn branches started to pop up to Aura's monster.

"Prediction Princess Coinorama has 1400 defense points, and when she's flipped I can set a level 3 or higher flip monster from my hand or deck." Aura smiled setting a monster.

* * *

_Prediction Princess Coinorama_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy/Flip_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1400_

_FLIP: You can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or higher Flip monster from your hand or Deck in face-down Defense Position, also you cannot activate monster effects for the rest of this turn, except "Prediction Princess" monsters'._

* * *

**_"You okay?"_** Chop Chop asked her.

"I'm fine." Cassie smiled to him.

The boy looked at Cassie when she said that.

Cassie was smiling to Chop Chop before saying, "I place 1 card down. Your turn."

* * *

**Cassie: 4000**

**Aura: 4000**

* * *

Aura 2nd Turn:

"I flip Pot of the Forbidden into attack mode, and now all spell and trap cards return to the owner's hand." Aura stated.

* * *

_Pot of the Forbidden_

_Earth Type_

_Level 9_

_Rock/Flip_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 3000_

_FLIP: You can activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Draw 2 cards._  
_● Return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to the hand._  
_● Destroy all monsters your opponent controls._  
_● Look at your opponent's hand, also shuffle 1 card from their hand into the Deck._  
_You can only use this effect of "Pot of The Forbidden" once per turn._

* * *

Cassie watched in shock as her set card returned to her hand.

"Now, I activate Prediction Ritual." Aura continued. "I send monsters who add up to level nine to my graveyard to perform a Ritual Summon."

* * *

_Prediction Ritual_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon "Prediction Princess Tarotrei". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 9 or more. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Prediction Princess" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

As Aura said that two monsters appeared before vanishing.

"Priestess of ancient times who foresees everything! With the ancient description, now, be revived! Ritual Summon! Level 9! Prediction Princess Tarotrei!"

* * *

_Prediction Princess Tarotrei_

_Light Type_

_Level 9_

_Fairy/Ritual_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 1200_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Prediction Ritual". Once per turn, during your End Phase: You can Special Summon 1 Flip monster from your hand or Graveyard in face-down Defense Position. You can only use 1 of the following effects of "Prediction Princess Tarotrei" per turn, and only once that turn._  
_● During either player's turn: You can target 1 face-down monster on the field; change it to face-up Attack Position._  
_● During either player's turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; change it to face-down Defense Position._

* * *

"Whoa..." Cassie said amazed.

Chop Chop grinned, _**"This will be a challenge."**_

"I set one card, and now Pot of the Forbidden attacks Chop Chop." Aura smiled.

Pot of the Forbidden attacked Chop Chop destroying it.** (Cassie: 3400)**

"That activates Chop Chop's ability! When it's sent to the graveyard, I can draw a card!" Cassie told her drawing.

"A card in your hand won't help you, Prediction Princess Tarotrei attack her directly." Aura called.

Tarotrei attacked as Cassie braced herself. **(Cassie: 0700)**

"I end my turn by using Tarotrei's ability to summon a Flip Effect monster in my hand facedown." Aura stated ending her move.

Cassie 2nd Turn:

"My turn!" Cassie called drawing looking, "And I'll activate Foolish Burial!"

* * *

_Foolish Burial_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send 1 monster from your Deck to the GY._

* * *

"I take a monster in my deck, and send it to the graveyard!" Cassie said taking a card, "I pick Skylander - Pop Fizz!"

She discarded the monster.

"And now Pop Fizz's ability activates! Until the end of this turn Tarotrei loses half her points!" Cassie called.

Aura's eyes widened.

_Tarotrei: **(ATK: 2700/2 = 1350)**_

"And next I summon Skylander - Hot Dog!" Cassie said.

At that a small dog that is red, and is on fire appeared, **_"See Spot Burn!"_**

* * *

_Skylander - Hot Dog_

_Fire Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast/Tuner_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 1200_

_When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Add 1 "Portal of Power" to your hand. When this card is sent to the GY: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Hot Dog" per turn._

* * *

_'A tuner?'_ the boy thought in surprise.

"And when he's summoned, I can add Portal of Power to my hand." Cassie said showing the card.

The boy looked on curiously.

"And then I activate Portal of Power!" Cassie called.

* * *

_Portal of Power_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon any Ritual Monster. Tribute "Skylander" monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the monster you Ritual Summon, then Ritual Summon 1 Ritual Monster from your hand. If you control a "Skylander" Ritual monster when you activated this card, you can also banish "Skylander" monsters from your GY instead of Tributing._

* * *

"I can use this to Ritual Summon a monster as long as I use Skylanders!" Cassie told Aura, "I tribute Hot Dog, and Skylander - Slam Bam in my hand!"

The two were tributed.

"This way, I can Ritual Summon, Skylander Giant - Eye-Brawl!" Cassie called as a black armored giant with a huge eye with bat wings as a head with knuckle bracers appeared.

**_"I've Got My Eye On You!"_ **Eye-Brawl declared.

* * *

_Skylander Giant - Eye-Brawl_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Zombie/Ritual_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2100_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with, "Portal of Power". Effects will be revealed._

* * *

"2800!" Aura cried in shock.

The boy however frowned as he glanced at a computer screen. _'Not her either.'_

"When Hot Dog is sent to the graveyard you take 500 points of damage." Cassie told Aura.

**(Aura: 3500)**

"And when Slam Bam is sent your set card goes back to your hand." Cassie added.

Aura frowned returning her card to her hand.

"And now I activate Eye-Brawl's Special Abilities." Cassie told her, "By sending a Skylander from my Deck to the graveyard Eye-Brawl can summon a Skylander from the graveyard with the same attribute as his. I send Cynder, and summon Pop Fizz!"

At that what burst from the graveyard was a small furred monster holding a potion calling, **_"The Motion of the Potion!"_**

* * *

_Skylander - Pop Fizz_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 600_

_When this card is Special Summoned from the GY: Target 1 "Portal of Power" in your GY, and 1 "Skylander" monster in your GY; banish the second target, and if you do add the first target to your hand. When this card is sent to the GY: Target 1 monster your opponent controls, halve it's ATK until this turn's End Phase. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Pop Fizz" per turn._

* * *

"None of this will change your fate, you're destined to lose." Aura told her.

"Well Pop Fizz allows me to banish Hot Dog to add Portal of Power back to my hand." Cassie said adding the card, "And Cynder negates one of your monster's abilities until the end of this turn!"

"What?" Aura asked in shock.

"I pick Tarotrei!" Cassie called.

"Well before they're negated Tarotrei's special ability flips Pot of the Forbidden facedown." Aura countered.

The pot flipped.

"Eye-Brawl attack Tarotrei!" Cassie called as Eye-Brawl's head popped off as it flew with it's bat wings blasting Tarotrei with an eye laser.

Tarotrei shattered.

**(Aura: 2050)**

"I place 1 card down. Your turn." Cassie ended with two cards in her hand which one of them is Portal of Power.

* * *

**Cassie: 0700**

**Aura: 2050**

* * *

Aura 3rd Turn:

"I flip Pot of the Forbidden and this time I use its effect to destroy all your monsters." Aura stated.

Cassie widen her eyes as her monsters shattered, "Well since Pop Fizz is sent to the graveyard, Pot of the Forbidden's points are halved!"

_Pot of the Forbidden: **(ATK: 2000/2 = 1000)**_

"That's still enough to end this duel, I attack you directly!" Aura called.

The Pot charged.

"I activate the trap, Master Eon's Wishes!" Cassie called.

* * *

_Master Eon's Wishes_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster attacks directly while you have a "Skylander" Ritual Monster in your GY: Banish that monster, negate the attack then add 1 "Skylander" Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Master Eon's Wishes" per turn._

* * *

"With it by banishing Eye-Brawl the attack is negated!" Cassie called as Eye-Brawl protected her, "Then I can add a Skylander Ritual Monster to my hand."

Aura frowned. "I set two cards, and next by using the effect of Prediction Ritual to banish it I can add a Prediction Princess to my hand. Now I'll set this monster and that's all."

_Pot of the Forbidden: **(ATK: 1000 * 1 = 2000)**_

"During the End Phase once a duel when Eye-Brawl is banished, I can summon him in defense mode with his ability gone." Cassie said as Eye-Brawl appeared, "But he's banished when he leaves the field."

_'She's skilled, but it wasn't her.'_ the boy said thoughtfully before clapping.

Hearing that the girls turned to him.

"You're both clearly talented duelists, but it's getting late and I believe one of you have a dinner to get too?" the boy inquired. "So for now we'll call this match a draw."

They nodded as both girls shook hands.

* * *

**Cassie: 0700**

**Aura: 2050**

**Players agreed on a draw.**

* * *

"Do either of you want someone to escort you back?" the boy inquired.

"I do." Cassie admitted.

The boy nodded as Aura walked out. "I'll have someone escort you home."

"Thanks Mr..." Cassie trailed off not knowing his name.

"Declan." the boy nodded. "Oh, and tell your brother I'm not offended by his words either. Though I'll have to decline his challenge."

That made Cassie her eyes, "Th-That means your the..."

Declan simply nodded as a man in a suit walked into the room. "Miss Sakaki, please come with me."

Cassie nodded before asking, "Uh before I leave why did you have me, and Aura here?"

Declan looked at her. "I have my reasons."

And Cassie decided to keep them like that bowing, "Thanks for having me in your time."

With that she, and the man walked off.

Declan looked at the screen only to frown._ 'Cassie Sakaki's Ritual Energy is stronger than Aura's but nowhere near that reading.'_

He recalled that she seemed to talk to Chop Chop. With that thought in mind he sat back before closing his eyes in thought.

* * *

_Back at the Sakaki House..._

The man nodded to Cassie before walking off.

Cassie at that knocked the door. The door opened revealing to her shock Zuzu.

"Huh, Cassie are you alright?" she asked hugging her.

"I'm... I'm okay. Where's Yuya, and Mommy?" Cassie asked hugging her back.

"In the kitchen with dad, Yuya called and told us what happened so we came over to make sure you were alright." Zuzu explained.

She nodded as they walked in. The moment he saw her Yuya ran over and pulled Cassie into a hug. "Are you ok? What happened over there? You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm okay. The President wasn't mad with me." Cassie told them, "He had asked me, and a girl named Aura Sentia to duel each other."

"Oh." Yuya said before blinking. "Huh, why did he want you to duel?"

"Well... We both used Ritual so I think who's better?" Cassie answered.

"Well, the important thing is you're ok." Yoko smiled hugging her.

Yuya meanwhile blushed. "Um... Cassie?"

"Yeah?" Cassie asked him.

"It's... a little embarrassing to ask but could you teach me how to Ritual Summon?" Yuya asked. "I... still don't fully get it."

"Okay." Cassie nodded before remembering, "Oh, and the President said he wasn't offended by our words but he declines your challenge."

Yuya blinked before sighing. "Ok. Thanks Cassie, I appreciate that."

She nodded hugging him.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well, that was certainly interesting for Cassie.**

**bopdog111: She met Declan, dueled Aura, and now is gonna teach Yuya to Ritual Summon.**

**Ulrich362: A bit strange considering he pulled off a perfect Ritual Summon earlier but then again in canon he forgot how to Pendulum Summon so... it sort of makes sense?**

**bopdog111: It should since a certain someone took possession.**

**Ulrich362: True, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	3. Pendulum Breakthrough!

**bopdog111: Now onto Canon events.**

**Ulrich362: True, well more or less.**

**bopdog111: And Cassie had been working with Yuya to teach him about Ritual at his request due to that Supreme Gaze.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It had been a few years ever since Cassie had met Declan, and now she, and Yuya are older where he's 14, and she's now 6. Cassie was sitting with Zuzu watching Yuya duel Gong.

"Alright Yuya, I sacrifice my two monsters in order to summon Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei in defense mode!" Gong called as the mechanical samurai appeared.

* * *

_Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF; 3500_

_When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can change its battle position. "Superheavy Samurai" monsters you control can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If they do, apply their DEF for damage calculation._

* * *

"Now show me what you can do."

"It's showtime! Ladies, gentlemen, and Gong how 'bout I kick things off this round's entertainment with some Carnival Craving Hippos!" Yuya cried now older riding on a hippo monster jumping on a rooftop playing a spell. "Get hopping hippos!

Three different colored hippos appeared dancing in front of Yuya.

* * *

_Hippo Carnival_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Special Summon 3 "Hippo Tokens" (Beast-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0), but they cannot be Tributed. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck while a "Hippo Token" is in a Monster Zone. For the rest of this turn after this card resolves, monsters your opponent controls cannot target monsters for attacks, except "Hippo Tokens"._

* * *

_Hippo Token_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Beast/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_This card can be used as a "Hippo Token"._

* * *

Gong frowned seeing that.

"Gah! Quit goofing around Yuya!" Zuzu yelled slamming her hands on the controls which to her, and Cassie's shock started to short out.

"Big sis what did you do?" Cassie panicked.

"I-It was an accident!" Zuzu panicked.

Skip hearing the system malfunctioning barged in, "What's going on, Zuzu!?"

"Oh, I just had a wee mishap..." Zuzu said to him worried.

"I told you to treat this equipment with TLC!" Skip cried running over, "Our Duel School depends on this ARC System!"

That was when they, and Gong noticed that the simulator started to static to which Yuya having not noticed calling, "You Hippos sure know how to have a good time!"

Everything in the room vanished with him in the air. He panicked trying to avoid hurting himself as they see he fell to the ground wincing. "...Ouch."

Cassie and Zuzu ran to check on him.

"Yuya are you ok?" Zuzu asked.

"Yeah... I'm alright." Yuya answered getting up.

"Yuya... what do you have to say for yourself?" Zuzu asked him placing her hands on her hips.

Yuya then made a funny face at her which made Cassie giggle while Zuzu disdainfully remarked, "Figures..."

Cassie suddenly frowned and looked down.

"Cass?" Zuzu asked saying her nickname.

"I miss daddy." Cassie whispered.

Yuya hugged her.

Cassie did the same as they walked to a room.

"Thank you big brother." Cassie whispered.

Yuya nodded as they walked in a room where Skip groaned, "Oh man if the Arc System, and my hot-blooded coaching are ruined the students will leave!"

"It'll be ok dad." Zuzu reassured him.

Cassie sat down on the chair, and looked at a poster that shows of Yusho, and looked down. Yuya hugged her. "We'll find him one day."

Cassie hug him back with tears. Yuya embraced her gently. The door then opened showing a man wearing shades, and having on a yellow, and black uniform.

"Oh I do hope I not intruding." The man apologized.

"Can we help you?" Skip asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Nico Smiley, dueling manager and promoter." The man introduced. "Currently I represent the reigning Action Duel Champion, The Sledgehammer."

That caught everyone's attention.

"The... Sledgehammer?" Yuya asked in shock.

"Indeed. He is hosting festivities at the Leo Institute, and he has issued a one-on-two match between him, and you, Yuya, and your sister." Nico answered.

"No." Cassie frowned. "It wouldn't be fair."

"He doesn't care if it's fair." Nico told her.

"I'll du..." Yuya started.

"Absolutely not!" Skip interrupted.

"Huh?" Nico asked surprised before asking, "Why not? Not only will this match mean so much to everyone but You Show will also get free publicity."

"I won't let them be humiliated!" Skip answered.

"Uncle Skip..." Cassie whispered.

"I see, well thank you for your time." Nico noted before pausing. "Oh, did I forget to mention that if they win the Leo Duel School will provide the latest Solid Vision Technology?"

That instantly changed Skip's mind, "You've got a deal!"

SMACK!

Zuzu smacked him with a paper fan.

"Zuzu... think of the school." Skip mentioned rubbing his head.

"What about for the good of Yuya, and Cass?" Zuzu asked him.

"Wait... Where's Cass?" Gong asked looking around as they noticed she's gone.

"Just like her old man." Nico remarked.

"Yuya's gone too." Skip realized.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Yuya, and Cass were alone with their goggles on looking at the stadium together. Cassie was shaking with tears in her eyes. Yuya wrapped his arm around her shoulders before swinging his Pendulum in front of her, "Take a look here."

Cassie looked at it.

It swung back, and forth as Yuya told her, "Here's some words Dad told me once. Try to laugh when you feel like crying. And when things get tough, respond with a smile. It will give you the strength to keep moving forward. It's kinda like the Pendulum. If the Pendulum swings one way, you know it will swing the other way, too, like in a duel."

Cassie started crying more at that. "Where did he go?"

Yuya hugged her before Zuzu arrived. She saw Yuya hugging Cassie. Cassie noticing her turned.

"How are you guys?" Zuzu asked.

"Cass needed advice." Yuya answered.

Cassie at that pulled her goggles where build up tears got out before putting them back. Zuzu frowned seeing that before hugging Cassie.

"Big sis..." Cassie started before hugging her back.

* * *

_The next day..._

Nico in a arena announced, "Alright everyone the duel of the century is about to begin! Three years ago the champion Yusho Sakaki did not show up in his duel against the Sledgehammer will now his only son Yuya, and his only daughter Cassie will try to erase that disgrace but we don't know what surprises the Sledgehammer has in store!"

Suddenly someone whispered something to him.

"Huh, are you sure?" Nico asked as the man nodded. "Well ok, change of plans it seems Yuya will be dueling solo."

The Sledgehammer growled, "Then that means Sakaki's daughter is just as spineless as him!"

In the stands Cassie buried her head in Zuzu's shirt. "I can't big sis... not today."

Zuzu hugged her.

"And now everyone time to activate the field the Castle of Chaos!" Nico announced holding a card up.

* * *

_Castle of Chaos_

_Action Field Spell Card_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

The castle appeared as the Sledgehammer rose up to the balcony looking out over the field.

"And now everyone! Give it up for Yuya Sakaki!" Nico called... But Yuya isn't coming up, "Kid... That's your cue!"

"He must have chickened out." mentioned a man in the crowd.

"This must be a joke." The Sledgehammer said disgruntled as he was unaware a clown was behind him doing funny faces. "I was hoping to bring that coward Yusho out. I must defeat Yusho Sakaki is a one-on-one Duel to prove I am deserving to be the true champion, and now both his son, and daughter are just as spineless as him!"

Suddenly the clown stopped. "What?"

Hearing that the Sledgehammer turned around, "What's this? Don't tell me the circus came to town?"

"Never insult my dad or sister." the clown told him angrily.

"So you didn't run away like your father, and sister." the Sledgehammer stated now knowing who it is.

"Take your turn." Yuya told him coldly.

Hearing that Cassie froze. Yuya was acting like he did when he dueled the bully.

"Alright now duelists get your hands set, and battle!" Nico announced as they got set.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: What I've Done (Nightcore) by Lickin Park)**

**Yuya: 4000**

**Sledgehammer: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Sledgehammer 1st Turn:

"You're sister, and father are good at running away but it won't help you in this duel. I activate Feast of the Wild LV5, this lets me summon two level five monsters immediately, and I pick Swamp Battleguard and Lava Battleguard!" the Sledgehammer declared as the two monsters appeared.

* * *

_Feast of the Wild LV5_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon up to 2 Level 5 Warrior-Type monsters from your hand and/or Graveyard, but their effects are negated, also, for the rest of this turn, they cannot attack._

* * *

_Swamp Battleguard_

_Earth Type_

_Level 5_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1500_

_This card gains 500 ATK for each "Lava Battleguard" you control._

* * *

_Lava Battleguard_

_Earth Type_

_Level 5_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1550_

_DEF: 1800_

_This card gains 500 ATK for each "Swamp Battleguard" you control._

* * *

Yuya just glared at him.

"Now I can tribute both of my Battleguards in order to summon the all powerful Battleguard King in attack mode." the Sledgehammer called as a huge warrior carrying a huge mace appeared.

* * *

_Battleguard King_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 1100_

_Once per turn: You can Tribute any number of Warrior-Type monsters, except this card; for each Tributed monster, this card gains 1 additional attack during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

"Is that it?" Yuya questioned.

"I set down 1 card." the Sledgehammer said before jumping down where he landed on Battleguard King's shoulder, "Now show what a coward's brother, and son can do!"

Yuya 1st Turn:

Yuya drew his card only to frown. "I set one card and summon Performapal Skeeter Skimmer in attack mode to end my turn."

As he said that Yuya jumped to a zip line leading to the jungle below before turning to the Sledgehammer again.

* * *

_Performapal Skeeter Skimmer_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Insect_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 1600_

_When this face-up Attack Position card is targeted for an attack: You can change this card to face-up Defense Position, and if you do, negate that attack._

* * *

"They just started, and already he's taking off!" A audience member called finding this boring.

"At least he didn't ran off like his father, and sister. Though the only thing missing for this chicken are his wings, and his chick-ling sister." Another audience member remarked.

Yuya turned to the Audience coldly.

**(A/N (Ulrich362): What's going on will be explained in time.)**

Cassie looked down hearing that the audience said.

"Just ignore them." Zuzu told her.

"She's right." Gong agreed.

"I... Think maybe I should duel him with Yuya." Cassie admitted with tears.

"You couldn't Cass. Not today, it's hard for everyone." Skip told her gently. "Not on the anniversary."

* * *

**Yuya: 4000**

**Sledgehammer: 4000**

* * *

Sledgehammer 2nd Turn:

"And now you proven cowards can't do much." the Sledgehammer said drawing.

Yuya's eyes started faintly glowing at that.

"I activate another Feast of the Wild LV5 to bring Swamp Battleguard and Lava Battleguard back from my graveyard."

The two monsters reappeared at that.

"Now for every Warrior monster I sacrifice Battleguard King gets an extra attack." the Sledgehammer revealed as Swamp Battleguard and Lava Battleguard vanished. "Attack his bug!"

"I can switch Skeeter Skimmer to defense mode to negate that attack." Yuya countered.

"It negates one attack, but I have two more." the Sledgehammer reminded Yuya. "Attack again Battleguard King!"

Yuya grunted as his monster shattered.

"I'll attack one more time!" the Sledgehammer declared.

Yuya ran to an Action Cards "I activate Evasion!"

* * *

_Evasion_

_Action Spell Card_

_When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

The attack missed.

"Anything else?" Yuya questioned.

"Turn end." the Sledgehammer ended.

Yuya 2nd Turn:

Yuya drew his card only to frown. "I set a monster and that's it."

"What's that chicken waiting for?" an audience member asked.

Yuya just kept his eyes on the Sledgehammer waiting for his next move.

* * *

**Yuya: 4000**

**Sledgehammer: 4000**

* * *

The Sledgehammer 3rd Turn:

"My move, and I think I'll start with Battleguard Rage to give my Battleguard King 1000 more attack points." the Sledgehammer smirked.

* * *

_Battleguard Rage_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 Warrior-Type monster you control. It gains 1000 ATK. Monsters destroyed by battle with it are returned to the hand instead of going to the Graveyard. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

_Battleguard King: **(ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)**_

Yuya frowned seeing that.

"Now I'll attack your monster!" the Sledgehammer called.

The monster was revealed to be a purple snake.

* * *

_Performapal Whip Snake_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Reptile_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 900_

_Once per turn, during either player's Main Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; switch its current ATK and DEF until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Your monster goes back to your hand instead of the graveyard." the Sledgehammer told him.

Yuya simply put the card in his hand.

"And now here's an Action Spell, Wonder Chance!" the Sledgehammer called.

* * *

_Wonder Chance_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster you control; this turn, it can attack once again._

* * *

Yuya's eyes widened slightly as he jumped to an Action Card. _'This will have to work.'_ "I play Energy Biscuits!"

* * *

_Energy Biscuits_

_Action Spell Card_

_Gain 500 LP._

* * *

**(Yuya: 4500)**

The attack struck. Yuya was sent crashing to the ground.

**(Yuya: 0500)**

"YUYA!" Cassie cried with tears in her eyes running down.

"Stay back." Yuya told her. "I still have life points."

"Which won't stay for long. Your spineless sister should have dueled with you." the Sledgehammer told him.

"That was your last mistake." Yuya stated before his eyes widened as his Pendulum started swaying and some of the cards in his hand transformed while Cassie noticed it too.

_'Huh...?'_ Cassie thought as Zuzu noticed Cassie's Extra Deck is glowing.

Yuya 3rd Turn:

"I use scale 1 Stargazer Magician and scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale." Yuya called playing the cards as they rose up in pillars of light.

* * *

_Stargazer Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Pendulum Scale: 1_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 2400_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If a Pendulum Monster you control battles, your opponent cannot activate Spell Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Unless you have a "Magician" card or "Odd-Eyes" card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 4._

_**Monster Effect: **Once per turn, when exactly 1 other Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is returned to your hand by an opponent's card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand with the same name as that returned to the hand._

* * *

_Timegazer Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Pendulum Scale: 8_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 600_

_**Pendulum Effect:** You must control no monsters to activate this card. If a Pendulum Monster you control battles, your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Unless you have a "Magician" card or "Odd-Eyes" card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 4._

_**Monster Effect:** Each turn, the first card(s) in your Pendulum Zone that would be destroyed by an opponent's card effect, is not destroyed._

* * *

"This allows me to summon monsters from level two through seven all at the same time. Swing forth Pendulum, carve the arc of victory!"

"What in the...?" the Sledgehammer trailed off.

I Pendulum Summon! Come forth, Performapal Whip Snake, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya called.

At that the snake and a red dragon with appeared.

* * *

_Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Pendulum Scale: 4_

_Dragon/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** You can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0. During your End Phase: You can destroy this card, and if you do, add 1 Pendulum Monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each Pendulum Effect of "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" once per turn._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

"Oh what is this!?" Nico asked shocked.

"Wow..." Cassie trailed off as the glowing in her Extra Deck fade.

"This is where this duel ends, I activate Performapal Whip Snake's special ability to switch Battleguard King's attack and defense points." Yuya stated.

Whip Snake did the ability.

_Battleguard King: **(ATK: 1100/DEF: 4000)**_

"Now the final touch, I reveal my facedown card. The Supreme Rebirth Ritual Spell!" Yuya called.

* * *

_Supreme Rebirth_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon "Odd-Eyes Chaos Dragon". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose Level is 10 or more._

* * *

"I sacrifice Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Performapal Whip Snake!"

"Ritual? That worthless method?" the Sledgehammer asked shocked.

Yuya ignored him. "Dragon of dual-colored eyes, draw upon the power of the sacrificed and wipe out all who stand against you! I Ritual Summon! Return everything to nothing, Odd-Eyes Chaos Dragon!"

At that a larger version of Odd-Eyes with a red and blue spiraling body appeared roaring.

* * *

_Odd-Eyes Chaos Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Pendulum Scale: 1_

_Dragon/Ritual/Pendulum_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** N/A_

_**Monster Effect:** You can Ritual Summon this card with "Supreme Rebirth". If this card was Ritual Summoned using a Pendulum Summoned monster as Ritual Material it gains the following effect: When this card destroys a monster in battle inflict damage equal to that monster's original ATK, then this card can attack again. You can only apply this effect once per turn._

* * *

_**"Ritual Summon completed."**_ the Duel Disk read.

"What is that...?" the Sledgehammer asked at that.

Cassie looked at the dragon in shock.

"Odd-Eyes Chaos Dragon, attack Battleguard King with Spiral Chaos Cannon!"

The Dragon shot a ray of Chaos that struck Battleguard King as it exploded as the Sledgehammer grunted. **(Sledgehammer: 2100)**

"Whatever this isn't over!" the Sledgehammer called.

"Actually it is, when I use a Pendulum Monster as material for Odd-Eyes Chaos Dragon and then it destroys a monster, you take damage equal to that monster's original attack points. That's 3000!" Yuya told him.

The dragon attacked as the Sledgehammer watched in horror before blasted causing him to cry out landing hard.

* * *

**Yuya: 0500**

**Sledgehammer: 0000**

**Yuya wins the duel!**

* * *

When the duel ended Odd-Eyes Chaos Dragon vanished and Yuya suddenly blinked before looking around in confusion.

Cassie summoned Cynder as they flew down to where Yuya's at. Yuya looked at the field in confusion. "I won?"

Cassie hugged him tight, "You done it again."

"I... did?" Yuya asked.

"You summoned another Ritual Dragon not like yourself but this time involving a whole new summoning method!" Cassie told him.

Yuya looked at Cassie in confusion. "I did?"

"You don't remember?" Cassie asked, "Then like last time you must be really tired."

She took his hand to get him home. Yuya nodded letting her escort him out only for them to be surrounded by interviewers wanting to ask about the duel.

At that she told them, "Sorry he can't answer he's really tired!"

Yuya smiled. "Thanks Cass."

They walked off back home.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Sir, you're going to want to see this one." a suited man said walking up to Declan.

Declan who was older having a red scarf around his neck looked to see.

It was data from the Sledgehammer's latest duel and it depicted Pendulum Energy, and Ritual Energy even higher than what was detected years ago.

"The one from that day must have been Yuya Sakaki." the suited man stated.

"AKA Cassie's older brother." Declan mentioned.

"What do you want to do?" the suited man inquired.

"Let's keep an eye on him." Declan answered.

The suited man nodded before walking off. Declan said to himself, "So Cassie's older brother was the cause of that energy... I didn't expect he was a Ritual Summoner."

* * *

_Back with the Sakakis..._

Cassie got Yuya to bed.

"Cass... sorry for causing so much trouble." Yuya apologized. "It's not late so why don't you spend some time with Zuzu?"

"I want to make sure your not exhausted." Cassie told him.

"I am a little, but I'm just going to rest." Yuya smiled.

Cassie nodded kissing his forehead, "I love you Yuyu."

"I love you too Cass." Yuya smiled.

Cassie nodded before walking off, "Mommy I'll be at Zuzu's!"

Yoko nodded. "Alright Cassie."

Cassie walked down to the Boyle's house. Zuzu was waiting outside. "I thought you'd come over."

"Did Yuya tell you?" Cassie asked her.

"I've known you for years, when Yuya overdoes it you come here Cassie." Zuzu smiled. "Do you want to talk?"

Cassie nodded as they walked inside the house.

"What's on your mind?" Zuzu asked.

"That was the second time something like that happened." Cassie admitted taking her Deck out.

"You're worried about Yuya aren't you?" Zuzu asked. "He was acting strange."

"Like last time he summoned a Ritual Dragon, and didn't remember." Cassie answered sitting down.

"Yeah." Zuzu nodded.

Then Zuzu recalled Cassie's Extra Deck was glowing.

"Cassie, your deck." Zuzu told her.

"Hm?" Cassie blinked.

"It's glowing." Zuzu mentioned.

"It was?" Cassie asked looking it over.

"Yeah." Zuzu nodded.

Cassie turn to her Extra Deck, and froze.

"Cassie?" Zuzu asked.

"I don't remember these." Cassie told her.

Zuzu looked herself. Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Skylanders, and they are like Yuya's cards... Pendulum.

"What's wrong with these cards?" Zuzu asked.

"I don't know... These might be what Yuya used." Cassie suggested.

"You mean Pendulum?" Zuzu asked. "Where did they come from?"

"I don't know." Cassie told her picking up a Synchro Monster Skylander.

"I'd say tell Yuya but he might not remember." Zuzu mentioned.

Cassie nodded before asking, "Can we have a duel?"

"Huh, yeah of course we can." Zuzu nodded.

Cassie nodded with a smile. Zuzu smiled at that.

* * *

**bopdog111: And that has lead to the canon starting.**

**Ulrich362: True, though with the obvious additions of Cassie Sakaki, and Yuya being more Ritual focused than in canon.**

**bopdog111: Next is more Skylanders being introduced by Yuya's cards being taken.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, look forward to that. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	4. Predaplant Duelist!

**bopdog111: And now here's Cass again.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, let's see how things go now that Yuya's defeated the Sledgehammer.**

**bopdog111: And now we're on to more canon events.**

**Ulrich362: True, it's time to introduce an interesting character.**

**bopdog111: Who is it you ask? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It had been a few days since Yuya defeated the Sledgehammer and You Show was getting several new students who wanted to learn all about Pendulum Summoning.

"Whoa! There are so many!" Cassie cried amazed.

Suddenly one of the potential students started complaining about Pendulum Cards and how they must be cheating as they started to leave much to Skip's horror.

"STOP!"

Everyone turned to see who was talking. It was Cassie who looked pretty much angry.

"It wasn't registered as an error in that match, and Yuya is not the only one that has Pendulum Cards so he wasn't cheating!" Cassie told the students.

"Wait, I'm not..." Yuya started before his eyes widened. "Cass?"

Cassie at that showed the crowd a card. A Fusion Pendulum Card, "My brother would never cheat, and he had created this summon with his heart! And I had shown it to LID, and right now as we speak they are working on Pendulum Cards for you to use! It hasn't been finalized, and they don't know when but they promise You Show to release them just as soon as their ready!"

"Huh, Cassie why would you..." Zuzu started before frowning.

Yuya meanwhile looked shocked before putting his goggles down hearing Cassie say that. That was when Zuzu noticed in Cassie's eyes what she told the crowd was a bold face lie about telling LID probably to keep the students from leaving. Yuya however hadn't noticed and quietly walked off.

"So please! Give You Show a chance, and don't go!" Cassie told the crowd.

Most of them started talking about going to LID instead as they walked off. Cassie put on a defeated look at that, "I tried..."

She kicked the wall, and put her googles down. Zuzu walked over and hugged her before...

"You didn't really do that right?"

Cassie looked over. A blue-haired boy was standing there only he looked upset. "You didn't tell LID about Pendulum Summoning did you? It's something special that's only at You Show."

"No... I didn't." Cassie answered looking down.

"That's good." the boy smiled.

"I... I tried to keep them from leaving..." Cassie trailed off her voice cracking.

Zuzu embraced her. "It'll be ok Cassie."

"Where's Yuya?" Skip asked.

That's when they noticed he was nowhere to be seen. They looked around You Show for him. He wasn't anywhere in the school only for Zuzu to suddenly gasp.

"Cassie... you don't think he went to LID do you?" she asked.

"Huh?" Cassie asked hearing that.

"I don't think he realized you were lying about telling them." Zuzu explained.

Widening her eyes she ran to LID.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Yuya still with his goggles over his eyes was waiting to see the president of LID to plead with him to not make the Pendulum Cards. At that Declan walked in.

"You're the president of LID?" Yuya asked.

"Yes. And you must be Yuya Sakaki." Declan told him sitting down at his desk, "Did you come to discuss business?"

That made Declan pull a confused look, "Making Pendulum Cards what are-"

"Yuya!" Cassie cried barging in.

"Huh, Cassie?" Yuya asked turning to her before looking down. "Why did you do it? Why LID of all places, after what they did?"

"I lied Yuya!" Cassie said embracing him tight.

Yuya's eyes widened. "You..."

Suddenly a rubber tipped dart hit Yuya in the head. At that they looked over to see a blonde haired boy with darts between his fingers was there in the door-way.

"You know, lying isn't a good thing to do little girl." the boy smirked before snapping his fingers as two other boys walked into the room and grabbed Cassie and Yuya.

"H-Hey let go!" Cassie cried struggling.

"Stop Sylvio." Declan said to the boy calmly, "Tell your friends to let them go."

The boy, Sylvio, frowned at that. "You two heard them."

The two released them as Cassie hid behind Yuya. Declan frowned before closing his eyes. "Have everyone from You Show come here, there's something we need to discuss."

"Declan just what is going on?" Sylvio asked him, "We have about 30 eager applicants coming in about Pendulum Summoning saying that we're making them? And suddenly Yusho's spineless children come here where she said she's a liar?"

"Have everyone from You Show come to the central dueling arena. I'll explain everything once they arrive." Declan stated calmly.

"Fine." Sylvio said as they walked off.

Cassie seeing Declan looked surprised, "Declan? Is that you?"

"You... oh yeah. I remember now." Yuya recalled.

Cassie remarked, "You haven't changed a bit."

"That's not entirely accurate, but still..." Declan noted before frowning. "I'll be expecting you all."

With that they walked off before Cassie looked down. Yuya hugged her gently. "Cassie... I'm sorry."

"No... Sorry for lying... I tried to get the students to stay." Cassie told him.

"I don't blame you." Yuya smiled before closing his eyes. "Still... I can't help but be a little scared as to what Declan is going to tell us."

Cassie hugged him.

* * *

_Later..._

You Show arrived at the arena.

"Is this everyone?" Declan asked seeing them.

"Yeah." Yuya nodded.

Declan nodded before closing his eyes. "I can tell you what happened to Yusho Sakaki."

"You know where Yusho gone too?" Skip asked shocked.

"I do." Declan nodded. "However it isn't was straightforward as him abandoning a duel. I asked for his help with something far more important."

"Help? For what?" Yuya asked curiously.

"Before that what do you know of the advanced summoning mechanics?" Declan inquired.

"Synchro, Fusion, and Xyz." Cassie answered.

"Correct, now this is information that is to be kept from everyone. There are three other dimensions alongside our own." Declan told them. "One based on each of those mechanics. However, the Fusion Dimension is actively invading the others for a reason I have yet to figure out. As such, the lives of everyone in our dimension are at risk."

They all looked shocked.

"It's for that reason, I asked Yusho Sakaki to try and find us allies. He's currently in another Dimension." Declan stated. "He chose to leave prior to his match with the Sledgehammer in order to attempt and stop the Fusion Dimension... however alone he isn't capable of stopping them."

"So that's why he went missing?" Skip asked.

"Yes, however we may have the means to go and help him and any allies he's made. Yuya and Cassie, you two are the key." Declan stated.

"But why tell us this?" Yuya asked him.

"Would you have preferred I keep it from you?" Declan asked him.

"The key?" Cassie asked.

Declan smiled at that. "Ritual, and Pendulum Summoning."

"You don't got a problem with Ritual?" Yuya asked.

"No." Declan nodded calmly. "Ideally both could be mass implemented to give the top duelists of our dimension a weapon too use against the Fusion Dimension but at the very least Pendulum Summoning should be able to turn the tide in our favor. Which is why I'm going to ask for your help in this just like I asked Yusho three years ago."

"But do you got a clue what this 'Fusion Dimension's goals are?" Skip asked him.

"Their specific goals no, but I can say for certain it involves invading the other three Dimensions." Declan answered.

Hearing that Cassie looked at her Deck.

"Cass?" Zuzu asked seeing that.

"I... I need to get ready." Cassie admitted.

Yuya nodded hugging her. "Ok."

Cassie hugged him back.

"Take some time to think. Let me know what you decide." Declan mentioned before walking off.

Cassie turned to You Show saying, "I'm sorry I lied."

"It's alright, you just wanted to help." Skip reassured her.

Cassie nodded at that turning to Yuya, "Yuya? Can we go home?"

Yuya smiled. "Yeah, we can."

Cassie smiled before hugging Zuzu. Zuzu hugged her back.

"Thanks for helping big sis." Cassie told her.

"Anytime. I'll always help you." Zuzu smiled.

With that they walked back home.

"Cassie... what do you think we should do?" Yuya asked suddenly.

"I want to be ready so we can look for daddy." Cassie answered.

Yuya nodded in agreement before hugging her. Cassie hugged him back as they arrived back home where Yoko was cooking, and to their surprise a purple haired boy was there.

"Huh, who are you?" Yuya asked him.

The boy looked as Cassie gasped, "Yuya...?"

"Yes, I was told we have a resemblance, but no that's not me." the boy said with a calm tone walking over, "So you two are Yuya, and Cassie Sakaki."

"Yeah... who are you?" Yuya asked.

"My name is Yuri, and if you don't mind I'd like to duel you." the boy stated calmly.

Yuya blinked. "A duel? I guess that's ok."

"But why sir?" Cassie asked Yuri.

Yuri just smirked before drawing his top card. "My dragon wants to fight you."

Yuya's eyes widened seeing the card. It was a Dragon Fusion Monster with a name known as Starving Venom Fusion Dragon.

_'A Fusion Monster?'_ Cassie blinked before asking, "H-Hey can you duel me instead?"

"Hm?" Yuri, Yoko, and Yuya turned to her not expecting that.

"I... I want to get stronger, and you look like someone who is really tough to beat." Cassie explained a bit nervous at everyone's attention.

"Cass..." Yuya whispered hearing that before turning to Yuri. "Would that be alright?"

Yuri grinned shrugging, "My dragon is eager against one of you two anyway."

"Well ok, let's head to You Show then." Yuya said calmly.

They did so as Yoko smiled putting what she's cooking in tupperware.

* * *

_At You Show..._

"Hi. Huh? Who's this?" Zuzu asked seeing Yuri before pausing, "Yuya why does he look like you?"

"His name's Yuri Zuzu, and he wanted to duel me though Cassie wanted to have a match instead." Yuya answered before pausing. "Oh yeah, do you have an Action Field you prefer?"

"Your choosing is fine by me." Yuri answered simply.

"Alright, then you want to pick Cassie?" Zuzu asked though she looked a little confused.

Cassie looked through her Deck before handing her a card, "This?"

It was a Field Spell known as Skylands.

"Ok." Zuzu nodded. "I'll go set up the field for the Action Duel."

"Action Duel?" Yuri inquired. "What are you talking about?"

"It's a special duel." Cassie told him, "It is where you go around the field picking up Action Cards."

"Ok..." Yuri nodded before shrugging and taking his position on the field.

"Activating Skylands!" Zuzu called as the field showing islands in the sky appeared around them.

* * *

_Skylands_

_Action Field Spell_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

Yuri looked around in confusion.

"First time?" Cassie asked activating her Duel Disk.

"Yes, but I should be alright." Yuri stated activating his own. "Ladies first?"

"You go on." Cassie answered.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Just Close Your Eyes by Fivefold)**

**Cassie: 4000**

**Yuri: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yuri 1st Turn:

Yuri drew his card only to frown. "I just set this and end my move."

Cassie 1st Turn:

"My turn!" Cassie called drawing, "And I'll summon Skylander - Flashwing!"

At that a small white dragon with crystals on her wings, and on her forehead appeared ready, "Blinded by the Light!"

* * *

_Skylander - Flashwing_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1100_

_Once per turn: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck using cards from your hand, or field including this card as Fusion Material. If this card is sent to the GY except by it's own effect: Target 1 "Skylander" monster in your GY, add it to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Flashwing" per turn._

* * *

Yuri looked at the monster curiously.

"And now I activate Flashwing's ability! I fuse her with Spyro in my hand!" Cassie called as as Flashwing, and a purple dragon with yellow horns appeared fusing.

Yuri's eyes widened in shock before he glanced at his hand.

"With these two, I can create this Magical Prodigy! I Fusion Summon, Skylander Imaginator - Sorcerer!" Cassie called as an eyeball like sorcerer with a staff appeared.

_**"Be Afraid of the Bananas!" **_the monster declared.

* * *

_Skylander Imaginator - Sorcerer_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Pendulum Scale: 2_

_Spellcaster/Fusion/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1100_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Will be revealed._

_**Monster Effect:** 2 "Skylander" monsters with different attributes_  
_Will be revealed._

* * *

Yuri stared at the monster in shock.

"Now I activate Spyro's ability. Whenever he's sent to the graveyard, I can add 1 Spell card that has Skylander in it's text to my hand." Cassie said adding a card.

_'She just might be more interesting than I thought.'_ Yuri thought seeing that.

"And now Sorcerer attack his face-down!" Cassie called as Sorcerer charged while Cassie jumped around the islands.

Yuri blinked in confusion. "A monster that attacks traps? Well in either case I'll use Ridiculing World."

* * *

_Ridiculing World_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Until the end of this turn, monsters your opponent currently controls gain 100 ATK, also monsters whose ATK is higher than its original ATK cannot attack._

* * *

"This gives your monster 100 more points, but any monster that's attack points were increased isn't allowed to attack this turn."

"You didn't say what kind of face-down it was." Cassie told him.

Yuri rolled his eyes. "It clearly isn't a monster."

"I end with 1 card down." Cassie said ending her turn.

* * *

**Cassie: 4000**

**Yuri: 4000**

* * *

Yuri 2nd Turn:

"It's my turn so I'll start by summoning Predaplant Chlamydosundew in attack mode." Yuri stated.

* * *

_Predaplant Chlamydosundew_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Plant_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 200_

_Monsters with a Predator Counter that you use as Fusion Materials are treated as DARK. During your Main Phase: You can Fusion Summon 1 DARK Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using this card on the field and monsters from your hand, field, and/or monsters with a Predator Counter your opponent controls as Fusion Materials. You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Chlamydosundew" once per turn._

* * *

"Now, I can use Predaplant Chlamydosundew's special ability to Fusion Summon a Dark Fusion Monster using this card and materials from my hand or field."

"That's like Flashwing." Cassie realized.

"Exactly, so I'll merge Predaplant Chlamydosundew with Predaplant Cordyceps in order to summon Predaplant Chimerafflesia." Yuri smirked.

* * *

_Predaplant Chimerafflesia_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Plant/Fusion_

_ATK; 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 "Predaplant" monster + 1 DARK monster_  
_Once per turn: You can target 1 monster on the field with a Level less than or equal to this card's; banish it. When an attack is declared involving this card and an opponent's face-up monster: You can activate this effect; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster loses 1000 ATK, and if it does, this card gains 1000 ATK. Once per turn, during the next Standby Phase after this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

A plant Chimera appeared roaring.

The plants tried to do so.

"Not so fast! When Sorcerer is targeted for an effect, I can discard a card to negate it!" Cassie called discarding a card as the plants stopped, "And since I discarded Chop Chop, I can draw 1 card!"

She drew.

"In that case, Chimerafflesia attacks your Skylander Imaginator - Sorcerer and when he battles your monsters loses 1000 attack points while mine gains 1000." Yuri stated calmly.

_Sorcerer: **(ATK: 2300 - 1000 = 1300)**_

_Chimerafflesia: **(ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**_

The attack destroyed Sorcerer as Cassie grunted.** (Cassie: 1800)**

"Since Sorcerer was destroyed I can place him in my Pendulum Zone!" Cassie called as Sorcerer appeared in a pillar of light.

"Your what?" Yuri asked before shrugging. "I end my turn."

Cassie 2nd Turn:

As Cassie drew she grabbed an Action Card.

"What are you doing?" Yuri inquired.

"This is what I'm talking about." Cassie smiled before saying, "And I activate the Action Spell, Single Destruction!"

* * *

_Single Destruction_

_Action Spell Card_

_If your opponent controls exactly 1 monster: Target that monster; destroy it._

* * *

"Since you control only 1 monster it's gone!" Cassie called.

Yuri's eyes widened as his monster shattered. "Hold on a second, that card isn't part of your deck."

"Yeah it isn't. In Action Duels like this you can pick up cards known as Action Cards to have an advantage, and upper hand like what I just done. You can also activate them at any time." Cassie explained.

"I see, then even if a position like mine where I have no cards in play I can still defend myself." Yuri noted calmly. "That's useful to know."

"I'll now activate Return to Sylands!" Cassie called.

* * *

_Return to Skylands_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Banish 2 "Skylander" monsters with the same attribute from your GY: Add 1 "Skylander" Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand that's the same attribute as the banished monsters to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Return to Skylands" per turn._

* * *

"With this, I can banish 2 Skylanders to add a Skylander Ritual monster to my hand!" Cassie called.

Yuya smiled hearing that.

"I pick Chop Chop, and Spyro to add Skylander Giant - Ninjini!" Cassie said showing the card.

Yuri nodded.

"And now I activate Sorcerer's Pendulum Ability!" Cassie called as Sorcerer glowed.

Yuri frowned at that. "Another mechanic I've never seen before?"

"So now since I have no monsters, I can summon a Skylander from my Deck!" Cassie called.

Yuri raised an eyebrow. _'She's not bad at least.'_

"Okay come Hot Dog!" Cassie called as Hot Dog appeared.

**_"See Spot Burn!"_** Hot Dog declared.

* * *

_Skylander - Hot Dog_

_Fire Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast/Tuner_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 1200_

_When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Add 1 "Portal of Power" to your hand. When this card is sent to the GY: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Hot Dog" per turn._

* * *

"Interesting." Yuri smirked.

"When Hot Dog is summoned, I can add Portal of Power to my hand." Cassie said adding the card.

"Alright, I may have underestimated you." Yuri relented.

"Well I activate Portal of Power!" Cassie called.

* * *

_Portal of Power_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon any Ritual Monster. Tribute "Skylander" monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the monster you Ritual Summon, then Ritual Summon 1 Ritual Monster from your hand. If you control a "Skylander" Ritual monster when you activated this card, you can also banish "Skylander" monsters from your GY instead of Tributing._

* * *

"So now I sacrifice Hot Dog with Pop Fizz!" Cassie called as the two vanished, "That way I can summon Ninjini!"

At that a female genie holding 2 blades, and long red hair in a ponytail appeared, **_"Any Last Wishes?"_**

* * *

_Skylander Giant - Ninjini_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Spellcaster/Ritual_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1900_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with, "Portal of Power"._

* * *

Yuri shrugged calmly. "No."

"Since Hot Dog was sent you lose 500 points." Cassie told him.

**(Yuri: 3500)**

"And now Ninjini attack!" Cassie called as Ninjini charged.

Yuri winced as the monster hit him.

**(Yuri: 1300)**

"I put 2 down two cards. Your turn." Cassie ended his turn.

* * *

**Cassie: 1800**

**Yuri: 1300**

* * *

Yuri 3rd Turn:

Yuri drew his card before smirking. "At this moment the effect of my Predaplant Chimerafflesia activates. Since it was destroyed I can add Polymerization or a Fusion card to my hand during the Stand-by Phase. I'll add Polymerization."

"Another Fusion Monster?" Cassie asked surprised.

"Yes, you've earned the right to face this monster. I summon Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio in attack mode, and then when he's summoned I can send a monster to the graveyard in order to summon Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra from my deck." Yuri smirked as the two monsters appeared.

* * *

_Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Plant_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 monster from your hand to the GY; Special Summon 1 "Predaplant" monster from your Deck, except "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio". You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio" once per turn._

* * *

_Predaplant Darlintonia Cobra_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Plant_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1500_

_If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Predaplant" monster: You can add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra" once per Duel._

* * *

_'His Dragon...'_ Cassie thought.

"Now I..." Yuri started only to pause. _'Wait a second, those facedown cards, one of them could be a trap. In that case...'_

"I activate Ivy Bind Castle!"

* * *

_Ivy Bind Castle_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent controls, also monsters your opponent controls cannot attack. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Target 1 "Predaplant" monster you control; Tribute that monster or destroy this card. Once per turn, during your opponent's Standby Phase: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each monster they control._

* * *

"This facedown card ends my turn."

Cassie looked around at this.

"It's your turn." Yuri stated calmly.

Cassie 3rd Turn:

"Okay draw!" Cassie called drawing.

"Ivy Bind Castle's effect activates, you lose 800 life points for every monster on your field." Yuri told her.

Cassie grunted. **(Cassie: 1000)**

"Now, you were saying?" Yuri inquired with a smirk.

"I use Ninjini's ability! By discarding a card, I can draw another." Cassie said discarding.

"Not quite, as long as your monsters are within my Ivy Bind Castle they all have their special abilities negated." Yuri told her.

"But not monsters in the graveyard. Even if Ninjini's ability is negated I can still discard." Cassie told him.

"The discard was Ninjini's Effect." Yuri pointed out.

"I can still discard even though it would be negated." Cassie told him.

Yuri nodded. "Alright then."

"And since Slam Bam was discarded Ivy Bind Castle goes back to your hand!" Cassie called.

Yuri frowned at that.

His castle vanished.

"And then Mind Crush!" Cassie called.

* * *

_Mind Crush_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Declare 1 card name; if that card is in your opponent's hand, they must discard all copies of it, otherwise you discard 1 random card._

* * *

"I declare a name of a card, and if it's in your hand then you must discard all copies!" Cassie told him.

"I think I can guess what you'll name." Yuri frowned.

"Ivy Bind Castle!" Cassie called.

Yuri discarded the spell.

"And now Ninjini attack Ophrys Scorpio!" Cassie called as Ninjini charged.

Yuri frowned as his monster shattered.

**(Yuri: 0300)**

"Alright. Your turn." Cassie said running to an Action Card.

* * *

**Cassie: 1000**

**Yuri: 0300**

* * *

Yuri 4th Turn:

Yuri drew his card and sighed. "You've been... interesting."

Hearing that Cassie looked to him.

"I activate Predaplant Cordyceps ability from my graveyard. I banish him to summon two level four or lower Predaplants in my graveyard." Yuri stated.

"Ophrys Scorpio, and Chlamydosundew right?" Cassie asked.

"Exactly." Yuri smirked as the monsters reappeared. "Now, with that done I'll activate the spell card Polymerization and use it to merge Ophrys Scorpio with Darlingtonia Cobra."

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

His dragon which is purple, and brown with orbs appeared roaring.

* * *

_Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 DARK monsters on the field, except Tokens_  
_If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can make this card gain ATK equal to 1 opponent's Special Summoned monster, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, this card's name becomes that monster's original name, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this Fusion Summoned card is destroyed: You can destroy all your opponent's Special Summoned monsters._

* * *

Cassie looked startled seeing it as Ninjini armed her blades.

"It's stronger then Ninjini!" Cassie cried shocked.

Ninjini grunted losing her magic digging her swords on the ground.

"Now, I use Ninjini's ability to discard one card and add one to my hand correct?" Yuri asked.

Cassie grunted, "You draw 1 yeah."

Yuri nodded discarding a card before drawing. "Now, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon end this duel. Attack Skylander Giant - Ninjini."

Starving Venom roared charging.

"Got no choice..." Cassie said taking an Action Card, "I activate my face-down, Core of Light's Destruction!"

* * *

_Core of Light's Destruction_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack at a "Skylander" Ritual Monster you control: Discard 1 Spell Card your opponent takes the same battle damage you take from that battle._

* * *

"By discarding this Action Card, I added you take the damage with me!" Cassie cried.

Yuri's eyes widened before he grabbed a card and smirked. "I'll play Damage Banish!"

* * *

_Damage Banish_

_Action Spell Card_

_If you would take battle damage: Reduce it to 0._

* * *

"That stops the damage Core of Light's Destruction would do!" Yuya cried at that.

"Exactly, which means Cassie loses." Yuri smirked.

Suddenly Damage Banish shattered.

"Counter Trap! Banishment of Kaos!" Cassie called.

* * *

_Banishment of Kaos_

_Counter Trap Card_

_If your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card during the Battle Phase while you control 1 "Skylander" Ritual Monster: Negate the activation, and if you do destroy it._

* * *

Yuri stared at Cassie before sighing. "Alright."

At that the attack hit as they both grunted before Cassie cried out landing hard on the ground.

* * *

**Cassie: 0000**

**Yuri: 0000**

**DRAW!**

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... can't say I expected a certain someone to appear or for Declan to reveal everything already but things have changed right Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: Yeah that's for certain.**

**Ulrich362: True, so what's next?**

**bopdog111: Protectiveness?**

**Ulrich362: Makes sense to me. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	5. Mother & Daughter Bonding!

**bopdog111: Cass had barely got a draw.**

**Ulrich362: True, but she managed to pull it off at least.**

**bopdog111: Well now on here is some protectiveness.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly. So let's get right into it, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Yuri was calmly brushing some dust off his clothes before turning and walking off leaving Cassie and Yuya alone.

"Uh h-hey where you going?" Yuya asked him.

Yuri paused at that. "The duel is over, I have no reason to stay."

"You didn't want to say that you had fun dueling her, or at least say she's good?" Yuya asked him.

"Her deck was interesting, I'll admit that." Yuri answered.

Cassie slowly sat up saying to him, "Your really good... Real good."

"I'm aware." Yuri stated before walking off.

Cassie tried to stand up but winced suddenly.

"Cass?" Yuya asked in shock seeing that. "What's wrong?"

She held her foot saying, "I... I think I sprained my ankle a little..."

Yuya frowned before kneeling down. "Get on, we should let mom know and go to the doctor."

Cassie nodded climbing onto her brother's back, "Sorry..."

"It's ok." Yuya smiled.

Cassie turned to Zuzu. She looked worried.

"Sorry Zuzu." Cassie told her.

"You don't have to apologize." Zuzu told her. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Be with me?" Cassie suggested.

"Sure." Zuzu smiled.

With that they walked to where Yoko was at the entrance holding a tuperware.

"Mom, what's in there?" Yuya asked.

"Snacks that I was late to bring." Yoko said sheepishly.

Cassie looked over, "What snacks?"

"Actually mom, Cassie thinks she might have sprained her ankle." Yuya said.

Cassie said to Yoko looking sad, "Sorry Mama..."

"It'll be ok." Yoko reassured her. "Come on, let's see if the doctor can help."

They nodded as they head to the doctor's office. A few minutes later they were in the waiting room while Zuzu was holding Cassie's hand. Cassie smiled softly to her.

"Mrs. Sakaki? Please go to room eight." a nurse told her.

At that the party of 4 head down to the room. A young doctor joined them before smiling. "Alright, now who's the patient?"

Cassie raised her hand, "Me miss."

"Alright, and what seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked walking over.

"I think I hurt my ankle." Cassie answered to her.

The doctor nodded. "Can you put any weight on it?"

"Weight?" Cassie asked as she held her leg for the doctor to look over.

"Can you try standing on your leg for me?" the doctor explained.

Cassie did so wincing a little.

_'Cass...'_ Yuya thought sadly.

Cassie sat back down turning to the doctor, "How was that?"

"You did wonderfully. Though we should take an X-Ray of your leg just to be sure."

"A X-Ray?" Cassie asked confused.

"A picture of the bones." Yoko explained.

Cassie nodded as she laid down on the bed for the doctor to get to work.

* * *

_Later..._

They were waiting for the results.

"I'm sorry Cassie." Yuya apologized.

"It's okay." Cassie smiled.

"If I dueled him you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Yuya pointed out.

"It's okay Yuya." Cassie told him.

He smiled. "How did I get such an amazing sister?"

Cassie smiled back before the Doctor walked in.

"Well?" Yoko asked.

"It's not that serious but she should be off her feet for 3 days." the doctor answered.

"Alright." Yoko nodded. "Three days of bedrest young lady."

Cassie looked down at that.

"It'll be ok, we can still spend time doing fun things." Zuzu smiled.

Cassie turned to her smiling.

"Come on, let's go home." Yuya offered with a smile.

Cassie nodded getting on Zuzu's back as they walked on home. Suddenly she felt something on her neck. She reached a hand to what it was. Yuya had put his pendulum around her neck.

"Yuya?" Cassie asked confused.

"I thought you'd like to have it for a while." Yuya smiled.

She stared on before smiling leaning on Zuzu.

Zuzu smiled at that.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

A young man in a cloak was walking through the city only to frown before noticing someone walking towards him. "Well, small dimension isn't it?"

"Yes it is." the person said to him.

"Sora... what's your opinion on Ritual Summoning?"

"After seeing the way Alexis does it, I'm not really sure what my opinion is." the person named Sora admitted, "But I think it can be useful as long as it doesn't backfire ya know?"

"Yeah... maybe." the young man admitted before frowning. "You can stay if you want, but I'm returning."

That made Sora turn to him. The young man looked thoughtful before disappearing in a blue glow.

With that Sora walked off.

* * *

_Later..._

Zuzu placed Cassie on her bed after they arrived at the Sakaki Household.

"You need anything?" Yuya asked her.

"Maybe an Apple?" Cassie asked.

"Sure." Yuya smiled walking down to get her an apple.

Cassie took Zuzu's hand.

"Cass?" Zuzu asked before smiling.

"Zuzu... When are you gonna ask him?" Cassie asked her.

"Ask him?" Zuzu asked. "What do you mean?"

"Ask him out." Cassie answered.

Zuzu's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"You, and him know each other for a long time, and he has a strong desire to keep you safe like me." Cassie told her, "And I know you feel the same way he does."

Zuzu turned bright red at that. "Cassie..."

"I"m okay with it, and I'll support you, and big bro to it." Cassie smiled.

Zuzu turned even brighter.

"Support us with what?" Yuya asked walking over with a cut up apple.

"Thanks Yuya." Cassie smiled taking the apple.

"Anytime." Yuya mentioned.

"Go on Zuzu." Cassie told her.

Zuzu turned even brighter before pausing. "I should go make sure dad's ok."

With that she ran off. Cassie frowned, _'You missed your chance...'_

Yuya looked confused before smiling and sitting next to Cassie. Cassie hugged him, "Thanks Yuya."

Yuya hugged her back. "Anytime Cass."

"You know Yuya... You should ask Zuzu out." Cassie told him.

Yuya's eyes widened. "That... huh?"

"You, and her know each other for a long time." Cassie told him, "And I know you feel the same way she does."

"Well... I mean..." Yuya started uncertainly. "Zuzu's my best friend but..."

Cassie took his hand with a smile, "She has to know..."

"Cass... I don't know." Yuya admitted.

"I"ll be with you when you tell her if that makes you less nervous." Cassie told him.

Yuya sighed. "Cassie... you're not going too let this go are you?"

"Nope." Cassie smiled, "I had told Zuzu to earlier."

Yuya blushed before sighing. "When you're on your feet... I'll think about it ok?"

Cassie nodded at that smiling to him. Yuya hugged her gently.

Cassie took a bit out of her apple before offering a bite to Yuya. Yuya smiled. "I'm ok Cass."

"Okay." Cassie said with her mouth full.

* * *

_The next day..._

While Yuya was at You Show, Cassie was alone with her mother for them to spend time together. Yoko was sitting on the edge of Cassie's bed. "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah." Cassie nodded at that flexing her injured leg's toes.

Yoko smiled. "Did I ever tell you about when you were born?"

"Uh... No I don't know if you do." Cassie answered.

Yoko closed her eyes. "When you were born Yuya asked to hold you and his silly face caused you to giggle for the first time. He told us he didn't want to give you back since you were his sister and he was, and I'm quoting him here 'Supposed to protect her and teach her all the things.'"

She smiled at the memory.

"He adored you from that point on, and Zuzu was the same meeting you."

Cassie smiled chuckling a little, "Were you the same when he was born?"

Yoko smiled only to pause. "I... don't remember."

"You don't?" Cassie asked her, "Oh maybe because it was a long time since it happened or so?"

"Maybe..." Yoko nodded only to frown.

Seeing that Cassie looked down. Yoko noticed before hugging her. "It's ok Cassie."

Cassie hugged her back saying, "I love you Mama."

"I love you too Cassie." Yoko smiled before looking at a clock. "I have an idea."

Cassie looked up at her.

"Why don't we have a duel?" Yoko suggested.

"A Duel?" Cassie asked surprised hearing that.

"You didn't know I played?" Yoko asked.

"Well no..." Cassie admitted.

Yoko chuckled hearing that. Cassie soon smiled nodding giggling, "Well after it can we do something?"

"I think so." Yoko smiled.

Cassie nodded at that. Soon after setting a table they both readied their Duel Monster Mats to Duel each other.

"After you." Yoko smiled.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Teen Titans Theme)**

**Cassie: 4000**

**Yoko: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Cassie 1st Turn:

Cassie nodded with a smile drawing, "I'll start off by summoning Skylander - Spyro."

At that a transparent version of Spyro appeared beside her smiling, **_"All Fired Up!"_**

* * *

_Skylander - Spyro_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1000_

_When you Normal Summon this card, and control no other cards: Discard 1 card, then add 1 "Skylander" monster to your hand that's a different attribute then a monster your opponent controls. If this card is sent to the GY: Add 1 Spell Card, that specifically lists the card "Skylander" in its text __from your Deck to your hand__. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Spyro" per turn._

* * *

Yoko smiled seeing the monster.

"Then I'll place 1 card down. Your turn Mama." Cassie smiled.

Yoko 1st Turn:

"Alright, well since you have a monster and I don't I can summon Road Raven Renegade." Yoko explained.

* * *

_Road Raven Renegade_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1000_

_If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Whoa..." Cassie said in awe by the monster's design.

"Now I can sacrifice my monster to summon Road Raven Red Queen in attack mode." Yoko continued.

* * *

_Road Raven Red Queen_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2000_

_Once per turn: You can target any number of monsters your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, take control of them, also their ATK become 100._

* * *

"Whoa... She's as pretty as you are Mama." Cassie said blushing a little, "Will I be that pretty one day?"

"Of course you will." Yoko smiled.

Cassie smiled happily hearing that.

"Ok, I play Red Queen's ability. I take control of every monster on your field but their attack points become 100." Yoko explained.

Looking surprised Cassie placed Spyro on her mother's field. **(ATK: 1600 - 1500 = 100)**

"Ok, Spyro and Red Queen attack directly." Yoko said.

Cassie at that typed in on her Life Point Counter. **(Cassie: 1900)** "Your really strong Mama."

"Thank you." Yoko smiled. "I end my turn so you get Spyro back."

She handed Cassie her card with a smile.

_Spyro: **(ATK: 100 + 1500 = 1600)**_

* * *

**Cassie: 1900**

**Yoko: 4000**

* * *

Cassie 2nd Turn:

Cassie drew as she looked over on the field.

"What did you want to do after this?" Yoko asked.

"Maybe... See pictures or videos of the times I was growing in your tunny Mama?" Cassie smiled asking.

Yoko smiled. "I think we can do that."

Hearing that Cassie smiled before looking over her saying, "Okay, I'll summon Skylander - Cynder."

At that a transparent Cynder appeared beside her, _**"Volts and Lightning!"**_

* * *

_Skylander - Cynder_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Dragon/Tuner_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 700_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: Add 1 "Skylander" monster with a different attribute to your hand from your GY. __When this card is sent to the GY: Target 1 monster your opponent controls, negate it's effects until the End Phase. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Cynder" per turn._

* * *

"And now... I'll use level 3 Cynder to tune level 4 Spyro." Cassie said taking the cards to her graveyard.

"With this I'll Synchro Summon, Skylander Trap Force - Golden Queen!" Cassie said placing a white monster card on the mat.

At that a golden statue looking like a queen appeared transparently beside her calling, **_"I Reign Supreme!"_**

* * *

_Skylander Trap Force - Golden Queen_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Pendulum Scale: 9_

_Rock/Synchro/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Will be revealed._

_**Monster Effect:** 1 "Skylander" Tuner monster + 1 non-Tuner monster_  
_Will be revealed._

* * *

"Two queens doing battle." Yoko chuckled.

"Hm?" Cassie asked confused before realizing both of their current monsters are Queens, "Oh hahahaha!"

Yoko smiled at that.

"Okay well... Spyro allows me to add a Spell that has Skylander in it's text to my hand when he's sent to the graveyard." Cassie said adding a spell, "And Cynder negates your Queen's abilities until this turn's end phase."

"Alright." Yoko nodded.

"And then I'll use Golden Queen's ability." Cassie said checking the card, "By banishing a Skylander from my Graveyard your monster loses attack points equal to the Skylander I banished as long as it's the same attribute as the monster, I banished."

"And I'll... pick Spyro." Cassie said placing the card out of her graveyard, "So your Queen loses 1600 points."

_Red Queen: **(ATK: 2000 - 1600 = 400)**_

"And Golden Queen will attack." Cassie said to Yoko.

Yoko nodded putting Red Queen in the graveyard.

**(Yoko: 1900)**

"Great move."

Cassie smiled before saying, "Okay Mama. Your turn."

Yoko 2nd Turn:

Yoko drew her card and sighed. "You win."

That made Cassie blink.

"I surrender." Yoko explained.

Cassie nodded, "Okay."

* * *

**Cassie: 1900**

**Yoko: 1900 (Surrendered)**

**Cassie wins the duel!**

* * *

Yoko hugged her. "You were amazing."

"Thanks Mama... But I think your just as amazing or maybe more then me." Cassie admitted.

"Oh Cassie, you're much more amazing than I am." Yoko told her while giving her a gentle hug.

Cassie blushed a little but smiled.

"Now, let's see if I can find those pictures." Yoko mentioned.

"Okay." Cassie smiled nodding.

When Yoko walked away Cassie looked over her Deck, and Extra Deck seeing the cards as she asked them, "Are you all related to the story Mama told me...?"

A few minutes later Yoko came back holding a box.

"No videos, but I found these pictures." Yoko mentioned.

"Okay." Cassie smiled making room for her bed for Yoko to sit.

Yoko sat next to her before taking out a picture of a very pregnant Yoko sitting in a chair as Yuya was staring at her stomach. Cassie widen her eyes, "I was that big in you Mama?"

"Yup, and you kicked while we watched your daddy. You loved his Dueltaining from the start." Yoko smiled.

Cassie chuckled hearing that looking back, and smiled, "Yuya looks so cute."

"He was." Yoko smiled. "He asked why I ate you though."

That made Cassie look at her really confused.

"Babies grow in their mom's tummy. Yuya thought that meant I ate you." Yoko explained.

Cassie giggled at that before they looked at the next picture where Yuya was laying his head with his eyes closed, and a goofy smile on Yoko's stomach.

"That was Yuya listening for your heartbeat." Yoko told Cassie.

"You heard it also?" Cassie asked her.

"Of course." Yoko nodded.

Cassie smiled hearing that as they looked at the next picture where Yoko was smiling with her stomach bare with some marker writing on it, 'Baby Girl's on the Move'.

Yoko chuckled at that. Cassie turned to her confused.

"This meant you were moving a lot while you were growing in later months." Yoko explained.

"How long was I growing in your tummy?" Cassie asked curiously.

"Nine months." Yoko answered.

"That's awfully long." Cassie frowned, "Was I too big for you to move?"

"No." Yoko reassured her. "Your mom is strong."

Cassie laughed at that as they looked at the next picture where it shows of a surprised Yusho as if he wasn't expecting the camera placing a small teddy bear on Yoko's stomach while said woman was laughing. Yoko started tearing up seeing the picture.

"Mama?" Cassie asked concerned, and surprised not expecting that.

"I'm sorry... I just miss him." Yoko admitted.

"I miss daddy too." Cassie said hugging her as the woman hugged her back.

Soon they look at the next picture where Zuzu was softly kissing Yoko's stomach.

"She loves you just as much as Yuya." Yoko smiled.

Cassie smiled at this hugging Yoko.

And they looked at another picture where a tired Yoko was holding a small baby with blonde hair. Seeing it Cassie widen her eyes, "Is that... me?"

"It is, when we first met." Yoko answered.

Cassie smiled with tears brimming, "I look so small..."

"Small but perfect." Yoko nodded.

Seeing this Cassie said, "Mommy I decided."

"When I get as pretty as you, I'm gonna have a baby grow in me." Cassie smiled in joy.

Yoko smiled. "You'll be an amazing mother one day."

Cassie giggled hearing that.

* * *

_Later..._

Yoko, and Cassie were still looking at the pictures until Yoko noticed that Cassie had fallen asleep with a smile.

_'Sweet dreams Cassie.'_ Yoko thought before gently tucking her in and taking the pictures downstairs.

* * *

**Ulrich362: That was nice.**

**bopdog111: Nothing like Mother, Daughter bonding right?**

**Ulrich362: Agreed.**

**bopdog111: Well what is next for this little adventure?**

**Ulrich362: Love?**

**bopdog111: Well let's find out who's in line for Cass next time okay?**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	6. Complications of Dates!

**bopdog111: Cass had a lot to talk about, and now has a dream in life.**

**Ulrich362: True, very true.**

**bopdog111: What will her friends, and brother think when they find out about her dream?**

**Ulrich362: Only one way to find out. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Cassie was sleeping peacefully with a sleeping bubble formed in her nose.

"Cass?" Yuya asked popping his head in.

At that the bubble popped waking up as she sat up yawning, "Good morning."

"Morning." Yuya smiled.

"I... have a new dream Yuya." Cassie smiled getting out of bed stretching.

"Really?" Yuya asked. "What kind of dream?"

"When I'm as pretty as mommy, I'm gonna have to grow a baby in my tummy." Cassie smiled.

Yuya's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"It looked so fun, and Mama was strong when I was growing in her tummy." Cassie giggled.

Yuya blushed heavily before walking out of the room. She followed him at that.

"Mom... what ideas are you putting in my sister's head?" Yuya asked.

"She asked to see pictures of when I was pregnant with her." Yoko answered.

Yuya blushed at that.

"Oh... You don't like it?" Cassie asked him sadly.

"Huh, oh no it's not that." Yuya reassured her. "It's just... um..."

"Just what?" Cassie asked him.

"Well... you're not in love yet." Yuya pointed out.

She blinked hearing that, "So if you, and Zuzu go out then she'll have a baby grow in her?"

Yuya's eyes widened. "CASS!"

She jumped back startled hearing that. Yuya was bright red. Yoko chuckled. "I think you're embarrassing him Cassie."

"Uh why? Isn't having a baby a good thing?" Cassie asked not getting it.

"Yes it is." Yoko smiled. "Do you have anybody who you think is cute?"

"Uh no." Cassie admitted.

"Well until you do you can't have a baby." Yoko explained. "For now just have fun ok?"

Cassie nodded now getting it. Yoko smiled hugging her. Cassie smiled back hugging her back before remembering, "Oh Yuya, you need to go for it."

"Huh?" Yuya asked.

"I'm better now. So now's the time to ask her." Cassie smiled.

Yuya blushed. "Cassie I... when can I? We don't have any time."

"We can go to Zuzu's or, You Show." Cassie told him.

Yuya blushed but nodded. "Ok, after you Cass."

She smiled before walking off waiting for Yuya to follow. Yuya followed her. They continued on their trip until Zuzu's house came into view. Yuya blushed at that. Cassie knocked on the door with a smile. Zuzu opened the door. "Cass, what are you doing here?"

"Yuya has something to tell you big sis." Cassie smiled.

"You do Yuya?" Zuzu asked.

Yuya blushed at this, "Well uh..."

Cassie at that pushed him closer.

"Um.., do you... maybe after You Show... want to... do something?" Yuya asked.

Zuzu blushed asking, "Like... as a date?"

Yuya nodded shyly. She soon smiled with a blush, "I like that."

Yuya blinked. "Huh?"

"Cass had talked to me about asking you out the other day. I do have feelings for you." Zuzu explained.

"Cupid Cass?" Yuya asked.

"Uh what?" Cassie asked at that.

"Have you heard of Cupid?" Yuya asked her.

"I don't think so." Cassie admitted.

Zuzu smiled before explaining it.

"Oh... So I shot arrows without doing it that makes you two fall in love?" Cassie asked at that.

"Something like that." Yuya chuckled.

Cassie giggled before remembering, "Oh Zuzu, I have a new dream!"

Yuya blushed at that.

"A new dream?" Zuzu asked.

"When I'm as pretty as mommy, I'm gonna have to grow a baby in my tummy." Cassie smiled.

Zuzu's eyes widened. "Well... long term dreams are great."

"But Mama says I need to have someone to love first... And that's you, and Yuya." Cassie said to her.

"That's not what she means." Zuzu said. "There's more than one kind of love."

"Yeah someone who I think is cute." Cassie told her.

"Do you have somebody?" Zuzu asked.

"No." Cassie admitted before smiling, "But you do, and that's Yuya."

Zuzu blushed but smiled before picking Cassie up. "Come on, we're going to You Show."

Cassie giggled at being picked up, "Okay!"

With that the three of them walked off. They soon arrived at You Show where Skip, the blue-haired boy, two kids a girl with green hair, and a boy wearing green overalls, and a boy with a lollypop in his mouth were talking.

"Hi Allie!" Cassie smiled to the red haired girl who is her best friend.

"Hi Cassie!" Allie smiled.

Cassie ran as both besties hugged each other as she smiled to the boy, "Hi Frederick!"

"Hi Cassie." he smiled.

Cassie soon turned to Skip, "Hi Uncle Skip!"

"Good to see you again." Skip smiled to her.

Cassie turned to the blue-haired boy, "Hi uh... Sorry I don't think I got your name."

"I'm Tate." he smiled only for the doorbell to ring.

Hearing that Yuya opened the door. It was a little boy in a blue hoodie. "Um... excuse me can I come in?"

"And I don't think I met you either." Cassie said seeing the boy with the lollypop.

"I'm Sora." he mentioned.

Cassie nodded at that smiling, "Well welcome to You Show you two."

"Thanks." Tate smiled.

Cassie soon noticed the boy in the hoodie as Allie asked, "Who are you?"

He clutched a Teddie Bear close. "Declan wants to see you guys."

Cassie gave a soft smile patting his back, "It'll be okay. Thanks for telling us."

He met her eye and blushed. "You're... Cassie right? Declan said you're a kind person."

"Yeah that's me. Are you a relative of his?" Cassie asked him.

"He's my older brother." the boy answered before looking down nervously. "Um... can I ask you something in private?"

Cassie looked curious nodding as they walked off. The boy looked nervous. "Um... you and Yuya are really close and love your dad right?"

"Yeah we are." Cassie smiled, "Yuya is a amazing brother."

"That must be nice." the boy admitted sadly.

That made Cassie look confuse, "You mean Declan isn't nice to you?"

"No." the boy answered. "He's nice... but... he told you right?"

"About the Fusion Dimension?" Cassie guessed.

He nodded.

"Too busy with trying to protect this Dimension from them?" Cassie asked now getting why the boy is sad.

The boy nodded. "Yeah. He tries but..."

He hugged his bear closer. Cassie hugged him back. His eyes widened before nervously hugging her. "Thank you."

"Your welcome... What's your name?" Cassie asked him.

"It's Riley." he answered. "Um... will you be here tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Cassie smiled to Riley.

"Then...If Declan says it's ok can we do something together? Something that isn't getting ready for the war?" Riley asked.

Cassie gave thought before smiling, "Okay. We can."

Riley smiled slightly at that.

"I really like your bear. He looks so cute." Cassie couldn't help but gush.

Riley smiled. "Thank you."

With that they walked back.

"Should I tell Declan you guys can come?" Riley asked.

"Go ahead." Yuya smiled to him.

Riley nodded before blushing and walking off.

"He's a nice guy." Cassie remarked smiling.

"You think?" Zuzu asked.

Cassie giggled a little before saying, "Oh, Allie, Uncle Skip, Frederick I have a new dream!"

"A new dream?" Allie asked.

"When I'm as pretty as mommy, I'm gonna have to grow a baby in my tummy." Cassie smiled.

Skip looked shocked while Allie's eyes widened.

"Really, that's amazing. You'll be a great mom." Allie smiled.

"But I gotta do one thing first." Cassie told her.

"What's that?" Allie asked.

"Be with someone who I think is cute, and act like Yuya, and big sis." Cassie answered with a smile.

"You mean like the boy who was talking to you?" Allie asked.

"Uh what?" Cassie asked hearing that.

"You said he was nice." Allie mentioned.

"Well I..." Cassie started to blush.

Zuzu smiled. "I think it's sweet."

"Yuya?" Cassie asked his take.

"I don't have a problem with it... but can the dream be when you're a lot older?" Yuya requested.

"I meant with Riley..." Cassie told him with a blush.

Yuya knelt down and hugged her. "If you're happy then I'm ok with whatever you do."

Cassie smiled at that hugging him back before they walked to smiled at that hugging him back before they walked to LID.

"Hey Cass, before we go do you want to get some ice cream?" Yuya offered.

"Okay." Cassie smiled.

Yuya smiled at that. "Chocolate Chip right?"

Cassie nodded as they walked off. A few minutes later the group had gotten some ice cream while heading to LID. Cassie was eating her treat with a smile.

"Tasty Cass?" Zuzu asked.

"Yeah." Cassie smiled to her.

Zuzu smiled back. They soon arrived at the School. A receptionist looked up. "Mr. Akaba is expecting you in the main dueling arena."

With that they walked to said area. Declan was there with Riley standing next to him.

"Hey Declan. What do you want us for?" Yuya asked him.

"Cassie Sakaki's latest duel." Declan answered.

"Huh?" Cassie blinked at that.

"Your opponent was more than likely from the Fusion Dimension... his Fusion Summoning energy was above anything we've seen before." Declan told her.

"Oh! You must meant Yuri!" Cassie realized which instantly caught Sora's attention, "Yeah he is really strong, and I barely scored a tie."

Sora's eyes widened hearing that.

"I see..." Declan nodded thoughtfully.

"But their is also something I don't get." Cassie mentioned, "He looked like Yuya."

"Yeah, he did." Yuya nodded remembering. "He actually wanted to duel me but Cass dueled him instead."

Cassie nodded agreeing to that. Declan nodded thoughtfully. "I'll be right back, there's something I need to check."

He walked off at that leaving them alone with Riley.

"Do you want to ask?" Zuzu asked Cassie quietly.

Cassie blushed a little.

"It's ok if you don't." Zuzu reassured her. "Just do what you're ok with."

Gulping Cassie walked over to Riley.

"Cassie?" Riley asked.

"Hi Riley." Cassie said with her cheeks a little red.

"Hi." Riley said blushing.

Cassie looked up asking, "N-Nice day today is it?"

"Yeah." Riley nodded in agreement.

Cassie soon looked down blushing before taking his hand in her's.

"Huh?" Riley asked.

Cassie had a blush before pulling her hand covering her face.

"Cassie?" Riley asked in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"I..." Cassie trailed off not sure how to tell him, "I l-like you..."

Riley's eyes widened. "You... huh?"

Cassie looked down with a blush,_ 'Now he's gonna think I'm stupid, and that I am-'_

Riley looked down before hugging her.

"...Huh?" Cassie asked not expecting that.

"Somebody really nice likes me? It's... wow, that makes me happy." Riley admitted with a blush.

Cassie blushed as she looked over to You Show. Tate, Allie, and Frederick were talking while Zuzu was laughing at Yuya arguing with Sora about something. She chuckled softly before blushing kissing Riley's forehead. Riley blushed at that.

"Uh... Riley?" Cassie asked him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Would you like to... go on... a d-d-d..." Cassie trailed off struggling to day the next letter.

Riley's eyes widened before he blushed. "Oh... ok."

"Y-You will?" Cassie asked wanting to make sure she heard things right.

Riley nodded. "Um... what would we do?"

Cassie smiled with an open smile before smiling, "Wait right here."

With that said she ran to Yuya suddenly jumping on him making them fall to the ground.

"Ack!" Yuya cried out falling down. "Cass?"

"He said yes." She happily whispered in his ear.

Yuya smiled. "That's great."

"Where can we go?" Cassie asked him.

"Um... the park?" Yuya suggested.

Cassie nodded before running back to Riley lightly skipping. Riley was blushing slightly and hugging his bear.

"We can go to the park." Cassie smiled taking him in one of her arms.

"Now? But I'm not ready." Riley said nervously.

"You can take time, and tell me your ready." Cassie smiled to him, "You can tell your brother also."

Riley nodded just as Declan walked back into the room. Seeing he's back everyone payed attention.

"You can all go back to You Show." Declan stated calmly.

They all blinked before all but Cassie left.

"Cassie?" Declan asked noticing that.

Cassie at that turned to Riley with a smile, "Go ahead Riley."

"Um... Cassie asked me on a date." Riley said nervously. "Do you think we could..."

Cassie turned to Declan at that. Declan looked slightly surprised before closing his eyes and just nodding._ 'After what our mother did... it could help Riley.'_

"Come on!" Cassie smiled taking Riley's hand pulling him away, "He said yes Ri!"

"I have to get ready... can I see you at You Show?" Riley asked.

Cassie smiled nodding kissing him at his nose before skipping away giggling.

* * *

_Later at You Show..._

Cassie was waiting for Riley looking over her Deck.

"Cassie right?"

Hearing that she looked over to see. Sora was walking over to her. "You dueled one of those Fusion guys?"

"Yeah." Cassie nodded, "Yuri was tough."

Sora frowned. "I'm a little scared thinking about it."

"Yeah. Yuri honestly makes me nervous." Cassie admitted.

"Well Yuya has Pendulum and he uses Ritual right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." Cassie nodded hearing that.

Sora nodded and opened his mouth to say something before someone knocked at the door. She smiled walking over, and opened the door. Outside was a young girl in a light purple dress. Cassie blinked seeing her asking, "Uh... Sorry are you here for something?"

"I asked if I should come over." the girl said nervously.

Cassie rubbed her head before saying, "Hey wait... Did Riley forget to mention he has a twin sister?"

"Cassie... I'm Riley."

A pause...

"Cassie..." Riley started nervously.

"...Can you come here for a second?" Cassie finally asked her.

Riley nodded. "Ok."

They walked in the school, and when they sat down Cassie asked, "Riley... Why didn't you say your a girl?"

Riley looked down. "I'm... not supposed to."

A few seconds passed before Riley felt Cassie hugging her. Riley's eyes widened.

"Thanks for being honest Riley." Cassie smiled gently to her, "You really fooled me I thought you were a boy... But now that doesn't matter."

"It doesn't?" Riley asked in confusion.

"Yeah. I asked you after all." Cassie giggled.

Riley blushed.

"But afterwards let's be besties okay?" Cassie smiled to her.

Riley looked down. "No."

Cassie looked surprised saying, "...I was just messing."

Riley shook her head. "You already have one."

"Oh. A person can have more then one bestie." Cassie said with a smile, "It means best friend."

Riley looked shocked. "They can?"

"Yeah." Cassie smiled.

Riley looked down and started tearing up.

"Huh, uh he-Please don't cry, please don't cry!" Cassie said panicking thinking she made her upset.

Riley shook her head before looking down. "Cassie I..."

She took a slow breath before quietly telling Cassie everything about her past and what her adoptive mother was using her for. When she was done Cassie couldn't stop blinking. Riley has started trembling by the time she finished. Cassie hugged her again. Riley hugged her back. Cassie soon turned red before giving Riley a kiss on her lips. Riley turned bright red at that. Cassie pulled back, "S-Sorry... I figured people on a date will do that."

Riley swallowed nervously. "I don't know... um, but Cassie?"

"Yeah?" Cassie asked hearing that.

"Are you mad at me?" Riley asked nervously.

Cassie blinked before smiling softy shaking her head, "No I'm not."

Riley smiled at that before blushing. "Bye."

"We can still go to the park." Cassie told her before widening her eyes, "Wait here."

She ran off for a bit. Riley blinked in confusion. A few minutes later a boy wearing a blue jacket, wearing a black cap with blue jeans, and sneakers walked over before holding out his hand to Riley with a smile. Riley blinked before her eyes widened in utter shock.

"Hi Ri." the boy spoke with a smile, "Just to say no I'm not a boy. I figured that since your actually a girl, I should pretend to be a boy for our time at the park."

Riley's eyes widened even more before she swallowed nervously before hugging Cassie. Cassie hugged her back before they both walked out.

"Yuya... I think Riley actually is falling in love with Cassie." Zuzu mentioned to him.

Yuya was watching onto this.

"Yuya?" Zuzu asked.

"Shall we get going?" Cassie smiled to Riley.

Riley nodded with a smile. "Ok."

They walked out at that. Soon they reached the park.

"What should we do?" Riley asked.

"I can push you on the swing." Cassie smiled to her.

Riley blushed but nodded. "Ok."

They walked as Riley got on the swing as Cassie started to push her high. Riley smiled and started laughing as though it was the greatest day of her life. Cassie started laughing too as they had a fun day. A few hours passed with the two of them playing together. Soon they were walking to Riley's house as Cass was laughing a little, "Your fun to be around Ri."

Riley smiled. "I feel the same way about you..."

Suddenly she looked down.

"Ri?" Cassie asked her seeing that.

Riley gently shook her head before kissing Cassie on the lips like she did before. Cassie look surprised before smiling to her.

"Cassie..." Riley started with a blush.

"Yes?" Cassie asked her with a smile.

"I... I think I love you." Riley admitted with a blush.

That made Cassie blink. Riley was blushing. "You've been so nice... I really do."

Cassie at that smiled taking Riley's hand, "Riley again thanks for being honest."

"Cassie?" Riley asked.

"But... I think their is someone better then me out there for you." Cassie said smiling to her.

Riley looked down. "Would... it be different if I really was a boy?"

"Oh Ri don't take it that way." Cassie smiled hugging her, "I love you two."

Riley nodded sadly. "Goodbye Cassie."

With that she sadly walked into the building.

"Riley!" Cassie called to her.

She turned back.

"Even though I feel there's someone better then me out there for you... I will be your girlfriend if you prefer." Cassie smiled to her.

Riley's eyes widened before she started tearing up. "Cassie... it's fine."

She ran into the building clearly upset but closed the door so Cassie couldn't see her. Cassie looked on staring on before looking down walking off saddened. When she arrived home she didn't say anything walking upstairs to her room.

"Cass?" Yuya asked walking up after her. "Are you ok?"

"...No." Cassie answered.

Yuya walked in. "What's wrong?"

Cassie has her hands covering her face, "I... I made Riley cry..."

Yuya just hugged her. "It'll be ok, I promise."

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... that didn't end well.**

**bopdog111: Any idea now?**

**Ulrich362: Well... some test duels between LID and You Show before the Maiami Championship? Though I have a feeling Riley might not be sticking around after the war.**

**bopdog111: Can Cassie make amends with her?**

**Ulrich362: It won't be easy. We'll have to see what happens. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	7. Making Amends with Riley!

**bopdog111: Cass needs some making up for Riley.**

**Ulrich362: Maybe Bopdog... there's not really anything she can do though.**

**bopdog111: She can try.**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to see what happens. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Cassie was still upset after she explained the whole thing to Yuya. Yuya just hugged her gently. "Oh Cass..."

"I... I only thought she deserved someone better then a common person." Cassie told him with tears in her eyes.

Yuya frowned. "You're not just some common person, you're Cassandra Sakaki. One of if not the single most amazing people in the world. Or... worlds I guess after what Declan told us, but the point stands."

That made Cassie look up at him. Yuya was smiling before he kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep Cass, it's been a long day."

Cassie looked before nodding laying down as Yuya tucked her. Yuya walked down after that. "I think she'll be ok mom."

Yoko turned to him, "What happened?"

Yuya frowned. "It's not really my place to say. A lot in a very short time."

Yoko only nodded at that.

* * *

_The next day at You Show Duel School..._

"Cassie?" Allie asked when she and Yuya walked into the building.

Hearing that Cassie looked smiling, "Hey Allie."

Allie walked over and hugged her. "Are you ok?"

Cassie hugged her back saying, "A little better."

Allie smiled hearing that.

"Is there anything we can do?" Zuzu asked.

"I think... I should talk to Riley again." Cassie admitted.

"I'll apologize, and tell her that I'll be her girlfriend." Cassie said to them.

"Yeah... don't do that." Sora told her just before the door to You Show opened and Declan walked in.

They turned seeing him as Cassie widen her eyes before bowing, "M-Mr. Akaba, I'm so sorry about Riley!"

"It's fine, but I came because I'd like to challenge You Show to a match." Declan stated. "You remember what I told you before correct?"

They looked at him at that.

"T-The Dimensional War right?" Zuzu asked him.

"That's right, dueling amongst ourselves should help catch any weaknesses and improve our odds of winning." Declan stated.

"So your challenging all of us or just 1?" Skip asked him.

That caught them all off-guard.

"Y-You think you can handle all of us by yourself?" Zuzu asked.

Declan turned to her. "I meant students from both schools dueling. I may duel as well but I'll be back later today with some other students... and the chairwoman of the Leo Institute."

"C-Chairwoman... If you put it that way, and your the CEO then... She's a relative of your's?" Cassie asked him nervously.

Declan turned to her. "My mother, yes."

That made Cassie looked down with a nervous glance.

"We'll be back in an hour." Declan said calmly before leaving.

Cassie then started to shake, "She's... She's gonna yell at me or..."

Zuzu hugged her. "It'll be ok."

Cassie hugged her back.

"An hour... what should we do until then?" Tate asked.

"I... I can work an apology to Riley till then." Cassie said to them.

"Do you want help?" Yuya asked.

"I..." Cassie trailed off.

He just nodded in understanding. Cassie walked off to get to work.

"Will she be ok?" Allie asked.

"Apologizing is a big thing to do." Zuzu admitted, "We'll see."

Allie nodded.

* * *

_1 hour later..._

Declan walked in along with five other people. It was a woman in a red suit, Riley, a purple haired boy, a dark skinned girl, and a small green haired boy with a bamboo sword.

"Have you decided who from You Show will duel first?" Declan asked.

"I'll go first." Yuya answered as Cassie walked back in holding a piece of paper only to see the group from LID, and looked down nervously.

Declan nodded calmly. "Then I'll be your opponent."

"You?" Yuya asked surprised.

"Well I thought that LID doesn't want to use their real best too early." Yuya admitted.

"We're all on the same side, and your duel with the Sledgehammer was impressive." Declan noted.

Meanwhile Cassie was slowly walking over to Riley. Riley was just staring at the field holding her bear.

"Uh Riley?" Cassie asked to get her attention.

Riley looked down before moving away from her. Cassie handed her the piece of paper to her. Riley didn't take it and moved farther away.

"Riley." Cassie said to her.

"Go away." Riley told her.

Hearing that Cassie looked down in tears. Zuzu gently embraced her at that. Cassie let go of the paper as it flew down to Riley's feet. The dark skinned girl noticed and picked it up.

_'Riley._

_I am so sorry for saying you deserve someone better... I only thought that since I thought I was nothing but a common person someone who your family shouldn't waste your time on. And I realize that I do love you Riley, and I swear I wouldn't do anything like that again if you give me a chance. I want to make things right, and do this right._

_From, Cassie.'_

The dark skinned girl blinked in surprise reading that before turning to Cassie only to turn back to the duel. Cassie looked down, "Big sis... Am I a... Burden?"

"What? Of course you're not a burden." Zuzu told her.

Cassie hugged her tight so tight Zuzu thought she can't breath. Zuzu just held Cassie gently at that. Soon Cassie sat down against the wall. Allie frowned before sitting next to her.

"Allie..." Cassie trailed off.

Allie just hugged her. "I'm sorry Cassie."

Cassie hugged her back as the duel ended. Yuya looked shaken and was on his hands and knees with Declan just staring at him clearly having emerged victorious. Cassie looked to see, and widen her eyes, "Big bro lost?"

"Declan... could use almost all of them." Tate whispered in awe. "Fusion, Synchro, Xyz... and Pendulum."

Hearing that last mechanic made Cassie's eyes widen.

"Who should duel next?" Declan asked calmly. "And Yuya, it took a fair amount of time to understand the mechanic using the footage from your duel. Though Pendulum Summoning will be an invaluable weapon to stop Duel Academy, your father would be proud of you for creating something as revolutionary as this."

Cassie looked down before putting her goggles on, and stepping forward.

"Cass?" Zuzu asked seeing that.

"I'm next." Cassie said simply.

"Then so am I. This won't take long."

All but Cassie turned to the LID student that said that. It was Riley who just stepped up without saying anything as she activated her Duel Disc. At that the woman smirked but nobody noticed as they entered the dueling field.

The dark skinned girl walked to Zuzu, "Is there something about that girl I'm not getting?"

"It isn't anything you need to worry about." Zuzu told her.

The girl at that handed her the paper she picked up. Zuzu's eyes widened before taking it. "This doesn't belong to you. Keep your hands off."

"She dropped it." the girl told her.

Zuzu just nodded before turning back to the match.

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Zuzu's never met this girl before and is just being protective of Cassie. She has no idea what kind of person the girl talking to her is and is worried about someone she cares about. It's not personal though.)**

**"Action Field: Skylander Academy activated."** the computer said as they appeared in front of a school setting with different symbols showing elements on banners around.

* * *

_Skylander Academy_

_Action Field Spell_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"DUEL!" Riley and Cassie said together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Satellite by Starset)**

**Cassie: 4000**

**Riley: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Cassie 1st turn:

Cassie drew looking over before saying, "I summon Skylander - Stealth Elf!"

At that a small elf with small bone like picks for daggers looking like a ninja appeared, _****"Silent but Deadly!"****_

* * *

_Skylander - Stealth Elf_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 900_

_When this card is targeted for an attack: You can discard 1 "Skylander" monster with a different attribute then this card, negate that attack. If this card is sent to the GY: Special Summon 1 "Skylander" monster except, "Skylander - Stealth Elf" from your GY. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Stealth Elf" per turn._

* * *

Riley just nodded seeing the monster.

"Then I'll activate, Journey Through Skylands." Cassie added as a spell appeared.

* * *

_Journey Through Skylands_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_If you don't control a "Skylander" monster: Destroy this card. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Skylander" monster from your hand with a different attribute then 1 monster you control._

* * *

"So now I summon Skylander - Hot Dog!" Cassie called as Hot Dog appeared.

_**"See Spot Burn!"**_ Hot Dog declared.

* * *

_Skylander - Hot Dog_

_Fire Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast/Tuner_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 1200_

_When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Add 1 "Portal of Power" to your hand. When this card is sent to the GY: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Hot Dog" per turn._

* * *

"When Hot Dog is summoned, I can add Portal of Power to my hand." Cassie said adding the spell, "And now I use both of them to build th Overlay Network!"

Stealth Elf, and Hot Dog flew up.

Riley frowned at that.

"I Xyz Summon, Skylander Supercharger - Fiesta!" Cassie called as a man in black with gold shoes, belt bucket, and has a skeleton like head appeared.

_**"It's Party Time!"** _the new Skylander called.

* * *

_Skylander Supercharger - Fiesta_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 3_

_Pendulum Scale: 2_

_Zombie/Xyz/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1900_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Will be revealed._

_**Monster Effect:** 2 Level 3 "Skylander" monsters_  
_Will be revealed._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

Riley frowned seeing the monster. "Is that it?"

"1 face-down." Cassie ended her turn.

Riley 1st Turn:

Riley drew her card only to frown. "I summon Film Magician in attack mode and that's it."

A small magician looking like a camera appeared.

* * *

_Film Magician_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, during damage calculation: You can make this card's ATK and DEF become equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling during that damage calculation only._

* * *

Cassie looked at the monster.

* * *

**Cassie: 4000**

**Riley: 4000**

* * *

Cassie 2nd Turn:

She drew before running to an Action Card. Riley did the same before grabbing one. Cassie grabbed it before saying, "I activate Fiesta's ability! By using an Overlay Unit I can negate the effects of a monster in play!" **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

Riley's eyes widened. "What?"

"I negate Film Magician's!" Cassie called as Fiesta shined light on Film Magician, "I never took monsters with little points lightly Riley."

Riley just frowned as Film Magician's abilities were negated.

"But during this turn all damage you take involving battles is reduced by half. And now Hot Dog's ability! Since he was sent to the graveyard you take 500 points of damage!" Cassie called.

**(Riley: 3500)**

"And now Fiesta!" Cassie called as her Xyz charged, "And I activate Double Attack!"

* * *

_Double Attack_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster on the field; its ATK becomes double its current ATK during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

"This doubles Fiesta's attack points!" Cassie called as Fiesta glowed, "With that the damage from this battle you take is no more, no less!"

"I play my own Double Attack on Fiesta." Riley said quietly.

_Fiesta:** (ATK: 2100 * 2 * 2 = 8400)**_

"What's she doing!?" the woman asked in shock.

The attack hit.

* * *

**Cassie: 4000**

**Riley: 0000**

**Cassie wins the duel!**

* * *

Cassie's eyes widen in shock before running to Riley. Riley was looking down before walking to stand behind Declan. Cassie embraced her from behind.

"Let go." Riley told her.

"Riley please... Give me a chance... I'm so sorry." Cassie told her not letting go.

"He said let go, you already humiliated him in that duel isn't that enough?" questioned the boy with the bamboo sword.

"Riley's a girl!" Cassie snapped at him.

Riley's eyes widened in fear hearing that.

"What? What are you talking about?" the purple-haired boy questioned. "Are you blind?"

Cassie at that grabbed Riley's hand as she took her to a room for them to talk. Riley tried to pull away but failed. They soon arrived at a room for them to talk away from both schools as Cassie look down pulling her goggles as the tears building up got out before putting them back, "Riley..."

"Leave me alone." Riley told her.

"Riley please. We need to talk." Cassie said to her.

"No... we don't." Riley replied.

"We do..." Cassie said to her hugging her.

"Let go of me." Riley said pushing Cassie away.

Cassie didn't before saying, "Riley... I'm so sorry for saying that."

Riley just frowned. "Leave me alone Cassie."

"I will make it up Riley. Please give me a chance. I will be better." Cassie said to her.

"... No." Riley said before leaving the room.

Cassie again embraced her from behind.

"Let go of me." Riley told her.

"Riley I love you!" Cassie yelled before kissing on her lips.

Riley froze at that before tears started running down her face as she shoved Cassie away and ran from the room.

"Riley!" Cassie cried before tearing up closing the door, and knelling down crying in her goggles.

She felt someone embracing her. She jumped at that.

"I'm so sorry Cassie." Yuya whispered holding her.

"Yuya..." Cassie said squirming.

Yuya let go but stayed kneeling next to her. She slid down the wall before pulling her goggles off, "I can't do anything right!"

She threw them off before placing her hands on her face continuing to bawl. Yuya frowned hearing that as he just stayed with her.

"What's wrong with me? I only made things worse!" Cassie cried, "Am I really a burden!?"

"Of course you aren't." Yuya told her.

"I didn't made things better with Riley!" Cassie yelled.

Yuya flinched at that before just looking down. "I... I don't know what to say."

Cassie ran out of the room. Yuya just watched her go before frowning. _'Dad... she needs you right now.'_

She got back to where both schools were at against a wall that was behind them. Declan and his mother were talking with Skip. She listened to what their saying.

"... Duelists are somewhat decent, though the latter three need quite a bit of practice if they're to survive." the woman stated.

"Learning the advanced mechanics would definitely be useful, though Yuya and Cassie are fine." Declan added.

"Yeah we'll make sure." Skip told them.

"Well, if that's all we'll be going." the woman stated calmly.

With that they walked as Declan noticed Cassie from the wall that she's upset with tears running down her eyes looking down sniffing. A few minutes later everyone from LID had left.

Cassie hadn't left her spot.

"Cass?" Zuzu asked noticing her.

"I made things worse..." Cassie sniffed.

Zuzu held her gently. "Oh Cassie."

"I am a burden." Cassie sobbed.

"You aren't a burden on anyone." Skip told her. "You never have been."

"I didn't help Riley!" Cassie yelled, "I didn't made things with her better, and now she hates me!"

"I tried to tell you." Sora mentioned. "Honestly, it's probably better this way."

That made Cassie turn to him with widen eyes.

"I mean, what would you do if you two did end up getting attached and then during this war the worst happened?" Sora asked. "What if one of you didn't make it? Better off not having to suffer like that right?"

That didn't help as Cassie teared up before running off.

"What? I'm just saying it would hurt more." Sora mentioned.

"That wasn't what she want to hear." Zuzu told him.

Sora frowned before shrugging. "Well... maybe she shouldn't get involved then."

Cassie continued running off not looking out on where she's going. She just kept running.

BUMP!

"Agh!" Cassie cried falling down rubbing her forehead.

The person she bumped into turned around. Cassie said to the person, "Sorry."

She looked to see it was the dark skinned LID girl. She looked at Cassie before frowning. "Alright, what was that note?"

Cassie at that asked with tears, "W-What note?"

"The one you wrote to Riley." she answered.

Cassie looked down, "An apology to Riley..."

"Look, I'm not going to pretend I understand what's going on between you two." the dark skinned girl told Cassie. "All I know is sometimes things don't work out, and..."

"Julia let me talk with her."

Hearing that Julia turned to see who it was. It was Declan. Julia looked surprised before nodding walking off. When she left Declan frowned and stared at Cassie. "You really don't get it do you?"

"I now do. I'm a big burden, and she hates me now." Cassie said not looking up crying, "I tried my best to apologize but I made things worse."

Declan sighed. "Cassie, let me ask what did you say to Riley?"

Cassie sniffed before saying what she said to him. Declan nodded. "Tell me Cassie, Riley told you about her life didn't she?"

"Yeah... Being in a war ravaged home." Cassie answered.

"Along with how she's been treated since being adopted by my mother." Declan noted.

"As a Duel Soldier..." Cassie sniffed.

"Exactly." Declan nodded. "Now, I want you to imagine something for me alright?"

That made her look up at him.

"Imagine for a moment you're treated as a tool, not given any opportunity to have your own personality. Raised as a weapon, a completely blank slate that's seen as just a means to an end." Declan told her. "With only a single person being able to give minor encouragement at best."

Cassie at that closed her eyes.

"Now, imagine that one day you meet someone who in less than one day makes you feel happier than you have in your entire life. Someone who is genuinely kind, without any prompting tries to comfort you and spends time with you and makes you feel like more than just a tool being trained for a war. Who goes above and beyond to make you happy." Declan continued. "Someone who it seems truly cares about you, the first person to ever act that way. Then they tell you there's someone better, that despite only ever meeting one person who saw you as a human being and could be there for you they said there was someone else. How would you feel?"

Cassie at that opened her eyes before looking down.

"Do you understand?" Declan asked her.

Cassie slowly nodded.

"You had to imagine that... Riley didn't." Declan told her.

That made Cassie look up at him.

"That was... and is her life." Declan finished.

Cassie looked down before asking weakly, "...Can you let me talk to her?"

"You're welcome to try, but we both saw how it ended before." Declan told her.

They walked to LID. Inside Cassie saw people studying the different mechanics in different large classrooms. Cassie didn't let that bother her as they head to where Riley's at. Declan paused at a door. "This is where Riley is."

As he left she took a peak to see what Riley's doing. Riley was in a chair with wires connected to her arms and head as she went through the motion of drawing a card over and over again. Cassie looked horrified at that walking in.

"What? What are you doing here?" the woman questioned.

Cassie didn't listen walking in front of Riley. Riley just continued the motion with a blank look on her face. Cassie grew tears before hugging Riley close to her, "Riley... I'm so sorry you felt that way."

Riley blinked in confusion before her eyes widened. "I said leave me alone."

"Declan helped me saw how dumb I was not seeing it sooner." Cassie said crying, "That I was the one person that helped you got a lot of happiness but when I said there was someone better it crushed you... I realized it now."

Riley tried to move to draw again but had tears building in her eyes. Cassie grabbed her hand saying, "I'm so sorry Riley..."

With that said she got the wires off her head.

"What do you think you're..." the woman questioned before Riley started sobbing and clinging to Cassie.

Cassie hugged her back as she continued pulling the wires off. Cassie could feel Riley trembling. Cassie rubbed her back after pulling off the last of the wires.

"Ca... Cassie..." Riley choked out miserably.

"It's okay. I won't do something like that again." Cassie cried to her.

"I'm... I'm so sorry." Riley choked out.

"No... I'm the one who should apologize." Cassie sobbed.

Riley blushed before kissing Cassie. "Can we start over?"

"Yes we can." Cassie said with a tearful smile before linking her arm with Riley's walking out with her.

The woman just stared at them in shock as Declan watched them leave. _'I just hope they can handle what's coming.'_

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well that happened. Also elephant in the room, thank Adventure Time apparently?**

**bopdog111: While my profile did say I dislike Yuri, or Yaoi, Ulrich did convince me that despite pairings is that how fics on them are good.**

**Ulrich362: Don't misunderstand, it's the quality of fic that I feel matters. Plus, as I mentioned Bopdog said he liked the show Adventure Time. Though as for what actually happened, all's well that ends well. Though it's far from over.**

**bopdog111: Now that Cass, and Riley made amends what awaits them?**

**Ulrich362: The Arc League Championship for one. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	8. CassieRiley Fluffiness!

**bopdog111: Cassie, and Riley had started over.**

**Ulrich362: True, they have.**

**bopdog111: And now for this little couple what awaits them?**

**Ulrich362: Only one way to find out, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Cassie, and Riley together walked in You Show holding hands. They noticed Yuya and Zuzu yelling at a flinching Sora. Startled Cassie ran, "Big bro, big sis!"

That made the three look over.

"W-What's going on?" Cassie asked them.

"Cassie, are you ok?" Yuya asked her.

"Yeah... Completely better now actually." Cassie smiled before taking Riley's hand again, "Me, and Riley are starting over."

"Um... is that ok?" Riley asked nervously.

Zuzu, and Yuya looked at each other before Zuzu said, "Well look out for each other okay?"

"We will." Cassie smiled.

She then took Riley's hand, "Come on Riley."

She guided Riley somewhere in You Show. Riley followed her but Cassie could feel her hand was still shaking. Cassie guided Riley with her at a table, and asked to a whisper, "...What's with the wires?"

Riley shuddered. "To... train me."

"That was a cruel way." Cassie frowned before smiling, "But I'll help you train for real, and have fun okay?"

Riley nodded before closing her eyes. "Cassie... I'm so sorry."

She started crying saying that. Cassie wiped her tears, "There's nothing to be sorry about. I was dumb for not realizing sooner."

She soon kissed Riley. Riley kissed her back before pulling back. "I hurt you... badly."

"That was my fault." Cassie admitted to her.

"What now?" Riley asked.

"Do you want to see my Deck?" Cassie offered.

"Not now." Riley answered.

"Well can I see your's?" Cassie asked.

Riley blinked before nodding and handing it to her. "If you want, I just... after our duel I don't know if it's a good idea."

Cassie looked over Riley's Deck at that. As she did Riley closed her eyes and just sat there.

"Whoa Riley. This is amazing... But also looks complicated." Cassie admitted to her.

"It isn't that confusing." Riley blushed. "I... I could help teach you how it works tomorrow."

"Okay." Cassie smiled to her before grinning, "I got an idea."

"An idea?" Riley asked in confusion.

"Can you sit on the floor, and cross your legs?" Cassie asked her.

"Yeah." Riley nodded sitting down.

Cassie smiled before getting down, and laid down with her head in Riley's lap looking up at her.

"Cassie, what are you doing?" Riley asked.

"I read that people go in this position for the phrase, 'love is always above, and below'." Cassie smiled looking up, "And you look more pretty from down here."

Riley blushed at that. "Um..."

"And how do I look down here?" Cassie asked her.

Riley smiled. "Pretty."

She then blushed a bit more and gently rubbed Cassie's head. Cassie closed her eyes with a smile at this. They sat there for a few minutes before Riley frowned. "Cassie?"

"Hm?" Cassie opened her eyes looking up curiously.

"My legs are falling asleep." Riley admitted.

Cassie giggled before asking, "So guess that means let's switch spots?"

"Huh... oh um... ok." Riley smiled.

Cassie at that got up before turning over crossing her legs with a smile. Riley then took Cassie's place. Cassie couldn't help but gush, "Oh I can't decide if you look more amazing from down there, or from being above."

Riley smiled before closing her eyes. Cassie rubbed her head softly with a smile giggling.

"I feel so safe here." Riley whispered before closing her eyes. "With you."

"Same to here." Cassie smiled to her before suddenly grinning mischievously.

Riley smiled not noticing. Suddenly Cassie pulled up Riley's shirt showing her stomach before starting to tickle it. Riley gasped before starting to laugh and squirm.

"Goochi, goochi!" Cassie grinned laughing.

Riley kept laughing at that. Soon Cassie stopped giggling.

"You're mean." Riley pouted.

"But you had fun right?" Cassie smiled to her.

Riley giggled. "Yeah."

"And your tummy is also cute." Cassie admitted with a blush.

Riley was bright red.

"Sorry if that sounded weird." Cassie said to her sheepish, "My goal is to have a baby grow in me."

Riley frowned. "Oh..."

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked noticing the frown.

"That can't happen though." Riley frowned.

"Why not?" Cassie asked, "Mommy told me for it to happen is to have someone you like be with you."

Then she realized, "Oh wait is it cause I'm not old enough?"

Riley blushed. "That... and... I'm not a boy."

That made Cassie blink.

"You need a boy for that to work." Riley said with a blush.

"Oh." Cassie looked down, "So that will mean... I can't have a baby grow in me ever?"

Riley nodded sadly. "I think so."

Cassie stayed quiet before smiling, "Well I still think I can... It will be tough how too."

Riley frowned before pausing. "Cassie... you can compete right?"

Cassie at that blinked.

"The Arc-League Championship." Riley explained. "Are you allowed to compete?"

"I don't know." Cassie admitted.

"We have to find out." Riley told her. "It's important."

Cassie at that checked to see.

**(Cassie: 4 wins)**

"You need two more." Riley said. "You have lots of time though, and I know you can do it."

Cassie smiled to her. Riley suddenly looked down.

"Riri?" Cassie asked her.

Riley froze at that. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked her.

"What did you say?" Riley asked.

"'Riri'." Cassie answered.

Riley blushed at that. "Is that..."

"Cass? Are you in here?" Yuya's voice asked.

"Yeah!" Cassie called.

Yuya popped his head into the room. "I just wanted to know if Riley wanted to come over for dinner."

Cassie turned to Riley at that. Riley looked surprised. "I... wouldn't it be extra trouble?"

Cassie shook her head with a smile. Riley smiled. "Then... ok."

Cassie kissed her again. Riley smiled at that.

"Should we let anybody know?" Yuya asked them.

Cassie nodded, and he walked off. When he done that she asked Riley, "What were you gonna say?"

Riley blinked before blushing. "Was that a nickname?"

"Of course." Cassie smiled.

Riley smiled at that.

* * *

_Later..._

They walked in the Sakaki Household. Riley blushed as they did. "Hello Mrs. Sakaki."

She looked over before smiling, "Well hello there. Who are you?"

"This... Is my girlfriend Mommy." Cassie smiled.

"My name is Riley Akaba, it's nice to meet you." Riley said while nervously looking down.

Yoko looked surprised before smiling, "I'm Yoko, Riley. Nice to meet you."

Riley's eyes widened hearing that before smiling.

"We have time before dinner. Come on upstairs." Cassie smiled to her.

Riley nodded before pausing. "Should I help though?"

"Thanks for the offer but you, and her have fun." Yoko smiled to her.

"Ok." Riley nodded following Cassie upstairs.

They entered her room.

"Cassie?"

"Yeah?" Cassie asked turning to her.

"Why did you want to come up here?" Riley asked.

"For us to have fun, and spend time." Cassie smiled to her, "Also... You looked sad about something before you asked me about the nickname I gave you."

Riley blinked in confusion before smiling. "Oh... I wasn't sad."

"You looked down." Cassie said to her.

Riley smiled before walking and tickling Cassie. "Payback."

"Ack!" Cassie cried before laughing, "H-Hey!"

Riley was smiling and laughing too. They continued, and soon collapsed on Cassie's bed as Riley continued tickling. Riley stopped after that only to start blushing heavily. Cassie soon stopped laughing chuckling, and giggling with slight tears of joy giggling saying, "That was fun."

"Yeah." Riley smiled. "It was a lot of..."

Cassie soon grinned pulling Riley down with her. Riley looked sad when she did. Seeing that Cassie blinked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Cassie." Riley whispered as Cassie noticed a picture of Yusho holding her with Yuya standing near them.

Cassie smiled before hugging her, "It's fine Riley. We will find him."

"I hope so..." Riley nodded hugging her back before shaking her head and blushing. "Cassie?"

"Yeah?" Cassie asked her.

Riley just looked down for a second before hugging her.

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked her hugging her back.

"Nothing." Riley smiled. "Nothing's wrong at all."

Cassie smiled before suddenly snugging her head on Riley's stomach.

Riley smiled at that.

"Sorry Riri but... I think your tummy looked amazing." Cassie smiled looking up to her.

Riley blushed. "Really?"

Cassie nodded with a smile. Riley smiled before pausing and looking at Cassie's face. Cassie blinked before asking, "What?"

"Your eyes look super pretty." Riley admitted.

Cassie blushed but smiled, "Thanks."

Riley smiled before blushing and sitting with her legs crossed again. Cassie smiled before laying down with her head in Riley's lap. Riley smiled at that while gently rubbing Cassie's head while closing her eyes. "It's just a little bit... but you're prettier up here."

Cassie closed her eyes while smiling back.

"Riley, Cass? Dinner's ready." Yuya called.

Cassie pouted at that before getting up. Riley frowned.

"We'll have more time after dinner right?" Cassie asked her.

Riley nodded before blushing. "Can I lie down? I... I feel safer."

Cassie smiled nodding at that. Riley smiled as they walked down. Cassie sat down at the table as Riley sat down beside her.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Yoko told Cassie.

"And with someone I love." Cassie smiled.

Riley smiled at that.

"What did you made Mama?" Cassie asked her mother.

"A little recipe from Reed." Yoko smiled.

"Reed?" Riley asked curiously.

"Reed Pepper. He's mama's idol when cooking." Cassie explained, "He's also the same age as big bro."

Riley blinked. "Reed Pepper... Oh he's..."

She paused at that before looking down nervously and whispering to Cassie.

"He's someone who might be a Lancer."

Cassie nodded as Yoko gave them plates which looks like fancy pork cutlet on rice.

"Wow, this looks great mom." Yuya smiled.

At that they started eating.

"You're a very good cook." Riley complimented.

"Thank you." Yoko smiled to her.

Cassie noticed Riley was being polite but looked slightly nervous around Yoko.

"It's okay Riri. Mama's really nice." Cassie smiled.

Riley blushed at that.

"Is something wrong Riley?" Yoko asked her.

Yuya at that looked over to see. Cassie had taken Riley's hand and they were smiling.

"Riley's my soulmate like how Daddy is your's Mama." Cassie smiled to Yoko.

"Well, if you're happy that's the most important thing." Yoko smiled.

Cassie smiled before kissing Riley's cheek. Suddenly Riley's Duel Disc beeped. Cassie jumped not expecting that. Riley looked at it unaware that Cassie could see it too but it was a message from Declan saying LID Fusion Duelists were being carded.

"What?" Cassie asked seeing that.

Riley looked scared. Cassie hugged her before seeing their done, and took Riley's hand going back upstairs. When they got upstairs Riley started trembling.

"It's okay. It's gonna be alright Riley. I won't leave you." Cassie said hugging her.

Riley hugged her back before blushing slightly. "Um... can I..."

Cassie looked to her. That's when Cassie remembered what Riley said before they went down for dinner. Cassie smiled before sitting on her bed with her legs crossed. Riley blushed and laid down on Cassie before closing her eyes. Cassie softly rubbed her head with a smile.

"I could stay here forever." Riley whispered happily.

Cassie smiled before grinning mischievously grabbing Riley's shirt, and pulled it up.

"Cassie?" Riley asked.

Cassie smiled down to her, "I did say your tummy looks cute. I just want to see it more frequent."

Riley blushed at that before closing her eyes again. "Ok."

Cassie smiled down to her rubbing her girlfriend's head while occasionally looking to see her stomach admiring it with a smile. Suddenly she heard gentle snoring. Blinking she looked to see Riley fell asleep. Giggling a little Cassie carefully took Riley's Duel Disk off letting Declan know she's staying over for the night placing it on the stand beside her bed before turning back to Riley smiling before carefully moving to not wake her smiling before walking downstairs.

"Cass?" Yuya asked seeing her. "Is something wrong?"

"Riri fell asleep." Cassie giggled.

Yoko smiled at that only to sigh. "Is something wrong with her? She seemed sad at dinner."

"She isn't sad. I asked her why she was earlier but she isn't." Cassie told her, "Also Riri is spending the night."

Yoko looked unsure but nodded. "Oh, does she have a change of clothes or any pajamas?"

"She can use mine." Cassie smiled walking over to something, and pulled out a box that Yoko recognized as the pictures she showed Cassie as she walked back up, "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

Yoko nodded. Cassie entered her room setting the box on the bed before walking to her closet. Riley looked upset about something and was shifting in her sleep. Pulling out green PJs Cassie noticed heading over, and asked, "Riri? Wake up."

Riley stirred before opening her eyes. "Cassie?"

"You look like your having a bad dream." Cassie told her.

That's when Cassie realized Riley only looked upset when she walked away and that Riley didn't have her bear with her.

"Oh... Sorry I left you alone." Cassie told her apologizing.

"It's ok." Riley mentioned rubbing her eye. "When did you leave?"

"30 seconds ago." Cassie answered.

"Ok." Riley nodded.

"Anyway here." Cassie smiled suddenly placing her green PJs on Riley.

Riley blinked. "What are these?"

"Jammies." Cassie smiled.

"Wait but I didn't..." Riley started before her eyes widened and she blushed. "Are these yours?"

"Yep." Cassie smiled closing the door, and the closet, "I had messaged Declan, and let him know your staying over for the night when you snoozed off."

Riley nodded blushing. "Um... thank you."

"No problem." Cassie smiled before pausing, "Oh wait, I... Ah I forgot that my other pair isn't washed."

"Huh?" Riley asked. "Then you keep these."

"Oh it's fine Riri. Your my guest." Cassie smiled to her, "Besides we're both girls aren't we?"

"Yeah... But..." Riley started before blushing. "What will you sleep in?"

"Well I don't want to sleep with my clothes on. I would feel so stiff like that..." Cassie admitted before taking her shirt off suddenly while sitting beside Riley.

Riley froze at that.

"I mean my blanket feels so soft." Cassie said heading to her closet looking over before smiling, "Oh."

She then put on a pink tanktop before looking over, and pulled out green shorts taking her pants off, and put them on, "Okay perfect."

Riley then swallowed nervously before taking off her clothes and putting on the pajamas before smiling. "These are super soft."

Cassie turned before smiling, "Oh you look so cute Riley."

Riley smiled before pausing. "Huh, what's that?"

Cassie said to her walking to the box, "These are pictures of when I was growing in my Mama."

"Really?" Riley asked.

She nodded before looking, and smiled handing Riley a picture. Riley looked to see it was a picture of Yoko with a smile pregnant was standing side-ways showing how big she's getting.

"Is that you?" Riley asked her.

"Yeah while I was in Mama's tummy." Cassie smiled to her.

Riley looked at the picture only to frown. "How can I help your dream come true?"

"I don't know. But we will find out together." Cassie smiled hugging her girlfriend.

Riley hugged her back. With that Cassie shut the lamp off as they hopped on the bed before Cassie paused, "Wait I took off my shirt, and pants right... I am so sorry Riley."

Riley blushed. "It's ok. I did the same thing to put on the pajamas."

Cassie smiled with a blush as they looked at the pictures after getting under the blanket telling jokes talking to each other. Soon after looking at the last Cassie smiled crawling under the blankets. Riley blushed before moving and laying on top of the blanket. She soon felt the buttons of the pajama top being undone before Cassie laid her head on her stomach. Riley smiled at that and put her hand on Cassie's head before closing her eyes. She then felt Cassie's lips on it.

"Cassie..." Riley asked blushing.

"Ah I couldn't resist kissing it." Cassie smiled giggling.

Riley shook her head. "Um... do you want me to have a baby in my tummy instead?"

At that Cassie crawled her head was uncovered looking into Riley's eyes, "Do you want too?"

"Well... you keep saying my tummy's cute." Riley mentioned with a blush.

Cassie giggled at that placing a hand on said thing, "Actually yes I do. I wonder what it would be like. Maybe if we find a way we should do it together."

Riley nodded before hugging Cassie. Cassie hugged her back before asking, "Riley?"

"You want to see, and feel mine?" Cassie offered with a smile.

"Oh... um, ok." Riley nodded.

Cassie at that laid down beside her before pulling her tank top up for Riley to see.

* * *

_The next morning..._

With the blanket not covering them the girls were soundly asleep with Cassie had her hand on Riley's head while Riley had her head laid on Cassie's stomach.

"Cass? Are you two..." Yuya started opening the door before his eyes widened as he quietly walked down to the kitchen and dialed Zuzu's phone number.

Ring Ring Ring.

"Hello?" Zuzu asked.

"Um... Zuzu, can I ask you something? Should I be worried about Cass growing up fast?" Yuya asked.

"Why?" Zuzu asked him curiously.

"Well... Riley spent the night and they slept together." Yuya answered. "Riley is asleep on Cass's stomach."

"Oh that sounds sweet." Zuzu smiled.

"She's still growing up too fast." Yuya frowned.

"Well I don't know. But I can tell they now have dreams for each other." Zuzu told him.

"Yeah they do." Yuya nodded. "Hey Zuzu, have you thought about what Declan said at all?"

"Well I figure to complete in the Arc League Championship to practice." Zuzu answered.

"... I want too do the same thing but... I'm not even close to qualified." Yuya admitted unaware that Riley and Cassie had woken up and were coming downstairs. "I might be the only one who can't."

* * *

_Earlier..._

The two girls were still asleep until Riley started to woke up. Riley noticed where she was and smiled. She soon heard a growling from Cassie's stomach. Riley giggled at that. "Cassie?"

Cassie was still snoozing with a snooze bubble forming on her nose. Riley suddenly got an evil smile and started tickling Cassie. That popped Cassie's bubble, and squealed laughing. Riley kept tickling her while giggling.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake, I'm awake!" Cassie cried still laughing.

Riley stopped tickling her before smiling. "Morning... Cass."

Cassie stopped laughing giggling, "M-Morning Riley."

Riley smiled. "Should we go down?"

Cassie giggled smiling before pausing, "Hey... Is there something wet on my tummy?"

Confused Riley looked. She could see something there, and realized it was drool. Riley blinked before blushing. "Oh... it's nothing. I'll get some tissues."

She ran off in embarrassment. Cassie blinked at this before deciding to wait. Riley came back with some toilet paper and wiped it off. "There."

"Thanks." Cassie smiled before kissing her lips.

Riley blushed before kissing her back. They walked downstairs as they talked before hearing, "... I want too do the same thing but... I'm not even close to qualified. I might be the only one who can't."

"Big bro?" Cassie asked hearing that.

Yuya blinked turning. "I'll see you later Zuzu."

With that he hung up and smiled.

"Hey you two, are you guys ok?"

"We're good..." Cassie smiled, "Riley, and I had fun looking at pictures, and talking about new goals."

"That's good." Yuya smiled.

"And we also had fun with our tummies." Cassie giggled hugging Riley close.

"Your tummies?" Yuya asked curiously.

"Yeah." Cassie giggled.

"Well, as long as you two are happy." Yuya smiled as the doorbell rang.

Yoko answered the door. It was a man in a suit. "I'm here to get Riley Akaba."

"Aww..." Cassie groaned wanting to spend more time with Riley.

That's when she noticed Riley looked nervous and scared. Cassie hugged her, "Your clothes, and Duel Disk are upstairs Riri."

Riley nodded nervously. That's when Cassie remembered Riley seemed scared of her mother and that she left in the middle of her training. Cassie at that said, "I'll even come with you."

Riley's eyes widened before she hugged Cassie. "Thank you."

Cassie smiled as they walked upstairs to change. The man frowned. "I also have a message for Yuya Sakaki."

Hearing that Yuya turned over.

"Madame Chairwoman fully expects you and Cassie Sakaki to qualify for the Arc-League Championships, don't disappoint her." the man stated.

Yuya gulped hearing that.

Upstairs Cassie handed Riley her jacket. Riley put it on and smiled.

"Still Riley... Sorry taking off my clothes in front of you yesterday." Cassie told her.

Riley blushed. "It's ok. You're pretty anyway."

Cassie blushed smiling, "So are you."

Suddenly Riley's stomach growled. Cassie blinked before giggling walking over to the shelf. Riley was blushing at that. She soon pulled out a granola bar handing it to Riley, "Here."

"Thank you Cass." Riley smiled taking it.

When she looked she saw Cassie knelled, and laid her head on Riley's stomach with closed eyes, "That stomach growl sounded so cute I want to hear it again!"

Riley's eyes widened as she blushed. "Yours was cuter."

Hearing that Cassie looked up.

"Before I woke you up, your stomach growled and it was cute." Riley giggled.

Cassie blushed at that before giggling kissing Riley's stomach. Riley smiled.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... it's all good but there are going to be consequences very soon.**

**bopdog111: Honestly never done Yuri Pairing Fluff but I think that's how they do it?**

**Ulrich362: Never done it myself either, so... sorry if it's not great.**

**bopdog111: Riley, and Cass have big goals ahead. What is next for them?**

**Ulrich362: First, dealing with Henrietta. Second, Cassie qualifying for the Arc-League Championship. Last, stop the Fusion Dimension and find Yusho.**

**bopdog111: How can Cass stand up to her girlfriend's mother? Let's find out next chapter. Be sure to review!**

**Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	9. Standing Up! Bandit Duel!

**bopdog111: And now we're back.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, time for a confrontation with Henrietta Akaba.**

**bopdog111: How can Cass stand up to her girlfriend's mom?**

**Ulrich362: Only one way to find out. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

The two girls walked downstairs with Riley still in Cassie's PJs holding her clothes from yesterday, and has on her Duel Disk with Cassie dressed up.

"Riley, would you like something to wear?" Yoko asked.

"I-It's okay Miss Sakaki." Riley said to her with a smile.

"She said she wants to keep those on until we get to her house." Cassie smiled taking her girlfriend's arm.

"Alright." Yoko smiled.

"I'll be back Momma." Cassie smiled before she, and Riley walked out with the man.

Riley blushed but smiled. Cassie smiled to her as they arrived at LID minutes later.

"Mrs. Akaba wants to see you both." the man told them.

Cassie smiled assuringly to Riley as they walked where Riley's mom is at. Henrietta was sitting at a desk before glancing up at them causing Riley to flinch.

Cassie stood up at attention saying, "Good morning Miss Akaba. How are you doing this fine day?"

"What exactly are you doing?" Henrietta questioned.

That made Cassie blink.

"Declan informed you of our situation correct?" she inquired. "The Fusion Dimension could make its move at any moment and we need the greatest duelists to be ready to fend them off and stop them for good. That includes Riley."

Riley shuddered at that and moved closer to Cassie. Cassie sighed, "Oh come on Miss Akaba. There's nothing wrong to have fun once in a while as long as your always on your guard."

"This is a war we're preparing to fight, one you are hardly qualified for I might add. You're simply distracting Riley from what matters, her deliberately losing to you is proof of that." Henrietta stated. "Riley, go back down and get back to work. We have a lot of time to make up after all, you're our weapon against Duel Academy."

Riley flinched before Cassie took her shoulder.

"Riley, I told you to head down and get back to practicing." Henrietta told her.

"Miss Akaba?" Cassie asked her, and said when she has Henrietta's attention, "I don't know what's wrong but I do know that you have no right to treat Riley as nothing more then a tool. She's a living, breathing girl, and wants to be treated as such. She wants to experiences the joys of having fun, being loved, and having dreams. And I'm giving her that kind of satisfaction."

Henrietta's eyes widened hearing that.

"Cassie..." Riley whispered in awe.

"And you should be nice, and not plug her with wires, and encourage her to duel for fun." Cassie continued, "Because if you don't, and the war is over for her what would be her purpose? Your her mom, not her superior... Okay that sounded wrong but I think you get the point. Riley is your daughter, and she wants you treating her as such, I know because I love her."

To prove it she kissed Riley.

"She has a point mother, after all we've seen that attitude before, from Yusho Sakaki." mentioned a male voice.

Hearing that they turned to see Declan walking in.

"I'm well aware of the situation and how limited our time is but Riley has been through more than enough." Declan stated calmly. "If after all this time you doubt her skills as a duelist then she shouldn't be a Lancer in the first place, but this war isn't the only thing in the world. The time before he left, and what will come after he's stopped."

Cassie hugged Riley. Riley hugged Cassie back with tears in her eyes.

"... Have any of You Show's duelists even qualified?" Henrietta asked.

"Not all of us." Cassie answered, "I have 4 wins."

"And you're the only one who isn't qualified to compete?" Henrietta asked.

"My big brother hasn't been qualified yet, and me, and Riley overheard him saying he might be the only one who can't." Cassie replied.

"Unfortunately that's correct." Declan nodded. "Yuya Sakaki won't be able to compete with his current dueling record."

That made Cassie look down.

"However there may be one way." Declan clarified.

"Huh?" Cassie asked him.

"The Arc-League Championship begins in two weeks time, if Yuya wins four official duels before then he'll be allowed to enter. Though in either case he will be a Lancer." Declan stated.

Cassie nodded hearing that.

"Of course you also need two more consecutive wins." Declan mentioned.

"Okay I understand." Cassie nodded at that.

"Um... Cassie?" Riley asked nervously.

Hearing that she looked to her girlfriend. Riley was blushing. "Thank you."

Cassie smiled kissing her.

"Why don't you head home Cassie, we'll see if we can find opponents for you and your brother." Declan suggested. "Oh, and here."

He handed her a piece of paper. Curiously she took it putting it in her pocket, "Thanks Declan. And can I steal Riley for a bit longer?"

"Only a bit?" Declan inquired.

"I want to spend a lot of time with her." Cassie answered, "And I want to love on her."

Declan smiled but Henrietta frowned before sighing. "Very well, we'll just have to hope she's prepared."

Hearing that Cassie grinned pulling Riley close to her hugging. Riley hugged her back only to start tearing up.

"Come on Riri." Cassie smiled taking Riley's arm with her's walking out with her.

"If Riley gets distracted we won't have any weapon to defeat Leo." Henrietta told Declan.

"Cassie won't distract Riley. And she'll be ready." Declan told her.

Meanwhile the girls walked out of LID as Cassie grinned, "We get to have more fun while I try to qualify!"

"Ok." Riley smiled before looking down. "Can... can I do something?"

"What?" Cassie asked curiously.

Riley blushed slightly before embracing Cassie and kissing her only to pull back with a blush. "That."

Cassie giggled. Riley blushed at that. Cassie then pulled out the paper Declan gave her, "What is this?"

Before opening it. It was a code for her Duel Disc, so she could message Riley even if they weren't together. Cassie giggled before typing the code on the Duel Disk which was installed before smiling, "Let's head back home Riri."

Riley smiled. "Yeah... ok."

They walked back to the Sakaki house.

"Cassie wait a second." Riley said suddenly.

Cassie turned to her confused. Riley looked around to make sure nobody was nearby before blushing and quickly kissing Cassie's stomach. Cassie smiled before giggling at that. Riley was red as they walked back into the Sakaki house.

"You know what I think is the cutest part of your tummy?" Cassie asked with a smile.

"What?" Riley asked.

Cassie smiled before poking Riley's belly button, "That."

Riley started giggling. "That tickles."

Cassie grinned before starting to poke it several times. Riley started giggling more and more before starting to cry. Startled Cassie stopped. Riley hugged her again as Cassie realized they were tears of happiness. "I'm so glad I met you... thank you."

Cassie smiled patting her back as they entered the house. A dog and a cat walked over to Cassie.

"Hi En, hi Core." Cassie smiled rubbing their heads, "Momma loves cute animals, and takes any strays in."

Riley flinched at that before kneeling down to let them smell her hands. They sniffed before the cat rubbed it's head against her hand while the dog licked her other one. Riley smiled petting them. "They're cute... almost as cute as someone else."

"And you meant me?" Cassie smiled taking Riley's shoulders with one of her arms.

"Yeah." Riley nodded.

Cassie giggled before they walked upstairs together after greeting Yoko, and Yuya explaining the situation entering Cassie's room again.

"Do you want me to teach you how my cards work?" Riley asked.

"Okay." Cassie smiled before asking, "But I gotta ask you something."

"What is it?" Riley asked.

"When you went to grab paper towels to wipe my tummy you looked a bit upset." Cassie answered, "Do you know what it was?"

"Oh... no I don't." Riley admitted slightly embarrassed.

"It's okay. You can tell me." Cassie smiled taking her hand.

Riley looked down in embarrassment. "It... was drool."

"Gruel?" Cassie asked blinking.

Riley blushed before repeating herself and looking down.

"...What's drool?" Cassie asked her.

Riley blinked. "Huh?"

"I don't know what it is." Cassie admitted.

Riley looked surprised hearing that. "Haven't you ever thought of eating something super tasty that you really like? When your mouth gets all watery?"

"Yeah I do." Cassie answered.

"Well... it's when that leaks from your mouth." Riley admitted. "It can sometimes happen when you sleep though."

Cassie smiled, "So it's a sign you do love people?"

"I don't know." Riley admitted. "Maybe?"

Cassie giggled hearing that before suddenly grinning going over to the shelf. Riley sat on the bed watching curiously. Cassie came back before having Riley close her eyes as Riley felt her writing on her stomach. Riley tried to stay still but was giggling.

"Done!"

Cassie had her open her eyes as Riley see she was holding a marker.

"Cassie? What did you do?" Riley asked.

Cassie grinned before holding a mirror for Riley to see a backwards message on her stomach but soon figured out what it says.

_'Love ya, and this tummy of your's, Riri!'_

Riley giggled at that.

"Yeah I can't help writing on it!" Cassie giggled.

Riley smiled hugging Cassie. Cassie hugged her back with a smile as they began to look through Riley's Deck.

* * *

_Later..._

Cassie soon looked at the clock seeing it says 1:21 PM, "Oh nearly time for my shower."

"Oh... ok." Riley smiled before walking out of the room.

"Riri!"

Riley turned. "Cassie?"

Cassie walked over before offering, "Don't you want to be in with me?"

Riley's eyes widened. "That... um..."

She blushed at that.

"You can if you want too. My momma takes showers with me sometimes." Cassie smiled to her.

"Oh... ok." Riley nodded.

With that after getting some undergarments for them they head to the shower for them to wash up as Cassie turned the water on to feel it's temperature. It was cold. She turned on the warm water before turning to Riley, "Okay it's warming up."

"Ok." Riley nodded.

At that Cassie started undressing. Seeing that Riley covered her eyes. Cassie noticing that said to her, "Riri it's fine."

Riley blushed slightly before moving her hands. She sees Cassie in green undergarments looking at her. Riley blushed before taking off her own clothes. Cassie smiled before hugging her. Riley hugged her back before starting to shake in fear.

"Riley?" Cassie asked noticing that.

"Cassie... what if something happens?" Riley asked fearfully. "What if we can't win?"

As she's checking the water's temperature she smiled to her, "It's okay Riley. We'll get through it together."

Riley nodded but still looked scared.

"Okay water's warm." Cassie smiled to her.

Riley nodded slowly as they got into the shower. Once they did Cassie got some soap, and started to rub it on Riley.

* * *

_Later..._

They exited wearing towels as Cassie handed her a pair of her clothes to Riley.

"Thanks." Riley smiled.

"No problem. And you looked really pretty like that." Cassie smiled to her.

Riley blushed at that.

"Cass? Are you upstairs?" Zuzu's voice called.

"Yeah!" Cassie called taking her towel off to get dressed.

She suddenly felt someone hug her. She looked to see. Riley had hugged her.

Cassie smiled at her.

"Cassie..." Riley started before letting go and shaking her head before sitting down and looking at her cards.

Cassie put her clothes on before grinning tackling Riley on the bed laughing.

"Ack!" Riley cried out falling over. "Cassie?"

"I just want to love on you!" Cassie giggled cuddling on her.

Riley smiled before blushing. "Can I put something on first?"

Cassie at that got off her for that. Riley blushed before getting dressed. After that Cassie tackled her again to the bed snuggling against her. Riley closed her eyes before gently rubbing Cassie's head. Cassie giggled before started to rubbing Riley's stomach tracing it.

"Cassie?" Zuzu's voice called.

"In here!" Cassie called.

Zuzu walked in before smiling. "Oh, am I interrupting?"

"No." Cassie smiled to her snuggling on Riley.

"Dad wanted to know if you were staying home today." Zuzu explained.

"I was with Riri talking to Miss Akaba, and took a shower with her while loving on her." Cassie explained.

"Huh?" Zuzu asked in shock before blushing. "Cassie um... that's... wow."

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked confused, "Momma went to showers with me sometimes."

"Yeah but... I mean..." Zuzu started before just shaking her head. "Ok."

"Can you say sorry to Mr Skip for me?" Cassie requested.

"Sure." Zuzu nodded.

Cassie smiled to her, "Thanks big sis."

"Anytime." Zuzu smiled giving her a quick hug.

Cassie hugged her back. Zuzu smiled before walking out of the room leaving Riley and Cassie alone. Cassie smiled turning back to Riley seeing she dozed off. Suddenly grinning she grabbed a pillow, and placed it under Riley's shirt before shaking Riley. Riley shifted before blinking. "Cassie?"

"You dozed off." Cassie smiled down to her.

"Oh, sorry I..." Riley started looking at her stomach and turning bright red. "Huh?"

"What?" Cassie asked her.

Riley was blushing. "My... what happened to me?"

Cassie tried to keep from laughing but couldn't do it laughing, "Hahahaha! You sure did fell for it!"

"Cassie..." Riley started tearing up.

"Ah hey sorry if I hurt your feelings!" Cassie said panicking feeling guilty.

Suddenly Riley blinked. "Huh, didn't you have three pill..."

"You're mean." she pouted.

Cassie giggled a little but said, "Still sorry if that hurt your feelings... I was just wanting to play a joke."

"It's ok..." Riley sighed. "But after what we said last night..."

Cassie giggled before taking a pillow, and stuffed it under her shirt. Riley blushed seeing that. "Oh wait... if you're not going to You Show what are you doing today?"

"Work on my Deck for the next two matches... And of course just love on you." Cassie giggled kissing her.

Riley blushed before they heard Yoko gasp. Hearing that they looked over, "Momma?"

"Yuya's going to Duel Reed Pepper." Yoko told her.

"Dueling your Idol?" Cassie asked blinking.

"Yes." Yoko nodded.

"Oh I wish him good luck." Cassie said before going to her Duel Disk to view Yuya's Duel.

"Do you think he can win?" Riley asked.

"I know so." Cassie smiled as they settled down.

Yuya's duel started where Reed was a tough Duelist, and Yuya didn't get Action Cards mostly because he was hungry.

"Mrs. Sakaki, did Yuya eat breakfast?" Riley asked.

"No... I was making Reed's Pork Cutlet Surprise, and Yuya was in a hurry." Yoko admitted.

"Yuya needs to eat or he might lose." Cassie panicked.

That was when they noticed Yoko wasn't there, and in the Duel they saw Yoko was there throwing something to Yuya which was pancakes that was stuffed with Reed's Port Cutlet recipe making a sandwich filling Yuya up, and beating Reed. Riley couldn't help but giggle seeing that. Cassie smiled setting her Duel Disk on the stand before kissing Riley, "Well now it's me next."

She removed the pillow from Riley's shirt, and snuggled against it.

"I don't know. But I'll find out." Cassie answered before kissing Riley's belly button keeping her mouth on it.

Riley started laughing again before the doorbell rang. Hearing that Cassie removed the pillow from her answering the door.

"Ah, miss Sakaki I'm glad you're here." Nico Smiley stated. "May I come in?"

"Nico." Cassie said surprised before letting him in.

Riley came down curiously to see what was going on.

"I've been asked by someone to find you two opponents before the Arc-League Championships and I have one set for you today." Nico Smiley told Cassie.

"So who is it?" Cassie asked curiously.

"You'll find out when we get there." Nico Smiley said calmly.

Cassie nodded before saying to Riley, "Let's get ready Riri."

"Ok." Riley nodded with a smile.

Soon after getting ready, and making sure Cassie's Deck is prepared they walked with Nico. He led them to a place called Bandit Warrior Academy. Cassie blinked, "Bandit Warrior Academy... I know I heard it before, where have I heard it before?"

Riley however was frowning. "There's nobody else she can duel?"

"This is one of the slots opened." Nico answered.

Riley frowned. "... Can I duel in her place?"

Hearing that Cassie turned, "Riley your already qualified, and I need to do these things by myself."

"But... you'll get hurt." Riley said. "Bandit Warrior Academy teaches its students attacking people is ok."

"Wait what?" Cassie asked shocked, "Why would they do that?"

"They just care about winning." Riley explained. "I... I don't want you to get hurt."

Cassie looked back at the school before saying to Nico, "Who's the opponent?"

"A duelist named Nagi." Nico Smiley answered.

Cassie nodded before taking a breath, "Okay... Then let's go."

"Cassie..." Riley whispered nervously.

At that they entered the school from the stairs, and see multiples of teens in different color gi training through Martial Arts. Riley frowned and grabbed Cassie's hand. "There's still a lot of time, let's leave."

"Oh girls this is a big training field for them." Nico told them not hearing Riley, "Remember to treat the School with upmost respect."

"Got it." Cassie said a bit nervous before they noticed an elder man having a long beard, and hair walking over with a purple haired teen with a hard demeanor wearing purple gi walking over.

"Oh girls pay attention, and give respect." Nico said to them before introducing, "This is Ryozan Godagawa the Owner, and Founder of Bandit Warrior Academy, and this School's Representative in the Arc-League Championship, Iggy Arlo."

Hearing the name has Cassie's eyes widen, "Oh now I remember this School now. There were the Runner Ups for last year's Arc-League Championship."

At that Ryozan and Iggy both glared at her.

"Cassie please... let's just go." Riley pleaded with her.

Cassie shook at the glares as Ryozan said, "For mentioning that you have no permission to leave. Until you either achieve victory, or suffer defeat."

"You should think before talking." Iggy glared.

"Haha." Nico chuckled nervously, "Uh calm down... *clears throat* Before things get out of hand why don't we get this over with Mr. Godagawa?"

"Very well." he nodded.

"I just screwed up didn't I?" Cassie whispered to her girlfriend.

Riley was trembling in fear. Ryozan clapped his hands as the students all gathered sitting on their knees to observe as a purple gi teen having a long black ponytail walked up, "Today we have a challenge here at Bandit Warrior. We have Nagi our defender vs You Show Student, Cassie Sakaki. Wish them the best of luck. Start Dueling when the gong is sounded."

With that he walked where he, and Iggy got on their knees beside Nico, and Riley as the field activated.

* * *

_Temple of Honnō-ji_

_Action Field Spell_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

Cassie at that activated her Duel Disk before bowing, "G-Good luck Nagi sir."

"Only the weak rely on luck." he told her.

That was when she told him, "Odds mean luck. The unpredictability of a Duelist can achieve great potential."

He just glared at her before one of the students hit a gong. She jumped startled but Nagi started, "Kicking off the battle!"

"T-To achieve one's self dream here on the field!"

"Gaining victory throughout odds!"

"Ready..." the two trailed off.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Getting Away with Murder by Papa Roach)**

**Cassie: 4000**

**Nagi: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Take your turn." Nagi told her.

Cassie 1st Turn:

At that Cassie drew looking at her hand before smiling, "Okay for the first move I'll activate Portal of Power!"

* * *

_Portal of Power_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon any Ritual Monster. Tribute "Skylander" monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the monster you Ritual Summon, then Ritual Summon 1 Ritual Monster from your hand. If you control a "Skylander" Ritual monster when you activated this card, you can also banish "Skylander" monsters from your GY instead of Tributing._

* * *

"I tribute Skylanders from my field, or hand to summon a Ritual Monster!" Cassie explained.

"A Ritual Monster?" Nagi questioned.

"I'll sacrifice Chop Chop, and Flashwing!" Cassie called as the two monsters were tributed, "That way I can Ritual Summon, Skylander Giant - Crusher!"

At that a rock made giant wielding a giant hammer with green crystals appeared calling,_** "It's Crush Hour!"**_

* * *

_Skylander Giant - Crusher_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Rock/Ritual_

_ATK: 2900_

_DEF: 2800_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with, "Portal of Power". Other effects will be revealed._

* * *

Nagi frowned seeing the monster.

"And as Chop Chop was sent to the graveyard, I can draw a card." Cassie said drawing, "And then Flashwing allows me to add Chop Chop back to my hand. And next up, I summon Skylander - Drobot!"

At that a cyborg dragon appeared calling in a mechanical voice, _**"Blink and Destroy!"**_

* * *

_Skylander - Drobot_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1100_

_If this card is Normal Summoned while you control a "Skylander" Ritual Monster: You can target 1 "Skylander" monster in your GY, Special Summon it but negate it's effects also banish it during the End Phase. If this card is sent to the GY: Target 1 monster your opponent controls, destroy that target. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Drobot" per turn._

* * *

Nagi just glared at her.

"And now as Drobot is summoned since I have a Skylander Ritual in play, I can summon Flashback back from the graveyard!" Cassie called as Flashwing appeared.

_**"Blinded by the Light!"**_ Flashwing called.

* * *

_Skylander - Flashwing_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1100_

_Once per turn: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck using cards from your hand, or field including this card as Fusion Material. If this card is sent to the GY except by it's own effect: Target 1 "Skylander" monster in your GY, add it to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Flashwing" per turn._

* * *

"And now let's watch as I use Drobot, and Flashwing to build the Overlay Network!" Cassie smiled as the two flew up entering the Overlay Network.

"Ritual and Xyz?" Iggy questioned in shock.

"And now I Xyz Summon, Skylander Supercharger - Smash Hit!" Cassie smiled as a white furred monster having a chain spiked ball made of rock appeared.

**_"Let's Rock!"_** the monster called.

* * *

_Skylander Supercharger - Smash Hit_

_Earth Type_

_Rank 4_

_Pendulum Scale: 7_

_Beast/Pendulum/Xyz_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1100_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Will be revealed._

_**Monster Effect:** 2 Level 4 "Slylander" monsters with the same attribute_  
_Will be revealed._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

Nagi frowned seeing the monsters.

"Then 1 set card. Your turn." Cassie said before jumping up the platforms for an Action Card.

The moment she did Nagi jumped up and kicked her hard sending her crashing back to the ground. Before he kicked her Crusher suddenly jumped using his body to take the hit as Cassie took the card.

"What?" Nagi questioned in shock.

"Idiot, you were too slow!" Iggy snapped.

Nagi 1st Turn:

"It won't happen again, I set two cards and enter my Battle Phase." Nagi stated.

"A battle with no monsters?" Cassie asked confused.

"During the Battle Phase I can activate Frontline Fusion and use it to merge Senko the Skybolt Star with Todoroki the Earthbolt Star!" Nagi stated as two warriors appeared and entered the Fusion Vortex.

* * *

_Frontline Fusion_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_During your Battle Phase: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Unite the heavens! Shake the earth! Powers of lightning and thunder, unleash your fury! I Fusion Summon! Raijin the Breakbolt Star!"

* * *

_Raijin the Breakbolt Star_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2200_

_1 "Sky" monster + 1 "Earth" monster_  
_If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Now attack her Ritual Monster!"

The monster charged in at Crusher.

Cassie called, "I activate the Action Spell, Choice Choice!"

* * *

_Choice Choice_

_Action Spell Card_

_During damage calculation: Activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Monsters cannot be destroyed by this battle._  
_● Any battle damage from this battle becomes halved._

* * *

"With it Crusher isn't destroyed!" Cassie called as the attack struck. **(Cassie: 3900)**

"I end my turn." Nagi frowned.

* * *

**Cassie: 3900**

**Nagi: 4000**

* * *

Cassie 2nd Turn:

"My turn!" Cassie called drawing, "During this Standby Phase, I remove an Overlay Unit from Smash Hit to keep him in play."

Smash Hit took the Unit. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

"But now as Drobot was sent to the graveyard, 1 monster on your field is destroyed! Such as your Fusion Monster!" Cassie called.

Hearing that Nagi leapt for an Action Card

"I activate Mirror Barrier, this protects Raijin!" Nagi called.

* * *

_Mirror Barrier_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster on the field; it cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

Cassie nodded at that before jumping for an Action Card looking around as Nagi went to attack her but Crusher again guard her as Cassie jumped around. The more Nagi tried to attack Cassie to stop her, the more Crusher got in the way from blocking, taking hits, and pushing him out of the way. Suddenly Nagi's expression darkened as he turned and Cassie heard Riley scream. Hearing that Cassie turned to see what's going on. Nagi had turned and struck Riley sending her crashing into a wall in pain.

"Riley!" Cassie cried at that.

"H-hey stop this!" Nico called.

"That's enough!" Ryozan shouted.

Everyone turned to him. Ryozan walked to Nagi with a enraged gaze, "Nagi, we do not attack audience members... They were not involved in this match. What you just done is disgracing Bandit Warrior Academy."

Nagi flinched at that. "I... only meant to ensure my victory. That's all that matters isn't it?"

"We only use Martial Arts against our opponents. Not at the audience." Ryozan glared, "If you win this duel then I will excuse this incident."

"Yes sir." Nagi nodded.

Cassie meanwhile ran to Riley, "Riri! Are you okay?"

She was holding her stomach and looked to be hurt. Cassie glared at Nagi, "You creep! Who hits a girl like that!?"

Nagi meanwhile glared at her. "Take the rest of your turn."

"I will because this is the last turn of the duel." Cassie promised before getting an Action Card, "And I activate Skylander Fusion!"

* * *

_Skylander Fusion_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 "Skylander" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck using monsters from your hand or field. If you use a "Skylander" Ritual Monster as Fusion Material you can use 1 monster your opponent controls that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck as Fusion Material. You can only use 1 "Skylander Fusion" per turn._

* * *

"With it I can Fusion Summon a Skylander using monsters from my Field, or Hand!" Cassie called.

"Fusion too?" Iggy questioned in shock.

"And with it's magic, I can fuse Crusher with a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck!" Cassie called.

"So you're fusing your Ritual Monster with your Xyz Monster." Nagi noted.

"Not my Xyz Monster." Cassie told him, "It's a monster with a Light Attribute."

"Light? Both your monsters are Earth, and a monster in your hand doesn't count as an Extra Deck monster." Nagi pointed out.

"Exactly. Here's the kicker. When I use a Skylander Ritual Monster to Fusion Summon that Extra Deck monster can also be from YOUR field!" Cassie revealed.

"Wait what?" Nagi questioned in shock.

"So I fuse Crusher with your Raijin!" Cassie called as the two monsters were fused after Crusher forced Nagi's monster to do so, "That way I can summon Skylander Imaginator - Smasher!"

At that a metal monster having on a brown smash holding a hammer appeared calling, _**"The password is techno!"**_

* * *

_Skylander Imaginator - Smasher_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Pendulum Scale: 3_

_Warrior/Fusion/Pendulum_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2200_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Will be revealed._

_**Monster Effect:** 1 "Skylander" Ritual Monster + 1 monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck  
Will be revealed._

* * *

Nagi's eyes widened before looking around for an Action Card.

"And now I activate Smash Hit's Special Ability!" Cassie called as the monster took another Overlay Unit **(ORU: 1 - 0)**, "By using 1 Overlay Unit by cutting the damage in half you can't use Spells, or Traps to stop my Skylander's attacks!"

Nagi's eyes widened hearing that.

"And now Smasher attacks directly!" Cassie called as her Fusion charged, "Smasher's ability activates! When it's attacking directly, I can give it half the attack points of a Skylander Ritual Monster in my graveyard! I pick Crusher!"

_Smasher: **(ATK: 3000 + (2900 / 2) = 4450)**_

The attack hit as Nagi cried out.

**(Nagi: 1775)**

"And now I activate the Action Spell, Wonder Chance!" Cassie called.

* * *

_Wonder Chance_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster you control; this turn, it can attack once again._

* * *

"This allows Smasher to attack again!" Cassie called.

Nagi's eyes widened as he noticed an Action Card and ran for it. He grabbed it.

_'Good, this should at least keep me in the duel.'_ Nagi thought.

"Smasher attacks again!" Cassie called as the monster charged.

Nagi cried out being hit before grunting. "I play Damage Banish to negate the damage!"

* * *

_Damage Banish_

_Action Spell Card_

_If you would take battle damage: Reduce it to 0._

* * *

"Counter Trap activate! Magic Drain!" Cassie cried.

* * *

_Magic Drain_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When your opponent activates a Spell Card: They can discard 1 Spell Card to negate this card's effect, otherwise negate the activation of their Spell Card, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

"Unless you discard a Spell Card, Damage Banish's activation, and effect is negated!" Cassie called.

Nagi's eyes widened as he ran to find another Action Card. The moment he grabbed it the card shattered.

"Action Crush!" Cassie called revealing she grabbed another Action Card.

* * *

_Action Crush_

_Action Spell Card_

_Destroy all Action Cards in your opponent's hand, also for the rest of this turn after this card resolves, each time a player adds an Action Card to their hand, destroy that Action Card._

* * *

Without Damage Banish Nagi's points weren't protected.

* * *

**Cassie: 3900**

**Nagi: 0000**

**Cassie wins the duel!**

* * *

**(Cassie: 5 Wins)**

The field vanished as Cassie sighed now happy it's over before going to help Riley. Riley still looked to be in a lot of pain.

"Oh Riri..." Cassie said helping her stand taking her arm around her shoulders, "I gotta take you back home. I gotta get you home."

Riley nodded before wincing before smiling weakly. "You're ok though... and just one more."

"I'll see you soon Nico." Cassie told the announcer before addressing to Ryozan, and Iggy, "Mr. Godagawa, Mr. Arlo? Victory doesn't matter in Duels. If you try to have fun you can see that it can give you wonders. Besides you must've had fun before in Dueling so who throw it aside? There's no shame in having fun."

With that said she got out helping Riley. As they were leaving she noticed Riley still looked to be in a lot of pain.

"He struck you bad." Cassie said worried before summoning Cynder who flew them back to the Sakaki household at Cassie's balcony as Cassie placed her on her bed, "Where did he hit you?"

Riley winced. "He kicked me in the chest, and I hit the wall."

Cassie hearing that pulled up Riley's shirt to see the injures. There was a bad bruise on her chest but and an even larger and worse looking one on her back that was bleeding. Cassie gasped in horror before running out before coming back holding things before helping Riley take her shirt off, "Riley this will sting but it will help."

With that she placed some spraying ointment on the bruise on Riley's back. Riley gasped in pain but let Cassie apply the ointment. After that Cassie had gotten some wrap bandages helping Riley sit up as she wrapped the bandages around Riley's body to get her back, and chest tight so the bleeding can stop.

"Cassie? Are you home?" Yuya called from downstairs.

"Up here!" Cassie called finishing wrapping before taking a cold pack applying it to Riley's chest.

Yuya came up holding two containers only for his eyes to widen. "Huh, what happened?"

"We were at Bandit Warrior Academy..." Cassie answered trailing off.

Yuya looked horrified. "You mean... they did this too Riley? She's just a little kid, shouldn't they have used a safer Action Field?"

"...It wasn't the Action Field..." Cassie said starting to cry, "They actually attacked her."

Yuya's eyes widened in horror as Riley hugged Cassie.

"Should... should we tell Declan?" he asked her.

"No... That wouldn't do anything." Cassie said helping Riley lay down before applying Bandages on the Cold Pack to keep it in place, "And they'll think we done this to Riley."

Yuya looked down hearing that before putting the containers down on Cassie's nightstand. "Ok..."

With that he walked off as Riley looked at Cassie.

"Cass..."

Hearing that Cassie turned to her with tears. Riley looked sad seeing that before weakly getting up and hugging her. Cassie hugged her back crying, "I-I should've listened to you Riri!"

"It's ok." Riley whispered. "But... can I sleep on you right now?"

Hearing that Cassie looked at her confused, "Sleep on me?"

Riley blushed slightly. "Never mind."

Cassie kissed before grabbing the containers handing one to her, "...I would be glad to let you sleep on me for tonight."

Riley smiled at that. "Thank you."

* * *

**Ulrich362: Not good... not good at all.**

**bopdog111: Riley got hurt from Bandit Warrior's cruel methods.**

**Ulrich362: True, but at least she's with someone she loves.**

**bopdog111: Cassie will be more protective about Riley from this chapter forward.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely. So next up they'll go support Yuya in his next match?**

**bopdog111: It's a match, I haven't watched yet.**

**Ulrich362: Don't worry, I can lend a hand. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	10. Quiz Duel! Protective of Riley!

**bopdog111: Cassie's gonna be more protective of her girlfriend.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely.**

**bopdog111: How protective will she be?**

**Ulrich362: Well only one way to find out, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

_The next day..._

Riley woke up to feeling something swabbing on her belly button. She winced as she tried to look at what it was. It was Cassie that has a cotton swab in her belly button. Riley smiled before wincing again and crying out in pain. Cassie startled pulled it out, and nearly got off the bed but maintained her balance.

"What... are you doing?" Riley asked weakly.

"I... I was cleaning your belly button." Cassie answered, "I had thought we haven't cleaned it."

Riley smiled. "How am I this lucky?"

Cassie smiled before going back to cleaning being real careful, "Sorry if I hurt you."

"You didn't... but... getting up is hard." Riley admitted. "I still feel safe with you though."

Cassie smiled before pulling out the cotton swab throwing it away before kissing Riley's belly button. Riley giggled before wincing again. "Ow..."

"Try not to move too much." Cassie said getting another cotton swab, "Can you turn your head?"

Riley nodded turning her head. With that Cassie started to clean Riley's ears. Riley started giggling again only to wince before pouting. "Cassie... stop making me smile, it hurts."

"How does it hurt?" Cassie asked.

"My chest and back." Riley answered sadly.

After Cassie finished doing Riley's left ear she blew on it. Riley shuddered before wincing in pain again. Cassie kissed her before walking out, and replacing the Cold Pack for another.

"How is she?" Yoko asked.

"Her chest, and back hurts." Cassie answered before starting to work on Riley's other ear.

Yoko frowned. "How hard was she hit?"

"I don't know." Cassie said with mouth starting to quiver.

Seeing that Riley immediately kissed her. "It's ok..."

Cassie at that quickly laid her back down, "You'll get hurt more if you move."

Riley had tears. "I don't want you to cry though."

Once Riley's other ear is clean, and she blew on it Cassie laid down beside her. Yoko smiled seeing that before frowning. "We should at least tell your brother what happened Riley."

"He already does." Cassie told her, "Last night."

Yoko nodded at that. "Do you two need anything?"

Cassie at that shifted herself closer to her girlfriend, "Want her to feel better, and know how much I'm sorry."

Riley closed her eyes. "Stay with me... and promise we'll both be ok when it's all over?"

"Oh, I won't ever leave you Riri. No matter what." Cassie said laying on her shedding tears.

Riley started tearing up. "Please don't cry Cass."

"I'm... I'm so sorry Riri." Cassie choked, "You got hurt because of me."

At that moment the doorbell rang. Yoko walked downstairs opening the door. It was Zuzu and Declan.

"Zuzu, and Declan?" Yoko asked in shock by the second guest.

"She was coming to check on Yuya and Cassandra, as for me I came to see Riley." Declan explained. "We simply arrived at the same time."

Yoko looked down, "They need you two right now."

Hearing that Zuzu walked in and immediately went up to Cassie's room and knocked on the door. "Cass?"

"Big sis?" Cassie asked hearing that, "Come in."

Zuzu walked into the room and smiled. "Cuddling?"

Cassie had tears before kissing Riley, and pulled her shirt up showing the bandages. Zuzu's eyes widened in horror. "What happened?"

"We... We were at Bandit Warrior Academy." Cassie sniffed.

"I see." stated a familiar voice.

Hearing that they looked seeing Declan was at the doorway.

"M-Mr. Akaba!" Cassie cried startled.

"Cassie, what happened there?" Declan asked her.

Cassie looked down having tears, "W-We heard from Nico that my match was decided, and we arrived at Bandit Warrior Academy... Then-Then my opponent kept on trying to hit me when I reach for an Action Card but Crusher defended me... But he kicked her to the wall!"

At that she laid beside Riley crying into the pillow. Riley winced but embraced Cassie. "It's ok, I'll be better and I'm just glad you didn't get hurt."

"B-But... I didn't listen to you to get out." Cassie cried.

"Cassie... I know this seems bad but compared to what's coming this is minor." Declan told her while Riley tried to comfort Cassie while rubbing her head gently. "Plus... imagine how it would be if she didn't have you?"

Cassie didn't answer still crying. Riley frowned before wincing as she tried to get up.

"R-Riley don't move, don't get up!" Cassie said to her taking her shoulders.

Riley frowned and kept getting up before slowly walking to a dresser and getting a marker.

"Riri?" Cassie asked walking over concerned.

Riley turned and smiled. "Cass... can you close your eyes?"

Hearing that Cassie nodded before closing her eyes. Riley winced again before writing something on Cassie's cheeks. Cassie kept her eyes closed but smiled a little. A bit later Riley smiled. "Done, it's a little small though."

Cassie opened her eyes after that. Riley was smiling before kissing her nose. Cassie smiled at that before asking, "What did you wrote?"

"Take a look." Riley smiled.

Cassie looked around before finding her mirror for her to see. On her left cheek was the word Best, and on her right was the word Girlfriend. Cassie put in down as Riley could see her shake, and sniffle.

"Cass?" Riley asked seeing that.

"Thanks... Riri." Cassie smiled turning to her with tears running down her eyes before running, and gently embracing her.

Riley hugged her back.

"Declan, Big Sis? Thanks for coming." Cassie said to the two.

"Of course." Zuzu smiled hugging her.

Declan closed his eyes. "Mrs. Sakaki, could you come up here for a minute?"

Yoko walked upstairs as they walked out leaving the two girls alone.

"I have a request, until the Arc-League Championship would you permit Riley to stay here?" Declan asked her.

Yoko blinked before saying, "Of course. But why exactly?"

"It would be better if she stayed away from our mother for the time being." Declan answered.

Yoko blinked before nodding at that.

* * *

_With the girls..._

Cassie was drawing something as she looked back to Riley before getting back to drawing. Riley just had her eyes closed and was smiling. Soon she finished drawing smiling before walking out before placing her mouth on Riley's stomach, and blow on it. Riley started laughing before wincing again. "Ow."

Cassie at that held her hand concerned.

"I'm ok... laughing just hurts." Riley explained.

"Sorry. Each time I tried to make you happy you get hurt." Cassie said worried.

Riley frowned. "That isn't true, you make me super happy just by being here."

Cassie smiled before saying, "Here."

She helped Riley sit up before handing her the drawing. Riley looked at it. It was her sleeping on the bed with Cassie laying her head on her stomach smiling... With a pregnant bump. Riley blushed at that. "Cassie..."

"Don't we look cute like that?" Cassie giggled.

Riley smiled. "Yeah... but I think you should be the one with the cute baby growing in you."

Cassie patted Riley's stomach at that. Riley smiled as Declan and Yoko walked into the room.

"Riley, can we ask you something?" Yoko asked her.

Hearing that the two girls looked over.

"Riley the Arc-League Championship begins in twelve days, so until then would you prefer to stay here?" Declan asked her.

Hearing that Cassie smiled turning to Riley. She looked shocked. "I... can stay?"

The two nodded. Riley had tears in her eyes before hugging Cassie. "Yes. Yes."

Cassie hugged her back at this with a smile. Riley winced slightly but was smiling and tearing up. Seeing that the two walked out as Cassie smiled, "I'm gonna make sure your okay all the way Riri!"

Riley started to cry hearing that.

"Ah w-what's wrong!?" Cassie asked startled.

Riley shook her head. "I'm... so... happy."

Cassie smiled before taking her marker, and started to write on Riley's stomach. Riley smiled at that. After it Cassie got her mirror for Riley to see:

_"Love you Riri, we're gonna have so much fun, and I will give your tummy a lot of attention with you!"_

Riley smiled.

* * *

_Later that day..._

"Mom, Cass?" Yuya asked walking in.

Yoko looked over, "Evening Yuya. Any luck?"

"Nothing yet. I just need three more though and..." Yuya started before his Duel Disc started beeping.

"Speak of the devil." Yoko smiled.

It was a short message from Nico Smiley.

"Yuya, I've got your next opponent planned out. Be at the train station tomorrow morning."

"Train tomorrow?" Yuya asked.

"I guess you need to take the train to your next match. I'm sure everyone will be there to support you Yuya." Yoko smiled.

"Thanks Mom." Yuya smiled.

Yoko smiled as Cassie helped Riley down to the kitchen. Cassie's hair looked riled as they did.

"Cass?" Yuya asked.

"Just loving on my girl." Cassie explained getting 2 pillows from the couch, and placed one a chair, and helped Riley sat down before placing the other where her back is cushioned.

Riley smiled. "Thanks Cassie."

Cassie nodded with a smile.

"Do you two want to see my next match?" Yuya asked them.

"Where is it at?" Cassie asked him.

"I don't know, but we need to take a train." Yuya answered only to pause. "Wait actually maybe you two should stay here, I don't want Riley to hurt herself."

That instantly made Cassie link her arm with Riley's with quick guard.

"He means walking around might hurt. You know Yuya wouldn't let her be injured." Yoko explained.

"I know." Cassie said to her, "I don't want hurt to get hurt again cause of me."

Yuya looked down. "What about Duel Academy?"

"She'll stay with me." Cassie answered.

Yuya smiled at that.

"I wish I could keep you safe." Riley admitted.

"As long as your with me, I'll be alright." Cassie assured her.

Riley smiled at that.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Cassie was cuddling with Riley both girls peacefully snoring as Riley held Cassie's head in her hands.

"Cassie, Riley?" Yoko asked popping her head into the room.

She sees the cute position both girls are in. She smiled before walking over and gently shaking Cassie.

"H-Huh?" Cassie stirred opening her eyes.

"Morning Cassie." Yoko smiled gently. "Have you two decided if you want to come?

Cassie yawned sitting up before gently shaking Riley. Riley shifted before wincing and opening her eyes. "Cassie?"

"Are you ready to go?" Cassie asked her.

Riley rubbed sleep from her eyes. "Can we get dressed first?"

"Okay." Cassie smiled.

* * *

_Later on a train..._

Nico Smiley was quizzing Yuya on trivia questions only for him to keep getting them wrong.

"Uh question?" Cassie asked Nico, "Why are you quizzing him?"

"Just a way to pass the time." Nico Smiley answered.

Cassie only nodded before taking Riley's hand with a smile. Riley smiled back. They soon arrived at their location.

"Welcome to the Clarity Prep Duel School." Nico Smiley told them.

"Clarity Prep?" Cassie asked.

"That's correct, now you three ladies come with me. Yuya your opponent is at the end of this hall on the left." Nico Smiley told them.

Yuya nodded as the two girls, and Yoko followed Nico as Cassie kept her arm wrapped around Riley's shoulders. Nico Smiley led them to what looked like a game show audience.

"Whoa..." Cassie said amazed, "That is nice decor."

"It's fancy." Riley admitted.

The three took some seats. At that a man with a microphone stepped out. "Attention everyone, a young contestant has just arrived her at the Clarity Prep Duel School. A young duelist named Yuya Sakaki."

Cassie clapped loudly as her brother stepped in. Riley clapped gently at the same time but nobody else was reacting at all.

"Yuya's opponent is someone very special, the top student at Clarity Prep. Please welcome Pierre L'Supérieure." the man announced.

At that spotlights shined as a platform rose showing a fancy boy with blue hair, wearing a blue suit, with orange strapped pants, and green highlights in his hair as everyone clapped soundly for him. Yuya's eyes widened slightly.

"Huh... Cassie do you know who he is?" Riley asked quietly.

Cassie admitted shaking her head, "No, I don't."

They watched as Pierre walked over to Yuya and mentioned knowing him due to seeing a video of him Pendulum and Ritual Summoning before turning around.

"If you're going to say 'thank you in advance' say it in French. In ten seconds." Pierre challenged.

"Wha-" Yuya tried to say as the coundown started as he fumbled around before calling in random words.

A buzz sound was heard as everyone but the girls laughed.

"Sorry that's wrong." Pierre replied before smirking and laughing. "You really must be an idiot to try saying something like that in my language."

Offended Cassie called out, "Hey, in his defense you shouldn't ask him to answer such a difficult question!"

Pierre turned to her before smiling. "My apologies, I suppose nobody is good at everything. Though I do wonder what else you're not good at Yuya."

"That an insult or a fact?" Yuya asked him.

"That's up to your interpretation. Though I have an idea, how about this." Pierre offered. "You tell me what you're not good at and I'll tell you what I'm not good at."

"Well uh... Science, and Math are not my strongest qualities." Yuya admitted rubbing the back of his head.

Pierre nodded calmly hearing that. "As for me... I don't have any weaknesses."

"Now that has got to be a joke. Everything has a drawback." Cassie said to Riley.

Riley frowned. "I don't like him."

"No weaknesses? I bet your pulling my leg." Yuya said to Pierre a bit annoyed at his opponent's arrogance.

"It's true, there are no flaws in his intelligence." the man announced.

"Now then, activate that Action Field." Pierre smirked.

"Alright everyone! Let's get ready for a Duel for Trivial Purposes! I activate the Action Field: Quiz Quest!" Nico announced as they appeared in a area where question marks are everywhere.

* * *

_Quiz Quest_

_Action Field Spell_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

Cassie frowned, "Is real school starting to bore it's way into Dueling?"

Riley giggled before wincing.

"Alright, first question everyone who will be taking the first turn?" Pierre asked.

"Pierre L'Supérieure!" the audience but Cassie, Riley, and Yoko called.

"Correct." Pierre stated before turning to Yuya.

As they did the Action Chant, Cassie said to her mom, "Well that answer's obvious. Since this is his home school he gets to go first regardless."

Yoko nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right."

"DUEL" Yuya and Pierre called together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Just Close Your Eyes by Fivefold)**

**Pierre: 4000**

**Yuya: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Pierre 1st Turn:

"I'll start things off by summoning Quiz Monkey in attack mode." Pierre stated as a monkey in a hat and bowtie with a microphone appeared on his field.

* * *

_Quiz Monkey_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Beast_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Once per turn, at the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles: Your opponent must answer the following question. At the end of the Battle Phase, apply the appropriate effect, based on the answer._  
_(Question: How many "Quiz" monsters will be on my side of the field at the end of the Battle Phase?)_  
_● Correct answer: Your opponent gains 1000 LP._  
_● Incorrect answer: Special Summon this card from your Graveyard, also, after that, destroy 1 monster your opponent controls, and if you do, this card's ATK and DEF becomes equal to the destroyed monster's ATK and DEF._

* * *

Cassie narrowed her eyes, "Knowing him that monster's ability might be around trivia."

Riley nodded at that while Pierre set a card ending his turn.

Yuya 1st Turn:

"Okay I'll keep this short here! I'll summon Performapal Bowhopper!" Yuya called as a cricket monster appeared.

* * *

_Performapal Bowhopper_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Insect_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1000_

_You can Tribute 1 "Performapal" monster; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the Level it had on the field x 100 (original Level, if face-down). You can Tribute 1 "Performapal" monster, then target 1 "Performapal" monster in your Graveyard other than the Tributed monster; add it to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Performapal Bowhopper" once per turn._

* * *

"And now Bowhopper sprang into action at Quiz Monkey!" Yuya called as Bowhopper aimed.

"You triggered Quiz Monkey's ability." Pierre stated. "I ask you a question and if you get it right you gain 1000 life points. Though get it wrong and well... let's just leave it at you won't like the results. Question, at the end of the Battle Phase how many Quiz monsters will be on my field?"

"Another question?" Yuya grumbled in disbelief before saying, "Well the answer is obvious! Zero!"

"Is that your final answer Yuya?" Pierre asked.

"I gave my answer already!" Yuya yelled as Bowhopper fired at Quiz Monkey.

"I play my trap card Not So Fast!" Pierre called. "This trap activates when a Quiz monster battles, it negates that monster's destruction and all battle damage."

* * *

_Not So Fast_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_If a "Quiz" monster you control battles: You can target that monster; once per turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle, also neither player takes any battle damage from attacks involving it._

* * *

The attack struck but the smoke fade showing the monster survived as Yuya looked shocked.

"Your answer was wrong Yuya, which means I can destroy one monster you control and Quiz Monkey's attack and defense points become the same as your destroyed monster." Pierre stated. "Bowhopper is destroyed."

Bowhopper shattered as Quiz Monkey glowed.

_Quiz Monkey: **(ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000)**_

Cassie checked Quiz Monkey's cards stats saying, "So Pierre's cards rely on his opponent getting wrong answers to provide benefits. If Yuya had answered 1 then he would not use Not So Fast, and Quiz Monkey's other ability summons itself to do the destruction. It meant that was a trick question."

"He's cheating?" Riley asked in shock.

"No... This is School's Boring Way of Dueling." Cassie grunted, "Besides it wouldn't be cheating unless it registers an error."

Yuya grunted, "I end my turn here."

* * *

**Yuya: 4000**

**Pierre: 4000**

* * *

Pierre 2nd Turn:

"Quiz Monkey, put those new points to use. Attack Yuya directly!" Pierre called.

The monster charged as Yuya ran for an Action Card before grabbing one grinning, "Okay-Huh!?"

He said that when a screen popped up calling, **"Action Trap: Quiz Action - Science For 100 activated. Answer following Question to get result for the attack. Correct Answer: Negate Battle Damage, and gain 100 LP. Incorrect Answer: Attack continues, and you lose 100 LP. Question: There is an ice cube in a cup full of water. When the ice cube melts, will the water in the glass remains at the same level or will it overflow from the glass?"**

* * *

_Quiz Action - Science For 100_

_Action Trap Card_

_Answer the following question. Apply the appropriate effect, based on the answer._  
_(Question: There is an ice cube in a cup full of water. When the ice cube melts, will the water in the glass remains at the same level or will it overflow from the glass?)_  
_● Correct answer: You take no battle damage, also you gain 100 LP._  
_● Incorrect answer: You take 100 damage._

* * *

Yuya stumbled before calling, "O-Overflow!"

**"Incorrect."**

"What?" Yuya asked shocked before being zapped twice from both the trap, and Quiz Monkey.** (Yuya: 2400)**

"I know Action Traps are cheap but that was so cheap." Cassie grunted, "It had one of Yuya's weakest traits with it."

Riley was pouting. "This isn't fair."

"Next since a Quiz monster dealt damage I can summon Quiz Sphinx to my field." Pierre stated as a sphinx with a microphone and a bowtie appeared next to Quiz Monkey.

* * *

_Quiz Sphinx_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Rock_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 2000_

_When a "Quiz" monster inflicts battle damage: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If you control another "Quiz" monster, your opponent cannot target this card for an attack. Once per turn, when a "Quiz" monster is targeted for an attack: Your opponent must answer the following question. Apply the appropriate effect, based on the answer._  
_(Question: What's the monster on the field with the highest Level?)_  
_● Correct answer: Destroy that monster with the highest Level, and if you do, the controller takes damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK._  
_● Incorrect answer: End the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Now attack Yuya."

The Sphinx attacked Yuya hitting him sending him to the ground.

**(Yuya: 1400)**

"I think that's enough for now." Pierre smirked before running to find an Action Card.

Yuya 2nd Turn:

Yuya shook his head before drawing Performapal Recasting, and ran to get an Action Card himself as Pierre grabbed a card only for a screen to appear.

The Screen Said to Pierre, **"Action Trap: Quiz Action - Trivia For 300 activated. Answer following Question to get result. Correct Answer: Gain 300 LP. Incorrect Answer: You lose 300 LP. ****Question: True or False: Raccoon and chest are spelled with the same number of c's."**

* * *

_Quiz Action - Trivia For 300_

_Action Trap Card_

_Answer the following question. Apply the appropriate effect, based on the answer._  
_(Question: "True or False: Raccoon and chest are spelled with the same number of c's.")  
__● Correct answer: 300 LP._  
_● Incorrect answer: You take 300 damage._

* * *

"False." Pierre answered.

**"Correct, Raccoon is spelled with 2 Cs."** the screen said to him.

**(Pierre: 4300)**

Everyone in the audience applauded that except Yoko, Cassie, and Riley.

"I don't know which is worse." Riley frowned. "This is your duel."

"Huh?" Cassie asked her confused.

Riley shuddered. "At Bandit Warrior Academy."

"Except bombarded with Martial Arts instead of Questions." Cassie remarked as they see Pierre grabbing another card.

The Screen said to Pierre, ****"Action Trap: Quiz Action - Trivia For 500 activated. Answer following Question to get result. Correct Answer: Gain 500 LP. Incorrect Answer: You lose 500 LP. Question: True or False: Comedians make great doctors?"****

* * *

_Quiz Action - Trivia For 500_

_Action Trap Card_

_Answer the following question. Apply the appropriate effect, based on the answer._  
_(Question: "True or False: True or False: Comedians make great doctors?")  
__● Correct answer: 500 LP._  
_● Incorrect answer: You take 500 damage._

* * *

"True." Pierre smiled.

**"Correct because laughter is the best medicine."** the screen said to him.

**(Pierre: 4800)**

"How come your getting the easy ones?" Yuya asked trying to get an Action Card.

Pierre just smirked. "There's nothing I don't know."

As he said that he grabbed another Action Card.

The Screen said to Pierre, **"Action Trap: Quiz Action - Trivia For 1000 activated. Answer following Question to get result. Correct Answer: Gain 1000 LP. Incorrect Answer: You lose 1000 LP. Question: "Where did the car take the man on the hottest day of the year?"**

Pierre just smirked. "There's nothing I don't know."

As he said that he grabbed another Action Card.

The Screen said to Pierre, **"Action Trap: Quiz Action - Trivia For 1000 activated. Answer following Question to get result. Correct Answer: Gain 1000 LP. Incorrect Answer: You lose 1000 LP. Question: Where did the car take the man on the hottest day of the year?"**

* * *

_Quiz Action - Trivia For 1000_

_Action Trap Card_

_Answer the following question. Apply the appropriate effect, based on the answer._  
_(Question: "Where did the car take the man on the hottest day of the year?")  
__● Correct answer: 1000 LP.  
__● Incorrect answer: You take 1000 damage._

* * *

"The Car Pool." Pierre smirked.

**"Correct."** the screen said.

**(Pierre: 5800)**

"Ah come on! This is really cheap!" Cassie yelled really annoyed by these quizzes.

Riley frowned and took Cassie's hand. "Calm down... please."

Cassie turned to her at that. Riley looked upset seeing Cassie getting so angry. Cassie at that took a breath to calm down as Yuya finally managed to grab one.

The Screen said to Yuya, **"Action Trap: Quiz Action - Math For 100 activated. Answer following Question to get result. Correct Answer: Gain 100 LP. Incorrect Answer: You lose 100 LP. Question: If pillars were placed 10 yd apart from each others, how many pillars would be needed to span a distance of 100 yd?"**

* * *

_Quiz Action - Math For 100_

_Action Trap Card_

_Answer the following question. Apply the appropriate effect, based on the answer._  
_(Question: "If pillars were placed 10 yd apart from each others, how many pillars would be needed to span a distance of 100 yd?")  
__● Correct answer: 100 LP.  
__● Incorrect answer: You take 100 damage._

* * *

Yuya counted his fingers before calling, "10!"

**"Incorrect it's 11."** the screen said as Yuya was penalized. **(Yuya: 1300)**

The crowd started laughing at Yuya again as he ran to grab another Action Card

The Screen said to Yuya, **"Action Trap: Quiz Action - Math For 200 activated. Answer following Question to get result. Correct Answer: Gain 200 LP. Incorrect Answer: You lose 200 LP. Question: You roll a six on your first die. What are the odds of rolling a six on your second die?"**

* * *

_Quiz Action - Math For 200_

_Action Trap Card_

_Answer the following question. Apply the appropriate effect, based on the answer._  
_(Question: "You roll a six on your first die. What are the odds of rolling a six on your second die?")  
__● Correct answer: 200 LP.  
__● Incorrect answer: You take 200 damage._

* * *

Yuya counted before calling, "1-12!"

**"Incorrect it's 1 in 6."** the screen said as Yuya was penalized again. **(Yuya: 1100)**

Yuya started to panic before grabbing yet another Action Card.

The Screen said to Yuya,**** "Action Trap: Quiz Action - Science For 300 activated. Answer following Question to get result. Correct Answer: Gain 300 LP. Incorrect Answer: You lose 300 LP. Question: 300kg of iron or 300kg of cotton, which is heavier?"****

* * *

_Quiz Action - Science For 300_

_Action Trap Card_

_Answer the following question. Apply the appropriate effect, based on the answer._  
_(Question: "300kg of iron or 300kg of cotton, which is heavier?")  
__● Correct answer: 300 LP.  
__● Incorrect answer: You take 300 damage._

* * *

"It's gotta be a Trick Question... Cotton!" Yuya called.

**"Incorrect they both weighed the same."** the screen said as Yuya was penalized for a third time. **(Yuya: 0800)**

Cassie started to have a vein pop out the more she continued to hear the audience laughing at Yuya.

Riley squeezed her hand.

"Looks to me like we're just about done, but to be sure I'll activate the Action Spell Quiz Quest - Extra Stage!" Pierre declared.

* * *

_Quiz Quest - Extra Stage_

_Action Field Spell Card_

_Both players activate 5 Action Trap Cards, then destroy this card, and if you do, activate "Quiz Quest"._

* * *

"What is this?" Yuya asked looking around.

"This is a bonus round of sorts, we both answer five questions and for each correct answer we gain 100 life points, but for each incorrect answer we lose 100." Pierre answered. "Good luck, we both know you'll need it."

With that trains cars appear before their both pulled as Yuya had a screen from the first trap, **"Action Trap: Quiz Action - Dueling activated. Answer following Question to get result. Correct Answer: Gain 100 LP. Incorrect Answer: You lose 100 LP. Question: Can you spot the difference between these two Raigeki Break cards in five seconds?"**

Two Raigeki Break cards appeared for him to see. Yuya looked between the cards uncertainly before being zapped.

**(Yuya: 0700)**

**"The correct answer is the two cards had the difference of fingers being held."** the screen told Yuya before continuing, **"Action Trap: Quiz Action - Dueling activated. Answer following Question to get result. Correct Answer: Gain 100 LP. Incorrect Answer: You lose 100 LP. Question: How many people are being blown in the artwork of Heavy Storm in five seconds?"**

The card shows itself to Yuya. Yuya looked before guessing. "2?"

**"Incorrect there's 3."** the screen said.

****(Yuya: 0600)****

* * *

_Meanwhile with Pierre..._

**"Action Trap: Quiz Action - Dueling activated. Answer following Question to get result. Correct Answer: Gain 100 LP. Incorrect Answer: You lose 100 LP. Question: How many teeth does the Spell Card, Pot of Greed has?"** the screen asked Pierre.

"It has 20 teeth." Pierre answered.

**"Correct."** the screen said Pierre gained. **(Pierre: 5900)**

Soon they answered the rest, and the field was restored.

**(Pierre: 6300)**

**(Yuya: 0300)**

The audience was laughing as Pierre called, "You were warned! I'm far too brilliant to be defeated by you! It is like an ant trying to take down an elephant! My intellect is highly refined, while you are nothing but an uncultured clown!"

"A clown!" the audience laughed at this gesture.

Finally having enough Cassie shouted, "A CLOWN WHO IS WAY BETTER THEN YOU!"

"Cassie calm down!" Yoko told her.

Cassie was taking breathes after yelling that as the audience, and the two Duelists were silent staring in silent awe from her outburst as Yuya thought, _'Okay I can't tell who's anger is more frightening... Zuzu's, or Cass's.'_

That's when Cassie noticed Riley was trembling in fear. Noticing this Cassie looked worried before saying, "Riley... Let's head outside."

She looked worried but nodded as they left. They got outside as they sat outside of the School as Cassie said, "Riri... I'm am so sorry, I scared you."

Riley didn't say anything and just hugged Cassie with tears in her eyes. Cassie hugged her back. A few minutes later Yuya and Yoko joined them smiling. They looked over to them.

"He pulled it off, without Ritual Summoning." Yoko told them.

Cassie hearing that turned to Yuya. Yuya smiled. "Four down, two to go."

Cassie smiled before looking down, "Sorry about earlier."

"It's ok." Yuya smiled.

Cassie soon said, "Okay... I just need one more win."

"I'm sure you'll do it." Riley smiled before wincing.

Cassie rubbed her lower back softly.

* * *

**bopdog111: Well that was the end of something annoying in Cass's case.**

**Ulrich362: Pierre is annoying, but the next duel will be much more interesting.**

**bopdog111: Though who's is it?**

**Ulrich362: That's for the future. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	11. Duel of Fate!

**bopdog111: So who do you think is next?**

**Ulrich362: Only one way to find out isn't there Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: Yeah their is.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly, so enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

They head back to the Sakaki House as Cassie helped Riley back to the bed.

"Cassie... what I wrote is still true." Riley smiled.

Cassie smiled back to her at that. Riley winced while shifting to make room for Cassie on the bed. Cassie laid down with her before slowly pulling her close to her. Riley smiled at that.

"I'm still sorry for putting you through that Riley." Cassie said to her.

"It's ok, you care about your brother." Riley smiled. "I think it's nice."

"No... At Bandit Warrior Academy." Cassie clarified.

Riley shuddered but shook her head. "I'll be ok. Plus, we don't have to duel them at the Arc-League Championship since we're younger than they are."

Cassie nodded at that. Riley gently hugged her

* * *

_Three days later at You Show..._

Riley is getting better each day, and Cassie is glad, and had invited her to join them at You Show today. At the moment Riley, Cassie, Allie, Tate, and Frederick were watching Zuzu and Sora having a match with the latter helping the former with Fusion Summoning.

"Where's Yuya?" Allie asked them.

As if on cue Yuya walked up to them with a smile. "Hey you guys, sorry I'm late I just was helping mom feed En and Core."

"Big Bro Sora is teaching big sis Fusion Summoning." Cassie told him.

"Really?" Yuya asked in surprise. "Well, I guess it makes sense, after seeing that guy Fusion Summoning could definitely help make Zuzu a really strong duelist. Not that she isn't already strong but... you know what I mean right?"

She nodded with a smile as an error was registered on Zuzu's Duel Disk.

"Huh?" Zuzu asked in confusion.

She looked in her Main Deck, and pulled it out, "Why couldn't I summon you?"

Sora's eyes widened. "You put the Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck right?"

"No." Zuzu admitted, "With Ritual, and Pendulum, I thought I could summon them from my Deck, or hand."

"I guess I can understand the confusion, but Fusion Monsters go in your Extra Deck. Not the Main Deck." Sora told her.

"Oh." Zuzu said at that.

"That was an honest mistake." Cassie said to them.

"Yeah, I guess it..." Tate started.

"Excuse me, pardon the interruption." Nico Smiley mentioned walking up to them. "I have some good news as well as some unfortunate news."

"What's the good news?" Yuya asked.

"The good news is that I've arranged a fifth match for you tomorrow Yuya Sakaki." Nico Smiley told him. "Make sure to be at the Fortune Prep School tomorrow."

"And the bad news?" Zuzu asked him.

"The bad news is I'm having quite a bit more difficulty finding an opponent for Cassie Sakaki. You just need one more match but there's an unfortunate lack of willing opponents." Nico Smiley answered.

That made Cassie look down hearing that. Riley took her hand. "It'll work out."

Cassie turned before smiling to her.

"I'll work on finding you another opponent but Yuya I'll be expecting you for your next duel." Nico Smiley mentioned before walking off.

"Okay Fortune Prep Duel School." Yuya said cupping his chin to remember the name of the Duel School.

"You should make sure you're prepared." Riley suggested before pausing and looking uncertain. "Um... could I maybe help you practice?"

That made everyone turn to her. Riley looked uncertain. "I just meant... I could have a practice duel with you?"

"Your not in the condition to duel yet." Yuya told her.

Riley looked down. "I just... I want to do something to help you and Cassie qualify."

"It's okay Riri." Cassie smiled kissing her.

Riley smiled at that. "Ok."

Cassie soon looked over her Deck viewing it over.

"Cass?" Zuzu asked noticing that.

"Just looking over it." Cassie told her.

She nodded at that.

"And I hope I'm gonna be able to win my next match." Cassie admitted.

She felt someone hug her from behind.

"I know you will."

She looked over. It was Allie who was smiling.

"Thanks Allie." Cassie smiled to her best friend.

* * *

_That night..._

Cassie, and Riley were together in Cassie's room working together with the cuddling, and stuff like that mostly from Cassie. Riley suddenly blushed. "Um... Cassie?"

"Yeah?" Cassie asked her.

"I... need help." Riley admitted. "I... want to take a shower."

Cassie smiled before giggling, "No problem."

With that she helped Riley up, and into the bathroom.

"Thanks." Riley said.

"No problem." Cassie smiled before helping Riley undress, and slowly takes off Riley's bandages.

Riley's chest bruise looked better but her back was still pretty bad. Cassie frowned at this before turning on the water, and making sure it's at the right temperature before undressing herself, and helped Riley into the shower with her, "Be careful Riri."

Once their in Cassie had Riley sit down on the shower floor.

"Cassie... when you have a baby growing in your tummy I'll make sure to help you with everything ok?" Riley asked.

"I'll do the same to you." Cassie smiled getting behind her, and applied shampoo to her, "But you'll want it first won't you?"

"... I don't know." Riley admitted closing her eyes. "It's your dream isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I can wait if you want too." Cassie said to her.

Riley blushed. "The cuter one should go first, and that means you."

"Ah..." Cassie gushed as she washed out Riley's hair, "Your cuter Riri."

Riley pouted. "You're cuter, and... nicer."

"No your cuter." Cassie gushed at her before grabbing soap, and rubbed it around Riley's body being careful on her back.

A few minutes later they were wrapped up in towels.

"Ok, we're both cute but you helped me so it's my turn next ok?" Riley asked.

"Okay." Cassie nodded setting her down on a bean bag, "I'll be back."

After getting new bandages she got back to Riley, "Okay I'm gonna put new bandages on you. Your chest is getting better but your back isn't starting to recover."

Riley frowned at that. "I have to be ready though... so I can keep you safe."

"No. I'll keep you safe." Cassie said helping her stand up, and taking the towel off her as she gets the bandages ready.

Riley looked down at that but nodded. With that Cassie lifted Riley's arms before wrapping bandages around her body mostly at her back, and after that Cassie made sure it was on before sighing, "Okay it's on."

Riley nodded before turning around and hugging her. "Thanks."

Cassie smiled hugging her back before suddenly grinning, "Riley, I think your little bottom is as cute as your tummy."

Riley blushed at that. "Cassie..."

Cassie giggled at that. Riley smiled at that before hugging her as the two of them went to bed.

"At least put something on." Cassie giggled.

Riley blushed but nodded doing so. With that Cassie helped her put on a pair of her undergarments, and PJs. Riley smiled at that before lying down with a smile. "Still cuter up there."

That made Cassie looking up at her. Riley was smiling. Cassie grinned taking a cotton swap, and started swapping in Riley's Belly Button. Riley giggled at that.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Both girls were fast asleep with Cassie's head on Riley's stomach drooling slightly. Suddenly Riley winced before opening her eyes and noticing a clock. "Huh, Cassie wake up."

She noticed the position Cassie's in. Riley smiled before carefully shaking her shoulder. "Cassie... we need to support your big brother today."

"H-Huh?" Cassie asked shifting, and Riley felt Cassie's tongue accidentally touching her stomach as she wakes up.

Riley blushed but shook it off. "Yuya's duel at Fortune Prep remember?"

"O-oh yeah." Cassie said before noticing, "Oh I got drool on you Riri! I'll get it."

With that she started to lick the drool off.

"Cassie, what are you doing?" Riley asked in shock.

After it Cassie wiped her mouth, "Getting up my mess on your tummy."

Riley was blushing but nodded. Cassie soon kissed her before grinning, "Oh... Did you like that Riri?"

Riley blushed before pouting. "Stop teasing."

"Haha! Come on admit it!" Cassie laughed while starting to change.

Riley blushed. "Ok... yeah, I did. It felt funny but..."

Cassie giggled finish changing.

"Come on, we should go." Riley told her.

Hearing that they walked out to where Yuya's match is being held. They arrived at what looked like a haunted house only to suddenly hear a feminine scream.

"WWAAARGH!" Cassie screamed in bloody murder hiding behind a pole.

"What do you think you're doing you pervert!?" screamed the same voice.

BAM!

A Crystal Apple flew out of the house landing at Riley's feet.

"Huh?" Riley asked noticing it.

Cassie noticing it picked it up, "Hey... This looks familiar."

"It came from over that way." Riley mentioned walking towards where they heard the person yelling.

They walked down to see Yuya had a big bump in his head looking stunned with a fuming girl.

"Huh, what happened?" Riley asked.

Cassie stared at the girl before gasping in recognition, "Is that... Hey, Aura!?"

The girl looked at her. "Do I know you?"

Cassie ran down to her, "It's me. Cassie Sakaki. We met a few years back where Mr. Akaba asked us to duel each other, and you foresee I lose to you?"

Aura's eyes widened before she smiled. "Wait... that's right, how long has it been?"

"A long time actually." Cassie answered before remembering, "Oh uh, I believe this is your's?"

She handed the apple back to Aura.

"Thank you, it rolled off after I used it on this pervert." Aura mentioned glaring at Yuya. "He tried looking up my skirt."

Hearing that Cassie turned to Yuya in shock, "Big bro..."

"It was an accident, I would never do that on purpose." Yuya said nervously. "I'm not that kind of person."

Hearing that Cassie sighed glad that was so before saying, "Well be more careful to prevent another accident like this okay?"

"I will. I promise." Yuya told her before blushing. "Besides... you know I wouldn't betray Zuzu right?"

"I know." Cassie said to him before turning to Aura, "So who's big bro's opponent in this match?"

"I am." Aura answered. "So unfortunately for him he'll be losing."

"We're not sure. We make our own destiny Aura. You foresaw I would lose to you before but Mr. Akaba told us to head home before we know if that's true." Cassie told her.

Aura paused at that. "You have a point, well why don't we start by testing your brother's predictive abilities? There's a dragon on one side of this coin, and a demon on the other. What side will it land on?"

Yuya gave thought, "Uh i-it's the dragon!"

Aura flipped the coin and smirked. "As I thought, no precognition whatsoever, it's the demon."

"Well still if Yuya can beat tough duelists like Reed, and Pierre he can prove your fortune wrong." Cassie told her.

"We'll see." Aura smiled.

"Be careful Yuya." Cassie said before heading up to the audience where Riley was sitting.

Riley was giggling slightly.

"What's so funny?" Cassie asked her.

"I'm just happy." Riley smiled.

Cassie sat down beside her. Riley blushed slightly before resting her head on Cassie's shoulder. "Cassie... about this morning."

Cassie turned to her, "What about it?"

Riley closed her eyes before whispering to her. "My turn when we get home."

That made Cassie raise an eyebrow. Riley was blushing before looking down. "Sorry..."

"Your turn for what?" Cassie asked confused.

Riley blushed before slightly sticking out her tongue only to look down clearly embarrassed. Cassie blinked before grinning, "Well then I can't wait for your skills, Riri."

Riley's eyes widened before she fainted. Cassie giggled at this. She turned back to the duel where the Action Field had just appeared.

* * *

_Fortuneteller_

_Action Field Spell_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

Aura told him, "Since you had guessed wrong on the Coin Toss, I pick who goes first. And I'll be first."

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Wake Me Up Inside by Evansecence)**

**Yuya: 4000**

**Aura: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Aura 1st Turn:

Aura drew looking over.

"Is Aura strong?" Riley asked Cassie.

"You sure get up quick." Cassie grinned before saying, "She uses cards called Prediction Princess, and uses Flip Monsters for her duels."

Riley frowned. "Landing on my back hurt."

"I more meant you get up quick from fainting." Cassie told her.

Aura soon grinned, "Alright first off I'll summon this face-down monster."

The monster appeared.

"Then I summon Prediction Princess Bloom in defense!" Aura called as a flower pot appeared.

* * *

_Prediction Princess Bloom_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 2200_

_While you control a face-down monster you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon 1 "Prediction Princess Bloom" this way per turn. If your opponent Special Summons a monster: You can tribute this card, Special Summon 1 "Prediction Princess" Ritual Monster from your hand. (This Special Summon is treated as a Ritual Summon.)_

* * *

Riley nodded.

"Wait you can't summon two monsters in a turn." Yuya argued.

"Bloom was a Special Summon since I have a face-down monster in play." Aura explained.

Yuya frowned at that. "Alright."

"And 1 face-down, and it's your turn." Aura ended.

Yuya 1st Turn:

Yuya drew his card and smiled.

"Based on that smile that was a good draw." Cassie smiled.

"I use scale 1 Stargazer Magician and scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya called placing the cards.

* * *

_Stargazer Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_Scale: 1_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 2400_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If a Pendulum Monster you control battles, your opponent cannot activate Spell Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Unless you have a "Magician" card or "Odd-Eyes" card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 4._

_**Monster Effect:** Once per turn, when exactly 1 other Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is returned to your hand by an opponent's card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand with the same name as that returned to the hand._

* * *

_Timegazer Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Pendulum Scale: 8_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 600_

_**Pendulum Effect:** You must control no monsters to activate this card. If a Pendulum Monster you control battles, your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Unless you have a "Magician" card or "Odd-Eyes" card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 4._

_**Monster Effect:** Each turn, the first card(s) in your Pendulum Zone that would be destroyed by an opponent's card effect, is not destroyed._

* * *

"He's Pendulum Summoning!" Cassie cried with a grin.

Riley smiled at her girlfriend's excitement.

"This allows me to summon monsters from level two through seven all at the same time!" Yuya called. "I Pendulum Summon Performapal Silver Claw, Performapal Coin Dragon, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

At that his dragon, a wolf, and a dragon with a coin on it's head appeared.

* * *

_Performapal Silver Claw_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Pendulum Scale: 5_

_Beast/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 700_

_**Pendulum Effect:** All "Performapal" monsters you control gain 300 ATK._

_**Monster Effect:** When this card declares an attack: All "Performapal" monsters you currently control gain 300 ATK, until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

_Performapal Coin Dragon_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Pendulum Scale: 5_

_Dragon/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 Dragon-Type monster you control that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck; this turn, if that monster you control battles an opponent's monster, banish that opponent's monster after damage calculation (even if this card leaves the field)._

_**Monster Effect:** Other Dragon-Type monsters you control gain 500 ATK, also they cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

_Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Pendulum Scale: 4_

_Dragon/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** You can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0. During your End Phase: You can destroy this card, and if you do, add 1 Pendulum Monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each Pendulum Effect of "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" once per turn._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

"It... Huh?" Yuya asked.

"When you Special Summon a monster, I can tribute this face-up card to call forth a Prediction Princess Ritual Monster from my hand." Aura smirked as Bloom vanished.

"A Ritual Summon?" Yuya asked in shock. "Well Coin Dragon's ability gives all my dragons 500 attack points and he protects Odd-Eyes from effects that would destroy him."

_Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon:** (ATK: 2500 + 500 + 3000)**_

* * *

"He's gonna need it." Aura grinned before calling, "Priestess of ancient times who foresees everything! With the ancient description, now, be revived! Ritual Summon! Level 9! Prediction Princess Tarotrei!"

At that Tarotrei appeared ready to battle.

* * *

_Prediction Princess Tarotrei_

_Light Type_

_Level 9_

_Fairy/Ritual_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 1200_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Prediction Ritual". Once per turn, during your End Phase: You can Special Summon 1 Flip monster from your hand or Graveyard in face-down Defense Position. You can only use 1 of the following effects of "Prediction Princess Tarotrei" per turn, and only once that turn._  
_● During either player's turn: You can target 1 face-down monster on the field; change it to face-up Attack Position.  
● During either player's turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; change it to face-down Defense Position._

* * *

"That's Aura's ace monster." Cassie recalled.

"Her ace?" Riley asked in shock. "Can Yuya beat her?"

"I only know two of Tarotrei's abilities." Cassie told her, "Aura can summon a Flip monster from her hand during her End Phase, and can flip a monster face-down at any time."

"That's powerful." Riley admitted.

"Your monster's strong Aura but not strong enough. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Prediction Princess Tarotrei with Spiral Flame Strike!" Yuya called.

The monster went to attack.

"That won't work Yuya." Aura grinned, "I activate Tarotrei's special ability! I can flip a monster face-down during either of our turn's!"

"Huh?" Yuya asked.

"And I pick Coin Dragon!" Aura grinned.

Cassie told Riley, "That's not a bad idea. If Coin Dragon's face-down it's special ability is no longer in effect which would both make Odd-Eyes weaker for Tarotrei to destroy, and make him vulnerable to destruction effects again."

Coin Dragon was set as Yuya's eyes widened in shock.

_Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 - 500 = 2500)**_

With that Tarotrei attacked Odd-Eyes destroying him on the spot. **(Yuya: 3800)**

"I end my turn." Yuya frowned.

* * *

**Yuya: 3800**

**Aura: 4000**

* * *

Aura 2nd Turn:

"My turn!" Aura grinned drawing, "And I'll flip up my face-down! Prediction Princess Coinorama!"

The familiar coin Princess appeared.

* * *

_Prediction Princess Coinorama_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy/Flip_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1400_

_FLIP: You can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or higher Flip monster from your hand or Deck in face-down Defense Position, also you cannot activate monster effects for the rest of this turn, except "Prediction Princess" monsters'._

* * *

"When this card is Flipped, I can summon a level 3 or higher Flip monster from my hand or deck but I can only use Prediction Princess Monster Effects this turn." Aura said setting the card, "Then Tarotrei's other ability activates! Once during either of our turn's, I can flip a monster to face-up!"

Yuya grunted before running to find an Action Card. The monster she set was flipped.

* * *

_Prediction Princess Crystaldine_

_Water Type_

_Level 5_

_Fairy/Flip_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 2200_

_FLIP: You can add 1 Ritual Monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

"When Crystaldine is flipped, I can add a Ritual Monster to my hand." Aura grinned adding a card, "And my choice is Prediction Princess Kazarina!"

"Another one?" Yuya asked in shock.

"Kazarina? I don't remember her having that before. Maybe she had kept that as a reserve?" Cassie asked herself.

Riley frowned.

"And Yuya guess what? Kazarina is here for ya!" Aura grinned activating her face-down, "Cause I play this! My face-down, Prediction Revival, Ritual Spell Card!"

* * *

_Prediction Revival_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon "Prediction Princess Kazarina". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 7 or more. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the GY: You can banish this card from your GY; send 1 Ritual monster from your hand to your GY, and if you do draw 2 cards._

* * *

Yuya grabbed a card only to get zapped.

* * *

_Lousy Luck_

_Action Trap Card_

_You take 800 damage._

* * *

**(Yuya: 3000)**

"Yuya!" Cassie cried as Crystaldine, and Coinorama vanished.

"Priestess of Ancient Times be revive through the enemies of your sacrifice! Now may the ancient transcripts revive you! Ritual Summon! Level 7, Prediction Princess Kazarina!"

A new Prediction Princess different from Tarotrei appeared.

* * *

_Prediction Princess Kazarina_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Fairy/Ritual_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Prediction Revival". Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Flip Monster from your GY in face-down Defense Position. Once per turn, if your opponent declares an attack with this card as an attack target while you have 1 face-down Defense Position monster: You can draw 1 card, also flip that monster face-up (your choice if you have 2 or more). If this card destroys a monster by battle: You can inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each Flip Monster in your GY._

* * *

Yuya's eyes widened in shock.

"Whoa that's tough." Cassie said amazed by the monster's appearance.

"I should let you know what she can do. Kazarina can allow me to summon a Flip Monster from my graveyard face-down. Should you attack her while I have a face-down monster in play, I can draw a card, and flip that monster face-up. If I have more then 2 face-down monsters I chose who gets flipped. Finally if Kazarina destroys your monster because of an attack for each Flip Monster in my graveyard you lose 400 Life Points." Aura grinned.

"That monster's abilities are really strong!" Cassie cried in shock.

Riley frowned.

"And now Kazarina strike at the face-down Coin Dragon!" Aura called as her newly summoned Ritual Monster attacked.

Coin Dragon flipped only to shatter.

"Kazarina's effect activates! I have Coinorama, and Crystaldine! So you take 800 points of damage!" Aura called as Kazarina fired lighting at Yuya.

Yuya flinched. **(Yuya: 2200)**

"And now Tarotrei your turn!" Aura called as her first monster attacked Silver Claw.

Tarotrei destroyed Silver Claw as Yuya started sweating nervously.

**(Yuya: 1100)**

"Yuya!" Cassie cried at this.

"Then during my End Phase, Tarotrei allows me to set a monster from my hand." Aura grinned setting a card.

Yuya 2nd Turn:

_'This is bad.'_ Yuya thought.

"You can give up now." Aura told him.

"Huh?" Yuya asked hearing that.

"I told you, and your sis before you'll lose against me, and we both saw that's true." Aura told him.

Yuya frowned. "I haven't lost yet."

"That's right Yuya!" Cassie called to him, "Don't give up! Prove her wrong!"

Yuya nodded drawing his card only for his eyes to widen in shock.

"With Kazarina, and Tarotrei out nothing you can bring out can help." Aura told him.

"I... Pendulum Summon my three monsters back to the field!" Yuya called.

All three of them appeared back.

_Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**_

"Now I activate the spell card, Polymerization!" Yuya declares playing the spell.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"What in the-" Cassie stopped shocked as Aura blinked not expecting this.

"I'll use this Spell to fuse Silver Claw with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Fusion Summon Performapal Odd-Eyes Metal Claw!" Yuya called.

* * *

_Performapal Odd-Eyes Metal Claw_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Fusion_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 "Odd-Eyes" monster + 1 "Performapal" monster_  
__Cannot be used as Fusion Material. If this card is Fusion Summoned using "Polymerization", it is unaffected by other cards' effects. If this card declares an attack: All monsters you currently control gain 300 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.__

* * *

"First a Ritual Summon, and now a Fusion Summon?" Cassie asked in shock.

"Odd-Eyes Silver Claw attack Tarotrei, and when he declares an attack all my monsters gain 300 attack points." Yuya said as Silver Claw charges at Tarotrei. **(ATK: 3000 + 300 = 3300)**

_Coin Dragon:** (ATK: 1700 + 300 = 2000)**_

"Tarotrei's ability activates! I flip a monster face-down! I pick Silver Claw!" Aura called as Tarotrei did her magic.

"When I summon Performapal Odd-Eyes Silver Claw with Polymerization other effects don't work on him." Yuya revealed.

"What?" Aura asked in shock as Silver Claw slashed Tarotrei destroying her.** (Aura: 3400)**

"Now Coin Dragon attack Kazarina!" Yuya called.

"But he's weaker!" Cassie called as Coin Dragon charged at Kazarina.

Aura called, "I activate Kazarina's ability! Cass should remember this!"

Her face-down monster Tarotrei left was revealed.

* * *

_Pot of the Forbidden_

_Earth Type_

_Level 9_

_Rock/Flip_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 3000_

_FLIP: You can activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Draw 2 cards._  
_● Return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to the hand._  
_● Destroy all monsters your opponent controls._  
_● Look at your opponent's hand, also shuffle 1 card from their hand into the Deck._  
_You can only use this effect of "Pot of The Forbidden" once per turn._

* * *

"Pot of the Forbidden!" Cassie cried in shock.

"Since Pot was flipped all your monsters are destroyed!" Aura called.

Yuya grunted at Coin Dragon shattered.

"At least with Tarotrei gone, Pot can't be flipped down." Cassie said to Riley, "But Kazarina by herself is already a big problem."

Riley nodded in agreement before wincing. Cassie kissed her softly rubbing her back.

'Cassie...' Riley thought nervously before swallowing hesitantly.

"Your move." Yuya told Aura.

_Odd-Eyes Silver Claw: **(ATK: 3300 - 300 = 3000)**_

* * *

**Yuya: 1100**

**Aura: 3400**

* * *

Aura 3rd Turn:

"Alright Yuya. Your Fusion Summoning had caught me off guard but that won't happen again." Aura said drawing.

Yuya smiled. _'I'm just lucky I picked up Zuzu's card, but it felt wrong. Cass and I are Pendulum and Ritual duelists... Not Fusion.'_

"But it won't work for long! I activate Prediction Revival's effect in the graveyard!" Aura called.

"That's not gonna revive Tarotrei is it?" Cassie asked worried.

"By banishing this card, I discard a second Kazarina from my hand to draw 2 cards." Aura said discarding the card, and drawing two cards.

Yuya frowned.

"And now next up is Premature Burial!" Aura grinned.

* * *

_Premature Burial_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster._

* * *

"I pay 800 points to summon a monster from the graveyard." Aura grinned. **(Aura: 2600)** "You can pretty much guess who is coming back!"

Yuya frowned hearing that. Tarotrei came back in place.

"Ah crap not this again!" Cassie cried seeing that.

"And now Tarotrei's ability! Flip Pot of the Forbidden!" Aura called as the Pot was flipped as she goes for an Action Card.

Yuya moved to grab one only to freeze and look down nervously.

"Yuya?" Cassie asked seeing that.

"He's scared of another trap." Riley realized.

Aura grabbed the card, "I activate High Dive!"

* * *

_High Dive_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

_Kazarina: **(ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**_

"Now Kazarina attack Silver Claw!" Aura called as her monster attacked.

Yuya's only monster shattered.

**(Yuya: 0500)**

"Kazarina's ability activates!" Aura called as Kazarina starts to charge lightning.

"Yuya! Take an Action Card!" Cassie called to Yuya.

Yuya was already running to find one. He soon grabbed one as Kazarina fired the lightning. Yuya looked at the card as his eyes widened. "I play Double Attack on Kazarina!"

_Kazarina: **(ATK: 3500 x 2 = 7000)**_

"Huh?" Aura asked confused.

She noticed Yuya had played it to try and find a different Action Card. The lightning charged as Yuya managed to grab a second. Yuya activated it seconds before getting hit as the lightning suddenly changed direction and hit Aura.

**(Aura: 2100)**

"Huh?" Aura asked surprised.

Riley and Cassie looked at the card.

* * *

_Detour_

_Action Spell Card_

_Negate the effect of 1 monster your opponent controls, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"That was close." Cassie sighed in relief.

"You still got Tarotrei's attack!" Aura called as her first Ritual charged to attack.

Yuya looked around in a panic not seeing anymore Action Cards.

"Behind you Yuya!" Cassie called to him.

Yuya turned seeing the card before grabbing it. Tarotrei fired the attack at Yuya.

"I play Zero Penalty!" Yuya cried.

* * *

_Zero Penalty_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes 0._

* * *

_Tarotrei: **(ATK: 2700 - 2700 = 0)**_

The blast vanished inches from hitting Yuya. Yuya was panting in exhaustion.

"That was really close." Cassie sighed in relief, "And that Action Card doesn't restore Tarotrei's points. But Kazarina, Tarotrei, and Pot of the Forbidden will get Yuya if he isn't careful."

"Anything... else?" Yuya asked trying to catch his breath.

"Your turn." Aura answered.

Yuya 3rd Turn:

Yuya moved to draw only to suddenly freeze.

"Only one way for him to turn things around..." Cassie trailed off, "A Ritual Summon..."

"She won't stop me." Yuya whispered. "I will reunite."

He looked at Aura as she saw his eyes were glowing.

"I draw!"

_'Huh?'_ Aura thought blinking when she noticed.

"I Pendulum Summon my three monsters back to the field." Yuya stated.

The three appeared yet again.

_'So with this, I should better...'_ Aura thought, "I activate Tarotrei's special ability!"

Riley's eyes widened in horror.

"And I will set Odd-Eyes!" Aura called as Yuya's dragon was flipped, "So now without your dragon you can go further!"

"That's where you're wrong." Yuya stated coldly. "I activate Supreme Rebirth!"

* * *

_Supreme Rebirth_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon "Odd-Eyes Chaos Dragon". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose Level is 10 or more._

* * *

"That card...!" Cassie said recognizing that spell.

"Dragon of dual-colored eyes, draw upon the power of the sacrificed and wipe out all who stand against you! I Ritual Summon! Return everything to nothing, Odd-Eyes Chaos Dragon!" Yuya chanted as his strongest Ritual Monster appeared.

* * *

_Odd-Eyes Chaos Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Pendulum Scale: 1_

_Dragon/Ritual/Pendulum_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** N/A_

_**Monster Effect:** You can Ritual Summon this card with "Supreme Rebirth". If this card was Ritual Summoned using a Pendulum Summoned monster as Ritual Material it gains the following effect: When this card destroys a monster in battle inflict damage equal to that monster's original ATK, then this card can attack again. You can only apply this effect once per turn._

* * *

"Now, destroy Tarotrei and end this duel!"

Chaos Dragon charged a blast attacking Tarotrei as Aura ran for an Action Card only for Tarotrei to be blasted as she cried out.

* * *

**Yuya: 0500**

**Aura: 0000**

**Yuya wins the duel!**

* * *

At the Duel's end Cassie ran too Yuya. Yuya was glaring at Aura. Cassie enveloped Yuya in a much needed embrace, "Big bro!"

Yuya blinked before looking at her. "Cass?"

"You won with Chaos Dragon." Cassie told him, "Do you remember this time?"

"Chaos Dragon?" Yuya asked only to frown. "No... I don't."

Cassie at that started to pull him back home while helping Riley out.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... something strange is going on.**

**bopdog111: Yeah.**

**Ulrich362: Maybe Cassie, Riley, Zuzu, and Declan can figure it out?**

**bopdog111: Maybe.**

**Ulrich362: Only one way to find out. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	12. Playtime Fun!

** bopdog111: Okay so what's next here?**

**Ulrich362: ****I****deally, figuring out what's happening to Yuya and Cassie qualifying.**

**bopdog111: Okay let's see what happens.**

**Ulrich362: Makes sense to me, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

After Riley, Cassie, and Yuya had gotten home and Yuya laid down in his room Cassie frowned before picking up the phone.

"Cass?" Yoko asked her.

"Mommy... I'm calling big sis." Cassie told her before frowning. "I'm scared."

Yoko nodded at that. Cassie frowned as the phone rang while Riley frowned sitting at the table before sending a message to Declan asking if they could see him.

"Hello?" Zuzu asked.

"Big sis, I'm starting to get scared. He forgot another duel." Cassie frowned.

"Oh." Zuzu asked worried.

"You don't think there's something wrong with him do you?" Cassie asked fearfully. "He'll be ok right?"

"I'll be there." Zuzu told her.

"Thanks, that..." Cassie started before looking over to Riley. "Huh... oh actually can we meet at LDS?"

"Why not at your place?" Zuzu asked her.

"Riri thinks Declan might be able to help." Cassie explained.

"Okay... You, and her have fun before going down. You need it." Zuzu told her.

"I want big bro to be ok though." Cassie mentioned. "It happens whenever he Ritual Summons."

"You need to feel happy like what Uncle Yusho when talk to us." Zuzu assured her.

"... Ok." Cassie said sadly.

"It's okay Cass. I'll see you in a bit." Zuzu said to her.

Cassie just nodded before hanging up and looking down sadly. Riley just finished before hugging her from behind. Cassie turned and gently hugged her back with tears in her eyes.

"Come on Cass." Riley said heading up.

Cassie nodded following her. They arrived up stairs as Cassie looked down, "...Am I a bad sister?"

"Of course not." Riley reassured her. "Declan can help Yuya somehow."

Cassie nodded before smiling, "Big sis is right. Maybe some fun can help me."

Riley smiled hearing that. Cassie then grinned, "Of course you did say of doing the same to me when we get home."

Riley blushed but nodded. "Yeah... I did."

Cassie laid down before pulling up her shirt. Riley blushed at that before shifting as Cassie felt her tongue touch her stomach. Cassie giggled, "Riri that tickles!"

Riley giggled at that. "Really? What about this?"

She started licking Cassie's stomach just above her belly button. Cassie started laughing. Riley suddenly stopped. "Cassie?"

Cassie stopped laughing looking to her, "Yeah?"

Riley was blushing. "Is this... ok?"

"Of course." Cassie answered giggling.

Riley blushed at that before nodding. "Oh... where are the cotton swabs?"

Cassie pointed to a shelf. Riley nodded before walking over and grabbing one and gently trying to clean Cassie's belly button. Cassie giggled at this. A minute later Riley nodded before throwing it away and then licking inside Cassie's belly button.

"Ah! R-Riley!" Cassie squealed in shock before laughing.

Riley smiled before continuing. Cassie continued laughing before saying, "R-Riley!"

Riley stopped. "Yeah?"

Cassie had time to catch her breath before grinning, "What got you so brave like that?"

Riley blushed. "I wanted to cheer you up... and when you started laughing it made me happy so I kept going."

"You know that actually put an idea to my head." Cassie grinned.

"An idea?" Riley asked.

Just then Cassie pushed Riley down to the bed, and pulled her shirt up.

"Ack!" Riley cried out. "Cass?"

She felt Cassie's mouth on her belly button. Riley started giggling at that. She then felt what seems like sucking. Riley's eyes widened at that. While Cassie is doing that she is also licking inside Riley's belly button. Riley started laughing even more. After several moments Cassie pulled back grinning. Riley took a few minutes to catch her breath.

"That idea was cute wasn't it?" Cassie giggled.

Riley was blushing but she nodded.

"You made me had that thought. Be sure to be expecting more." Cassie grinned slowly tracing Riley's belly button lovingly.

Riley blushed at that. "What do you mean more?"

"I think you know." Cassie giggled before kissing her fully on her lips.

Riley's eyes widened before kissing her back. Cassie soon giggled. Riley was blushing before suddenly wincing badly. Seeing that Cassie instantly grow concerned. Riley looked to be in a lot of pain.

"Riri?" Cassie asked her.

"My... back." Riley grunted before wincing again.

Cassie turned her over, and carefully looked passed the bandages. Blood was soaking through and it looked like it was getting worse.

"How is it...?" Cassie said in shock, "Alright I'm getting a doctor!"

That's when her eyes widened. During her match with Nagi she heard Riley cry out but she also heard another sound... a crack. She ran downstairs at that.

"Cassie?" Yoko asked noticing.

"I gotta get a doctor!" Cassie said grabbing the phone.

Yoko just stared in shock before frowning. Cassie called the hospital while waiting.

"Hello, Paradise City Hospital how may I help you?" asked a young man.

"My girl she needs help!" Cassie said to him.

"Your girl? Can she come in?" the man asked.

"No I think... I think her back is broken!" Cassie said with tears.

"Cass... I'm ok." Riley said from the door into the room. "I promise."

"Your not... Your back is getting worse." Cassie said tearing up.

Riley frowned seeing that before walking over and hugging her before whispering so the doctor couldn't hear. "I have to be ok... so I can stay with you when... when we go to fight."

Cassie dropped the phone hugging her back crying. Riley frowned before just kissing her again as Yoko picked up the phone and walked into the other room.

"Riri." Cassie cried.

Riley just held her gently. "It's ok."

Cassie continued crying. Riley frowned at that before blushing and pulling Cassie's shirt up to kiss her stomach. That simple act seemed to start to calm Cassie. Riley smiled at that before quickly kissing her belly button and looking up at her. Cassie soon had a smile with tears starting to lessen.

"That's better." Riley smiled.

"Thanks... Riri." Cassie smiled wiping her eyes.

Riley smiled kissing her close before pausing. "Should we go see Declan with Zuzu so we can help Yuya?"

"I should... Renew the bandages just in case." Cassie told her.

"Ok." Riley nodded.

With that after Cassie got some new ones, and removed Riley's shirt sprayed her back with something, and wrapped bandages around her body. Riley winced slightly but made sure to reassure Cassie she was ok. Cassie soon finished putting her shirt back on.

"Thanks." Riley smiled warmly.

Cassie smiled back before they walked off to LID. On the way them met up with Zuzu.

"Big sis!" Cassie called.

"Cassie, is everything alright?" Zuzu asked running over to her.

"I'm fine." Cassie answered, "You were right to have fun, and me, and Riri got to try something new."

Zuzu smiled hearing that. "That's a good thing."

"You, and big bro should try it sometime it's really fun, and really tickling." Cassie smiled.

"A tickle fight?" Zuzu asked as they reached LID.

"Nope." Cassie chuckled before motioning for Zuzu to kneel, and whispered it in her ear.

Zuzu's eyes widened. "You two are... acting a little mature aren't you?"

"In our own way. You, and big bro should try it!" Cassie giggled linking her arms with Riley's left arm.

Zuzu blushed as they walked in. "Yeah... I'll think about it."

They arrived where Declan is at.

"What exactly is going on with Yuya?" Declan asked them.

"I don't know... Each time he gets real mad, he Ritual Summons, and doesn't remember the match." Cassie answered.

Declan frowned hearing that. "Doesn't remember? That's definitely strange, and it's only when he Ritual Summons?"

"Yeah." Cassie answered.

"That... wait a second. Is it possible?" Declan inquired before looking at something on a computer. "Cassie, do you remember anything about your match with Yuri?"

"Well... He had fought a hard battle with this Starving Venom Fusion Dragon." Cassie admitted.

Declan's eyes widened at that before he closed his eyes. "Cassie... can you defeat your brother in a duel?"

"I don't know..." Cassie said to him, "Last time I tried we stopped when he said he couldn't remember one of the Ritual Monsters being in his deck."

"... For his safety, you have to defeat him... and prevent him from qualifying for the Arc-League Championship." Declan told her. "Whatever's going on, I have a strong feeling it'll get worse if he competes and if joins the fight against Duel Academy."

That made Cassie's eyes widen in horror, "I... I can't do that... That would crush him."

"I'm aware of that, but if my suspicions are correct it may be the only way for you to save his life." Declan told her.

Cassie looked down at that not sure what to do.

"I know it's hard, but it's for the best and there's always next year." Declan told her.

"...One thing Declan." Cassie told him.

"Yes?" Declan asked her.

"Next time something like this happens, I won't try to beat him again." Cassie told him, "I can't bear crushing him more then once."

"I understand completely." Declan nodded. "Doing it once is hard enough... but if we're lucky, Yusho will be back to watch him compete next year."

Cassie only nodded before turning to walk out. Riley stopped her with a hug. "Are you ok?"

Cassie was only looking down. Riley frowned seeing that before just hugging her closer.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... it's been set in stone.**

**bopdog111: Yep.**

**Ulrich362: The final duel for entrance into the Arc-League Championship... Yuya Sakaki vs. Cassie Sakaki.**

**bopdog111: Can Cassie go through with it?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	13. Duel between Sakakis 2!

**bopdog111: And now to a hard choice ****Cass has to do.**

**Ulrich362: That's putting it lightly.**

**bopdog111: Can she managed to do so or will Yuya be in danger?**

**Ulrich362: Only one way to find out. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It had been two days since Declan requested Cassie duel Yuya and Riley had been doing her best to cheer up her girlfriend. Cassie was looking over her Deck.

"Cass... can I do anything?" Riley asked her.

She turned to her hearing that. Riley hugged her. Cassie hugged her back.

"Do... do you want to play a little before he gets here?" Riley asked.

That made Cassie smile, "I like that."

Riley smiled before blushing slightly as she pulled up Cassie's shirt and kissed small circles around her belly button. Cassie smiled pulling Riley's head close to it. She smiled at that before kissing Cassie on her belly button. "It's cute."

Cassie laughed a little rubbing her head. They stayed like that for a few minutes before the doorbell rang. Yoko walked opening the door.

"Mrs. Sakaki, are your children here?" Nico Smiley asked.

"My daughter is upstairs." Yoko answered, "And my son is with his friends but he'll be here soon."

Nico Smiley nodded sitting down. "When he gets here I like to speak with them both."

Yoko nodded understanding that.

* * *

_Later..._

Yuya, Zuzu, Gong, and the You Show Trio with Sora walked in the house.

"Yuya Sakaki, I've been expecting you." Nico Smiley notes as Cassie and Riley walked down.

"Nico." Yuya blinked at him.

"Your sixth opponent has been decided." Nico Smiley told him.

"It has?" Yuya smiled as Cassie looked down, "Who?"

Riley squeezed her hand to comfort her.

"Cassandra Sakaki." Nico Smiley answered.

"What?" Yuya asked blinking not sure is he heard right.

"It's true." Cassie said to him.

Riley hugged Cassie at that. Cassie hugged her back.

"A sibling fight to the finish, whoever wins qualifies but whoever loses won't have enough time to make it." Nico Smiley stated. "The duel is at You Show in two hours. Good luck to you both."

With that he walked out leaving them alone. Cassie looked down sadly, "Sorry Yuya."

"It isn't your fault." Yuya said quietly before smiling. "Besides, we never finished last time."

That made her look up at him. Yuya was smiling. "Let's both do our best ok?"

Cassie stared before smiling nodding. He knelt down and hugged her before whispering. "We have a little time, so why don't we spend it with the people we love ok?"

Cassie nodded hugging him back, "Okay."

Yuya smiled at that a before turning to Zuzu while Riley blushed and walked to Cassie.

"Um... what did you mean more?" she asked shyly.

Hearing that Cassie turned to her confused.

"Before you wanted to call the doctor." Riley explained.

That made Cassie smile to her, "More fun between us of course."

Riley smiled at that. "Ok... do you want to have more fun before the duel?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Cassie asked with a smile.

Riley giggled. "Maybe..."

They headed upstairs at that.

"What do you want to do?" Riley asked.

"Can you sit at the chair?" Cassie asked her.

Riley nodded sitting down. "Oh... and I think my back feels a little better too."

That made Cassie smile a little getting some things asking, "Can you pull your shirt up?"

Riley nodded doing so before closing her eyes. "I promise... we'll find your daddy and everything will be ok Cass."

"Thanks." Cassie said to her before Riley sees Cassie is taking measurements of her stomach.

Riley looked on curiously. After doing so Cassie started to work on something with cotton, and a small pillow case.

"Cassie, what are you doing?" Riley asked.

"Almost done." Cassie smiled to her before taking glue, and Velcro straps.

Riley nodded before closing her eyes. Soon Cassie said, "Okay you can look."

It was a freshly made fake pregnant stomach strap in.

"Cass... that... I mean..." Riley started before blushing. "Wow..."

"Want to try it on?" Cassie giggled.

Riley was blushing but nodded. "Ok... can you help?"

Cassie nodded helping her stand up as Riley pulled her shirt up to make sure it doesn't get in the way as Cassie got behind her putting the strap on in place before putting the Velcro on in place. Riley started giggling. "Cassie... that tickles."

Soon Cassie finished with a smile before getting Riley to pull her shirt down, "I think I didn't put in enough cotton, or put too much."

Riley blushed and looked in the mirror. She looked very pregnant like she's due. Riley's eyes widened before she instinctively put a hand on her stomach.

"Did I put too much or does it need more?" Cassie asked seeing that.

"It... it's perfect." Riley answered before tearing up.

Cassie widen her eyes seeing her crying.

"Cassie... we'll figure out how this can be real for us both right?" Riley asked while wiping her eyes.

"Yeah." Cassie nodding hugging her.

Riley hugged her back before carefully taking the fake stomach off and then pausing. "Cass...?"

"Yeah?" Cassie asked her.

Riley just smiled before kissing her. "Thank you for saving me."

"Saving?" Cassie asked, "You meant from Bandit Warrior?"

Riley shook her head. "From... being just a tool like I was supposed to be."

Cassie smiled before saying, "No problem. And..."

She had put the fake stomach back on Riley, "Keep it on. I like it this way."

"Even during your match?" Riley asked with a blush.

Cassie only hugged her giggling. Riley smiled at that.

* * *

_Later at You Show..._

Cassie, and Riley walked in_._

"Oh, hey you guys Yuya's wai..." Tate started before just staring at Riley in shock.

"Don't let it fool ya." Cassie giggled, "Just something I made to look like it."

Tate nodded but still looked surprised.

"Good luck Cassie." Riley smiled kissing her cheek. "I'll be cheering for you."

"Thanks. And have fun with that belly of your's." Cassie giggled kissing her.

Riley smiled before going to watch the duel. She sat between Allie, and Zuzu. Allie's eyes lit up seeing the fake stomach while Zuzu gasped in shock.

"Okay Yuya... Let's do this!" Cassie called to her brother.

"Sounds good to me Cass." Yuya smiled.

They both readied themselves as Riley smiled looking on as Aurora Iceberg activated.

* * *

_Aurora Iceberg_

_Action Field Spell_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"Let's Duel!" Yuya and Cassie called together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Salvation by Skillet)**

**Cassie: 4000**

**Yuya: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Cassie 1st Turn:

Cassie drew before saying, "I summon Skylander - Hot Dog!"

Hot Dog appeared going, _**"See Spot Burn!"**_

* * *

_Skylander - Hot Dog_

_Fire Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast/Tuner_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 1200_

_When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Add 1 "Portal of Power" to your hand. When this card is sent to the GY: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Hot Dog" per turn._

* * *

"When he's summoned, I can add Portal of Power to my hand!" Cassie said showing the card, "Then I activate it!"

* * *

_Portal of Power_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon any Ritual Monster. Tribute "Skylander" monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the monster you Ritual Summon, then Ritual Summon 1 Ritual Monster from your hand. If you control a "Skylander" Ritual monster when you activated this card, you can also banish "Skylander" monsters from your GY instead of Tributing._

* * *

"Starting with your Ritual spell Cass?" Yuya asked with a grin.

"Yep, and I'm sure you remember this guy!" Cassie grinned as Hot Dog, and Flashwing both vanished as Tree Rex rose from the ice calling, **_"Be Afraid of the Bark!"_**

* * *

_Skylander Giant - Tree Rex_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Plant/Ritual_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with, "Portal of Power". Effects will be revealed._

* * *

Yuya started running to look for an Action Card. "Yeah, and I remember what Hot Dog does too."

At that Hot Dog fired small fireballs at Yuya. Yuya dove and grabbed an Action Card. "I activate Acceleration!"

* * *

_Acceleration_

_Action Spell Card_

_When a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you: Make that effect damage to you 0._

* * *

The Fireballs were blocked.

"Well here's Flashwing's!" Cassie called, "When she's sent to the graveyard, I can add Hot Dog back to my hand."

She shows the card. Yuya frowned. "That isn't good."

"Next I'll summon this gal! Due to Tree Rex's special ability, I can summon another Skylander!" Cassie said to him, "So here is Skylander - Chill!"

A silver, and blue armored girl with a twin bladed ice dagger, and ice shield appeared, **_"__Stay Cool!"_**

* * *

_Skylander - Chill_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1100_

_While this card is face-up: Monsters your opponent controls cannot attack "Skylander" monsters, except this one. If this card is sent to the GY: You can draw 1 card, then if it was destroyed by an opponent's card effect, draw 1 card. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Chill" per turn._

* * *

Yuya frowned before grinning. "Wow Cass, you're starting off pretty strong. I'll have to try everything I've got if I want to beat you."

"Well now is your turn." Cassie said setting a card.

Yuya 1st Turn:

Yuya drew his card and grinned. "Alright, I'll start things off by using scale 1 Stargazer Magician and scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale."

* * *

_Stargazer Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Pendulum Scale: 1_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 2400_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If a Pendulum Monster you control battles, your opponent cannot activate Spell Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Unless you have a "Magician" card or "Odd-Eyes" card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 4._

_**Monster Effect: **Once per turn, when exactly 1 other Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is returned to your hand by an opponent's card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand with the same name as that returned to the hand._

* * *

_Timegazer Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Pendulum Scale: 8_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 600_

_**Pendulum Effect:** You must control no monsters to activate this card. If a Pendulum Monster you control battles, your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Unless you have a "Magician" card or "Odd-Eyes" card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 4._

_**Monster Effect:** Each turn, the first card(s) in your Pendulum Zone that would be destroyed by an opponent's card effect, is not destroyed._

* * *

"So your at your Pendulum Scale." Cassie smiled before saying, "Thanks because it lets me activate my face-down!"

"It... huh?" Yuya asked in surprise.

"The Dread-Yacht!" Cassie called as a broken down ship appeared flying overhead commandeered by a brown furred pilot man, and a brown furred gadget like girl.

* * *

_The Dread-Yacht_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_If your opponent activates a card in their Pendulum Zone: You can activate 1 "Skylander" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck to your Pendulum Zone. As long as this card is face-up, cards in the Pendulum Zones cannot be destroyed by card effects or have their effects negated. Once per turn, if a "Skylander" monster is sent to the GY: Special Summon 1 "Skylander" monster from your hand that has an equal or lower level then that monster._

* * *

Yuya looked at the card's effect before his eyes widened in shock.

"So since you activated two cards in the Pendulum Zones, I can set my own scale!" Cassie called, "Scale 2, Skylander Imaginator - Sorcerer, and Scale 9, Skylander Trap Force - Golden Queen!"

At that what appeared in her zones was both Sorcerer, and Golden Queen raising up to combat Yuya's scale.

* * *

_Skylander Imaginator - Sorcerer_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Pendulum Scale: 2_

_Spellcaster/Fusion/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1100_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If you control no monsters: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Skylander" monster from your Deck. Other effects will be revealed._

_**Monster Effect:** 2 "Skylander" monsters with different attributes_  
_If this card is targeted for an effect in your opponent's possession: Discard 1 card to negate that effect. If this card is destroyed while in the Monster Zone: You can place this card face-up in your Pendulum Zone. You can only use each effect of "Skylander Imaginator - Sorcerer" per turn._

* * *

_Skylander Trap Force - Golden Queen_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Pendulum Scale: 9_

_Rock/Synchro/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Will be revealed._

_**Monster Effect:** 1 "Skylander" Tuner monster + 1 non-Tuner monster_  
_Target 1 monster your opponent controls, banish 1 "Skylander" monster in your GY with the same attribute as the targeted monster's, and if you do reduce it's ATK equal to the ATK of the banished monster's. Effects will be revealed._

* * *

Yuya stared at the field in shock before shaking his head. "I didn't expect you to do that, but at least your trap protects my Pendulum Scale. Speaking of my two magicians, they let me summon monsters from level two through seven all at the same time. I Pendulum Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Performapal Skeeter Skimmer, and Performapal Elephammer!"

* * *

_Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Pendulum Scale: 4_

_Dragon/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** You can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0. During your End Phase: You can destroy this card, and if you do, add 1 Pendulum Monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each Pendulum Effect of "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" once per turn._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

_Performapal Skeeter Skimmer_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Insect_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 1600_

_When this face-up Attack Position card is targeted for an attack: You can change this card to face-up Defense Position, and if you do, negate that attack._

* * *

_Performapal Elephammer_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Beast_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 1800_

_If you control 2 or more "Performapal" cards, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. Cannot attack unless you control another "Performapal" card. When this card declares an attack: You can return all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls to the hand._

* * *

The three are ready to get on with it as with Tree Rex, and Chill.

"Well here's this. I activate Tree Rex's other ability! When you Special Summon a monster that has the same attribute as another Skylander on my field, I gain 500 Life Points!" Cassie called as Tree Rex gave her energy.** (Cassie: 4500)**

"In that case, Elephammer attacks Tree Rex!" Yuya called.

The monster charged before Cassie called, "Chill's ability! As long as she's in play you can't attack other Skylanders for attacks!"

Yuya's eyes widened hearing that as Elephammer turned to strike Chill. Chill braved the attack shattering. **(Cassie: 3600)**

"Then Chill's ability! When she's sent to the graveyard, I can draw." Cassie said drawing, "And then Dread-Yacht's ability! Since a Skylander is sent to the graveyard, I can summon a new Skylander from my that has an equal or lower level!"

"Hot Dog?" Yuya guessed.

"Yep." Cassie said as Hot Dog appeared again, "And due to his ability, I add a second Portal of Power to my hand."

Yuya looked at the field before nodding. "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Tree Rex!"

Odd-Eyes roared attacking Tree Rex who braced itself as Cassie ran for an Action Card grabbing it, "I activate Evasion!"

* * *

_Evasion_

_Action Spell Card_

_When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

Yuya meanwhile had run for his own Action Card only to frown when he picked it up. _'No good, in that case...'_ "I play Stargazer Magician's Pendulum Ability, you can't use spell cards when Odd-Eyes battles!"

Evasion's effect was stopped as Odd-Eyes tackled Tree Rex. The two monsters shattered destroying each other.

"I set this and end my move Cass." Yuya finished.

* * *

**Cassie: 3600**

**Yuya: 4000**

* * *

Cassie 2nd Turn:

"My turn!" Cassie called drawing, "And I activate Golden Queen's Pendulum Ability! Since I have no Skylander Rituals in play by banishing a Skylander from my graveyard, I can add a new Skylander Ritual Monster from my Deck that has the same attribute as the monster, I banished! I banish Tree Rex!"

Yuya frowned hearing that.

"That way, I can add Skylander Giant - Crusher!" Cassie called showing the card, "Then I finally start to Pendulum Summon!"

The Portal appeared between her scale. Yuya just stared at the field nervously.

"Great Portal to Skylands! Bring back the heroes of the age back to battle evil!" Cassie chanted, "Pendulum Summon! Come out Skylanders!"

At that the portal shot out something.

"Skylander - Double Trouble!" Cassie called as a tiku shaman holding a staff, and having purple fog as legs appeared.

**_"Boom Shock-A-Laka!"_** the monster declared.

* * *

_Skylander - Double Trouble_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 2200_

_When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent, and if you do halve it's ATK. If this card is sent to the GY: You can target 1 "Skylander" Monster in your GY, Special Summon it. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Double Trouble" per turn._

* * *

Riley smiled seeing the monster.

"Since Double Trouble is summoned Yuya not only is Elehammer's attack points halved you also take 1000 points of damage!" Cassie called as Double Troubled steadied a beam from his staff at Yuya.

Yuya's eyes widened in shock as the beam hit him and Elephammer.

**(Yuya: 3000)**

_Performapal Elephammer: **(ATK: 2600/2 = 1300)**_

"And now level 3 Hog Dog tunes level 5 Double Trouble!" Cassie called as the two flew up.

**(LV: 3 + 5 = 8)**

"Not good, I forgot you could do that." Yuya admitted nervously.

"Well here is Skylander Trap Force - Chompy Mage!" Cassie called as a small sorcerer that has on a hood the shame of a greed monster a staff which the top is the same, and a hand puppet the same also with a green robe, and a white beard.

**_"Chompy Power!"_** the sorcerer declared in a high pitch voice for his hand puppet.

* * *

_Skylander Trap Force - Chompy Mage_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Pendulum Scale: 3_

_Spellcaster/Synchro/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2900_

_DEF: 1900_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Will be revealed._

_**Monster Effect:** Will be revealed._

* * *

Yuya frowned seeing that.

"And now Hot Dog, and Double Trouble's abilities activate!" Cassie called, "First Hot Dog deals you 500 points of damage!"

**(Yuya: 2500)**

"Then Double Trouble allows me to summon a Skylander from the graveyard." Cassie continued, "And I pick Flashwing!"

Flashwing appeared grinning, **_"Blinded by the Light!"_**

* * *

_Skylander - Flashwing_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1100_

_Once per turn: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck using cards from your hand, or field including this card as Fusion Material. If this card is sent to the GY except by it's own effect: Target 1 "Skylander" monster in your GY, add it to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Flashwing" per turn._

* * *

"That's the monster you used against..." Yuya started before suddenly freezing.

"And then Chompy Mage's ability!" Cassie called as Chompy Mage started laughing, "Whenever a Skylander is summoned, I can summon a Skylander from my Deck! Come Skylander - Cynder!"

Cynder appeared calling,**_ "Volts and Lightning!"_**

* * *

_Skylander - Cynder_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Dragon/Tuner_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 700_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: Add 1 "Skylander" monster with a different attribute to your hand from your GY. When this card is sent to the GY: Target 1 monster your opponent controls, negate it's effects until the End Phase. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Cynder" per turn._

* * *

"Then, I activate Flashwing's Special Ability!" Cassie called as Flashwing flew up, "Once a turn, I can Fusion Summon!"

Flashwing, and Cynder fused together.

"I won't let anyone stop me." Yuya whispered. "I have to reunite... I'll crush anyone in the way."

"Come Skylander Imaginator - Swashbuckler!" Cassie called as a purple skinned, and brown armored woman wielding two swords appeared ready.

_**"Fueled by disaster!"**_ the Skylander called.

* * *

_Skylander Imaginator - Swashbuckler_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Pendulum Scale: 7_

_Warrior/Fusion/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1700_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Will be revealed._

_**Monster Effect:** Will be revealed._

* * *

Yuya looked at the monster coldly. "Are you finished?"

"Swashbuckler's Special Ability! When she's Fusion Summoned, I can shuffle both Portal of Power, and a Skylander Ritual Monster back to my Deck to summon two Skylanders from the graveyard by negating their effects!" Cassie called as she shuffled the two cards, "Come back Hot Dog, and Cynder!"

The two appeared in place.

"Now I use them both to build the Overlay Network!" Cassie called as the two Skylanders flew up.

"Synchro, Fusion, Xyz, and Pendulum... just like him." Sora whispered in disbelief.

"I Xyz Summon, Skylander Supercharger - Spitfire!" Cassie called as a blue flame spirit that has blue rocks, and red gold armor appeared.

**_"Fuel the Fire!"_** the new monster declared.

* * *

_Skylander Supercharger - Spitfire_

_Fire Type_

_Rank 3_

_Pendulum Scale: 5_

_Pyro/Xyz/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1900_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Will be revealed._

_**Monster Effect:** Will be revealed._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"Those monsters are useless to you, I'll destroy them soon enough!" Yuya told Cassie as his eyes began glowing.

Cassie flinched stepping back hearing that. Yuya was glaring at her hatefully.

"I-I set a card. And during the end of this turn since Tree Rex was banished, I can summon him in defense once a duel." Cassie said as Tree Rex appeared knelling. "Since I used Swashbuckler's ability to summon Skylanders, I can't battle this turn."

Yuya 2nd Turn:

Yuya drew his card before looking at it. "With my set Pendulum Scale I Pendulum Summon, return to my side Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes was revived roaring.

"Now for your end, I summon Performapal Whip Snake in attack mode." Yuya stated.

* * *

_Performapal Whip Snake_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Reptile_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 900_

_Once per turn, during either player's Main Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; switch its current ATK and DEF until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Now, I activate Supreme Gaze, and Supreme Rebirth!"

* * *

_Supreme Gaze_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon "Odd-Eyes Clairvoyance Dragon". You must also Tribute a monster from your hand or field whose Level is 8 or more._

* * *

_Supreme Rebirth_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon "Odd-Eyes Chaos Dragon". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose Level is 10 or more._

* * *

"Two at once?" Cassie asked in shock.

"That's right, so now I'll sacrifice Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Performapal Skeeter Skimmer for Supreme Gaze, and Performapal Elephammer and Performapal Whip Snake for Supreme Rebirth!" Yuya called as his four monsters vanished.

"Dragon of dual-colored eyes, draw upon the power of the sacrificed and wipe out all who stand against you! I Ritual Summon! Return everything to nothing, Odd-Eyes Chaos Dragon! Dragon of dual-colored eyes, let your vision expand and encompass the world itself! I Ritual Summon! Gaze upon those who stand against you and see them for their true selves, Odd-Eyes Clairvoyance Dragon!"

* * *

_Odd-Eyes Chaos Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Pendulum Scale: 1_

_Dragon/Ritual/Pendulum_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** N/A_

_**Monster Effect:** You can Ritual Summon this card with "Supreme Rebirth". If this card was Ritual Summoned using a Pendulum Summoned monster as Ritual Material it gains the following effect: When this card destroys a monster in battle inflict damage equal to that monster's original ATK, then this card can attack again. You can only apply this effect once per turn._

* * *

_Odd-Eyes Clairvoyance Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Ritual_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2000_

_This card must be summoned by "Supreme Gaze" and cannot be summoned by other ways. When this card is summoned return all facedown cards on the field to the owner's deck, this effect cannot be negated and card effects cannot be activated. Once per duel, if this card destroys a monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck you can also apply damage equal to the difference between this card's ATK and the ATK of the monsters used to summon the opposing monster. If this card is destroyed add one "Odd-Eyes" card to your hand._

* * *

Clairvoyance, and Chaos each appeared roaring against Cassie's three Extra Deck monsters.

"Now to put an end to this. Odd-Eyes Chaos Dragon attack and destroy Skylander Trap Force - Chompy Mage!" Yuya declared.

Cassie's face-down vanished from Clairvoyance's ability as Chaos Dragon charged in at Chompy Mage as he was blasted but Cassie called, "If a Skylander Pendulum Monster should be destroyed Sorcerer is destroyed in his stead!"

Sorcerer shattered as Chompy Mage survived.** (Cassie: 3500)**

"Fine, I'll just have Odd-Eyes Clairvoyance Dragon attack him." Yuya called.

Clairvoyance Dragon at that attacked Chompy Mage landing a successful attack as Cassie grunted. **(Cassie: 3400)**

"Clairvoyance Dragon's special ability activates, since Chompy Mage was summoned from your Extra Deck, he also attacks the monsters you used to summon it." Yuya told her.

Double Trouble, and Hot Dog appeared as Clairvoyance Dragon fired a blast at them as Cassie cried out. **(Cassie: 0200)**

"C-Chompy Mage's own ability activates! Since he's destroyed he goes to my Pendulum Zone!" Cassie called as Chompy Mage joins Golden Queen in Sorcerer's absence.

"You survived, but I'll end things on my next turn." Yuya stated.

* * *

**Cassie: 0200**

**Yuya: 2500**

* * *

Cassie 3rd Turn:

Cassie at that drew hoping to get something good.

_'Cassie...'_ Riley thought fearfully.

Cassie looked to see before staring at Yuya's field seeing the two dragons before saying, "I activate Spitfire's special ability! By using an Overlay Unit I negate the effects of all monsters on the field!"

**(ORU: 2 - 1)**

"You what?" Yuya questioned in shock.

At that Chaos Dragon, Clairvoyance Dragon, and Swashbuckler gained auras.

"Chompy Mage's Pendulum Ability! As long as he, and a Synchro Skylander is in my Pendulum Zones my non-Synchro Skylander monsters cannot have their effects negated!" Cassie added as the aura died from Swashbuckler.

Yuya frowned. "So your monster keeps its ability."

"And now I activate Swashbuckler's ability! By discarding a card from my hand you monster's attack points are halved!" Cassie said discarding the card she drawn.

_Odd-Eyes Chaos Dragon: **(ATK: 3000/2 = 1500)**_

_Odd-Eyes Clairvoyance Dragon:** (ATK: 3000/2 = 1500)**_

"And now here is the card's effect! Skylander Banishment!" Cassie called, "If this continuous spell is sent to the graveyard any card you try to use against my attacks can't be used!"

"So in other words I can't use any cards to stop your next attacks?" Yuya questioned.

"Yeah, and in addition Golden Queen gives 1000 attack points to each Skylander Pendulum that attacks!" Cassie added.

_Spitfire: **(ATK: 2200 + 1000 = 3200)**_

_Swashbuckler:** (ATK: 2200 + 1000 = 3200)**_

Yuya's eyes widened in shock. "3200!"

Yuya was running for an Action Card. "It won't be enough, but I can use Double Attack!"

* * *

_Double Attack_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster on the field; its ATK becomes double its current ATK during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

The spell failed.

"What, but this I activated that card on my monster not yours!" Yuya argued.

"I said any cards you used against my attacks can't be used." Cassie told him, "That meant you can't use them when they attack!"

Yuya's eyes widened in horror hearing that.

The three attacks struck not only destroying the Ritual Dragons but also ending the duel.

* * *

**Cassie: 0200**

**Yuya: 0000**

**Cassie wins the duel!**

* * *

Yuya was sent flying as his points dropped to zero before landing hard on his back.

**(Cassie Sakaki: 6 Wins)**

**(Yuya Sakaki: 0 Wins)**

Cassie ran to Yuya knelling over. He slowly blinked before sitting up. "Huh, Cass? What happened?"

"I... I won the duel Yuya." Cassie told him.

Yuya looked stunned before frowning. "Our most important duel... and I barely remember any of it."

Cassie only hugged him. Yuya gently hugged her back.

"Come on Yuya. Let's get home." Cassie said to him.

"Cassie!" Riley cried running up to them. "Are you ok?"

"I'm okay." Cassie said hugging her.

Riley hugged her back with tears. "When Yuya... I was so scared."

"It's okay now. Yuya is now safe." Cassie said quietly to her.

Riley nodded while still slightly shaking.

* * *

_However at that exact moment..._

In a school on an Island Yuri suddenly froze before fainting, a masked man walking with another masked man stumbled before falling to his hands and knees, and a young man riding a motorcycle froze up and crashed.

Their eyes glowed for a moment before fading shaking their heads wondering what just happened.

* * *

_Back at You Show..._

"So... How did they like it?" Cassie asked with a smile.

Riley blushed. "They... were surprised."

"But they do know it's fake right?" Cassie asked her.

"Yeah, I told them." Riley nodded before whispering. "I'm so sorry you had to do this... can I do anything to make it up to you?"

"You don't have to." Cassie smiled to her as the group walked in the room their in.

"What happened? Yuya started acting like a completely different person." Zuzu mentioned.

"I'll tell you later." Cassie told her, "In the meantime did I do well on what I've given Riri?"

Zuzu's eyes widened. "Yeah... it's definitely realistic."

"Okay. I had thought I given it too much, or not enough cotton." Cassie admitted turning to it, "But Riri said it's alright the way it was."

Riley blushed slightly before pausing and suddenly turning even brighter.

"I really got you guys fooled didn't I?" Cassie asked the group with a smile.

"More like scared for Riley." Zuzu admitted.

Cassie at that hugged Riley from behind, "But she likes it."

Riley was bright red before swallowing nervously and looking towards Yuya only to immediately look down. Cassie kissed her cheek at that.

"Cassie... is that still your dream? For both of us?" Riley asked nervously.

"Yeah." Cassie answered, "This on you isn't the same. It is nice, and does give it a good appearance but it isn't the same as being the real thing."

Riley swallowed nervously before turning and looking at Zuzu. "Um... can I ask you something?"

Zuzu raise an eyebrow, "What is it?"

Riley was blushing before walking over to whisper to Zuzu.

"When... Cass and I are bigger... do you think Yuya could help her dream come true... at least half of it?"

Zuzu blinked turning to her, "You meant...?"

Riley was bright red but nodded. Zuzu turned to Yuya before whispering, "I'll talk it over with him."

Riley nodded nervously. "Oh... should I ask Declan too?"

"If you want." Zuzu said standing up.

"Riri?" Cassie asked curiously.

Riley turned red at that. Cassie hugged her before they headed to Cassie's room as she admitted, "I actually want to make it more real, Riri."

"I know." Riley admitted uncertainly.

Cassie pulled up Riley's shirt staring at the fake stomach wondering how before snapping her fingers, "Dang... I don't know how to make it more real here."

"Um... there is one way. But we're too little." Riley admitted blushing.

"No, not what your thinking." Cassie told her, "We're not old enough to go that route."

"I know... but... I can't think of anything else." Riley explained before suddenly turning brighter. "You... know what I meant?"

"Yeah but I'm not ready." Cassie said before pausing, "Wait... Maybe melted plastic or something...?"

Riley frowned before hugging her. "Cassie... can we talk about something else?"

Hearing that Cassie talked to her. Eventually the two of them lied down and went to sleep. Cassie was resting on the fake stomach that was still on Riley sleeping.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... Cassie defeated Yuya.**

**bopdog111: Yeah.**

**Ulrich362: Then again... something strange is going on. Oh, and Riley is... nervous about the future? I think that's the best way to put it.**

**bopdog111: Yup.**

**Ulrich362: Fair enough. Though in case it isn't clear by this point... Yuya's actions when Yusho vanished, yeah they awoke something in him. Something bad. Of course what that will ultimately mean is for the future. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	14. CassieRiley Fluffiness 2!

** bopdog111: Cass, and Riley had some time before the Battle Royale.**

**Ulrich362: True, they do.**

**bopdog111: What do you think they will do?**

**Ulrich362: Fluff?**

**bopdog111: A LOT of it no doubt.**

**Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Riley slowly woke up in Cassie's bed noticing she wasn't there with her.

"Cassie?" Riley asked sitting up.

Cassie walked in holding a breakfast tray.

"Huh?" Riley asked noticing. "What's that?"

"Your breakfast in bed." Cassie smiled handing it to her, "I tried to make it myself."

Riley looked to see a lot of butter on nearly black toast along with a lot of syrup on 3 pancakes that are a little lighter then original. Riley giggled. "Thank you."

"Tell me how it taste." Cassie smiled kissing her before walking to something, "First time ever."

Riley nodded taking a small bite of the pancakes. It tasted really sweet, and from the feel didn't taste like it's done. Riley paused and tasted the toast. Had a bit of a too much crunch, and also slippery from a lot of butter. Not also that she also tasted what seems like jam.

"Um... Cassie?" Riley asked putting the toast down. "I... don't think this is right."

"It isn't perfect." Cassie admitted not turning, "It's my first time making it."

She felt someone hug her. "It's ok."

At that she looked over. Riley was hugging her only she looked sad.

"Riri?" Cassie asked seeing that.

"I'm so sorry Cassie..." Riley whispered. "About everything you've had to do."

"It's fine Riri. Seeing you happy makes it worth it." Cassie smiled.

"How much longer do we have?" Riley asked.

"I think about a week?" Cassie suggested.

Riley nodded before smiling. "Can I do something?"

Cassie nodded hearing that.

"Ok... lie down." Riley said.

Blinking Cassie did so. Riley moved and gently pulled up Cassie's shirt before kissing around her belly button and gently blowing in it. Riley smiled hearing her laugh before kissing Cassie's belly button. Cassie smiled rubbing Riley's head. Riley suddenly stopped. "Cassie?"

"Yeah?" Cassie asked.

"Can... we go out again?" Riley asked.

Cassie smiled to her at that. Riley smiled.

"Where, and when do you want to go?" Cassie smiled to her.

"Um... can we go to the park and get ice cream together?" Riley asked.

"Alright. But wait for a second okay? I had been working on this next thing since this morning." Cassie walking walking over.

Riley nodded at that.

"Okay." Cassie smiled after a few minutes.

"What is it?" Riley asked.

Cassie turned it over showing the fake stomach had some upgrades. It has plastic on it that is the color of human skin shaped in with a small dot for a belly button on it with some regular plastic to help stick. Riley blushed seeing it. "You... wow."

"Don't ask how I gotten it like this." Cassie smiled to her.

Riley nodded before looking down thoughtfully. "You... really want to grow a baby in your tummy don't you?"

"It's my dream." Cassie answered smiling before pulling up Riley's shirt for her to put it on her.

Riley looked in the mirror before blushing.

"Okay." Cassie said taking some straps, and placed them around Riley's shoulders underneath her shirt before pulling it down, "This is to make sure the weight doesn't make it out of place."

Riley suddenly frowned. Seeing that Cassie looked confused, "Riri? Is there something wrong with it?"

"No, it's perfect." Riley smiled. "I'm just sad."

"That it isn't the real thing?" Cassie guessed.

Riley shook her head. "That... my family is hurting yours so much."

"No don't say that." Cassie said to her with a smile, "They didn't do anything to us. Now can you take off your shirt? I gotta check the bandages."

"But... it's because of us your daddy left. Declan made you hurt Yuya... it's all because of us." Riley admitted with tears as she took off her shirt.

"It's okay." Cassie smiled wiping her eyes while lowering the shoulder straps, and unwrapped the bandages.

Riley's injuries were mostly healed up there was just a small bruise. She threw the soiled bandages away before softly kissing the bruise. Riley shuddered slightly before suddenly looking down. "I... want to stop being girlfriends."

That made Cassie turn to her not expecting that. She saw Riley looked super upset, sad, and afraid. She hugged Riley from behind, "It'll be alright Riri."

Riley just started to cry. Cassie stayed before turning Riley, and knelled down, and kiss the fake stomach to see if that'll make Riley happy. Riley just started crying more. Seeing that Cassie hugged her. Riley hugged her back with tears in her eyes.

"I... don't... want to... hurt... you." she choked out.

"And you won't." Cassie assured her smiling.

"Cassie..." Riley whispered.

"Your injuries are nearly fully healed. All you have left is a small bruise." Cassie told her with a smile.

"Cass... stay here." Riley said before walking out of the room.

Cassie blinked seeing that before sitting down on her bed waiting. A few minutes later Riley came back in only she was holding a small bag.

"What's that?" Cassie asked curiously.

"I asked Mrs. Sakaki to buy it for me... it's a present for you." Riley answered.

"A gift?" Cassie asked surprised before saying, "Before you give it to me."

She placed a small bandage on Riley's back bruise before helping Riley in her shirt. Riley smiled only to suddenly pause. "Wait... Cassie what if we have to duel?"

"It's for fun Riri." Cassie told her with a smile.

"No it isn't... it's to find people to fight them." Riley pointed out. "Duel Academy."

"We're both still gonna be together in this." Cassie assured her.

Riley nodded before pausing and scrunching up her nose. Cassie blinked at that.

"I'll be right back, I need to take a shower." Riley explained.

"Okay... Oh what did you get for me?" Cassie asked her.

Riley smiled. "Promise you won't open it until I get back."

Cassie let out a cute pout but nodded. Riley giggled and kissed Cassie's nose. "If you're good I'll do something special ok?"

With that she walked out giggling more. Cassie blinked before laying down on her bed. Half an hour later Riley came back. "Cassie? You didn't peek did you?"

"Nope." Cassie smiled to her.

Riley nodded opening the bag revealing a small silver bracelet with a heart, and a four leaf clover dangling from it. Cassie blinked surprised.

"It's a charm bracelet, the heart means love because I love you, and the four leaf clover means good luck. You can add more charms that mean other things too." Riley explained.

Cassie smiled at this.

"I thought you could keep it and add charms that were for special occasions or meant special things." Riley smiled. "Though... can you lie down and pull your shirt up again?"

Hearing that Cassie did so. Riley blushed before licking her finger and tracing little spirals, circles, and stars on Cassie's stomach while gently licking inside her belly button. Cassie started laughing at it. Riley smiled before quickly licking her finger again to draw more things on Cassie's stomach. "Anything special you want me to draw?"

Riley smiled and traced a small heart on Cassie's stomach. Cassie smiled softly giggling, "Riri."

Riley stopped at that and sat up. Cassie smiled to her, "You know how to treat your girl."

"You're special, and deserve to be treated like somebody special." Riley smiled back. "Do you want to go on our date now?"

Cassie smiled to her saying, "Okay but can you use put new stomach on during it?"

Riley suddenly blushed. "Um... I don't know Cassie..."

"We will just tell them it's fake." Cassie assured her.

Riley blushed. "O... ok."

With that Cassie had helped Riley put it on before stepping back with a smile seeing the fake stomach exposed with Riley standing before saying, "Feel it Riley."

To her surprise it felt as soft as human skin.

"Cassie how..." Riley started in shock.

"Cotton." Cassie answered simply.

Riley smiled as they walked down to the kitchen only to pause. "Is... Yuya ok?"

"He's with big sis." Cassie answered before calling to Yoko, "Momma! Me, and Riri are getting Ice Cream!"

"Ok you two, have fun." Yoko smiled.

Soon they got out after Cassie pulled down Riley's shirt looking for the Ice Cream booth. She saw it but there was a long line.

"Oh it's really long." Cassie frowned.

"We can wait." Riley told her before suddenly shuddering and starting to tremble.

Seeing that Cassie took her hand holding it tight. She looked and noticed what looked like some kind of monster had rampaged through the park with claw marks on the ground.

"What the...?" Cassie asked shocked.

Riley was trembling and Cassie could feel her shaking worse with every passing second. Cassie hugged her close before they walked out of the park. Riley looked absolutely terrified.

"Stay with me." Cassie said to her kissing her.

"Cassie... what if they're here?" Riley asked quietly. "What if we're too late?"

"It's okay." Cassie assured her, "They wouldn't stay quiet if they are here."

Riley nodded starting to slowly calm down.

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Riley hasn't been at LID, she doesn't know what's going on like she would in canon.)**

That was when they founded a second Ice Cream booth as Cassie smiled walking up, "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" asked an older man.

"I would like Vanilla, and uh..." Cassie gave thought before turning to Riley, "What flavor do you like?"

Riley closed her eyes in thought. "Um... do they have Blueberry?"

Cassie looked before smiling, "And Blueberry."

"Alright, cup or cone?" the man asked.

"Cone for us." Cassie smiled pulling Riley close to her.

"Sure thing, that'll be..." the man started before his eyes widened. "Who did that to you?"

"Oh don't worry sir. She's not really like that, it's fake." Cassie told him.

He raised an eyebrow. "That's... I don't know what you kids are into these days and I don't think I want to know. Here's your Ice Cream, each cone is five dollars."

Cassie gives him 15 dollers, "Keep the change."

With the cones in place Cassie gave Riley the Blueberry Cone as they walked away. Riley smiled taking it. "Thank you."

Cassie smiled as they walked around, "No problem."

"Hey, you!"

Hearing that they turned over. It was the bully from when Yuya first Ritual Summoned. Seeing him Cassie started to shake, "K-Kintaro?"

Riley blinked. "Cass? What's going on?"

"T-That's Kintaro... He was the top class of the school I go too before we met, and also... The first who Yuya Ritual Summoned against." Cassie said nervously to her.

Riley nodded. "What do you want with Cassie?"

Cassie nervously turned to Kintaro at that.

"Your freak brother isn't here to help you this time, and I plan on getting payback." Kintaro told her.

"C-Can you please leave me alone?" Cassie asked nervously, "I'm doing something important."

"Not happening." Kintaro said before taking a threatening step towards Cassie.

Cassie stepped back looking like she's about to scream. Riley noticed before frowning. "Leave Cassie alone!"

Hearing that they turned to her. Riley looked mad. "I said, leave. My. Girlfriend. Alone!"

"What you gonna do about it fatty?" Kintaro smirked.

Riley glared at him before taking a duel disc out of her bag she was carrying.

"Riri what are you-?" Cassie asked shocked at this.

"Standing up for the person I love." Riley answered. "I'm standing up for you."

"So you like that coward there?" Kintaro glared, "For daring to insult the famed LID after her spineless father chickened out?"

"Cassie was right to say that, the Sledgehammer doesn't deserve his title." Riley told him.

"It's Lame-sho that doesn't deserve it if he chickens out like that." Kintaro said getting ready, "For that I hope your ready for a humilulating defeat that your fat belly won't help you get up from."

Riley frowned. "Ladies first?"

"Real Duelists." Kintaro smirked.

Kintaro 1st Turn:

Kintaro drew looking over before smirking, "I activate Polymerization."

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"And with it's power I'll fuse together my Possessed Dark Soul, and Frontier Wiseman! This way I can Fusion Summon my Dark Balter the Terrible!"

The Fusion Fiend appeared growling.

* * *

_Dark Balter the Terrible_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Fiend/Fusion_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1200_

_"Possessed Dark Soul" + "Frontier Wiseman"_  
_A Fusion Summon of this monster can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. When a Normal Spell Card is activated, negate the effect by paying 1000 Life Points. The effect of an Effect Monster that this monster destroys as a result of battle is negated._

* * *

Cassie started to shake seeing it. Riley frowned seeing that. "It's ok Cassie, I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Well it gets real here cause I'm summoning Grinder Golem to your field." Kintaro grinned as a golem appeared in place at Riley's field.

* * *

_Grinder Golem_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 300_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) to your opponent's side of the field by Special Summoning 2 "Grinder Tokens" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in face-up Attack Position on your side of the field. If you Special Summon this monster, you cannot Normal Summon or Set a monster during the same turn._

* * *

"What?" Riley asked in confusion.

"And I activate Instant Fusion!" Kintaro called.

* * *

_Instant Fusion_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Pay 1000 LP; Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, but it cannot attack, also is destroyed during the End Phase. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) You can only activate 1 "Instant Fusion" per turn._

* * *

**(Kintaro: 3000)**

"With it's magic, I can summon a level 5 or lower Fusion Monster from my Deck." Kintaro smirked. "Come Thousand-Eyes Restrict!"

At that a fiendish spellcaster appeared.

* * *

_Thousand-Eyes Restrict_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Spellcaster/Fusion_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_"Relinquished" + "Thousand-Eyes Idol"_  
_Other monsters on the field cannot change their battle positions or attack. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; equip that target to this card (max. 1). This card's ATK/DEF become equal to that equipped monster's. If this card would be destroyed by battle, destroy that equipped monster instead._

* * *

Riley's eyes widened seeing the monster.

"And now it will absorb Grinder Golem." Kintaro smirked as the monster absorbed it as two Grinder Tokens appeared.

* * *

_Grinder Token_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Fiend/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Special Summoned by the effect of, "Grinder Golem"._

* * *

"And now during this end phase normally Instant Fusion destroys my monster but by destroying the monster equipped with it-" Kintaro started before Thousand-Eyes Restrict shattered, "Huh?"

"Thousand-Eyes Restrict's ability only works when it would be destroyed in battle." Riley told him.

Kintaro glared.

Riley 1st Turn:

Riley drew her card and smiled. "Cassie... do you know Dark Balter the Terrible's weakness?"

"Uh... It can only stop Normal Spells?" Cassie asked.

"That's right." Riley smiled. "I summon C/C Critical Eye in attack mode."

* * *

_C/C Critical Eye_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1000_

_If this card is used as a Material for a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summon, the other Material(s) cannot be a monster you control._

* * *

"Then I'll activate Montage Fusion!"

* * *

_Montage Fusion_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn, if each player controls 1 or more Fusion Materials listed on a Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck that lists those Fusion Materials, using only monsters you control as Fusion Materials, but destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

"Fusion?" Kintaro asked shocked.

"That's right, Montage Fusion is a special Fusion card." Riley answered. "It takes a picture of your Dark Balter the Terrible and fuses it with C/C Critical Eye in order to Fusion Summon C/C/C Dark Sword of Battle!"

* * *

_C/C/C Dark Sword of Battle_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Fiend/Fusion_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1800_

_"C/C Critical Eye" + 1 Level 5 or 6 DARK monster_  
_When this card declares an attack: You can have this card gain ATK equal to the total ATK of all DARK monsters currently on the field (other than this card)._

* * *

"Now, attack his Grinder Token!"

"That won't help you out." Kintaro told her.

"When Dark Sword battles, it gains the attack points of every Dark Monster in play." Riley told him.

_C/C/C Dark Sword of Battle: **(ATK: 2400 + 2000 = 4400)**_

"Huh?" Kintaro asked before the attack struck.

Kintaro: 0000

Winner Riley.

Riley was glaring at him. "Now leave Cassie alone."

Kintaro glared at her at this before Cassie took her hand pulling her with her. Riley let her drag her away. "Are you sure you're ok Cassie?"

"Riri... You didn't need to do that." Cassie told her worried.

"I... I wanted to protect you." Riley admitted. "To keep you safe."

At that Cassie hugged her. Riley hugged her back. They walked to where they see another park was there as she smiled taking Riley with her as they sat down to the bench. Riley smiled at that.

"Riri?" Cassie asked her.

"Yeah?" Riley asked.

Cassie laid down on the bench with her head in Riley's lap with a smile. Riley smiled and gently rubbed Cassie's head at that. Cassie looked up to Riley before looking over to the fake stomach, and smiled, "I can't wait for when it really happens."

Riley smiled. "It will one day Cassie... for both of us."

Cassie smiled to her at this as some kids, and parents noticed them. They didn't notice.

"I love you Riri." Cassie smiled to her.

"I love you too Cass." Riley smiled kissing her forehead.

Cassie smiled before getting up as they walked out of the park back to the Sakaki house.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... things seem to be mostly ok.**

**bopdog111: Cass sure did gave her piece of work good upgrades.**

**Ulrich362: True, very true.**

**bopdog111: But will she continue doing it?**

**Ulrich362: Who knows? But I think next time the Arc-League Championship will officially begin right Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: Yeah.**

**Ulrich362: Ok, see you in the next chapter for that.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	15. Battle under the Sea!

**bopdog111: Back to Cass.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, and it's finally time for the Arc-League Championship.**

**bopdog111: Cass has a big responsibility.**

**Ulrich362: True, but at the same time hopefully she'll have some fun matches with her friends and girlfriend.**

**bopdog111: Let's see.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Riley woke up a week later to see Cassie was sleeping on the fake stomach on her. Riley smiled and gently wrapped her arms around Cassie. Cassie smiled snuggling closer.

"I love you Cassie." Riley whispered while gently kissing her nose.

That made Cassie started to stir. Riley giggled and pulled Cassie closer. "Nope, go back to sleep."

"Hm... huhhhh..." Cassie stirred before closing her eyes back to sleep.

Riley smiled at that and very gently rubbed Cassie's head. Cassie smiled gently before sleepily pulled Riley close to her. Suddenly someone knocked at the door. That made Cassie woke with a start, "H-Huh?"

"Cassie, Riley? Are you two awake?" Yoko asked.

"Yeah Ms. Sakaki!" Riley called.

"Ok, do you want anything special for breakfast before the tournament?" Yoko asked.

"Toast." Riley answered with a smile, "And Cass wants Waffles."

"Sure thing." Yoko smiled before walking downstairs.

"R-Riri?" Cassie asked sitting up.

"Morning." Riley smiled.

Cassie soon noticed how close Riley she was holding her before grinning, "This is like yesterday wasn't it?"

Riley smiled. "Yeah, it is."

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Cassie slowly stirred. She felt someone holding her but the grip got tighter as she stirred. Blinking she looked to see Riley was sleeping holding her deep._ _Riley shuddered slightly in her sleep before holding Cassie tighter and smiling. __Cassie smiled before giggling rubbing Riley's head._

_"Cassie... I love you." Riley said in her sleep._

_Cassie giggled before kissing Riley passionately, "Love ya two Riri."_

_That made Riley wake up._

_"Cassie?" Riley asked before letting go and rubbing her eyes before pausing. "My mouth feels funny."_

_"Why?" Cassie grinned._

_Riley looked at Cassie before her eyes widened and she looked down pouting. __Cassie giggled hugging her, "You were holding onto me real tight."_

_Riley smiled hugging her back. "Can you blame me?"_

_"Nope." Cassie giggled._

_Riley smiled before kissing her back._

_Flashback End..._

* * *

Cassie giggled with a grin hugging her. Riley smiled at that. They soon walked down after dressing for breakfast.

"Morning you two." Yuya smiled.

"Morning." they smiled as they noticed Sora with them.

"It's hard to believe you can't compete Yuya." Sora mentioned.

"It's fine. There's always next time." Yuya admitted.

"That's true." Riley nodded.

Sora seeing the fake stomach blinked. Riley paused at that. "Oh... Cassie, can we leave this here during the tournament?"

Cassie kissed her with a smile, "Okay."

"Thank you." Riley smiled. "And thank you very much for breakfast Mrs. Sakaki."

"It's my pleasure." Yoko smiled, "But you actually slept with that on you?"

Riley blushed. "I wanted to."

"It must've felt like you are really having a baby." Yoko giggled.

"I don't know... but maybe." Riley admitted before pausing. "Cassie, I have an idea."

Hearing that Cassie turned to her.

"Whoever wins between us in the Arc-League Championship... will be the first one to grow a real baby when we're bigger ok?" Riley asked.

Cassie blushed before grinning, "Okay that's a bet."

Riley giggled at that. Cassie kissed her.

"Well, after you guys eat we can head over." Sora smiled.

They nodded as they started to eat breakfast, and after it Cassie helped Riley take the fake stomach off. Riley put it carefully on the bed before smiling only to pause. "I'll see you guys at the stadium."

With that she ran out of the house. Cassie blinked seeing that.

"Riley's a student of LID, not You Show." Sora pointed out. "She's probably going to head over with them."

"Oh." Cassie said now getting it nodding.

"Come on, everybody is probably waiting Cass." Yuya smiled.

She nodded smiling before hugging Yoko. Yoko hugged her. "I'm rooting for you Cassie."

"Thanks Momma." Cassie smiled before walking off.

At You Show they saw Zuzu, Skip, Allie, Tate, and Frederick.

"Hi guys!" Yuya called to them.

"Hi Yuya." Zuzu smiled. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay." Yuya smiled.

"Is everybody ready?" Skip asked.

"Yes sir." Cassie said bowing.

"Alright, then let's go and show everyone what the You Show Duel School can do!" Skip declared confidently.

With that they entered the bus riding off to the arena.

"Yeah." Cassie smiled to her.

* * *

_Later..._

They arrived waiting for the ceremonies to start as Cassie was looking over her deck. Yuya smiled before going to sit with his mom and Skip. Just then Yuya noticed a big boy walking behind Cassie, and recognized him.

"Cassie behind you!" Yuya called.

Hearing that Cassie looked, and widen her eyes, "G-Grizzlepike?"

"If it isn't Yusho's little shrimp." Grizzlepike smirked, "And I hope your not here to cower away, just like your wimpy old man once did."

"What?" Cassie asked at that before he knelled roughly poking her forehead.

"I still can't figure out how the son of a despicable coward beat Sledgehammer." Grizzlepike sneered as she rubbed her forehead before taking her shoulder, "No Sakaki is worthy of dueling in this stadium. Now, how's about I show you and your lousy cards where the exit is?"

"Take your hands off her." stated a male voice.

Hearing that they looked over. Gong was glaring at Grizzlepike.

"Huh Gong. Defending spineless cowards now?" Grizzlepike smirked, "Ah whatever she isn't worth my time."

With that he walked off as Cassie sighed turning to Gong, "Thanks Gong. I owe ya."

"I'm just glad you're ok." Gong told her. "And good luck."

"You too." Cassie smiled giving a handshake to him.

He smiled shaking her hand.

* * *

_At the Arena..._

"Greetings to all my fellow dueling fanatics both near and far. The day we've been yearing for has arrived as we flip the "on" switch for this year's ARC League Championship. My name's Nico Smiley and I'm thrilled to be your ceremony host from coast to coast. So let the ARC League Championship begin!" Nico announced to them, "And now let's kick off the ARC League Championship! Our daring duelists will march in by school. Take it away, Joy."

"Thanks, Nico. First off the Leo Institute of Dueling. Last year, Leo dominated the championships by winning all three divisions. With the largest contingent if duelists in this year's championship, they're a hands-down favorite to make another trophy sweet." Joy announced as You Show could see that Kit, Dipper, Julia, and Sylvio were among the Leo Students along with a purple robed black haired man.

Zuzu gasped seeing him.

"Zuzu?" Allie asked seeing that.

"That guy... he was dueling Julia and the others before." Zuzu mentioned.

They turned to the man hearing that.

"Our second group is determined to chop it's way to victory. It's the Bandit Warrior Academy, the most powerful proponents of martial arts style dueling. Their best student, Iggy Arlo, finished second in the Junior League last year and is now out for revenge." Joy announced as Bandit Warrior Academy students with Iggy at the front walking to the field, "And stepping up next, a team from far across the sea, the Mysterious Knights of the Duel Disk. Behind them, we have another hometown team and I'm sure they're ready to take down the competition!"

As Bandit Warrior Academy walked up Cassie noticed Riley shudder slightly. Cassie frowned several minutes went by before they walked forward, "Walking into the spotlight now are students from that small training facility for Dueltainers, the You Show School!"

They walked in the arena as they hear the crowd cheering them on.

"This is so exciting." Allie whispered.

"Also really nerve-racking." Cassie admitted.

"It'll be ok." Zuzu reassured her.

Cassie nodded taking her hand.

"It looks like they're about to announce the first duel." Tate mentioned.

Nico announced, "Now it is time for our duelists to learn who they will be facing in their first matches. Okay, wannabe champions, time to slot your competition datacards into your Duel Disks."

Cassie inserted her card in as it randomized. Allie's eyes widened. "Cassie?"

Hearing that Cassie looked over before hearing a ding seeing she's against Allie.

"Let's have fun." Allie smiled.

Cassie smiled hugging her. Allie hugged her back. The rest of their friends had their opponents selected afterwards. Soon Cassie smiled, "I will go on for Yuya."

"He's definitely proud of you." Zuzu smiled.

Cassie smiled before looking around finding Riley, and walked to her. Even from a distance she could see Riley trembling. Cassie walked before hugging her. Riley froze at that as Cassie realized she was staring at the Bandit Warrior Academy.

"Cassie..." Riley whispered before nodding. "Ok..."

Cassie softly kissed her girlfriend.

"It's time for the first match." Riley mentioned.

Cassie nodded hearing that.

* * *

_Later..._

Tate had managed to beat his opponent.

"Awesome job Tate!" Allie smiled.

Tate gave a wave to her with a smile. Allie smiled before turning to Cassie. "Our turn."

Cassie nodded with a smile walking down with her.

"And now for round two of the Youth Division is two You Show Duelists! First is the only daughter of Yusho Sakaki, Cassie Sakaki!" Nico called to the audience only for them to start ridiculing her as she flinched.

Allie frowned hearing that. _'Cassie...'_ "Mr. Smiley?"

"Hm?" Nico asked turning to her.

"I... want to forfeit." Allie said sadly. "Cassie shouldn't be yelled at like that."

"Allie... Don't forfeit." Cassie told her.

"Huh?" Allie asked in shock hearing that. "Are you sure?"

Cassie nodded with a smile. Allie looked uncertain before smiling. "Well... ok."

With that both girls got ready.

"Alright let us activate the Action Field: Atlantica!" Nico called snapping his fingers as they appeared in a Underwater Mermaid Kingdom.

* * *

_Atlantica_

_Action Field Spell_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"DUEL!" Allie and Cassie called together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Anthem of the Lonely by Nine Lashes)**

**Cassie: 4000**

**Allie: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Cassie 1st Turn:

"Okay draw!" Cassie called drawing, "And to start off, I summon Skylander - Grill Grunt!"

At that a blue scaled fish holding a harpoon gun appeared, **_"Fish the Fish!"_**

* * *

_Skylander - Gill Grunt_

_Water Type_

_Level 3_

_Fish/Tuner_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1100_

_When this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 non-WATER "Skylander" monster in your GY, Special Summon it, and if you do increase it's level by 1. If this card is sent to the GY: Special Summon 1 "Skylander" monster from your hand. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Gill Grunt" per turn._

* * *

Allie grinned seeing the monster before looking around and running to find an Action Card. Cassie looked also setting a card, "I place a face-down, and end this turn."

Allie 1st Turn:

"Ok, I summon Aquaactress Guppy in attack mode." Allie started.

* * *

_Aquaactress Guppy_

_Water Type_

_Level 2_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 600_

_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Aquaactress" monster from your hand._

* * *

"Then I'l use Guppy's effect to summon Aquaactress Tetra."

* * *

_Aquaactress Tetra_

_Water Type_

_Level 1_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 300_

_Once per turn: You can add 1 "Aquarium" card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

The two fishes bubbled around.

"Now Tetra adds an Aquarium card to my hand and I'll play three." Allie smiled. "Aquarium Lighting, Aquarium Set, and Aquarium Stage."

* * *

_Aquarium Lighting_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_If an "Aquaactress" monster you control battles an opponent's monster, during damage calculation: Your battling monster's ATK and DEF each become double its current ATK and DEF during that damage calculation only. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Aqua-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Aqua-Type monsters. You can only control 1 "Aquarium Lighting"._

* * *

_Aquarium Set_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_All WATER monsters you control gain 300 ATK and DEF. All "Aquaactress" monsters you control gain 300 ATK and DEF. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Aqua-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Aqua-Type monsters._

* * *

_Aquarium Stage_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_WATER monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle with a non-WATER monster. "Aquaactress" monsters you control are unaffected by your opponent's monster effects. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Aqua-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Aqua-Type monsters._

* * *

_Guppy: **(ATK: 600 + (300 * 2) = 1200)**_

_Tetra: **(ATK: 300 + (300 *2) = 900)**_

"Set gives your monsters 300 but for Aquaactresses that's doubled. Stage defends monsters from battle by a non-Water monster, and for Aquactresses that also applies to monster effects, and then Lighting doubles the points of Aquaactresses when it battles a monster. Is that right?" Cassie asked remembering the three cards.

"Yup." Allie nodded grabbing a card. "Aquaactess Tetra attack."

Tetra charged firing a bubble blast.** (ATK: 900 x 2 = 1800)**

The attack destroyed Gill Grunt. **(Cassie: 3500)**

"Well when Gill Grunt is sent to the graveyard, I get to summon a Skylander from my hand." Cassie told her, "So I pick Hot Dog!"

The fire dog appeared, "See Spot Burn!"

* * *

_Skylander - Hot Dog_

_Fire Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast/Tuner_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 1200_

_When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Add 1 "Portal of Power" to your hand. When this card is sent to the GY: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Hot Dog" per turn._

* * *

"And when he's summoned, I can take Portal of Power, and add it to my hand." Cassie said adding the card.

"Ok, then I'll attack him with Aquaactress Guppy."

Guppy attacked Hot Dog. **(ATK: 1200 x 2 = 2400)**

The attack destroyed Hot Dog as Cassie grabbed an Action Card.

Allie braced herself as flames hit her.

**(Allie: 3500)**

"I end my turn."

"Hot Dog deals 500 points when sent to the graveyard." Tate remembered.

"That's true, and with Portal of Power in her hand Cassie's in a strong position. Then again, I don't remember if she has any water Ritual Monsters." Zuzu admitted.

* * *

**Cassie: 3500**

****Allie: 3500****

* * *

Cassie 2nd Turn:

"My move!" Cassie called drawing before saying, "And I activate Skyland Statue!"

* * *

_Skyland Statue_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster your opponent controls, add 1 "Skylander" Ritual Monster with the same attribute as the target. If a "Skylander" monster would be destroyed you can banish this card instead. You can activate each effect of "Skyland Statue" per turn._

* * *

"Skyland Statue?" Allie asked curiously.

"It allows me to pick a monster on your field, and then I can add a Skylander that has the same attribute as that card." Cassie grinned.

Allie nodded. "Ok."

"And I pick this card." Cassie said adding the card, "And now get ready to see it because I activate Portal of Power!"

* * *

_Portal of Power_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon any Ritual Monster. Tribute "Skylander" monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the monster you Ritual Summon, then Ritual Summon 1 Ritual Monster from your hand. If you control a "Skylander" Ritual monster when you activated this card, you can also banish "Skylander" monsters from your GY instead of Tributing._

* * *

"A Ritual Summon." Allie smiled before her eyes widened. "Uh oh."

"I discard Double Trouble, and Pop Fizz!" Cassie called, "That way, I can call on Skylander Giant - Thumpback!"

A huge blue whale wielding an anchor appeared calling, "Hail to the Whale!"

* * *

_Skylander Giant - Thumpback_

_Water Type_

_Level 8_

_Aqua/Ritual_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 1100_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with, "Portal of Power". Other effects will be revealed._

* * *

"2800?" Allie asked nervously.

"Yep. And now Double Trouble's ability! I take a Skylander from my graveyard, and summon it! Come back Pop Fizz!" Cassie called as Pop Fizz appeared.

**_"The Motion of the Potion!"_** Pop Fizz declared.

* * *

_Skylander - Pop Fizz_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 600_

_When this card is Special Summoned from the GY: Target 1 "Portal of Power" in your GY, and 1 "Skylander" monster in your GY; banish the second target, and if you do add the first target to your hand. When this card is sent to the GY: Target 1 monster your opponent controls, halve it's ATK until this turn's End Phase. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Pop Fizz" per turn._

* * *

"And now I banish Gill Grunt for me to add Portal of Power to my hand thanks to Pop Fizz's special ability." Cassie said adding the card.

Allie swallowed nervously.

"I then banish Skylander Statue, and Double Trouble to activate Skylander Banishment!" Cassie called activating the card that helped her beat Yuya.

* * *

_Skylander Banishment_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Banish 1 Spell Card, and 1 "Skylander" monster in your GY to activate to this card. Once per turn, Special Summon 1 "Skylander" monster that is banished. If you do not activate this effect destroy this card during the End Phase. If this card is sent to the GY except by it's own effect: Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects if your "Skylander" monsters declares an attack during this battle phase._

* * *

"Once a turn, I summon a Skylander that is banished to the field!" Cassie told Allie, "That means Gill Grunt comes back!"

Gill Grunt appeared again.

"Cassie, what are you planning?" Allie asked nervously.

"This of course!" Cassie smiled as Gill Grunt turned to 3 rings while Pop Fizz turned to 4 stars.

**(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"I think... this one's over." Zuzu admitted.

"Come on Skylander Trap Force - The Gulper!" Cassie called as a blue slime creature appeared.

_**"If you can't eat them, your done!"**_ the monster declared.

* * *

_Skylander Trap Force - The Gulper_

_Water Type_

_Level 7_

_Pendulum Scale: 8_

_Aqua/Synchro/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1900_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Will be revealed._

_**Monster Effect:** __1 "Skylander" Tuner Monster + 1+ Tuner Monsters_

* * *

Allie looked at the field before sighing. "I lose don't I?"

"We don't know." Cassie chuckled.

Allie nodded at that. Cassie at that said, "First off Thumpback's Special Ability. Once a turn, I can take a card on your field, and send it back to your hand."

Allie's eyes widened hearing that.

"I return Lighting." Cassie called.

Allie picked up the card.

"Then Mind Crush!" Cassie called.

* * *

_Mind Crush_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Declare 1 card name; if that card is in your opponent's hand, they must discard all copies of it, otherwise you discard 1 random card._

* * *

"Not good." Allie frowned.

"You already know what it does. I declare Aquarium Lighting!" Cassie called.

Allie pouted discarding her spell.

"Sorry." Cassie giggled.

"Allie's not bad, but Cassie's on a whole other level." Tate whispered.

"Her Extra Deck methods had done so." Frederick said to him.

"And now Gulper attack!" Cassie called as Gulper charged at Tetra.

Allie just watched as her monster shattered.

**(Allie: 2200)**

"Your turn Thumpback!" Cassie called as her ritual charged.

"I play Miracle!" Allie cried.

* * *

_Miracle_

_Action Spell Card_

_If a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved._

* * *

Cassie smiled, "Sorry Allie."

* * *

_No Action_

_Action Spell Card_

_Negate the activation and the effect of an Action Spell Card, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

Allie's eyes widened as her spell and monster both shattered.

**(Allie: 0900)**

Allie braced herself as the blast hit.

* * *

**Cassie: 3500**

**Allie: 0000**

**Cassie wins the duel!**

* * *

Cassie walked as Atlantica vanished for Cassie to offer a hand. Allie took it. "You win Cassie."

"GG." Cassie smiled helping her up.

Allie smiled before hugging her. "Good luck in the rest of the tournament."

"Thanks." Cassie smiled hugging her back.

"Who's next?" Allie asked her.

"Let's see." Cassie asked walking off with her.

That's when Zuzu's duel disc beeped, her opponent... Iggy Arlo. Cassie's eyes widen in shock at that.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... that's not good.**

**bopdog111: Zuzu is in for a tough battle.**

**Ulrich362: That's putting it lightly.**

**bopdog111: Can she manage to win?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to find out, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	16. Iggy's Matchup!

**bopdog111: Zuzu's biggest challenge.**

**Ulrich362: True, very true.**

**bopdog111: Can she take down Bandit Warrior Academy's best duelist?**

**Ulrich362: It won't be easy, but she does have one secret weapon.**

**bopdog111: Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Cassie looked scared for Zuzu.

"Cass?" Zuzu asked noticing that.

"Bandit Warrior Academy... Their the same guys that hurt Riri." Cassie explained.

Zuzu's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

Cassie nodded looking worried for Zuzu. Zuzu hesitantly walked up to the field. Iggy was waiting for her looking serious. Zuzu let out a sigh. "Let's have a good match."

Iggy only armed his Duel Disk.

"Alright, let's see which Action Field these two will be battling it out in." Nico Smiley announced.

The Action Field was randomly selected before it shows of an Ice Field.

"Alright duel fans, let's get this show started." Nico Smiley grinned.

**"Action Field: Glacier Peril activated."** the computer announced.

* * *

_Glacier Peril_

_Action Field Spell_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"DUEL!" Zuzu and Iggy called together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Warrior by Disturbed)**

**Zuzu: 4000**

**Iggy: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Zuzu 1st Turn:

Zuzu drew her card and looked at her hand nervously. "I... set two cards and summon Canon the Melodious Diva in attack mode."

* * *

_Canon the Melodious Diva_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 2000_

_If you control a "Melodious" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Canon the Melodious Diva" once per turn this way. Once per turn: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster you control; change its battle position._

* * *

"Now I use Canon's ability to switch her to defense mode and end my turn."

Iggy 1st Turn:

"My turn!" Iggy called drawing before, "If my opponent controls a monster but I don't, I can summon Hayate the Earth Star from my hand without a sacrifice."

A warrior with a spear, and a bear like helmet appeared.

* * *

_Hayate the Earth Star_

_Earth Type_

_Level 5_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 0_

_If only your opponent controls a monster, or if you control a LIGHT monster, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 5 LIGHT Warrior monster from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Hayate the Earth Star" once per turn. Once per turn, when your Warrior monster is targeted for an attack: You can make this card lose exactly 500 ATK, and if you do, negate that attack._

* * *

Zuzu's eyes widened and she ran to find an Action Card. Iggy had shoulder tackled her from the card. Zuzu's eyes widened as she lost her balance on the ice. "What the?"

"And now since it's summoned, I can summon a Light Warrior Monster from my hand as long as it's level is 5. So I'll summon Tenma the Sky Star!" Iggy called as a warrior wearing samurai armor, and having a sword appeared.

* * *

_Tenma the Sky Star_

_Light Type_

_Level 5_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1000_

_If only your opponent controls a monster, or if you control an EARTH monster, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 5 EARTH Warrior monster from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Tenma the Sky Star" once per turn. Once per turn, when your opponent activates a card or effect that targets a Warrior monster you control (Quick Effect): You can make this card lose exactly 500 ATK, and if you do, negate the activation, and if you do that, destroy that card._

* * *

Zuzu got to her feet before running for another Action Card. Iggy quickly got to her, and sweep his feet over Zuzu's legs tripping her. Zuzu cried out as she fell into the freezing water.

"Zuzu!" Cassie cried worried.

"Now Hayate attack that weakling!" Iggy called as Hayate charged in at Canon.

To his shock Canon dodged the attack.

"What the?" Iggy asked shocked before turning to where Zuzu fell in, "Then... There was an Action Card in there!?"

Zuzu emerged from the water shivering but with a copy of Evasion in her Duel Disc. Iggy grunted annoyed, "Fine you got lucky for that but Tenma still has it's attack! Go!"

Tenma charged at Canon. Zuzu was barely able to get out of the water as Canon shattered.

"Like I said you got lucky. I won't let you slip another Action Card on my watch." Iggy promised ending his turn.

* * *

**Zuzu: 4000**

**Iggy: 4000**

* * *

Iggy 2nd Turn:

"It's my turn!" Iggy called drawing, "And I activate Polymerization!"

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

Zuzu's eyes widened hearing that.

The two monsters fused.

"O stars racing through the heavens, soaring above the earth, now become one, and shine as the star of the eternal conqueror! Fusion Summon! Come! Idaten the Conqueror Star!"

A dark purple warrior holding a black trident appeared, and having tough power appeared.

* * *

_Idaten the Conqueror Star_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2200_

_2 Level 5 or higher Warrior monsters_  
_If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can add 1 Level 5 Warrior monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Idaten the Conqueror Star" once per turn. Once per turn: You can discard any number of cards; this card gains 200 ATK for each card discarded. Once per battle, during damage calculation, if this card battles an opponent's monster with an equal or lower Level (Quick Effect): You can make that opponent's monster's ATK become 0 during that damage calculation only._

* * *

"It's stronger than Mozarta!" Allie panicked._  
_

Iggy grabbing an Action Card, and adding a Warrior said, "When Idaten is Fusion Summoned I add a Warrior from my deck that's level 5 or below to my hand. And now I activate it's other ability! By discarding any number of cards in my hand it's attack points are raised by 200! I discard this Action Card, and the Warrior I added to do it."

_Idaten the Conqueror Star: **(ATK: 3000 + (200 * 2) = 3400)**_

Zuzu's eyes widened in shock.

"Now Idaten attack!" Iggy called as Idaten charged.

Zuzu's monster appeared only to instantly shatter.

* * *

_Serenade the Melodious Diva_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 1900_

_This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Fairy-Type monster. After this card is Special Summoned to your side of the field, you can Normal Summon 1 "Melodious" monster during your Main Phase this turn, in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

"Your turn." Iggy said coldly.

Zuzu 3rd Turn:

Zuzu drew her card and her eyes widened before she smiled. "Does this spell look familiar to you?"

She showed Iggy a copy of Polymerization.

"What the-?" Iggy asked shocked.

"Big sis can...?" Cassie trailed off in shock.

"I fuse Soprano the Melodious Songstress with Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!" Zuzu called as the two monsters appeared and entered the Fusion Vortex. "Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"

A small angel appeared humming a melodic tune.

* * *

_Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Fairy/Fusion_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 "Melodious Maestra" monster + 1 "Melodious" monster_  
_Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, also you take no battle damage from attacks involving this card. If this card battles a Special Summoned monster, after damage calculation: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between the original ATK of that opponent's monster and this card, and if you do, destroy that opponent's monster._

* * *

"Bloom Diva attack Idaten the Conqueror Star!" Zuzu called.

"You want to pit this weakling against my powerful emperor!?" Iggy asked as Idaten attacked, "Idaten's ability renders your monster to zero!"

_Bloom Diva: **(ATK: 0)**_

"Bloom Diva has her own ability, when she battles I take no damage and she isn't destroyed." Zuzu countered. "Instead, your monster is destroyed and you take damage equal to the difference in their original attack points."

"Bloom Diva has her own ability, when she battles I take no damage and she isn't destroyed." Zuzu countered. "Instead, your monster is destroyed and you take damage equal to the difference in their original attack points."

"Wait what?" Iggy asked in shock as Bloom Diva attacked Idaten as he grunted crying out landing in the water. **(Iggy: 2000)**

"I end my turn." Zuzu smiled.

* * *

**Zuzu: 4000**

****Iggy: 2000****

* * *

Iggy 3rd Turn:

Something jumped out of the water, and landed on the ice showing it was Iggy who doesn't look effected by the cold. Zuzu flinched seeing that. Iggy drew with a growl. Zuzu took a fearful step back.

"I activate Premature Burial!" Iggy called.

* * *

_Premature Burial_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster._

* * *

**(Iggy: 1200)**

Idaten rose again.

"Huh, but why?" Zuzu asked.

"I activate the equip spell, Rainbow Veil!" Iggy called.

* * *

_Rainbow Veil_

_Equip Spell Card_

_If the equipped monster battles an opponent's monster, while that monster is on the field its effect(s) is negated during the Battle Phase only._

* * *

"If Idaten battles a monster that monsters special abilities are all negated!" Iggy revealed.

"What?" Zuzu asked in shock before looking around._ 'There, an Action Card!'_

She started running toward a card half buried in the ice. Iggy was quick to try to stop her, "Idaten!"

Idaten charged at Bloom Diva.

"Bloom Diva, hang on!" Zuzu cried as she dove for the card.

Bloom Diva at that tried to her best to avoid the attacks made by Idaten to try to by time.

"I activate the Action Spell Miracle!" Zuzu called quickly.

* * *

_Miracle_

_Action Spell Card_

_If a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved._

* * *

At that Bloom Diva let herself get attack as she screamed from the attack as the extra damage got to Zuzu.

**(Zuzu: 1000)**

Iggy used an Action Card himself.

* * *

_Double Attack_

_Action Spell Card_

__Target 1 monster on the field; its ATK becomes double its current ATK during each Battle Phase this turn.__

* * *

"I'm not beaten yet." Zuzu said weakly.

"You will be soon." Iggy said ending his turn.

"If Zuzu doesn't find a way around Rainbow Veil she's doomed." Cassie said worried.

Zuzu 4th Turn:

Zuzu drew her card and her eyes widened. "I summon Solo the Melodious Songstress in attack mode!"

* * *

_Solo the Melodious Songstress_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1000_

_If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Melodious" monster from your Deck, except "Solo the Melodious Songstress"._

* * *

_'Now please work.'_ Zuzu thought. "I activate Musical Mayhem!"

* * *

_Musical Mayhem_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Melodious" monster you control._

* * *

Cassie thinks about it, "I think I know how it works..."

"For every Melodious Monster on my field you take 800 points of damage!" Zuzu called.

Iggy widen his eyes before being struck crying out landing back in the water.

* * *

**Zuzu: 1000**

**Iggy: 0000**

**Zuzu wins the duel!**

* * *

Zuzu let out a sigh of relief hearing that. The field vanished as Cassie ran to Zuzu.

"Cass?" Zuzu asked turning to her.

"Are you okay?" Cassie asked her worried.

"Yeah, cold but I didn't hit the ground badly." Zuzu answered.

Cassie offered her, her jacket. Zuzu smiled taking it only to pause. "I think she needs you."

Hearing that Cassie turned to where Riley is. She was violently shaking. Cassie walked, and hugged her. Riley immediately started clinging to her in fear only to suddenly gasp and start shaking more. Cassie rubbed her back.

"Well... let's keep things moving with the next match." Nico Smiley mentioned.

"Come on Riri." Cassie told her.

Riley nodded.

"Oh, and it looks like the next match is putting LID's Sylvio Sawatari up against one of his classmates, Shay Obsidian." Nico Smiley announced.

With that said they walked out. Cassie noticed Henrietta glaring at her. Cassie only ignored it as they exited the arena.

"Cassie... I can't do it." Riley choked out.

"Can't do what?" Cassie asked her.

That's when she realized that if Riley was this scared and frightened by Bandit Warrior Academy she wouldn't be able to fight against Duel Academy like she was adopted and trained to do.

"Have you talked it over with your brother, and Henrietta?" Cassie asked her.

Riley shook her head. "I can't... I just can't."

Cassie hugged her kissing her. Riley stayed closed to her before they heard gasping and screams of horror. Cassie only stayed with her trying to ignore them so she can comfort Riley.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Declan and Henrietta..._

They watch in.

"I have something to attend too." Declan mentioned walking out of the room.

Henrietta watched in at this.

"Mrs. Chairwoman... what are you going to do?" asked a man in a suit.

"This is Declan's business." Henrietta said simply.

Declan walked out to where Cassie was holding Riley close. Cassie noticed him at this.

"Do you have a few minutes?" Declan inquired.

"Riri can you stay here for a second?" Cassie asked her.

Riley looked nervous but nodded. Cassie walked over to Declan at that.

"Riley can't go through with this can she?" Declan questioned. "The tournament, or the Fusion Dimension."

"Fusion." Cassie admitted, "Bandit Warrior Academy frightened her."

"I thought as much." Declan nodded before sighing. "Just forget everything I told you, we'll figure out a different plan to stop the Fusion Dimension."

"It'll be alright Declan. I'll help her out through it." Cassie told him, "Besides Fusion will make it's assault anytime now so it's too late to think of something else."

At that moment Riley's Duel Disc beeped. Hearing that Cassie walked back to Riley. Riley's opponent was Tate.

"Good luck Riri." Cassie smiled kissing her.

Riley nodded nervously as they walked back into the stadium.

* * *

_Later..._

"I activate Critical Overlay!" Riley called. "This takes a picture of your Performachine Giant Gadget and Overlays it with my C/C Critical Eye."

The two flew up.

"Solemn tyrant of the earth! Reside in this eye and give me your power! Xyz Summon! Appear now! The ultimate armament that repels all! Rank 6! C/C/C Rock Armor of Battle!"

* * *

_C/C/C Rock Armor of Battle_

_Earth Type_

_Rank 6_

_Fiend/Xyz_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 Level 6 monsters_

_During either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card gains ATK equal to half the total DEF of all EARTH monsters currently on the field. If this card battles an EARTH monster, negate that monster's effects._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"Attack Performachine Giant Gadget!"

The monster charged.

"Gadget Giant's ability activates! As it's battling a Special Summoned monster that monster is destroyed!" Tate called.

"When Rock Armor battles an Earth monster that monster's abilities are negated, and by using one Overlay Unit Rock Armor of Battle's attack points increase by half the defense of every Earth monster on the field." Riley revealed.

"What?" Tate asked in shock.

_C/C/C Rock Armor of Battle:** (ATK: 2500 + ((2000 + 2000)/2) = 4500)**_

Riley's monster struck Giant Gadget destroying it.

Tate: 0000

Winner Riley Akaba.

Cassie smiled seeing she won. With Riley's victory the first day of the competition came to an end. Cassie walked to her girlfriend. Riley looked upset. She hugged her.

"... can we go home?" Riley asked.

"Mine or your's?" Cassie asked her.

"Yours." Riley answered.

Cassie nodded with a smile as they walked back home. When they arrived Yoko smiled. "You two both did great."

"Thanks Momma." Cassie smiled.

Yoko smiled hugging her. Cassie hugged her back. Suddenly Riley's eyes widened and she started trembling. Seeing that Cassie pulled her close.

"Mrs. Sakaki... are Yuya's cards upstairs?" Riley asked nervously.

"Yeah." Yoko answered nodding.

Riley looked nervous before walking up to Yuya's room.

"Riri?" Cassie asked walking up with her.

Riley walked to Yuya's room and carefully picked up Yuya's deck only to suddenly freeze and drop the cards as she started violently shaking in fear. Cassie ran, and embraced her. She looked as though something had just scared her badly.

"It's okay." Cassie said to her assuringly.

Riley just nodded but still looked scared as she stared at Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. "Can... we just cuddle? I'm scared."

Cassie nodded as they walked to her room.

* * *

_Later..._

Riley was hugging Cassie when they suddenly heard Yuya's door open and Cassie noticed his eyes glowing as he walked past.

"Yuya?" Cassie asked seeing that.

He didn't seem to hear her. Cassie looked worried about this.

"Cass?" Riley asked her.

"I'm worried about big bro." Cassie said to her.

Riley frowned. "Do you want to see if he's ok?"

"I don't know." Cassie admitted.

Riley just hugged her gently. "I think we're up next you know?"

Cassie smiled before grinning, "I can wait to see which one of us will be first."

Riley blushed before smiling. "Then you'd better come at me with everything you have Cassie, I'm not holding back."

"Me too." Cassie smiled to her kissing her lips.

Riley smiled kissing her back.

* * *

_Unknown to them at that exact moment..._

"You two are going to duel me right now." Yuya stated to a masked figure and a figure on a bike as his eyes began glowing brighter.

"Sorry buddy but I don't see why." the figure on the bike told him.

"Are you afraid... Synchro?" Yuya questioned coldly. "Or simply weak?"

The biker growled, "You had better watch what your saying you hear?"

"If you're not afraid then prove it." Yuya stated activating his Duel Disc.

"Fine your asking for it." the biker said getting ready.

* * *

**bopdog111: A Dark Reflection.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely, but what's going on?**

**bopdog111: Something we'll learn the hard way.**

**Ulrich362: True, well see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	17. Duel of Yu-Boys!

**bopdog111: A Dark Reflection this is.**

**Ulrich362: Yup.**

**bopdog111: What is Yuya doing with those two people?**

**Ulrich362: Whatever it is, it can't be good.**

**bopdog111: Not at all. Let's see.**

**Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Both Yuya, and the biker got set as the purple haired boy stepped back. Yuya turned to the purple haired boy. "What do you think you're doing? I challenged both of you."

"It wouldn't be fair if we both team against you. I'll wait until this first match is over." he replied crossing his arms.

"So you're afraid?" Yuya questioned.

"That kind of petty talk won't provoke me unlike him." the purple haired boy told him.

Yuya stared at him before his eyes widened. "I'm a Fusion user you know."

Hearing that the purple haired boy narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sure you'll be happy to see another duelist fall before Fusion Summoning." Yuya told him. "Because you're too weak to fight against it."

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Ok... reveal time, in this continuity Yuya is heavily influenced by Zarc and has been ever since the Sledgehammer "Defeated" Yusho. Plus when Zarc takes control like now he has vague memories of his aspects.)**

With that the purple haired boy activated his Duel Disk. Yuya smirked.

"DUEL!" the three of them called together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Hidden Insanity)**

**Yuya: 4000**

**Yugo: 4000**

**Yuto: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yugo 1st Turn:

The biker raced off on his bike, "I'll be going first! And to start things off I'll be summoning Speedroid Taketomborg!"

A machine appeared.

* * *

_Speedroid Taketomborg_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 1200_

_If you control a WIND monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Speedroid" Tuner monster from your Deck, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except WIND monsters. You can only Special Summon "Speedroid Taketomborg(s)" once per turn._

* * *

Yuya stared at the monster calmly.

"And now I'll throw down 3 face-downs." the biker ended.

Yuya turned to Yuto. "And you?"

Yuto 1st Turn:

"I can do plenty!" Yuto promised drawing, "And it starts with the Phantom Knights of Silent Boots!"

A ghost with boots appeared.

* * *

_The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 200_

_DEF: 1200_

_If you control a "The Phantom Knights" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots" once per turn this way. You can banish this card from your GY; add 1 "Phantom Knights" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots" once per turn._

* * *

"And then since I summoned a level 3 monster, I can summon Kagemucha Knight!" Yuto called as a dark knight appeared.

* * *

_Kagemucha Knight_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_When you Normal Summon a Level 3 monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster._

* * *

"Two monsters with the same level." Yuya noted calmly.

"And now I use them both to build the Overlay Network!" Yuto called as the two flew up.

"Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!"

A ghost warrior riding a steed appeared.

* * *

_The Phantom Knights of Break Sword_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 3_

_Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1000_

_2 Level 3 monsters_  
_Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card, then target 1 card you control and 1 card your opponent controls; destroy them. If this Xyz Summoned card is destroyed: You can target 2 "The Phantom Knights" monsters with the same Level in your GY; Special Summon them and increase their Levels by 1, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except DARK monsters._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

_'And that makes one.'_ Yuya thought with a smirk.

"Your turn." Yuto told him.

Yuya 1st Turn:

"I use scale 1 Stargazer Magician and scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya called as his two monsters appeared in pillars of light.

* * *

_Stargazer Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Pendulum Scale: 1_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 2400_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If a Pendulum Monster you control battles, your opponent cannot activate Spell Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Unless you have a "Magician" card or "Odd-Eyes" card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 4._

_**Monster Effect: **Once per turn, when exactly 1 other Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is returned to your hand by an opponent's card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand with the same name as that returned to the hand._

* * *

_Timegazer Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Pendulum Scale: 8_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 600_

_**Pendulum Effect:** You must control no monsters to activate this card. If a Pendulum Monster you control battles, your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Unless you have a "Magician" card or "Odd-Eyes" card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 4._

_**Monster Effect:** Each turn, the first card(s) in your Pendulum Zone that would be destroyed by an opponent's card effect, is not destroyed._

* * *

"Huh?" the biker blinked.

"This allows me to summon monsters from level two through seven all at the same time." Yuya stated as his eyes started glowing brighter. Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come out! My monster servants! Performapal Whip Snake, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

* * *

_Performapal Whip Snake_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Reptile_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 900_

_Once per turn, during either player's Main Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; switch its current ATK and DEF until the end of this turn._

* * *

_Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Pendulum Scale: 4_

_Dragon/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** You can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0. During your End Phase: You can destroy this card, and if you do, add 1 Pendulum Monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each Pendulum Effect of "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" once per turn._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

"Now, I set this card and end my turn."

* * *

**Yuya: 4000**

**Yugo: 4000**

**Yuto: 4000**

* * *

Yugo 2nd Turn:

"My turn!" the biker called drawing. "And I summon Red-Eyed Dice!"

A yellow dice with red eyes appeared.

* * *

_Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice_

_Wind Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Speedroid" monster you control, except "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice", and declare a Level from 1 to 6; it becomes that Level until the end of this turn._

* * *

"That monster is pathetic." Yuya smirked. "You two are supposed to be skilled, but you're weak."

"Do you count this as pathetic?" the biker asked, "Red-Eyed Dice can make a Speedroid get any level from 1 to 6! So now Taketomborg is level 4!"

_Taketomborg: **(LV: 3 + 1 = 4)**_

"I'm not impressed." Yuya told him.

"Then this will!" the biker called as the two flew up.

**(LV: 1 + 4 = 5)**

"Lively soul of swordplay. Come, Level 5! Hi-Speedroid Chanbara!" the biker chanted as a red blade machine appeared next to him.

* * *

_Hi-Speedroid Chanbara_

_Wind Type_

_Level 5_

_Machine/Synchro_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1000_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
_This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles: It gains 200 ATK. If this card is sent to the GY: You can target 1 of your banished "Speedroid" cards; add it to your hand. You can only Special Summon "Hi-Speedroid Chanbara(s)" once per turn._

* * *

"Your monster is useless, I play Performapal Whip Snake's ability to swap its attack and defense points." Yuya stated.

_Chanbara: **(ATK: 2000 - 1000/DEF: 1000 - 2000)**_

"Not enough to stop me. I activate Hi-Speed Re-Level!" the biker called.

* * *

_Hi-Speed Re-Level_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Banish 1 "Speedroid" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 Synchro Monster you control; until the end of this turn, change its Level to the banished monster's Level, and it gains ATK equal to that monster's Level x 500._

* * *

"By banishing Taketomborg, I can have Chanbara gain 500 points equal to it's level, and change it's level to it's!" the biker told Yuya.

_Chanbara: **(ATK: 1000 + (500 * 3) = 2500/LV: 5 - 2 = 3)**_

"So your monster is as powerful as Odd-Eyes, that's slightly impressive." Yuya relented. "Not that it changes anything."

"Here's more! It can land two attacks in this one battle, and for each one Chanbara gains 200 points!" the biker grinned as Chanbara charged. **(ATK: 2500 + (200 * 2) = 2900)**

"I activate my trap card, Wall of Disruption." Yuya countered. "This trap lowers the attack points of every opposing monster by 800 for each monster you control. Of course, in this case both Chanbara and Break Sword count for the total which means 1600 points from both of them!"

* * *

_Wall of Disruption_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: All Attack Position monsters your opponent controls lose 800 ATK for each monster they control._

* * *

_Chanbara: **(ATK: 2900 - (800 * 2) = 1300)**_

_Break Sword: **(ATK: 2000 - (800 * 2) = 400)**_

"I can activate the Phantom Knights' Fog Blade!" Yuto called.

* * *

_Phantom Knights' Fog Blade_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 Effect Monster on the field; negate that face-up monster's effects, that face-up monster cannot attack, also monsters cannot target that face-up monster for attacks. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 "The Phantom Knights" monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use this effect of "Phantom Knights' Fog Blade" once per turn._

* * *

"This negates' Chambara's abilities, and monsters can't attack it but it can't attack either!" Yuto called only for Timegazer to glow.

"When one of my Pendulum Monsters battles, Timegazer Magician's Pendulum ability prevents you from playing any trap cards." Yuya countered. "Even as a team you two have no chance against me."

Odd-Eyes retaliated destroying Chanbara. **(Yugo: 1600)**

"When Chanbara is destroyed it allows me to I can take a Speedroid that was banished, and pop it to my hand!" the biker said adding back Taketomborg.

"Anything else?" Yuya smirked.

"Since my field is clear of monsters I'll summon Speedroid Terrortop!" the biker said as top monsters appeared.

* * *

_Speedroid Terrortop_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 600_

_If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Speedroid" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Speedroid Terrortop". You can only use this effect of "Speedroid Terrortop" once per turn._

* * *

"And since this card is summoned, I can add a Speedroid to my hand!" the biker said adding a card, "Next since I have a Wind monster in play, I can summon Taketomborg!"

Taketomborg reappeared.

_'It's coming... I can feel it.'_ Yuya thought.

"Your move now." the biker ended.

Yuto 2nd Turn:

"Which leads to me!" Yuto called drawing, "And first I summon the Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak!"

At that a small purple ghost appeared.

* * *

_The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1000_

_If this card is in Attack Position: You can target 1 DARK monster on the field; change this card to Defense Position, and if you do, that monster gains 800 ATK/DEF until the end of your opponent's turn. You can banish this card from your GY; add 1 "The Phantom Knights" card from your Deck to your hand, except "The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak". You can only use each effect of "The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak" once per turn._

* * *

"And now I activate Break Sword's ability!" Yuto called as Break Sword took an orb. **(ORU: 2 - 1)** "I destroy 1 card on my field, and one card on your's!"

"You what?" Yuya asked in shock.

"I destroy my face-down Fog Blade, and your Timegazer!" Yuto called as Break Sword attacked the two cards.

Yuya grunted as the card shattered.

_Stargazer: **(PS: 1 + 3 = 4)**_

"Then I use Fog Blade's effect in the graveyard! I banish it to summon Silent Boots from the graveyard!" Yuto called as Silent Boots appeared, "Then Ancient Cloak's ability gives Break Sword 600 points!"

_Break Sword: **(ATK: 400 + 600 = 1000)**_

"Next Level Tuning to decrease their levels by 1." Yuto added.

* * *

_Level Tuning_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Reduce the Level of all face-up monsters you control by 1 until the End Phase._

* * *

"Then I use both Silent Boots, and Ancient Cloak to build the Overlay Network!" Yuto called as the two entered the Overlay Network.

"Another one?" Yuya asked in annoyance.

"Piercing through ten thousand warriors, the cursed spear of rebellion entombed in darkness, descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 2! The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin!"

A warrior with a spear, and having a skull shield appeared.

* * *

_The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 2_

_Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 0_

_2 Level 2 monsters_  
_You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, change its ATK to 0, also it has its effects negated. This effect can be activated during either player's turn, if this card has a "The Phantom Knights" card as Xyz Material. You can only use this effect of "The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin" once per turn._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"Another Xyz?" Yuya asked.

"One with a handy effect!" Yuto called as Cursed Javelin took an Overlay Unit, **(ORU: 2 - 1)** "And with it's ability by using an Overlay Unit, Odd-Eyes' abilities are negated, and it's attack points are zero!"

Yuya's eyes widened in shock.

_Odd-Eyes: **(ATK: 2500 - 2500 = 0)**_

"Then I activate The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace!" Yuto called.

* * *

_The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster on the field; if that target is still face-up on the field, "The Phantom Knights" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle, also that target loses 600 ATK, also its Level becomes 2. These effects last until the end of this turn. Then, Special Summon this card in Defense Position as a Normal Monster (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 2/ATK 600/DEF 0). (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.)_

* * *

"So now your Whip Snake's attack points are lowered by 600, and it's level becomes two! And as long as it's on the field my Phantom Knights cannot be destroyed in battle!" Yuto countered as a small vest appeared in place.

_Performapal Whip Snake:** (ATK: 1700 - 600 = 1100)**_

"I use Whip Snake's ability, I swap Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's attack and defense points, meaning his strength increases to 2000!" Yuya called quickly.

_Odd-Eyes: **(ATK: 2000/DEF: 0)**_

"Well now Cursed Javelin will attack Whip Snake!" Yuto called as the rank 2 Xyz charged.

Yuya braced himself as his monster shattered.

**(Yuya: 3500)**

"I end my turn." Yuto ended.

Yuya 2nd Turn:

Yuya drew his card and smirked. "I activate a rare spell, Supreme Rite!"

* * *

_Supreme Rite_

_Normal Spell Card_

_During the battle phase you can activate one Ritual Spell in your deck and if the monster listed on that Ritual Spell Card is in your deck you can summon it to the field with the following effect: This card is unaffected by spell and trap effects until the end phase._

* * *

"What the?" the biker asked seeing that.

"You'll see, for now Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Break Sword!" Yuya called.

Odd-Eyes fired a blast destroying Break Sword. **(Yuto: 1000)**

"Now then, I activate the effect of Supreme Rite." Yuya stated. "I can activate a Ritual Spell from my deck, specifically Supreme Gaze!"

* * *

_Supreme Gaze_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon "Odd-Eyes Clairvoyance Dragon". You must also Tribute a monster from your hand or field whose Level is 8 or more._

* * *

"What? This guy uses Ritual?" the biker asked not expecting that.

Yuya smirked. "I send Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon on my field and Performapal Silver Claw in my hand to the graveyard. Dragon of dual-colored eyes, let your vision expand and encompass the world itself! I Ritual Summon! Gaze upon those who stand against you and see them for their true selves, Odd-Eyes Clairvoyance Dragon!"

As Yuya said that Clairvyance Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Odd-Eyes Clairvoyance Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Ritual_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2000_

_This card must be summoned by "Supreme Gaze" and cannot be summoned by other ways. When this card is summoned return all facedown cards on the field to the owner's deck, this effect cannot be negated and card effects cannot be activated. Once per duel, if this card destroys a monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck you can also apply damage equal to the difference between this card's ATK and the ATK of the monsters used to summon the opposing monster. If this card is destroyed add one "Odd-Eyes" card to your hand._

* * *

"Now every facedown card on the field returns to our hands and no effect can be played in response."

The biker's three face-downs vanished.

"Now, Odd-Eyes Clairvoyance Dragon attack his Xyz Monster!" Yuya called.

Clairvoyance charged at Cursed Javelin.

"Sorry but since Cursed Javelin has a Phantom Knight as an Overlay Unit, I can use it's ability during either of our turn's!" Yuto revealed as Cursed Javelin took a second unit. **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

Yuya's eyes widened as his ritual monster shattered.

**(Yuya: 1900)**

"Alright, you have some skill but I can activate Clairvoyance Dragon's other ability to add an Odd-Eyes card to my hand." Yuya countered. "Now, I set scale 8 Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn to set the Pendulum Scale."

* * *

_Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Pendulum Scale: 8_

_Beast/Pendulum_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 600_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone, when your "Odd-Eyes" monster declares an attack: You can target 1 other "Performapal" monster you control; that attacking monster gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the targeted monster on the field, until the end of the Battle Phase (even if this card leaves the field)._

_**Monster Effect:** When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Performapal" monster in your GY; gain LP equal to its ATK._

* * *

"I'll end my move by Pendulum Summoning Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon back to the field!"

Pendulum Dragon appeared again roaring.

* * *

**Yuya: 1900**

**Yugo: 1600**

**Yuto: 1000**

* * *

Yugo 3rd Turn:

"My go!" the biker called drawing, "And I activate Speed Recovery!"

* * *

_Speed Recovery_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Speedroid" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 "Speedroid" monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

"So now I'll summon a Speedroid from the graveyard! Come out Red-Eyed Dice!" the biker called as Red-Eyed Dice appeared.

"And now Taketomborg becomes 4!" the biker called.

_Taketomborg: **(LV: 3 + 1 = 4)**_

"Then 1 summon, Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice!" the biker said as a purple triangle dice appeared.

* * *

_Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 1500_

_During your opponent's turn: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate the next attack this turn from a monster your opponent controls (this is a Quick Effect)._

* * *

"And now level 3 Tri-Eyed Dice tunes level 4 Taketoborn!" the biker called as the two flew up.

**(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

A white, and green dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

_Wind Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
_Once per turn, when another Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. Once per turn, when a monster effect is activated that targets 1 Level 5 or higher monster on the field (and no other cards) (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. If this card's effect destroys a monster, this card gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

Odd-Eyes roared at Clear Wing. Clear Wing roared back.

"Well, your dragon is impressive. I'll be sure to make good use of him for you." Yuya told the biker.

"Too bad you won't get a chance to battle her." the biker grinned, "Level 1 Red-Eyed Dice tunes Clear Wing!"

The two flew up at this.

**(LV: 7 + 1 = 8)**

"Shine the wings that store the holy light, and strike down your enemies with its radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" the biker chanted as an evolved Clear Wing appeared roaring.

* * *

_Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon_

_Wind Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2500_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner Synchro Monsters_  
_Once per turn, when another monster's effect is activated (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that monster, and if you do that, this card gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK until the end of this turn. If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, during damage calculation: This card gains ATK equal to the current ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling during that damage calculation_ _only._

* * *

"What?" Yuya questioned in shock.

"And now Crystal Wing attack Odd-Eyes!" the biker called as Crystal Wing charged, "And now Crystal Wing gains the attack points of a level 5 or higher monster on your field!"

Yuya braced himself as Odd-Eyes shattered.

"And now you lost!" the biker grinned.

"Pay closer attention, Odd-Eyes was in defense mode." Yuya told him.

Blinking the biker saw it was in defense, "Well still it left you open!"

Yuto 3rd Turn:

"For me to finish things up!" Yuto called drawing.

"Are you sure that's the right move?" Yuya inquired. "I still have my Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn in play which could stop you, and even if I lose you'll be wide open for him to defeat on his next turn. Can you afford to be reckless and attack?"

"Since your monster is in your Pendulum Zone, and not on your field." Yuto reminded.

"I know, that's where I can use its Pendulum ability." Yuya mentioned.

"That is if you can use it." Yuto said looking at his drawn card being The Phantom Knights Wing, "And now Cursed Javelin attack!"

Cursed Javelin attack.

The monster hit Yuya as he winced.

**(Yuya: 0300)**

"I end with 1 card face-down." Yuto ended.

Yuya 3rd Turn:

Yuya drew his card and looked at it before pausing. "I set one card and once again bring Odd-Eyes back to the field."

Odd-Eyes appeared for a third time.

"I end my move." Yuya stated before suddenly pausing as his eyes stopped glowing. "Huh, what's..."

Soon Cassie with Riley looking for Yuya walked over as Cassie ran, "Big bro!"

"Cassie? What's going on, who are these two?" Yuya asked her.

"I-I don't know. I was worried when you haven't came back after leaving for an hour." Cassie answered hugging him.

Yuya hugged her back before frowning only to suddenly scream grabbing his head.

"Big bro!?" Cassie asked in shock stepping back as Riley ran over while Yuto, and the biker made surprised looks.

Yuya's eyes started glowing brighter as he glared at the biker. "Take your turn."

* * *

**Yuya: 0300**

**Yugo: 1600**

**Yuto: 1000**

* * *

Yugo 4th Turn:

"Fine then draw!" the biker called drawing.

"No wait stop!" Cassie called to him.

"And now Crystal Wing attack!" the biker called as Crystal Wing charged at Odd-Eyes.

"I play Negate Attack!" Yuya called.

* * *

_Negate Attack_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

Crystal Wing bounced off.

"Yuya stop dueling!" Cassie begged her brother taking his arm.

"Get away from me!" Yuya stated as she noticed his eyes were glowing brightly.

Cassie enveloped him in a tight hug, "Please Yuya! Stop!"

Yuya's eyes widened at that before they stopped glowing only for him to lose consciousness.

* * *

**Yuya: 0300**

**Yugo: 1600**

**Yuto: 1000**

**Duel ended with No Result.**

* * *

"Yuya!" Cassie cried in horror.

He wasn't moving and looked to be in pain.

"Riley call a doctor!" Cassie told her girlfriend.

Riley nodded as she did only to nervously look at the other two people and move closer to Cassie. "Is Yuya breathing?"

"He's... He's in pain." Cassie said with tear before asking the two, "What's going on?"

"He challenged both of us to a duel." the biker answered. "He's messed up in the head, but now that that's done... you're giving me back Rin you creep."

He turned to Yuto saying that and activated his Duel Disc again.

"W-Wait wait!" Cassie said getting in front of him, "Can we care for Yuya first please?"

He stared at her before sighing. "Fine... we'll all go so nobody can run off again."

They nodded before Cassie said, "Oh sorry... I'm Cassie."

"Yugo." the rider mentioned.

"Cassie... they're sending an ambulance for Yuya." Riley told her.

Cassie nodded before turning to Yuto, "And you?"

"Yuto." Yuto replied.

She nodded before running back to Yuya taking his hand, "Don't worry Yuya. Help is coming."

He wasn't moving at all and looked to be in intense pain.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... that's not good.**

**bopdog111: It ended before it got worse.**

**Ulrich362: True, but something bad is happening to Yuya.**

**bopdop111: Yeah. What is going on?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to find out. See you in the next chapter.**


	18. Dueling against Yuto & Yugo!

**bopdog111: Cassie quickly got Yuya some help.**

**Ulrich362: True, and that's definitely a good thing.**

**bopdog111: Can they figure something out?**

**Ulrich362: Hopefully. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Cassie, Riley, and Yuya were in an ambulance heading to the hospital while Yugo reluctantly allowed Yuto to ride with him on his bike, or Duel Runner as he called it, and follow behind. Cassie was holding Yuya's hand worried for her brother. He looked to still be in unbearable pain. Cassie kissed his hand.

"Cassie..." Riley whispered nervously.

They soon arrived at the hospital as Cassie ran as they carried Yuya on a stretcher. Riley hugged Cassie. "It'll be ok."

Cassie hugged her back.

"How is he?" Yuto asked walking up to them.

"He's still in pain." Cassie said with tears.

Yuto frowned looking at Yuya. "Go home, one of us will let you know if his condition changes."

"I don't want to leave him." Cassie said worried.

"You need your rest, I'll keep an eye on him for you." Yuto told her. "I promise if anything happens I'll let you know."

Cassie looked on before nodding walking out. Riley hugged Cassie close. Cassie hugged her back.

"Can I do anything?" Riley asked her.

"...When we get home can you do what you always do?" Cassie asked her.

Riley smiled. "Ok."

They walked back to the Sakaki Household. When they got there Riley gave Cassie a quick hug and kiss. Cassie smiled as they headed to her room. When they walked into the room Riley smiled. "Lie down Cassie."

Cassie nodded laying down. Riley smiled before walking over and pulling up her shirt before gently tickling Cassie's sides and kissing just below her belly button. Cassie softly giggled at this. Riley smiled before sticking her tongue out and gently running it across Cassie's stomach in a spiral.

"Ah! That's new!" Cassie yelped with a giggle.

Riley smiled before continuing only to pause. "Cassie..."

"Yeah?" Cassie asked her.

Riley blushed slightly. "Um...am I getting too close?"

"Too close on what?" Cassie asked.

Riley blushed slightly. "Um... down there or... up there."

"It's fine Riri." Cassie assured her taking her hand, "I'll tell ya if your getting far."

Riley nodded before continuing her spiral while gently ticking Cassie more. Cassie continued giggling at this.

_'Cassie...'_ Riley thought happily hearing her giggle.

Cassie patted her head, "Riri your going to far down."

Riley blushed and nodded going back up before suddenly stopping and sitting up with her legs crossed. Cassie blinked before laying down with her head in Riley's lap. Riley gently rubbed Cassie's head. Cassie smiled up at her.

"Cassie, your eyes are really pretty." Riley smiled.

"So are your's." Cassie smiled before saying, "I'll be back."

She walked over to her closet. Riley blinked watching Cassie before stretching and lying down. "I must be the luckiest girl in the world."

Cassie soon walked back... wearing the fake stomach. Riley's eyes widened in shock. "Cassie..."

"How does it look?" Cassie grinned with a wink.

Riley blushed at that before smiling. "Like you'll be the world's best mom."

Cassie giggled laying down back at her lap. Riley smiled at that only for the doorbell to ring. Yoko downstairs opened the door.

"Mrs. Sakaki, we have a problem." Declan told her. "Concerning your son."

"What is it?" Yoko asked worried.

"He may die. His brain activity is dangerously high and there's no clear explanation... though I have a theory." Declan told her. "May I come in and speak with you three?"

"C-Cassie, and Riley are upstairs." Yoko bite back a sob.

"Call them down, Cassie may be the only one who can save her brother's life." Declan stated.

Yoko nodded with tears.

"Cassie, Riley!"

Upstairs Cassie sat up, "She might be just informed!"

She ran down.

"Cassandra, Riley." Declan told them.

"Is he okay!?" Cassie asked worried.

"... No, in fact it's the opposite. And I believe its connected to his amnesia." Declan stated.

"What is it?" Cassie asked fearing for the worst.

"He's dying, and unless we find out what's happening to him I would give him two months at most if he remains hospitalized." Declan told her.

Hearing that Cassie dropped to her knees.

"Is there anything he did or said?" Declan asked them. "It could be important."

Riley at that looked down before saying what Yuya said before from hearing Cassie. Declan frowned. "I see... Riley, the only one with answers might be him."

Cassie started crying. Riley hugged her close.

"I-I failed him Riri." Cassie sobbed.

"No you haven't, not yet... we just need to stop dad." Riley told her. "We can help Yuya."

Cassie continued crying. Riley teared up seeing Cassie like that before embracing her. "I promise... no matter what Yuya will be ok."

Cassie hugged her back before they both headed upstairs.

"Cassie... come with me." Riley said dragging her to the bathroom.

"H-Huh?" Cassie asked seeing it.

"We need to clean up and then... we're going." Riley told her. "To the Synchro Dimension."

Cassie sniffed before nodding.

"I promise... we'll help Yuya." Riley said kissing her. "I promise, no matter what it'll be ok."

Cassie nodded before undressing. Riley did the same before taking a breath. _'For once in my life mom... I have to thank you.'_

Cassie hugged her from behind. Riley smiled softly. "It'll be ok Cassie, I promise."

Cassie nodded wiping her nose starting the water.

* * *

_Later..._

Cassie, and Riley got out drying each other off.

"Cassie... can I ask you something?" Riley asked her.

Cassie looked to her.

"Are you scared? Of going to the other Dimensions I mean." Riley asked.

"I'll be okay." Cassie answered.

"I want you to promise me you'll stay here with Yuya." Riley told here.

Cassie looked shocked at that.

"Promise me Cassie." Riley repeated. "Stay with Yuya... let Declan and me handle our dad."

"But Riri..." Cassie trailed off with tears.

"It's too dangerous, you could get hurt." Riley said before embracing Cassie and kissing her nose. "I love you, but promise you'll stay here ok? Declan and I will leave and find a way to help."

Cassie started crying again hugging her close to her body.

"It'll be ok, I promise." Riley said holding her. "Goodbye for now Cassie."

"Riri... Please let me come with you." Cassie sobbed.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Riley told her. "Plus... Yuya needs his family right now."

"I want to help him." Cassie said in tears.

Riley looked uncertain before nodding. "Ok... come on, we're leaving right now."

That was before Riley remembered their only in towels. She paused. "Once we're dressed."

Cassie sniffed nodding as they walked to the dresser. A few minutes later they had gotten dressed and Riley looked at Cassie. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. He needs my help." Cassie nodded with tears.

Riley nodded. "Ok... come on. We're heading to the Synchro Dimension."

Cassie nodded as they walked downstairs as she hugged Yoko, "Momma... I promise that me, Riri, and Declan will help Yuya."

"Cassie?" Yoko asked in shock.

"We're gonna save him." Cassie told her.

Yoko looked surprised but nodded. "Promise you'll stay safe."

Cassie nodded hearing that. With that Riley and Cassie walked out of the house to head to LID. Cassie had a empty backpack telling Riley, "Before we head we need to stock up so we wouldn't get hungry, and get new cards to make our Decks stronger."

Riley paused at that. "Yeah... but do they have any cards for our decks?"

"I don't know but any card that we get can help if we can use them right." Cassie answered.

Riley nodded at that. "Right, let's go and take a look."

Cassie nodded hearing to the store. When they got there the store was closed.

"Huh? Oh it's already real late?" Cassie asked looking at her watch.

Riley frowned. "But we need to go before something happens. Yuya's in pain Cassie and what if the only way to help him is to reach my dad... we can't sit around for the tournament to finish."

Cassie frowned before nodding, "Okay we'll get stuff along the way."

Riley nodded at that before suddenly her eyes widened. "Wait a second... oh no!"

"What?" Cassie asked worried.

"There's a chance the Fusion Dimension could come here... Zuzu and the others could be in danger. They might go after Yuya!" Riley said nervously.

Cassie grunted at this.

"Wait... what about them?" Riley asked suddenly.

"Them?" Cassie asked.

"The two people who were with Yuya... maybe... maybe if they're still together we can ask for their help." Riley suggested before pausing. "Plus... maybe we can practice working together if they'll let us, so we can keep each other safe?"

Cassie nodded hearing that. With that they ran towards the hospital. They looked around for Yugo, and Yuto. Eventually Riley spotted them and ran over to them.

"What is it?" Yuto asked seeing them.

"I need to ask you both something really important." Riley answered. "Will you help me and Cassie with two things?"

"What's that?" Yugo asked them.

"First... duel us as a team." Riley answered. "Two on two so we can make sure we can work together... and second, help us stop my dad and Duel Academy... he's the only person who might be able to help Yuya but we have to stop him from invading the other dimensions."

Yugo blinked turning to Yuto who frowned, "So you know about Fusion's methods?"

Riley flinched slightly before nodding. "Yes. I was trained to fight Duel Academy... as a Duel Soldier."

"But that doesn't matter... Please you gotta help us. My brother will die if you we don't get help." Cassie begged them.

Yuto stared at them before closing his eyes. "We need to go outside."

They nodded walking outside. Riley gently squeezed Cassie's hand to try and comfort her.

"You two against us, you can pick the turn order." Yuto answered.

"Riri?" Cassie asked Riley hearing that.

"Cassie can go first, then the biker, then me, and then you." Riley answered looking at Yuto.

They nodded getting ready.

"TIME TO DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: I Want to Live by Skillet)**

**Cassie & Riley: 4000**

**Yuto & Yugo: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Cassie 1st Turn:

Cassie drew looking over.

_'It'll be ok Cassie.'_ Riley thought with a smile.

"I summon... Skylander - Chop Chop!" Cassie called as Chop Chop appeared.

**_"Slice and Dice!"_** Chop Chop called waving his sword.

* * *

_Skylander - Chop Chop_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Zombie_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1100_

_You can Special Summon this card from your hand if your opponent controls a monster, and you don't. When this card attacks a Defense Position Monster: Inflict piercing battle damage. When this card is sent to the GY: Draw 1 card. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Chop Chop" per turn._

* * *

"So you use zombie monsters?" Yugo asked.

"No." Cassie answered shaking her head, "I set 2 cards. Your turn."

Yugo 1st Turn:

"Alright, I'll start with two facedown cards and then I'll summon Speedroid Maliciousmagnet in attack mode." Yugo stated.

* * *

_Speedroid Maliciousmagnet_

_Wind Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Cannot be used as Synchro Material except for a Synchro Summon by its own effect. During your Main Phase, if this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 WIND Synchro Monster using only this card you control and that monster. You can only use this effect of "Speedroid Maliciousmagnet" once per turn._

* * *

"Monsters with low points always have big abilities." Cassie said seeing it.

"That's right, Speedroid Maliciousmagnet's special ability lets it tune with your monster." Yugo explained as Maliciousmagnet became a green ring and Chop Chop became three stars.

**(LV: 1 + 3 = 4)**

"Thousand-face possessing shadow of the labyrinth. With that sharp blade, render chaotic darkness! Synchro Summon! Level 4, Hi-Speedroid Puzzle!"

* * *

_Hi-Speedroid Puzzle_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine/Synchro_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1600_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a Special Summoned monster: You can make this card's ATK become double its current ATK until the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card is in the Graveyard because this Synchro Summoned card was sent there from the field this turn: You can target 1 "Speedroid" monster in your Graveyard, except "Hi-Speedroid Puzzle"; add it to your hand._

* * *

While looking surprised Cassie called, "Chop Chop's ability activates! When it's sent to the GY I can draw!"

She drew at that.

"Ok... well I'll end my move." Yugo finished.

Riley 1st Turn:

"My turn." Riley said drawing looking over, "I activate Shutter Layer 1."

* * *

_Shutter Layer 1_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; Special Summon this card as a Normal Monster. (Its name, Type, Attribute, Level, ATK, and DEF become that target's name, Type, Attribute, Level, original ATK, and original DEF, respectively). When that target leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

A photon was taken of Puzzle before it formed into it with the camera as it's masked.

"A copy of my monster?" Yugo asked in surprise.

"Shutter Layer 1 takes a photo of your monster, and places it under my control." Riley explained.

"That's a powerful spell." Yuto noted calmly.

"I set 2 cards, and end my turn." Riley ended.

Yuto 1st Turn:

"I set three cards and end my turn." Yuto said calmly.

"Three set cards?" Cassie asked blinking, "Do you have a bad hand?"

"We'll have to wait and see." Yuto stated calmly.

* * *

**Cassie & Riley: 4000**

**Yuto & Yugo: 4000**

* * *

Cassie 2nd Turn:

Cassie drew looking before saying, "Riley can I borrow Shutter Layer 1?"

"Sure." Riley nodded. "We're a team Cassie."

Cassie nodded, "I summon Skylander - Hot Dog!"

Hog Dog appeared calling, _**"See Spot Burn!"**_

* * *

_Skylander - Hot Dog_

_Fire Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast/Tuner_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 1200_

_When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Add 1 "Portal of Power" to your hand. When this card is sent to the GY: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Hot Dog" per turn._

* * *

"A tuner?" Yugo asked.

"When this card is summoned, I can add Portal of Power to my hand." Cassie said showing the card, "Now level 3 Hot Dog tunes level 4 Shutter Layer 1!"

The two flew up.

**(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Synchro Summon! Skylander Trap Force - Golden Queen!" Cassie called as Golden Queen appeared.

**_"I Reign Supreme!"_** Golden Queen called.

* * *

_Skylander Trap Force - Golden Queen_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Pendulum Scale: 9_

_Rock/Synchro/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you don't control a "Skylander" Ritual Monster: You can banish 1 "Skylander" monster from your GY, to add 1 "Skylander" Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand with the same attribute as the banished monster's. During your battle phase: All "Skylander" Pendulum Monsters you control gains 1000 ATK until the end of the battle phase._

_**Monster Effect:** 1 "Skylander" Tuner monster + 1 non-Tuner monster_  
_Target 1 monster your opponent controls, banish 1 "Skylander" monster in your GY with the same attribute as the targeted monster's, and if you do reduce it's ATK equal to the ATK of the banished monster's. (Other effects to be revealed.)_

* * *

"Interesting monster." Yuto nodded.

"She's amazing." Riley smiled.

"Well now here's one of her abilities. When Synchro Summoned I can make her attribute become the same as one monster you have." Cassie told them as Golden Queen gazed at Puzzle.

"So she's a wind monster now?" Yugo asked.

"Yup." Cassie said nodding, "First since Hot Dog is sent you two take 500 points of damage."

**(Yugo & Yuto: 3500)**

"Then I activate the trap, Skystones!" Cassie called.

* * *

_Skystones_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If you control 1 "Skylander" monster that is the same attribute as 1 face-up monster your opponent controls: Add 1 "Skylander" Ritual Monster to your hand, also activate 1 "Skylander" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck to your Pendulum Zone but it's effect(s) cannot be activated this turn._

* * *

"Since Golden Queen's attribute is the same as your's, I can add this to my hand." Cassie said showing them the Ritual Monster.

"Impressive." Yuto nodded.

"And not only that, I can activate Scale 7, Skylander Supercharger - Smash Hit in my Pendulum Zone!" Cassie called as her Xyz appeared.

* * *

_Skylander Supercharger - Smash Hit_

_Earth Type_

_Rank 4_

_Pendulum Scale: 7_

_Beast/Xyz/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1100_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Will be revealed._

_**Monster Effect:** 2 Level 4 "Slylander" monsters with the same attribute_  
_During your Standby Phase: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card. If you cannot, destroy this card. __Once per turn detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards when your "Skylander" monsters declares an attack. The turn you activate this effect, halve all damage your opponent takes this turn._

* * *

"What?" Yugo questioned in shock.

"An Xyz Monster that's also a Pendulum Monster?" Yuto asked in disbelief. "Just how powerful is that mechanic?"

"Well now, I activate Portal of Power!" Cassie called.

* * *

_Portal of Power_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon any Ritual Monster. Tribute "Skylander" monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the monster you Ritual Summon, then Ritual Summon 1 Ritual Monster from your hand. If you control a "Skylander" Ritual monster when you activated this card, you can also banish "Skylander" monsters from your GY instead of Tributing._

* * *

"By tributing monsters, I can summon a Ritual Monster by sacrificing monsters on my field!" Cassie told them, "Then Smash Hit's Quick Effect activates! Once per turn, if a have a Skylander on my field who's original attribute is the same as his I don't have to sacrifice a card!"

"I get it, and since he uses original attributes instead of current ones Golden Queen works. You're a skilled duelist." Yuto noted.

"Well now, I summon Skylander Giant - Swarm!" Cassie called as a bee like giant with two green stingers on his wrists, and having green eyes appeared.

**_"Bring the Sting!"_** the new monster declared.

* * *

_Skylander Giant - Swarm_

_Wind Type_

_Level 7_

_Insect/Ritual_

_ATK: 2450_

_DEF: 1800_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with, "Portal of Power". Other effects will be revealed._

* * *

"Cassie..." Riley whispered in awe.

"And now Swarm's ability!" Cassie called as Swarm vanished in bees, and swarm around Puzzle, "By sacrificing him all monsters on your field that is the same attribute as him loses half their points!"

Yugo's eyes widened.

_Hi-Speedroid Puzzle: **(ATK: 1300/2 = 650)**_

"Battle! Golden Queen attacks Puzzle!" Cassie called as Golden Queen charged in.

"Since Golden Queen was special summoned Puzzle's attack points are..." Yugo started only for Yuto to step forward.

"I activate my Phantom Knights' Fog Blade!" Yuto called.

* * *

_Phantom Knights' Fog Blade_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 Effect Monster on the field; negate that face-up monster's effects, that face-up monster cannot attack, also monsters cannot target that face-up monster for attacks. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 "The Phantom Knights" monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use this effect of "Phantom Knights' Fog Blade" once per turn._

* * *

"By targeting Golden Queen her effects are negated and she can't attack."

Cassie looked surprised as Golden Queen was stopped from a purple fogged blade in front of her restricting her. Yugo blinked in surprise before smiling. "Anything else?"

"I end my turn. During this end phase since Swarm's ability wasn't negated he comes back from the graveyard, and your monsters regain their points." Cassie answered as the swarm around Puzzle flew back reforming to Swarm.

_Hi-Speedroid Puzzle: **(ATK: 650 * 2 = 1300)**_

Yugo 2nd Turn:

"Alright, in that case I'll have Hi-Speedroid Puzzle attack Swarm." Yugo grinned.

"Huh?" Cassie asked seeing this as Puzzle charged in.

"When Puzzle battles a special summoned monster his attack points double." Yugo explained. "Before that wouldn't have been enough, but thanks to Yuto's trap stopping you and his points returning to normal he's strong enough to do some damage."

_Hi-Speedroid Puzzle: **(ATK: 1300 * 2 = 2600)**_

Cassie watched in shock as Swarm attacked but Puzzle destroyed Swarm. **(Cassie & Riley: 3850)**

"Riley... Sorry I wasn't cautious enough." Cassie told her.

"It's ok, and we have more information about his card now." Riley mentioned.

Cassie nodded before saying, "Well now, I activate Skylander Academy!"

* * *

_Skylander Academy_

_Normal Trap Card_

__When a "Skylander" Ritual Monster is destroyed by battle: You can draw 2 cards, also banish that monster from your GY. During either player's turn except the turn this card is sent to the GY: You can target 1 monster you control, it gains ATK equal to the ATK of the banished monster.__

* * *

"A trap." Yuto frowned.

"When a Skylander Ritual Monster is destroyed, I can draw 2 cards, and banish that monster." Cassie said drawing two cards, and pocketing Swarm.

Yugo frowned. "I'll set one card and now I'll..."

Suddenly he froze.

"During the end phase of the turn Swarm is banished, I can summon him again in defense mode!" Cassie called to them, "His abilities can't be accessed, and is banished when he leaves the field."

Yugo blinked before shaking his head. "I summon Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice in attack mode and tune with him Hi-Speedroid Puzzle."

* * *

_Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 1200_

_During your opponent's turn: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate the next attack this turn from a monster your opponent controls (this is a Quick Effect)._

* * *

**(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

* * *

_Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

_Wind Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
_Once per turn, when another Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. Once per turn, when a monster effect is activated that targets 1 Level 5 or higher monster on the field (and no other cards) (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. If this card's effect destroys a monster, this card gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Huh?" Cassie asked, "You didn't end your turn?"

"I am now." Yugo mentioned.

"That means Swarm's effect activates!" Cassie called as Swarm started to emerge.

"No it doesn't, when a level five or higher monster activates its effect or a monster uses an effect on a level five or higher monster Clear Wing negates that effect and destroys that card. Dichroic Mirror!" Yugo called.

Cassie watched in shock as his dragon fired a lethal light from it's wings destroying the portal.

Riley 2nd Turn:

"My turn!" Riley called drawing looking to see before saying, "I summon C/C Critical Eye!"

The monster appeared.

* * *

_C/C Critical Eye_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1000_

_If this card is used as a Material for a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summon, the other Material(s) cannot be a monster you control._

* * *

"Riri." Cassie smiled seeing the monster.

"And next up I activate the spell Montage Fusion!" Riley cried as a camera appeared.

* * *

_Montage Fusion_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn, if each player controls 1 or more Fusion Materials listed on a Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck that lists those Fusion Materials, using only monsters you control as Fusion Materials, but destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

"This takes a picture of your Clear Wing, and fuses it with C/C Critical Eye!" Riley cried as the camera snapped a photo of Clear Wing.

"Dragon of the Speed! Dwell in this eye and give me your power! Fusion Summon! Come forth and knock everything at the speed of sound! Level 8 C/C/C Sonic Halberd of Battle!" Riley chanted as a halberd appeared.

* * *

_C/C/C Sonic Halberd of Battle_

_Wind Type_

_Level 8_

_Fiend/Fusion_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 0_

_"C/C Critical Eye" + 1 Level 7 or higher WIND monster_  
_This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase, and if your opponent controls a WIND monster, it can also make a third. If this card is Special Summoned: You can activate this effect; this turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect._

* * *

"3000 points?" Yugo asked in shock.

"Since you have a wind monster in play in addition to it's two attacks it can make a third one." Riley explained.

"I play my facedown cards." Yuto said quickly. "The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace."

* * *

_The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster on the field; if that target is still face-up on the field, "The Phantom Knights" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle, also that target loses 600 ATK, also its Level becomes 2. These effects last until the end of this turn. Then, Special Summon this card in Defense Position as a Normal Monster (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 2/ATK 600/DEF 0). (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.)_

* * *

"These traps summon themselves as monster and as long as Sonic Halberd is in play Phantom Knight monsters can't be destroyed. In addition her loses 600 points for each one and his level becomes 2."

Riley looked surprised before calling, "I activate Meteorain!"

* * *

_Meteorain_

_Normal Trap Card_

_During this turn, when your monsters attack with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

"So now Sonic Halberd can deal piercing damage!" Riley called.

_Sonic Halberd: **(ATK: 3000 - (600 * 2) = 1800)**_

_'Not good.'_ Yugo thought nervously.

"Go!" Riley called as Sonic Halberd charged at the trap monsters.

The attacks hit but due to their ability Yuto's Lost Vambraces weren't destroyed.

* * *

**Cassie & Riley: 3850**

**Yuto and Yugo: 0000**

**Riley & Cassie wins the duel!**

* * *

Cassie looked like she forgot to blink. Riley smiled hugging her. Cassie hugged her back.

* * *

**Ulrich362: They're a powerful team.**

**bopdog111: Yeah they are.**

**Ulrich362: So with that done I guess next up will be the four of them heading to the Synchro Dimension?**

**bopdog111: Yeah, and with there help can they find a way to save Yuya?**

**Ulrich362: Only one way to find out, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	19. Synchro Dimension!

**bopdog111: Riley, Cassie, Yuto, and Yugo are already starting on their journey.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, the Synchro Dimension awaits.**

**bopdog111: What could be waiting for them?**

**Ulrich362: Only one way to find out. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

_The next day..._

Cassie with a big backpack full of stuff walked to her girlfriend, and two friends, "Okay all set."

The others nodded as Riley took Cassie's hand. Cassie smiled kissing her. Riley kissed her back before taking out four cards. "Ok... Declan said these cards are the key to traveling between Dimensions."

They take them as Cassie said, "A Spell without a Text? Is that weird?"

"It's... an Action Field, it should help but... there's a catch." Riley admitted. "You can intrude on another duel... to help someone... but you take a 2000 point penalty."

Cassie frowned but nodded, "Whatever it takes... Anything to help Big bro."

"I know." Riley nodded.

"You two ready?" Cassie asked the boys.

They nodded.

"Yeah, as ready as I can be anyway." Yugo nodded.

Yuto however looked worried before nodding. With that they activated the card at the same time vanishing.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Mr. President, we just detected dimensional transportation energy." stated a man in a suit.

"Someone came?" Declan asked hearing that.

"No... four of the Dimensional Transfer cards are missing. Someone managed to steal them, and leave this Dimension." the man told him.

Hearing that Declan gave thought.

"If four cards are missing that means we have four less Lancers Declan." Henrietta pointed out. "We can't wait for another option... they could invade at any moment."

"Unless a Lancer had took them." Declan told her.

"But who would do that? The Lancers haven't been selected yet." the man mentioned.

"I don't know." Declan admitted, "Unless it's Riley."

"Riley? Why would she..." Henrietta started before her eyes narrowed. "That girl..."

"Claude find out where they are." Declan instructed.

"Yes sir." Claude nodded.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Cassie, and the others appeared in a town. Suddenly Cassie's eyes widened and she started trembling. "Riri? Riley where are you?"

Looking around, she was with Yuto and Yugo but Riley was missing.

"Where's Riley?" Yuto asked seeing this.

"We have to find her!" Cassie panicked. "Riri? Riley!"

She ran ahead.

"Huh, hey wait!" Yugo cried running after her.

"Riley! Riley!" Cassie cried.

Yugo eventually caught up to her. "What are you doing? You can't just run off like that, if Sector Security finds you you'll never find her."

"I don't want her to be alone!" Cassie cried out.

"Calm down, the city isn't a safe place." Yugo told her. "We need..."

Suddenly they heard sirens approaching them. Hearing that Yuto looked. A group of four or five security officers on Duel Runners were heading towards them.

"We better go." Yuto told them.

"Yeah, come on." Yugo agreed picking up Cassie before they ran from the officers.

They ran to avoid the officers.

"Spread your jet-black wings, and storm forth in tandem with the roaring thunder! A slash of lightning! Synchro Summon! Cascade, Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower!" called a voice as a bolt of lightning struck near the officers as three other individuals on Duel Runners raced past grabbing Yugo, Yuto, and Cassie.

"Whoa!" Cassie cried.

"Hold on." mentioned the man who grabbed her.

"Okay." Cassie said to her.

A few minutes later they arrived at a small house.

"You three need to be more careful. If Security caught you its would all be over." mentioned an orange-haired man with markings on his face as he took off his helmet.

"Sorry... But I am looking for my girlfriend." Cassie told him.

"Your girlfriend?" he asked.

"Riley Akaba." Cassie answered.

"I've never met anyone with that name, hopefully she's not in the Tops though." the man frowned. "Commons aren't welcome there."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Riley was walking on her own looking down. "They didn't work... what if something happened? Cassie... I'm so sorry."

Riley continued walking.

"Cass? Cassie?"

"What's a common like you doing here?" questioned a voice.

Hearing that she turned.

What looked like an officer was approaching her. "Answer the question."

"I'm looking for my girlfriend. Have you see her?" Riley asked.

"Shut up Common trash, you're heading to the Facility for the rest of your life." the officer said coldly.

"What for?" Riley asked surprised.

"You know you scum." the officer stated grabbing her arm.

At that she bite his hand.

"Argh! Brat!" the officer cried in pain while letting go.

"What's going on here?"

Riley ran off. Someone grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!" Riley yelled.

"I will once you tell me who you are and what's going on." the person told her. "You're a Common aren't you?"

"And your gonna tell me I'm going in the Facility aren't you?" Riley asked looking over.

It was a tall blonde man in a white suit. "That depends, if you're trying to commit a crime then yes, but I'm giving you a chance to explain yourself."

"No I'm not." Riley told him.

"I'm all ears." the man told her crossing his arms.

Riley explained to him.

"Another Dimension? You realize that sounds absolutely insane don't you?" the man asked her.

"It's all true." Riley told him, "I've been separated from my friends."

"Your friends are duelists?" the man asked. "I can't tell you where they are now... but I do know where you might be able to find them later."

"Who are you?" Riley asked him.

"Jack, come with me." the man told her.

She walked with him.

"Why did you and your friends come here Riley?" Jack asked her.

"...We gotta save Cassie's brother." Riley answered.

Jack looked at Riley before sighing. "If we're lucky, your friends will learn about the Friendship Cup and enter, that's your best shot at finding them... assuming they aren't at the Facility already."

"That officer mentioned it. What is the Facility?" Riley asked him.

"An underground prison... where you don't escape. If you're sent there you don't leave." Jack answered.

Riley looked nervous hearing that.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Zuzu, where's Cassie?" Allie asked.

"But what about the tournament?" Tate asked.

"She might be disqualified." Zuzu said worried.

"Correction miss Boyle, she has been." stated a familiar female voice.

Hearing that they looked over. Henrietta Akaba was walking to them and she looked disappointed.

"Cassandra Sakaki, and Riley Akaba have both been disqualified from the Junior Class." she stated.

"What happened to them?" Tate asked her.

"We're looking into that as we speak... in the meantime I suggest those of you still competing focus on your future matches." Henrietta stated before walking off.

"Where did they go?" Allie asked worried.

"First Yuya... and now Cassie." Zuzu frowned.

"We can't lose hope right?" Tate asked hopefully.

Zuzu blinked before kneeling down. "No, and we won't. There has to be..."

Suddenly her eyes widened. _'Wait a second...'_

* * *

_Flashback..._

_"Before that what do you know of the advanced summoning mechanics?" Declan inquired._

_"Synchro, Fusion, and Xyz." Cassie answered._

_"Correct, now this is information that is to be kept from everyone. There are three other dimensions alongside our own." Declan told them. "One based on each of those mechanics. However, the Fusion Dimension is actively invading the others for a reason I have yet to figure out. As such, the lives of everyone in our dimension are at risk."_

_They all looked shocked._

_"It's for that reason, I asked Yusho Sakaki to try and find us allies. He's currently in another Dimension." Declan stated. "He chose to leave prior to his match with the Sledgehammer in order to attempt and stop the Fusion Dimension... however alone he isn't capable of stopping them."_

_"So that's why he went missing?" Skip asked._

_"Yes, however we may have the means to go and help him and any allies he's made. Yuya and Cassie, you two are the key." Declan stated._

_"But why tell us this?" Yuya asked him._

_"Would you have preferred I keep it from you?" Declan asked him._

_"The key?" Cassie asked._

_Declan smiled at that. "Ritual, and Pendulum Summoning."_

_"You don't got a problem with Ritual?" Yuya asked._

_"No." Declan nodded calmly. "Ideally both could be mass implemented to give the top duelists of our dimension a weapon too use against the Fusion Dimension but at the very least Pendulum Summoning should be able to turn the tide in our favor. Which is why I'm going to ask for your help in this just like I asked Yusho three years ago."_

_Flashback End..._

* * *

Zuzu gasped in horror. "Dad, I need you to do something for me."

"Zuzu?" Skip asked her.

"While I'm dueling... you have to find out what Dimension they sent Cassie to." Zuzu told him. "She could be in danger."

"She went somewhere in the Dimensions?" Skip asked.

"That has to be what happened, her and Riley went to one of the other Dimensions and we need Declan's help to go after them." Zuzu nodded.

Skip gave thought before saying, "Okay."

"Thank you dad." Zuzu whispered hugging him.

Skip hugged her back. Zuzu took a slow breath before turning to the stadium. _'For now... I just have to do my best for both of them.'_

A few minutes later they were all inside the stadium before Zuzu's Duel Disk started beeping. Zuzu looked to see. Her opponent was Shay Obsidian. Zuzu looked shocked at this.

"Zuzu?" Allie asked nervously.

"Shay..." Zuzu said in shock.

"Zuzu... I have complete faith in you." Skip told her.

She turned to him. Zuzu stared before nodding. Skip nodded back before running off as Zuzu stepped down to where Shay was waiting only for his eyes to widen in shock.

"You?" he whispered.

Zuzu blinked seeing that.

"Wait... you Fusion Summoned before, just who are you?" Shay questioned coldly.

"I'm not from the Fusion Dimension." Zuzu told him.

Shay just glared at her before activating his Duel Disk. Zuzu did the same.

"DUEL!" Zuzu and Shay called together.

* * *

**bopdog111: And that's the end of this chapter.**

**Ulrich362: True, there's quite a bit that happened and a lot more is going to happen very soon.**

**bopdog111: So what is next for them?**

**Ulrich362: Riley will probably stay with Jack. Cassie, Yugo, and Yuto will learn the situation from their saviors. Zuzu will have her duel with Shay... he isn't as violent as Iggy but he's a lot more skilled. Oh and Skip will try to find out where Riley and Cassie are. Anything I missed?**

**bopdog111: You pretty much covered it.**

**Ulrich362: Fair enough, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	20. Synchro Adventure!

**Ulrich362: Well things are getting interesting wouldn't you agree?**

**bopdog111: We're back to Cass' adventures.**

**Ulrich362: True, and there's a lot going on now.**

**bopdog111: Where did Cass, and the others go too.**

**Ulrich362: Hopefully Skip can find out from Declan. Enjoy the chapter?**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Cassie, Yugo, and Yuto had been taken to a small house with their saviors.

"Oh we haven't got your names." Cassie told them.

The orange haired man smiled. "I'm Crow."

"I'm Cassie Sakaki." Cassie told him.

"Nice to meet you Cassie." Crow smiled. "So why are you and twin brothers wandering around?"

"Oh Yugo, and Yuto aren't my brothers. But have you seen Riley Akaba?" Cassie asked him.

"Riley Akaba? No I haven't. Is that a friend of yours?" Crow inquired.

"My girlfriend." Cassie answered.

"Oh yeah, you mentioned that." Crow recalled. "Maybe I can help?"

"Yes please." Cassie answered.

"What does she look like?" Crow asked.

"She has a hoodie on, and wears a blue, and yellow striped shirt." Cassie answered.

"We'll look for her, hopefully Security didn't find her." Crow mentioned. "Then again... with all the preparations for that I doubt they're looking that hard."

"Preparations?" Yuto asked.

"For the Friendship Cup." Crow answered. "A huge dueling tournament."

"Friendship Cup..." Cassie trailed off.

"Is something wrong?" Crow asked her.

"Maybe we can find her there." Cassie suggested.

"Maybe." Yuto nodded.

"And you two?" Yugo asked turning to the other two.

"Shinji." one of them answered.

"And you?" Yuto asked.

"My name's Damon." he said calmly.

"Thanks for that back there." Cassie said to them grateful.

"No problem." Crow smiled.

"I hope Riley is okay." Cassie admitted before seeing a poster of Jack, "Who's that?"

"That, is Jack Atlas." Crow answered. "He's currently the reigning Turbo Duel Champion and if you win the Friendship Cup you get a chance to duel him."

"He used to be one of us before the fame went to his head." Shinji stated angrily.

"One of you, fame?" Cassie asked confused, "Is this where the rich rule?"

"That's right, we commons are oppressed constantly by the Tops as they hide behind Sector Security. The only opportunity we'll have to make a change is for us to enter and rally the Commons to destroy the Tops." Shinji told her.

"That sounds..." Cassie trailed off widening her eyes.

"The right thing?" Shinji guessed.

"The wrong way!" Cassie answered.

"She's right." Yugo said suddenly.

Hearing that they looked over.

"What will a revolution do except cause people to suffer?" Yugo asked. "I don't like it anymore than you do but if you want to change things there are better options."

"Yes. There is no reason to use conflict to change things." Cassie agreed.

"They have a point Shinji." Crow agreed.

Suddenly Cassie's Duel Disk started beeping.

"Huh?" She looked to see.

_"Cass... we can't stay here. I was nearly arrested but this man named Jack helped me. Except we can't wait for a tournament... we need to help Yuya."_

The message was from Riley.

"Riri just messaged." Cassie said looking worried.

"She did, where is she?" Yuto asked her.

_"Where are you?"_ Cassie messaged.

Riley replied a few seconds later. _"Jack's house, where are you?"_

_"In a house in what is described as the Commons Area in a house owned by a man named Crow."_ Cassie answered.

There was a long pause before Riley replied again.

_"Miss Sakaki I presume? Your friend is currently being escorted by my officers, I suggest you come to my office. My name is Jean-Michel Roget."_

"Huh?" Cassie asked reading that.

Yugo looked as his eyes widened. "Roget! He's in charge of Sector Security!"

"If that's where Riley is we have to get there." Cassie said to them.

"Are you insane?" Shinji questioned.

"Me, Rilet, Yugo, and Yuto are on a important mission." Cassie told him, "We need to stay together to save my brother."

"Save your brother?" Crow asked. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know but it's something relating to a amnesia he has." Cassie answered before it explaining it to them.

"Amnesia after he duels and he's in the hospital now?" Crow asked in shock. "Well I don't know if we'll be able to do much but we can try and help."

"Thank you." Cassie said with a smile before saying, "I'll go somewhere to where Security can't find you three while we head to Riley."

"Right." Crow nodded.

With that they walked out leaving the three. Soon they arrived at a dock, and Cassie said to Roget, _"Where is your office?"_

_"Come with me."_ Roget told her calmly.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Running With Giants by TFK)**

**Zuzu: 4000**

**Shay: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Who's first?" Zuzu asked him.

"Take you move, I'll deal with you and then get answers." Shay told her coldly.

Zuzu 1st Turn:

Zuzu flinched before drawing. Shay glared at her.

"I... I activate 1st Movement Solo!" Zuzu called.

* * *

_1st Movement Solo_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control no monsters: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from your hand or Deck. You can only activate 1 "1st Movement Solo" per turn. You cannot Special Summon monsters during the turn you activate this card, except "Melodious" monsters._

* * *

"So now I can summon a level 4 or lower Melodious from my hand." Zuzu explained, "I summon Serenade the Melodious Diva!"

At that a fairy appeared.

* * *

_Serenade the Melodious Diva_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 1900_

__This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Fairy-Type monster. After this card is Special Summoned to your side of the field, you can Normal Summon 1 "Melodious" monster during your Main Phase this turn, in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)__

* * *

Shay just stared at the monster coldly.

"And as this card is summoned, I can Normal Summon a Melodious from my hand in addition to my Normal Summon. I'll use my first to summon Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!" Zuzu called as the monster appeared.

* * *

_Mozarta the Melodious Maestra_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2000_

__Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type monster from your hand. You cannot Special Summon other monsters the turn you activate this effect, except for LIGHT monsters.__

* * *

Shay frowned seeing the monster.

"Once this card allows me to summon a Light Fairy from my hand." Zuzu explained, "I summon Shopina the Melodious Maestra!"

A new fairy appeared.

* * *

_Shopina the Melodious Maestra_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1700_

__Once per turn: You can target 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand. You cannot activate non-LIGHT monster effects during the turn you activate this effect.__

* * *

"During the turn this effect is used, I can't summon anything else other then Light monsters." Zuzu told him, "And then I activate Polymerization!"

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

Shay's eyes narrowed seeing the spell.

"So I fuse Mozarta with Soprano the Melodious Songstress!" Zuzu called as the two fused.

"Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"

Bloom Dina appeared letting out a melodic cry.

* * *

_Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Fairy/Fusion_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 "Melodious Maestra" monster + 1 "Melodious" monster_  
_Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, also you take no battle damage from attacks involving this card. If this card battles a Special Summoned monster, after damage calculation: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between the original ATK of that opponent's monster and this card, and if you do, destroy that opponent's monster._

* * *

Shay looked at the monster only to pause. "Wait, what?"

"And now Shopina's ability allows me to add Soprano to my hand by I can't use monster effects except Light Monsters this turn." Zuzu said adding the card before summoning it.

* * *

_Soprano the Melodious Songstress_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1400_

_When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster in your Graveyard, except "Soprano the Melodious Songstress"; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Soprano the Melodious Songstress" once per turn. Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Melodious" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials, including this card._

* * *

"And now I use Soprano's ability to fuse it with Shopina!" Zuzu called as the two fused.

"Supreme prodigy! Noble resonance! The flutter of angel wings! By the guidance of the baton, assemble your power. Fusion Summon! Now on stage, the song of passion! Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir!"

At that a purple, and yellow dressed fairy appeared giggling.

* * *

_Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Fairy/Fusion_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 "Melodious Maestra" monster + 1 or more "Melodious" monsters_  
_This card gains 300 ATK for each Fusion Material used for its Fusion Summon. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. If this Fusion Summoned card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

"Two Fusion Monsters?" Shay questioned.

"And then for every monster used in her Fusion Summon she gains 300 attack points!" Zuzu added to him.

_Bloom Prima:** (ATK: 1900 + (300 * 3) = 2500)**_

"Zuzu's starting off really well." Allie smiled.

"I end my turn." Zuzu ended her 1st Turn:

Shay drew his card and frowned looking at the field. "I summon Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius in attack mode."

* * *

_Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1600_

_Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Raidraptor" monster from your hand._

* * *

"Next since I summoned Vanishing Lanius I can summon Raidraptor - Mimicry Lanius from my hand."

* * *

_Raidraptor - Mimicry Lanius_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATTK: 1100_

_DEF: 1900_

_Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can increase the Levels of all "Raidraptor" monsters you currently control by 1. During your Main Phase, if this card is in the Graveyard because it was sent there this turn: You can banish this card; add 1 "Raidraptor" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Raidraptor - Mimicry Lanius". You can only use this effect of "Raidraptor - Mimicry Lanius" once per turn._

* * *

Two birds appeared cawing.

"Next I play Raidraptor - Call." Shay continued. "This summons another Mimicry Lanius from my deck."

* * *

_Raidraptor - Call_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Raidraptor" monster you control; Special Summon 1 monster with the same name as that monster on the field from your hand or Deck in Defense Position. You can only activate 1 "Raidraptor - Call" per turn. You cannot Special Summon monsters during the turn you activate this card, except "Raidraptor" monsters._

* * *

With that a third bird appeared.

"Now I activate Mimicry Lanius' special ability to increase the level of all of my Raidraptors by one."

_Vanishing Lanius: **(LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**_

_Mimicry Lanius (X2): **(LV; 4 + 1 = 5)**_

"I overlay my three level five monsters! Ferocious falcon. Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 5! Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon!"

* * *

_Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 5_

_Winged-Beast/Xyz_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 2000_

_3 Level 5 Winged Beast-Type monsters_  
_This card can attack directly while it has Xyz Material. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed._

* * *

"Blaze Falcon can attack you directly!"

"Huh?" Zuzu asked in shock running for an Action Card.

Shay just watched her seconds before she was hit by Blaze Falcon. Zuzu cried out.** (Zuzu: 3000)**

"Now when Blaze Falcon deals battle damage one of your monsters is destroyed, and I'll destroy that Bloom Prima." Shay told her.

She cried out shattering.

"Since she's sent when Fusion Summoned, I can add Shopina from my graveyard!" Zuzu said showing the card.

"I set two cards and end my turn." Shay told her coldly.

* * *

**Zuzu: 3000**

**Shay: 4000**

* * *

Zuzu 2nd Turn:

Zuzu drew looking before saying, "I activate Pot of Greed."

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

She drew before looking, and remembered back.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_"Zuzu?" Cassie asked her the day before she left._

_"Yeah Cass?" Zuzu asked curiously._

_"Well... After Iggy, I worry about what left. Here." Cassie said handing her an Xyz Monster, "Riley said this monster is real special from the Xyz Dimension that came here. LID doesn't know why, and Riley told me maybe I can use it. But I think it's more fitting you can have it. Besides I know you can handle anything it can do."_

_Zuzu's eyes widened slightly before looking at the card._

_Number 76: Harmonizer Gradielle_

_"Riley gave me a warning about this." Cassie said before allowing Zuzu to take it, "When someone uses it they suddenly have it's symbol on them, and acts different. But I know you can control it."_

_Zuzu looked unsure but nodded. "Thanks Cassie."_

_Cassie nodded with a smile._

_Flashback End..._

* * *

_'Maybe... By summoning that card, I can show him I'm not in league with the Fusion Dimension.'_ Zuzu thought before saying, "I activate Melodic Concert!"

* * *

_Melodic Concert_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Tribute 1 "Melodious" monster on your field: Special Summon 1 "Melodious" monster from your hand, and 1 LIGHT monster from your GY with an equal or lower level from your GY. You can banish this card from your GY, all LIGHT monsters you control cannot be effected by other card effects this turn._

* * *

"With it I sacrifice Bloom Diva!" Zuzu called as her Fusion Monster vanished. Shay's eyes widened.

"Wait, what's she doing?" Tate questioned.

"Then I summon Shopina from my hand, and Bloom Prima from my graveyard!" Zuzu called as the two appeared, "Them thanks to Shopina's ability I add Serenade back to my hand."

"What are you doing?" Shay questioned.

"Notice anything with them?" Zuzu asked him.

"What are you..." Shay started before his eyes widened in disbelief.

"You got it! I overlay Level 7 Shopina, and Bloom Prima!" Zuzu called as to her call the two monsters turned gold entering the Overlay Network.

"With these two monsters I build the Overlay Network!" Zuzu called as the portal exploded, "I Xyz Summon! Number 76: Harmonizer Gradielle!"

At that a sealed blue monster appeared before un-forming to show an angel having a piano sword hybrid for a weapon with white pants, blue long hair along with a robe, yellow wings, and a bright blue 76 on it's cloak ready.

* * *

_Number 76: Harmonizer Gradielle_

_Light Type_

_Rank 7_

_Fairy/Xyz_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 2100_

_2 Level 7 monsters_  
_Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. This card's Attribute is also treated as each of its attached materials' Attributes. Cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster of the same Attribute, also cannot be destroyed by the activated effects of your opponent's monsters with the same Attribute. (Quick Effect): You can target 1 monster in your opponent's GY; detach 1 material from this card, and if you do, attach that target to this card as material. You can only use this effect of "Number 76: Harmonizer Gradielle" once per turn._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

The moment she summoned the monster a 76 appeared on Zuzu's shoulder and she suddenly cried out in pain. Zuzu grunted as she felt something trying to take over her.

**_'Let the Number take hold.'_** a voice said to her mind as she cried out.

**"Ah what's going on!?"** Nico cried seeing a gold aura around Zuzu going in Harmonizer Gradielle.

Shay's expression darkened before he frowned._ 'She can't control it.'_

_'T-This must be what Cassie meant...!'_ Zuzu thought feeling the mind in her, _'_'When someone uses it they suddenly have it's symbol on them, and acts different.'_ But she knows I can control it... And I will! I promise!'_

**_'It is pointless to resist... Why can't you see that I can make your life easier?'_** a shadow of Harmonizer Gradielle asked her.

"Why should I let you do it?" Zuzu asked grunting.

**_'I can make your life most pleasant... And by that I can make sure your troubles are not in your way.'_** Harmonizer Gradielle told her.

Zuzu grunted, "Nice try bub... But their are things you can't get rid of... So... I WON'T LET YOU CONTROL ME!"

At that Harmonizer Gradielle cried out as it dissolved from Zuzu's defiance as she gasped before kneeling when the 76 faded her shoulder breathing.

"What... how did you?" Shay questioned before just staring at Zuzu. _'There's no way... that's impossible!'_

Zuzu breathed before raising up sighing in relief, "Alright that's over..."

She looked up at her new Xyz before saying, "I know we just met but... I can tell we will form a tough bond!"

Harmonizer Gradielle turned to her as she smiled before saying, "Okay Harmonizer Gradielle attack Blaze Falcon! With Melodic Slash!"

At that Harmonizer Gradielle charged swinging his piano sword as it let out a melodic tempo. Shay braced himself as the attack hit.

**(Shay: 2300)**

"I activate my facedown card, Rank-Up-Magic Doom Double Force!" Shay called.

* * *

_Rank-Up-Magic Doom Double Force_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster in your Graveyard that was destroyed by battle and sent there this turn; Special Summon it, then Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster that has twice the Rank of that monster, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.)_

* * *

"This card revives the monster you just destroyed and then I can summon a monster with twice its rank!"

"Twice the rank?" Zuzu asked not expecting that.

Blaze Falcon appeared and entered the Overlay Network

"Supreme falcon. Carry on the wishes of your fallen friends, and fly off to the sky of victory! Rank Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 10! Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon!" Shay chanted as a more powerful monster appeared.

* * *

_Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 10_

_Winged-Beast/Xyz_

_ATK: 3500_

_DEF: 2000_

_3 Level 10 Winged Beast-Type monsters_  
_Unaffected by other cards' effects. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; for the rest of this turn, all monsters your opponent controls will lose 1000 ATK, also your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated. If this card has a "Raidraptor" monster as Xyz Material, it gains this effect._  
_● Once per turn, during the End Phase: You can make all monsters your opponent controls lose 1000 ATK. If your opponent controls no face-up monsters, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._

* * *

**(ORU: 1)**

Zuzu looked shocked before saying, "Okay, I activate Harmonizer Gradielle's ability! I use an Overlay Unit for him to absorb a monster in your graveyard as an Overlay Unit! Melodic Siren!"

An Overlay Unit was absorbed in his Piano Sword as he played a tune on it which awed the girls in the audience by how well he plays. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

"What are you planning to do with that?" Shay questioned.

"You'll see." Zuzu said as Vanishing Lanius flew from Shay's graveyard to Harmonizer Gradielle turning into a replacement Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 1 - 2)** "I end my turn with a face-down."

Shay 2nd Turn:

Shay drew his card. "Ultimate Falcon's ability activates, by using one Overlay Unit all your monsters lose 1000 attack points."

**(ORU: 1 - 0)**

Ultimate Falcon shined on Harmonizer Gradielle. **(ATK: 2700 - 1000 = 1700)**

"Now Ultimate Falcon attack Harmonizer Gradielle!" Shay called.

"Huh?" Zuzu asked. _'Why didn't it work?'_

Ultimate Falcon charged striking Harmonizer Gradielle as she cried out. **(Zuzu: 1200)**

"Your monster is immune to effects that destroy it, but not effects that don't destroy your monster." Shay told her. "I end my turn."

_'Oh... I misread it's effect.'_ Zuzu thought before they all see her Xyz Monster survived the attack.

Shay frowned. _'I'll just end this on my next turn.'_

* * *

**Zuzu: 1200**

**Shay: 2300**

* * *

Zuzu 3rd Turn:

"Okay I draw!" Zuzu called drawing looking, "And I'll start by summoning Serenade!"

Serenade appeared.

"Now Serenade attack!" Zuzu called as Serenade charged at Ultimate Falcon.

"What?" Shay questioned.

"And I activate Score the Melodious Diva's ability in my hand! When a Melodious battles this card lowers the monster it's fighting to zero!" Zuzu called, _'And once that happens, I can attack with Harmonizer, and win the duel!'_

"Ultimate Falcon is unaffected by the effects of other cards." Shay countered.

_'Wait what?'_ Zuzu thought in shock as Ultimate Falcon fired a blast to counter.

_'It's over.'_ Shay thought calmly.

The attack struck before...

* * *

**Zuzu: 1200**

**Shay: 0000**

**Zuzu wins the duel!**

* * *

"What in the world?" Nico Smiley questioned. "What did we miss?"

"Melodic Backstage." Zuzu said showing a trap.

* * *

_Melodic Backstage_

_Normal Trap Card_

_While you control a Monster Card that is the same type as a face-up monster on your opponent's field: You can activate this card from your Hand. During battle between a "Melodious" monster, and a face-up monster your opponent controls: Your opponent takes any battle damage you take involving that battle._

* * *

"What, but neither of your monsters are Winged-Beasts." Shay pointed out.

"True but it isn't Monster Type. It's monster card type. Both Harmonizer, and Ultimate Falcon are Xyz Monsters." Zuzu explained.

Shay's eyes widened. _'That card... and she uses Fusion Summoning...'_

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Skip was looking into things.

"They have to be around here somewhere, I know Declan at least would be watching the only question is where is he watching from?" Skip asked himself as he ran to try and find Declan and Henrietta.

A door opened as Declan talking to Claude exited about business.

"There you are Declan, we need to talk right now." Skip told him.

Hearing that the two looked over.

"Mr. Boyle." Declan said calmly, "What brings you here to LID?"

"You sent Riley and Cassie away to some other Dimension, and you're going to tell me where they are." Skip told him.

"But you are mistaken. I didn't send them anywhere." Declan told him, "Riley did that."

"Even if that's the case, you must know where they went and how to reach them." Skip argued.

"We're looking into it but we got no leads." Declan told him, "Riley took 4 Dimensionizers for the Lancers, and used them for her, Cassie, and two other people. They might've gone by themselves for Yuya's sake, and we're trying to find where they went too."

"So in other words you have absolutely no clue where they are or how to reach them." Skip glared at him.

"That sums it up. But trust me that we're looking into where they are, and we can follow them." Declan told him, "Claude was just telling me something he found involving it."

"And?" Skip asked turning to Claude.

"We had founded out it's in the Dimension the Fusion Dimension hasn't invaded yet. The Synchro Dimension." Claude answered.

"The Synchro Dimension... right." hearing that Skip ran off.

They watched on at this.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... that was interesting.**

**bopdog111: I bet it is.**

**Ulrich362: Well, what's next?**

**bopdog111: Cass, and Riley getting back together?**

**Ulrich362: Makes sense to me. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	21. The Friendship Cup!

**bopdog111: We're back for Cassie.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, and saying things are going to be interesting to say the least.**

**bopdog111: Can Cassie find her girl?**

**Ulrich362: Only one way to know for sure, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Roget led Cassie to a tall building. _"My office is on the top floor. We can discuss your situation there."_

Cassie with Yuto, and Yugo took an elevator going to the top. Yugo was frowning and kept glancing at his Duel Disk. The elevator opened as Cassie run in, "Riri!"

"Cassie?" Riley asked seeing her before immediately running and embracing her.

Cassie started crying hugging her close.

"You're ok..." Riley choked out.

"I was so worried." Cassie sobbed.

"Now that we're all here, why don't you two start from the beginning?" Roget requested.

Hearing that they looked.

"If I'm going to help, you need to tell me what's going on." Roget told them.

Cassie sniffed before explaining it to Roget. He listened calmly before closing his eyes. "I see. Then you believe this Fusion Dimension is the key to saving your brother's life?"

"If it can save Yuya." Cassie choked.

Seeing that Yuto and Yugo both frowned.

"Please we need to do this!" Cassie cried.

"I'll see if there's anything I can do, but I can't make any promises... until meeting you I didn't even know something like another Dimension even was possible. Though while you wait perhaps you could enter the Friendship Cup, it could give you something to take your mind off the situation." Roget suggested.

"The Friendship Cup?" Cassie asked.

Riley frowned. "We can't wait that long though."

Cassie hugged her.

"There may be one other option, although it is unorthodox I can speak with the current champion and the council and see about having the tournament earlier than normal this year." Roget suggested. "It could begin tomorrow as opposed to in several days time."

Cassie looked to Riley at that. Riley still looked hesitant. "What do you think Cassie?"

"I... I need to calm down." Cassie said wiping her eyes.

Riley nodded kissing her. "Ok."

Cassie kissed her back hugging her deep.

"Then I guess... we wait for the tournament?" Yugo asked them.

"I can get your rooms situated." Roget said to them.

Cassie said to Riley, "Come on Riri."

Riley nodded. "Ok Cassie."

With that they walked off.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

Cassie, and Riley entered the room their sharing.

"Cassie..." Riley started before trailing off and looking down.

Cassie hugged her after she closed the door. Riley hugged her back. "I'm sorry... I don't know what to do."

"It's okay Riri." Cassie told her.

"What if we're too late? What if something happens to Yuya?" Riley asked fearfully before shuddering. "What if we lose?"

Cassie trembled at that. Feeling that Riley frowned before shaking her head. "Cassie... can you lie down?"

Hearing that Cassie down so on their bed. After she did Riley walked over and kissed her forehead before closing her eyes. "Can I do anything to make you feel any happier?"

Cassie reach, and wrapped her arms around her, "We can play for a while."

"Ok." Riley smiled. "What did you have in mind?"

Cassie moved over for Riley to lie down. Riley laid down and softly closed her eyes. Cassie kissed her deep. Riley blushed slightly at that. Cassie then crawled down, and pulled up Riley's shirt to start kissing her stomach. Riley suddenly started giggling. "That tickles."

Cassie smiled softly before landing a big kiss at her belly button. Riley giggled more at that. She then felt sucking like before. Riley opened her eyes at that before suddenly frowning. "Cassie stop."

Cassie look up at her. Riley had tears in her eyes before she just started crying. "I don't want to be girlfriends anymore."

"Why?" Cassie asked her.

"Because..." Riley started before looking down as tears fell. "It's our fault your big brother is hurting. Me, and Declan, and mom and dad."

"No it's not." Cassie said hugging her.

Riley broke down at that and just started clinging to her and sobbing. Cassie kept her in her arms. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Cassie then crawled back to continue playing with Riley's stomach. Riley closed her eyes again before her eyes shot open. "Huh?"

Cassie started licking the inside of her belly button. Riley smiled before frowning and shaking her head._ 'It must have been my imagination.'_ "Cassie?"

"Yeah?" Cassie asked looking up at her.

Riley blushed slightly. "Can you lie down for a second?"

Cassie laid down with a smile. Riley suddenly paused. "On second thought... never mind."

"Come on Riley. I'm sure it can't be that bad." Cassie said to her with a smile.

Riley looked at Cassie before swallowing nervously. "I... thought we could kiss each other's belly buttons at the same time somehow... but I don't know if we can."

"Yeah that can be tough." Cassie admitted before smiling, "But if we lie upside down from each other?"

Riley blinked. "Maybe?"

Cassie at that got in position laying upside down for Riley. Riley kissed Cassie and closed her eyes. Cassie did the same giggling.

* * *

_Later..._

From the fun Cassie fell asleep while Riley was getting out of the shower.

_'Cassie... I'm sorry. I love you.'_ Riley thought before taking a card from her Deck and putting it next to Cassie before quietly getting dressed and walking out of the room. _'I should be able to get to the Fusion Dimension if I use this card again.'_

With that thought in mind Riley activated the Dimensional Transport card and disappeared.

ERROR!

Riley's eyes widened in shock. "What? What does it mean error?"

She tried again and looked at her Duel Disk to see if she could figure out what went wrong.

**'Insufficient charge. Coordinates not established.'**

"Insufficient... then we can't get to the Fusion Dimension after all?" Riley asked before falling to her knees. "Then... we failed?"

She then sees the power for her Duel Disk is building for another Dimensional Jump but it's gonna take time. Riley pressed a button to see how long it would take.

**'Power: 11%**

**Charging, Time: 32 hours.'**

"32..." Riley whispered in disbelief before closing her eyes and putting her Duel Disk next to Cassie's and cuddling up next to her. _'I'll stay with you as long as I can Cassie.'_

Cassie took her in her arms in her sleep. Riley smiled and hugged her back before closing her eyes.

* * *

_The next day..._

Riley was holding Cassie's hand nervously. "Do you think it'll work?"

Cassie nodded to her with a smile. Riley smiled back._ '21 hours left, then I can help Cassie and she won't be hurt.'_

They walked to the arena. Suddenly two Security Officers approached them.

"Please come with us, all participants are to be escorted to their rooms until called for their match." one of the officers explained. "It's to prevent cheating by allowing prior knowledge of a duelists deck before the competition begins."

They nodded hearing that. They nodded hearing that. Cassie looked concerned from being separated from Riley.

"She'll be fine." the officer told her before opening a door. "Wait here for your name to be called."

Cassie nodded walking in. It was a fairly large room with a television so she could watch the matches and a large bed.

_'Riri... Be okay.'_ Cassie thought to her.

Cassie turned to the TV from hearing a match is starting. Shinji was dueling a large man who seemed to not respond to anything he was saying.

**_"Looks like things aren't starting off well for Shinji, he's up against the Duelist Crusher Sergey Volkov himself."_** announced a blonde woman in a helicopter.

"I"ll show no mercy to the allies of the Tops." Shinji said coldly to Sergey.

Sergey didn't say anything. The countdown started.

**"Three... Two... One... Duel!"**

"RIDE!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Monster by Skillet)**

**Shinji: 4000**

**Sergey: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

They raced off as Shinji managed to make it ahead.

_**"And Shinji takes the first move."**_ the woman announced.

Shinji 1st Turn:

Shinji drew, "I'm first! And I summon Battlewasp - Sting the Poison!"

At that a small wasp creature appeared.

* * *

_Battlewasp - Sting the Poison_

_Wind Type_

_Level 2_

_Insect_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 800_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Battlewasp" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Battlewasp - Sting the Poison". (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 other Insect monster, then target 1 Effect Monster your opponent controls; negate its effects until the end of this turn. You can only use each effect of "Battlewasp - Sting the Poison" once per turn._

* * *

"And when Sting is summoned it's special ability allows me to add a Battlewasp to my hand." Shinji said adding a card, "Next as I have in Insect in play, I can summon Battlewasp - Pin the Bullseye!"

At that a small wasp that looks smaller appeared.

* * *

_Battlewasp - Pin the Bullseye_

_Wind Type_

_Level 1_

_Insect_

_ATK: 200_

_DEF: 300_

_If you control an Insect monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. During your Main Phase: You can inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each "Battlewasp - Pin the Bullseye" you control. You can only use each effect of "Battlewasp - Pin the Bullseye" once per turn._

* * *

Sergey remained completely emotionless.

"Now I activate Pin the Bullseye's special ability! It deals you 200 points of damage for each Pin the Bullseye, I have in play!" Shinji called as Pin fired a stinger.

The stinger hit Sergey.

**(Sergey: 3800)**

"And now during my Main Phase, I can summon Battlewasp - Twinbow the Attacker!"

Another wasp appeared in place.

* * *

_Battlewasp - Twinbow the Attacker_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Insect_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 500_

_During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, also you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Insect monsters. You can only use this effect of "Battlewasp - Twinbow the Attacker" once per turn. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase._

* * *

**_"Shinji is starting off with a powerful move."_** the woman announced.

"We Commons always stick together no matter the cost, and we always support each other. And now we will rise, and unite!" Shinji called which sparked some interest in the Commons crowd before he called, "And now I tune level 2 Sting the Poison with Level 3 Twinbow the Attacker!"

The two wasps flew up tuning.

**(LV: 2 + 3 = 5)**

"Bring together our might to bring down the wall of evil as we charge on to the truth! Synchro Summon! Level 5, Battlewasp - Azusa the Ghost Bow!" Shinji chanted as a wasp maiden that has a bow appeared ready.

* * *

_Battlewasp - Azusa the Ghost Bow_

_Wind Type_

_Level 5_

_Insect/Synchro/Tuner_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1600_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
_When your opponent takes effect damage from another "Battlewasp" monster: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of that monster. You can only use this effect of "Battlewasp - Azusa the Ghost Bow" once per turn. When a monster is destroyed by battle with your "Battlewasp" monster, while this card is in your GY: You can Special Summon this card in Defense Position, but banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

Sergey just stared at the monster.

"And then!" Shinji called as Azusa, and Pin the Bullseye rose tuning to the shock of the crowd, "If we Commons unite, and fight we can overwhelm the Tops, and bring down their laws, and be treated with respect!"

**(LV: 5 + 1 = 6)**

"Use your wings to make a storm follow its ways, with your poleaxe open a way to the truth! Synchro Summon! Come, Battlewasp - Halberd the Charge!"

A black wasp wielding an axe appeared.

* * *

_Battlewasp - Halberd the Charge_

_Wind Type_

_Level 6_

_Insect/Synchro_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 800_

_1 Insect Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
_Once per battle, during damage calculation, if this card attacks an opponent's monster with equal or higher ATK (Quick Effect): You can halve the ATK of that opponent's monster, during damage calculation only. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each "Battlewasp" monster you control. You can only use this effect of "Battlewasp - Halberd the Charge" once per turn._

* * *

**_"A level six Synchro Summon on his first turn, Shinji isn't letting up."_** the woman announced.

Shinji said, "I think, I'm done enough for now so I set 2 cards, and end my turn. So now mindless drone of the Tops what do you got to show us?"

Sergey 1st Turn:

"Initiating protocol, set two cards facedown. Next summon Thorn Prisoner Van in attack mode and end my turn." Sergey stated calmly.

* * *

_Thorn Prisoner Van_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_When this card is targeted for an attack: You can reveal 1 "Thorn Prisoner" monster from your hand and pay 400 LP; you take no battle damage from this battle. At the end of the Damage Step, Special Summon both this card from your Graveyard and the revealed "Thorn Prisoner" monster from your hand, in Attack Position._

* * *

**Shinji: 4000**

**Sergey: 4000**

* * *

Shinji 2nd Turn:

"I draw!" Shinji called drawing, "Now I summon, Battlewasp - Arbalest the Rapidfire!"

A big wasp this time appears.

* * *

_Battlewasp - Arbalest the Rapidfire_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Insect_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 800_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 3 or lower Insect monster in your GY; Special Summon that monster Defense Position. If this card in its owner's possession is destroyed by an opponent's card: You can Special Summon 1 "Battlewasp" monster from your hand or Deck. You can only use this effect of "Battlewasp - Arbalest the Rapidfire" once per turn._

* * *

Sergey again didn't react at all.

"As I summoned this card, I can summon Pin the Bullseye from the graveyard!" Shinji called as his small wasp appeared, "Then I activate Multiplication of Ants!"

* * *

_Multiplication of Ants_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Tribute 1 Insect-Type Monster on your side of the field. Special Summon 2 "Army Ant Tokens" (Insect-Type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 500/DEF 1200) on your side of the field. The tokens cannot be used as a Tribute for a Tribute Summon._

* * *

"I sacrifice an Insect to summon 2 Army Ant Tokens!" Shinji called as Arbalest vanished giving way two ants.

* * *

_Army Ant Token_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Insect/Token_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 1200_

_Special Summoned by the effect of, "Multiplication of Ants"._

* * *

_**"What is Shinji planning?"**_ the woman inquired.

"Now I go into my battle phase! But I'll end it." Shinji told Sergey.

**_"Not attacking?"_** the woman asked in confusion.

"It's clear your up to something." Shinji said ending his turn.

Sergey 2nd Turn:

"I end my turn." Sergey stated.

* * *

**Shinji: 4000**

**Sergey: 4000**

* * *

Shinji 3rd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Shinji called drawing, "And I summon Dart the Hunter!"

A small black wasp appeared.

* * *

_Battlewasp - Dart the Hunter_

_Wind Type_

_Level 1_

_Insect_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_When your "Battlewasp" monster destroys a monster by battle that is owned by your opponent: You can discard this card; inflict damage to your opponent equal to that destroyed monster's original ATK. You can target 1 other Insect monster you control; it is treated as a Tuner this turn, also you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Insect monsters. You can only use each effect of "Battlewasp - Dart the Hunter" once per turn._

* * *

Shinji called, "Now I activate Dart's Special Ability! Pin the Bullseye becomes a Tuner monster until the end of this turn!"

Dart gave some power to Pin turning it green.

**_"Another Synchro Summon?"_** the woman announced in surprise.

"And now Level 1 Pin the Bullseye tunes level 6 Halberd the Charge, and level 1 Dart the Hunter!" Shinji called as the three flew up.

**(LV: 1 + 1 + 6 = 8)**

"Tear down the walls of evil, and give up-rise to the innocent to take back our land! Synchro Summon! Level 8, Battlewasp - Hama the Conquering Bow!"

At that a black bow wielding wasp stronger then Azura appeared ready.

* * *

_Battlewasp - Hama the Conquering Bow_

_Wind Type_

_Level 8_

_Insect/Synchro_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
_If this card was Synchro Summoned using a Synchro Monster as material, it can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. You can only use each of the following effects of "Battlewasp - Hama the Conquering Bow" once per turn._  
_● When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can make all monsters your opponent currently controls lose 1000 ATK/DEF._  
_● At the end of your Battle Phase, if your opponent has not taken any battle damage this Phase: You can inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each "Battlewasp" monster in your GY._

* * *

Cassie's Duel Disk beeped with a brief message.

_"Wow."_

"Riri?" Cassie messaged.

_"Shinji is really skilled, I think he's going to win."_ Riley messaged back. _"I'm... I'm a little scared I might have to duel him."_

"I go to my Battle Phase, and again skip! This triggers Hama's ability!" Shinji called, "At the end of the battle phase if you do not take damage then you lose 300 Life Points for each Battlewasp in my graveyard!"

**_"300 for each one?"_ **the woman announced in surprise.

"I have 7 Battlewasps in my graveyard! So you lose 2100 Life Points!" Shinji called as Hama fired a arrow at Sergey.

Sergey just let the arrow hit him.

**(Sergey: 1700)**

"That's not a fair effect. If Shinji's opponents block the attacks that effect damages them big time." Cassie messaged.

_"... You could use an Action Spell."_ Riley replied.

"You got the whole Commons population as your enemies! Your fighting all of us at once!" Shinji declared.

Sergey just looked at him. That made the Commons starting to cheer on chanting Shinji's name as the duel continued.

"I'll end my turn with one face-down." Shinji ended his turn.

Sergey 3rd Turn:

Sergey drew his card. "I end my turn."

* * *

**Shinji: 4000**

**Sergey: 1700**

* * *

Shinji 3rd Turn:

Shinji drew, "I'll go to my battle phase, and end it!"

Hama aimed again.

* * *

**Shinji: 4000**

**Sergey: 0000**

**Shinji wins the duel!**

* * *

Cassie stepped back in shock.

"Incredible, Shinji takes down Sergey without any effort at all." the woman announced in shock.

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Without any Action Spells to protect him Sergey didn't really have any counters I could think of and even if he used his Earthbound Deck Shinji would be able to counter it fairly effectively. At least as far as I can tell.)**

_"Riri..."_ Cassie messaged while messing up on several letters.

_"I know."_ Riley replied.

_"I got to get to you."_ Cassie said to her.

_"The doors are locked, we can't."_ Riley admitted.

Cassie didn't say anything else at that.

_"... Cassie?"_ Riley asked her.

_"After seeing Shinji, I think I'm greatly outclassed."_ Cassie admitted.

_"Cassie... I'm sorry."_ Riley answered.

_"It's okay."_ Cassie told her.

There was silence for a few minutes before...

_"Cassie... use the card and go back home."_

_"I got to help Yuya." _Cassie told her.

_"I know... but I don't want you to be hurt. I can be ok by myself."_ Riley messaged. _"Please... I don't want Shinji or somebody else to hurt you."_

_"I don't want you hurt either."_ Cassie told her.

_"I won't be, I was..."_

There was a short pause after that message.

_"I was trained for this."_

_"I want to help Yuya."_ Cassie told her.

_"I know... but maybe the best way is to stay with him and your big sister."_ Riley pointed out.

_"I don't want to risk you getting hurt."_ Cassie told her with tears.

_"Cassie, I love you... I'll be ok, I promise."_ Riley told her.

_"Please Riley."_ Cassie told her.

Riley started to send a reply before...

**_"Alright duel fans, let's keep things going with the second duel. Cassandra Sakaki is going up against Riley Akaba."_** the woman announced.

That made Cassie froze. She heard a click as her room was unlocked.

"Riley..." Cassie trailed off.

_"... When I beat you, you'll go home. You need to be safe for your dream Cassie."_ Riley messaged. _"I'll see you down there."_

_Reading that Cassie doesn't know what to do._

* * *

**bopdog111: Bad news.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely bad, but what can they do?**

**bopdog111: Can Cassie beat her girlfriend?**

**Ulrich362: She did once but things might be tougher this time, and even if she wins Riley will be disappearing soon.**

**bopdog111: But it'll be clear that Cassie must keep going for Yuya.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	22. Heading to a new World!

**bopdog111: We're in a second duel between Cass, and Riley.**

**Ulrich362: True, but one with much higher stakes.**

**bopdog111: Can Cassie win this match?**

**Ulrich362: Only one way to find out, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Riley and Cassie had gotten to the track for their duel.

"Riri..." Cassie said to her.

"When I beat you, promise me you'll go home." Riley told her.

Cassie looked sad before they get ready.

**_"Alright, let the second match begin!"_** the woman announced.

They both sped to go first.

Suddenly Riley pulled ahead.

"RIDE!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Kaos Theme)**

**Cassie: 4000**

**Riley: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Riley 1st Turn:

_'Ok, no Action Cards but Cassie's still really strong. In that case...'_ Riley thought looking at her hand. "I set three cards and end my move."

Cassie 1st Turn:

Cassie drew looking over. Riley watched calmly.

"I summon Skylander - Chop Chop!" Cassie called as Chop Chop appeared.

**_"Slice and Dice!"_** Chop Chop declared.

* * *

_Skylander - Chop Chop_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Zombie_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1100_

_You can Special Summon this card from your hand if your opponent controls a monster, and you don't. When this card attacks a Defense Position Monster: Inflict piercing battle damage. When this card is sent to the GY: Draw 1 card. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Chop Chop" per turn._

* * *

Riley nodded seeing the monster.

"And now I activate Journey through Skylands!" Cassie called.

* * *

_Journey Through Skylands_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_If you don't control a "Skylander" monster: Destroy this card. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Skylander" monster from your hand with a different attribute then 1 monster you control._

* * *

"And with it's effect, I summon Skylander - Chill!" Cassie called as Chill appeared.

**_"Stay Cool!"_ **Chill declared.

* * *

_Skylander - Chill_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1100_

_While this card is face-up: Monsters your opponent controls cannot attack "Skylander" monsters, except this one. If this card is sent to the GY: You can draw 1 card, then if it was destroyed by an opponent's card effect, draw 1 card. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Chill" per turn._

* * *

Riley nodded seeing the monster._ 'Different levels, and no tuners so that means Fusion or Ritual.'_

"I then activate Star Changer!" Cassie called.

* * *

_Star Changer_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster on the field and activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Increase that target's Level by 1._  
_● Reduce that target's Level by 1._

* * *

"Oh... that isn't good." Riley frowned.

_Chill: **(LV: 4 - 1 = 3)**_

"Now I use both my level 3s to build the Overlay Network!" Cassie called as the two flew up, "I Xyz Summon, Skylander Supercharger - Fiesta!"

Fiesta appeared calling, **_"It's Party Time!"_**

* * *

_Skylander Supercharger - Fiesta_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 3_

_Pendulum Scale: 2_

_Zombie/Xyz/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1900_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Will be revealed._

_**Monster Effect:** 2 Level 3 "Skylander" monsters_  
_Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Target 1 monster on the field, negate it's effects. If you use this effect all battle damage your opponent takes this turn is halved._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

Riley frowned seeing the monster.

"Battle! Fiesta attacks!" Cassie called as Fiesta charged.

"Trap card open, Instant Shutter!" Riley called.

* * *

_Instant Shutter_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: Target the attacking monster; Special Summon this card as a Normal Monster with the same name, Type, Attribute, Level, ATK, and DEF as that target, but destroy it at the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

Fiesta stopped seeing a copy.

"I set two cards." Cassie said ending her turn.

"At the end of the battle phase the monster summoned by Instant Shutter is destroyed." Riley said as the copy of Fiesta shattered.

* * *

**Cassie: 4000**

**Riley: 4000**

* * *

Riley 2nd Turn:

"Alright, I summon Film Magician."

* * *

_Film Magician_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, during damage calculation: You can make this card's ATK and DEF become equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling during that damage calculation only._

* * *

"Now I'll set one more card and activate Shutter Layer 1."

* * *

_Shutter Layer 1_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; Special Summon this card as a Normal Monster. (Its name, Type, Attribute, Level, ATK, and DEF become that target's name, Type, Attribute, Level, original ATK, and original DEF, respectively). When that target leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"This spell takes a picture of Fiesta with the same stats."

Another Fiesta copy appeared.

"Now I'll activate Shutter Layer 2." Riley continued as the spell revealed itself.

* * *

_Shutter Layer 2_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_All cards your opponent controls are unaffected by your opponent's card effects on the field._

* * *

"My picture attacks!"

The Fiesta copy charged.

"I activate Negate Attack!" Cassie called.

* * *

_Negate Attack_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

Riley frowned. "I end my turn."

Cassie 2nd Turn:

Cassie drew looking.

Riley secretly checked her Duel Disc._ 'How much longer?'_

**'Charging: 10 Minutes.'**

_'Ten... then I just need to stall a little longer.'_ Riley thought.

"I summon Skylander - Flashwing!" Cassie called as Flashwing appeared.

_**"Blinded by the Light!"** _Flashwing declared.

* * *

_Skylander - Flashwing_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1100_

_Once per turn: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck using cards from your hand, or field including this card as Fusion Material. If this card is sent to the GY except by it's own effect: Target 1 "Skylander" monster in your GY, add it to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Flashwing" per turn._

* * *

Riley stared at the monster.

"Now I use her ability to Fusion Summon!" Cassie called as the two fused, "I summon Skylander Imaginator - Sorcerer!"

Sorcerer appeared declaring, **_"Be Afraid of the Bananas!"_**

* * *

_Skylander Imaginator - Sorcerer_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Pendulum Scale: 2_

_Spellcaster/Fusion/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1100_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If you control no monsters: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Skylander" monster from your Deck. If a face-up "Skylander" Pendulum Monster in the Main Monster Zone should be destroyed: Destroy this card instead._

_**Monster Effect:** 2 "Skylander" monsters with different attributes_  
_If this card is targeted for an effect in your opponent's possession: Discard 1 card to negate that effect. If this card is destroyed while in the Monster Zone: You can place this card face-up in your Pendulum Zone. You can only use each effect of "Skylander Imaginator - Sorcerer" per turn._

* * *

Riley frowned seeing that.

"As Flashwing was sent, I add Chill to my hand! And then both Chop Chop, and Chill allows me to draw 1 card each!" Cassie said drawing two cards.

Riley frowned. "This is bad."

"Then with Journey, I summon Hot Dog!" Cassie called as Hot Dog appeared.

**_"See Spot Burn!"_** Hot Dog declared.

* * *

_Skylander - Hot Dog_

_Fire Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast/Tuner_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 1200_

_When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Add 1 "Portal of Power" to your hand. When this card is sent to the GY: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Hot Dog" per turn._

* * *

"When summoned, I add Portal of Power to my hand, and now I activate it!" Cassie called using the card.

* * *

_Portal of Power_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon any Ritual Monster. Tribute "Skylander" monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the monster you Ritual Summon, then Ritual Summon 1 Ritual Monster from your hand. If you control a "Skylander" Ritual monster when you activated this card, you can also banish "Skylander" monsters from your GY instead of Tributing._

* * *

_'She's so strong, but I can't let her fight.'_ Riley thought sadly.

"With it I sacrifice Chill, and Hot Dog!" Cassie called discarding tributing the two, "With it I summon Skylander Giant - Bouncer!"

At that a gold armor robot having a single wheel as legs, and fingers that shoots appeared calling, **_"Deal with the Wheel!"_**

* * *

_Skylander Giant - Bouncer_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Machine/Ritual_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 100_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with, "Portal of Power". Other effects will be revealed._

* * *

"Hot Dog dishes out 500 points of damage!" Cassie called as Hot Dog fired flames.

**(Riley: 3500)**

"Now Bouncer attacks!" Cassie called as Bouncer aimed, "When Bouncer attacks you can't activate monster effects!"

Riley's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

Bouncer fired from his gun fingers. Film Magician was struck but survived.

**(Riley: 1500)**

"Huh?" Cassie blinked.

"Film Magician's ability to survive is always activated, but since he couldn't gain attack points I still took damage." Riley explained.

Cassie nodded hearing that as Riley looked to see only 3 minutes on her Duel Disk, "When Bouncer inflicts damage for every card on the field, you take 300 points of damage."

Riley's eyes widened. "I play the trap card Damage Capture!"

* * *

_Damage Capture_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If an effect activates that would inflict damage negate that effect._

* * *

"Huh?" Cassie asked.

"When an effect would deal damage this trap negates that damage." Riley explained.

Cassie grunted, "I end my turn."

* * *

**Cassie: 4000**

**Riley: 1500**

* * *

Riley 3rd Turn:

Riley drew her card only to smile gently. "Cassie... can you promise me three things?"

"Riri?" Cassie asked hearing that.

"First, promise you'll go make sure Yuya is ok." Riley told her. "Second, promise the baby that grows in your tummy gets taken care of really well."

"Riri don't tell me..." Cassie trailed off.

"Cass... promise me you won't be mad." Riley requested quietly. "Bye."

Hearing that Cassie sped to her, "No!"

Riley shook her head before vanishing. Cassie then made a crazy move, and jumped on Riley's Duel Runner causing her to vanish with Riley.

**_"What in the world?"_** the woman asked in shock.

Everyone begin to question what just happened.

* * *

_Meanwhile somewhere..._

The two girls cried out landing in a meadow somewhere. Riley's eyes widened as they hit the ground and she rolled before crying out.

"Riri!?" Cassie asked hearing that looking to see Riley's ankle is sprain, "Oh no Riri..."

Riley winced before looking at it only to pout before reaching for Cassie. "Cass?"

Cassie took her arm placing it over her shoulder, "Come on Riri... We need to find somebody."

Riley blushed before tearing up. "Even knowing how dangerous it is... how we could be hurt or worse... you still came."

"I'll be with you always." Cassie promised kissing her.

Riley started crying. "I fell in love with an angel."

Cassie smiled as they walked before she mentioned, "Oh, and... We haven't known who has the most wins between the two of us in the Battle Royale."

Riley paused at that. "Oh... I forgot about that."

"But... I think you win." Cassie said to her with a smile.

Riley blushed. "Oh... but we said the winner..."

"Can carry the first baby in their tummy. And that's going to you." Cassie smiled to her.

Riley turned bright red at that before nodding. "Oh... ok. Can you come a little closer though?"

Cassie did so at that. Riley smiled before pulling up her shirt and kissing her stomach. "We'll have to save lots of kisses for when the baby has its own little tummy right?"

Cassie giggled at this, "Yeah."

Riley giggled too before pausing. "Where are we?"

At that they looked around before they walked.

Soon they see their at an entrance to a city looking around, and walking until they nearly bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry!" Cassie apologized as they see it was a black haired boy with a card like necklace having on a blue, and yellow striped shirt, a brown jacket, and blue jeans that had just exited a store.

The boy turned only to notice Cassie was supporting Riley who looked to be in a little bit of pain.

"Huh? What happened?" the boy asked them.

"Uh... Accident." Cassie said to him.

"Come on. I know where she can get help." the boy mentioned to them.

"Thank you..." Riley started before pausing. "Um..."

"Mokuba." the boy introduced with a smile, "Mokuba Kaiba."

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Standard Dimension..._

Zuzu was looking at the Xyz Monster, Cassie gave her.

"Zuzu!" Tate called snapping her out of her thoughts.

"H-Huh?" Zuzu looked over.

"Zuzu, something's wrong with Yuya!" Tate told her.

"What?" Zuzu asked in shock.

"Come on, everyone is heading to the hospital." Tate told her.

She ran with him to find out. At the hospital everyone was outside Yuya's hospital room where his vital signs were weakening only for him to suddenly scream in agony as the doctors and nurses tried to hold him still before he collapsed only to scream again a few moments later. Yuya was dying.

"Oh no! Cassie, Riley wherever you two are you better hurry!" Yoko said out to the window hoping her message would get to them.

That's when Zuzu's bracelet started glowing and an image flashed in front of her eyes, an image of a silver and green haired man with yellow eyes with four dragons above him.

"H-Huh?" Zuzu rubbed her eyes.

"Zuzu?" Allie asked fearfully. "What's going on?"

"Thought I saw something..." Zuzu admitted.

"Yuya!" Gong cried in horror.

They turned watching as Yuya struggled before stopping breathing. Suddenly Yuya's eyes shot open and he screamed in agony as his eyes started to glow.

"Yuya!" Zuzu cried seeing that.

A few moments later Yuya froze before his vital signs started returning to normal but his eyes were still glowing and he started talking to one of the doctors.

"Looks like he's pulling through for now." Yoko sniffed wiping her eyes.

That's when Yuya turned to them and glared at Zuzu with pure hatred in his glowing eyes.

"Yu-Yuya?" Zuzu asked stepping back in shock seeing that.

He turned and seemed to be arguing with one of the doctors before getting up and walking to leave the room.

"Y-Yuya hang on!" Yoko said taking one of his shoulders.

"Get your hands off me." Yuya told her coldly.

"Don't you talk to your mother with that tone." Yoko scolded.

To their shock Yuya smacked Yoko across the face at that. "A weakling like you has no right to tell me what to do."

"Yuya, why would you-!?" Allie started in shock.

Yuya turned to her. "Yuya Sakaki is gone for good."

"This is not funny Yuya, stop fooling around!" Gong told him.

That's when Zuzu saw a silhouette of the man from before in Yuya's place.

"Huh?" Zuzu asked seeing, "What the-Who are you?"

"Yuya" turned to her only to frown. "You... even now you stand in my way. But things will end differently this time."

"Y-Yuya's sister is gonna save him from whoever you are!" Zuzu told him with tears trying to be brave.

"Cassandra Sakaki correct?" "Yuya" asked. "It's thanks to her he's gone in the first place."

"Y-Your wrong!" Zuzu cried before a doctor managed to inject "Yuya" with something.

"What?" "Yuya" questioned. "What have you..."

"Alright... That should calm him down." the doctor said before they took him back to the room, "He might had multiple personalities."

With that they get Yuya back as Zuzu looked on worried, _'Cass...'_

* * *

**bopdog111: This is going at a new route.**

**Ulrich362: Apparently so.**

**bopdog111: If Cass, and Riley aren't in the Fusion Dimension, where are they now?**

**Ulrich362: Um... Domino? I think?**

**bopdog111: It looks like it since Mokuba is there, and whatever trouble happens.**

**Ulrich362: True, but it won't be easy. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	23. Obelisk Force Invasion!

**bopdog111: Cass, and Riley are in Domino City.**

**Ulrich362: Apparently so, well better than being in the Fusion Dimension with a twisted ankle.**

**bopdog111: And they seem to be where Mokuba is getting something. What is he up too?**

**Ulrich362: Only one way to find out right?**

**bopdog111: Yup.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Mokuba." the boy introduced with a smile, "Mokuba Kaiba."

"Thank you Mokuba." Riley smiled.

Mokuba nodded as they headed somewhere in a clinic as he asked, "Miss?"

"Mr. Kaiba, how can I help you?" she asked.

"This girl needs her ankle checked." Mokuba said mentioning to Riley.

"Give me one minute, I'll see who's available." she mentioned before walking into another room.

Cassie helped Riley set down as Mokuba asked, "You two new around here?"

"Well... We kinda are." Cassie admitted, "Where are we?"

"Your in Domino City." Mokuba answered that question.

"This might be a weird question, but are you a duelist?" Riley asked.

"Sort of... But not much of a experienced one unlike my older brother." Mokuba admitted.

Riley nodded. "I know how that feels. Declan is really strong."

"Who?" Mokuba asked hearing that.

"That's Riley's brother." Cassie explained to him before gasping starting to panick, "Oh wait we still gotta help Yuya, we gotta find out how to get to Duel Academy, and-and..."

Riley took her hand before kissing her cheek. "Cassie calm down. I promise it'll be ok, whatever is hurting your big brother we'll help him."

Cassie turned before smiling with tears.

"Maybe my brother can help?" Mokuba offered.

Hearing that they both turned to him.

"He would do that?" Cassie asked hopefully.

"Hey, he's the world's smartest man, and the CEO of Kaibacorp." Mokuba said to them with a grin.

Riley smiled. "He sounds like Declan."

Cassie giggled at that.

"You two DO know who Seto Kaiba is don't ya?" Mokuba asked curiously.

They shook their heads.

"No, we've never heard of him." Cassie admitted.

Mokuba blinked in disbelief, "How do you not know-Yugi Muto, the King of Games?"

"That's a really long story." Riley admitted. "Who's Yugi?"

"Who's-He's the Greatest Duelist to live! And is able to wield the three Egyptian God Cards!" Mokuba cried handing them a magazine where they see a tri-colored haired boy with a artifact on with a large red serpent dragon with two mouths above him.

Cassie frowned. "Riley?"

She shrugged. "I've never seen him before. I guess it makes sense."

"Oh yeah, but this isn't the Fusion Dimension is it?" Cassie asked her.

"I don't think so." Riley answered. "Declan would know, but he's still back home."

"What are you girls talking about?" Mokuba asked confused.

"It's really complicated... you might think we're crazy... crazier than you already do." Riley answered before wincing as her twisted ankle bumped the floor.

"Huh. O-Oh, hey you about done!?" Mokuba called to the clinic's receptionist.

A doctor walked up. "Alright, can you two help her to room six so we can have a look?"

With that they helped Riley to the room as Cassie carefully took her shoe, and sock off. Riley winced at that. "Ow."

"Sorry." Cassie said taking her hand.

"It's ok." Riley smiled before her eyes widened and she blushed before looking down.

The doctor carefully hold Riley's foot looking over. Riley winced as he did.

"Well it's swelling, and is sprained but nothing too serious." the doctor told them, "Just soak it in water, and it should reduce the swelling. It should heal in about one to two days."

Riley frowned. "That might be too late though. We have to get to Duel Academy so we can help Yuya Cassie."

"He's a tough guy... He'll keep fighting longer." Cassie told her kissing her forehead as the doctor walked out for a second.

"You two seem really close. Sisters, or best friends?" Mokuba asked.

Riley blushed. "Um... girlfriends."

Mokuba blinked before admitting, "Well I didn't know two girls can go on dates. Well I suppose that's how the world works since not all relations will be one girl, and one guy since their are a lot of combinations, or ways right?"

"Yeah, but it's a little more complicated." Cassie admitted before pausing and turning to Riley who looked uncertain before nodding. "Well... you see..."

* * *

_One explanation later..._

Mokuba wouldn't stop blinking before admitting, "That's... Quite a tale. But you two are happy right?"

"Yeah... we'll be happier if Duel Academy is stopped and Yuya is ok though." Riley admitted.

"Well I'm not one to judge your relations but, I gotta say you two are a pretty good match, and are deserving to have kids." Mokuba smiled to them.

Riley blushed at that. "Oh... do you really think your brother would be willing to help us?"

"I don't know but I'll talk to him. I'll be back tomorrow." Mokuba answered with a smile, "It was nice meeting you two. See ya."

With a wave he walked out leaving the girls alone.

"What do you think the others are doing?" Cassie asked.

"I don't know." Riley admitted.

Cassie then asked, "Riri, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared." Riley admitted.

"Not that... You looked like you realized something, and turned red before the doctor was looking at your foot." Cassie told her.

Riley blinked before blushing. "Um... you said I get to go first... and lying on a table in a doctor's office and holding your hand..."

Cassie blinked before she giggled, "A 'miracle of life' reminder?"

Riley blushed more and nodded. Cassie laid down beside her kissing her, "I will be with you always Riri."

Riley smiled.

The doctor walked back in holding a bucket, "Just put your foot in this bucket. It'll be really cold but it'll help your foot."

Riley nodded as she did only to gasp. "So cold..."

"It's just like going to a pool." Cassie smiled taking her hand.

Riley nodded.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Standard Dimension..._

Zuzu was looking at the sunset sky worried, "Cass..."

"Zuzu... what are you going to do?" Yoko asked her.

"I'm gonna find Cass, and Riley, and help them as a Lancer." Zuzu told her.

Yoko closed her eyes hearing that before nodding. "I thought you'd say that. Take this then."

She handed Zuzu a copy of Smile World as she said that.

"Smile World." Zuzu said taking it.

"Take care of them." Yoko whispered.

Zuzu nodded hugging Yoko. Yoko hugged her back.

"I'll find them, and help them." Zuzu promised.

Zuzu smiled before looking back seeing it's now night.

"You should let your father know what's going on... and what you're going to do." Yoko suggested.

Zuzu nodded walking to where her father was waiting, "Dad?"

"Zuzu... I'm sorry." Skip whispered.

"Dad... I'm going out there as a Lancer to help Riley, and Cass." Zuzu told him.

He just smiled weakly. "I had a feeling you would do that. Maybe..."

Suddenly an explosion occurred outside.

"What the!?" Zuzu cried.

"What's going on?" Skip asked nervously.

Zuzu ran outside to see that masked purple robed people are attacking the city. They were summoning mechanical monsters she'd never seen before but instead of dueling they were attacking people and destroying buildings. Zuzu gasped in horror, "Duel Academy... Dad stay in the house!"

With that she started to run to LID. Along the way she saw occasional flashes of purple light and people screaming in terror along with cruel laughter. Zuzu grunted before she's blocked by three of the men.

"Another card to add to the collection." one of them smirked only to pause. "A duelist, well let the hunting game begin."

Zuzu glared before saying, "I don't know what you soldiers from Duel Academy want. But I do know that you won't succeed!"

"Oh, and you plan on stopping us by yourself? How brave of you, but completely worthless." another of the masked duelists smirked.

"My best friend who sees me as a sister is risking her life to stop you guys. And her work won't go to waste!" Zuzu declared activating her Duel Disk, "Come on, I'm ready for you three!"

"Step aside." stated a voice.

Hearing that they looked over.

A young man about Zuzu's age with purple hair wearing a red cape was approaching them. "You three leave, I'll handle this one myself."

"Yuya?" Zuzu blinked before realizing, "Wait a second your not Yuya but you look alike. Who are you?"

"Yuya... oh I remember now, Sora mentioned him." the young man noted. "My name is Yuri."

Zuzu grunted before saying, "Wait Cass beat you from back then."

Yuri's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't know anything about Action Duels, and Cass had to teach you, and she managed to defeat you." Zuzu reminded.

Yuri paused hearing that. "Cassandra Sakaki, ah yes now I remember. Our duel ended in a DRAW."

He smirked hearing that.

"Well then, if you're already familiar with my skill as a duelist I'll give you a choice, are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way Zuzu?"

"Bring it!" Zuzu declared activating her Duel Disk.

Yuri chuckled and activated his own. "The hard way it is."

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Painless by Fozzy)**

**Zuzu: 4000**

**Yuri: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Ladies first?" Yuri taunted.

Zuzu 1st Turn:

"Alright!" Zuzu called drawing looking.

Yuri just watched calmly.

"I start off by activating Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!" Zuzu called as the card appeared.

* * *

_Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Fairy-Type monster from your hand. You must control no monsters to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Oh?" Yuri inquired seeing that. "Interesting start."

"Well I'll use it's effect to summon Aria the Melodious Diva!" Zuzu called as Aria appeared.

* * *

_Aria the Melodious Diva_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_While this Special Summoned card is on the field, "Melodious" monsters you control cannot be targeted by card effects, or be destroyed by battle._

* * *

Yuri smirked seeing that. "Interesting start."

"Next as I have a Melodious on the field, I can summon Sonata to join this fest!" Zuzu called as Sonata appeared giggling.

* * *

_Sonata the Melodious Diva_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1000_

_If you control a "Melodious" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). While this Special Summoned card is on the field, all Fairy-Type monsters you control gain 500 ATK and DEF._

* * *

"And as long as she's singing all my fairies gain 500 points." Zuzu added as Sonata let out a melodic solo.

_Aria: **(ATK: 1600 + 500 = 2100/DEF: 1200 + 500 = 1700)**_

_Sonata: **(ATK: 1200 + 500 = 1700/DEF: 1000 + 500 = 1500)**_

"And as long as Aria's on the concert letting out a solo of her own, effects can't target Melodious monsters, nor can they be destroyed in a battle!" Zuzu revealed as Aria singed her own melodic solo as she, and Sonata glowed.

"Interesting idea." Yuri noted. "That protects your monsters rather effectively."

"And I still haven't Normal Summoned. Which means, I can summon Opera the Melodious Diva!" Zuzu called as a new fairy appeared letting out a harmonic cry.

* * *

_Opera the Melodious Diva_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1000_

_Cannot attack the turn it is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up. If this card is sent to the Graveyard as a Fusion Material for a Fusion Summon: You can activate this effect; for the rest of this turn, "Melodious" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects._

* * *

"First Sonata gives her points!" Zuzu called as Opera glowed.

_Opera: **(ATK: 2300 + 500 = 2800/DEF: 1000 + 500 = 1500)**_

Yuri's eyes widened in surprise. "Well, that's quite the start."

"I can't attack on the first turn. I place 1 card down, and end my turn." Zuzu said ending her turn.

Yuri 1st Turn:

Yuri drew his card and looked at the field. "I'm impressed."

"I mean it when I'll tell you that you won't get what your looking for!" Zuzu declared pointing to him.

"We'll see if that's true. I set three cards and then I'll summon Predaplant Spinodionaea in attack mode." Yuri stated calmly.

* * *

_Predaplant Spinodionaea_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Plant_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 0_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; place 1 Predator Counter on it, and if it is Level 2 or higher, it becomes Level 1 as long as it has a Predator Counter. After damage calculation, if this card battled a monster with an equal or lower Level: You can Special Summon 1 "Predaplant" monster from your Deck, except "Predaplant Spinodionaea"._

* * *

Zuzu blinked seeing it, "I don't think I seen that one."

"Well I'm not one to disappoint, Predaplant Spinodionaea attack Sonata." Yuri stated.

The plant attacked Sonata as she cried out while Zuzu called, "Due to her ability she isn't destroyed! However, I still take damage."

**(Zuzu: 3900)**

"When Predaplant Spinodionaea battles a monster that is an equal or lower level I can summon a Predaplant from my deck and I think I'll summon Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio." Yuri smirked as his Scorpion Plant appeared.

* * *

_Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Plant_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 monster from your hand to the GY; Special Summon 1 "Predaplant" monster from your Deck, except "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio". You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio" once per turn._

* * *

"Then thanks to Ophrys Scorpio's ability I can send a monster to the graveyard to summon Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra from my deck."

The serpent plant appeared hissing.

* * *

_Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Plant_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1500_

_If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Predaplant" monster: You can add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra" once per Duel._

* * *

"Then since Ophrys Scorpio summoned Darlingtonia Cobra I can add Polymerization to my hand."

_'Which one will he summon? That Chimera Plant, or that dragon?'_ Zuzu thought to herself.

"Now I'm not one to keep a young lady waiting so I'll end my turn by activating Polymerization to merge all three of my Predaplants together in order to Fusion Summon my Predaplant Triphyoverutum in attack mode."

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

At that a huge plant beast appeared from the fusion vortex roaring.

* * *

_Predaplant Triphyoverutum_

_Dark Type_

_Level 9_

_Plant/Fusion_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 3000_

_3 DARK monsters on the field_  
_Gains ATK equal to the combined original ATK of all other monsters on the field with a Predator Counter. You can only use each of the following effects of "Predaplant Triphyovertum" once per turn._  
_● When your opponent would Special Summon a monster from the Extra Deck while you control this Fusion Summoned card (Quick Effect): You can negate the Summon, and if you do, destroy that monster._  
_● If your opponent controls a monster with a Predator Counter: You can Special Summon this card from your GY in Defense Position._

* * *

"That's all."

* * *

**Zuzu: 3900**

**Yuri: 4000**

* * *

Zuzu 2nd Turn:

_'Whoa that's a big monster... And with 3000 which means Opera isn't strong enough.'_ Zuzu thought starting in awe before grunting, _'But I won't go down here!'_ "Okay, I draw!"

She looked to see the card.

_'Okay, I'm gonna have to summon Bloom Diva to deal damage.'_ Zuzu thought before calling, "I activate Polymerization!"

"Oh, a battle between our Fusion Monsters then?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah since I'm combining Opera with Sophina!" Zuzu called as the two fused.

"Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"

Bloom Dina appeared letting out a melodic cry.

* * *

_Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Fairy/Fusion_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 "Melodious Maestra" monster + 1 "Melodious" monster_  
_Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, also you take no battle damage from attacks involving this card. If this card battles a Special Summoned monster, after damage calculation: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between the original ATK of that opponent's monster and this card, and if you do, destroy that opponent's monster._

* * *

"Not quite, Predaplant Triphyoverutum's special ability activates. When you would summon a monster from your Extra Deck while I control him that summoning is negated and your monster is destroyed." Yuri smirked.

"What?" Zuzu asked in shock as Bloom Prima cried out shattering.

Zuzu grunted, "I activate the face-down, Pot of Greed!"

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"With it, I can draw 2 cards!" Zuzu called drawing two cards.

Yuri nodded at that.

"With it, I draw 2 cards!" Zuzu called drawing two cards, "Then I activate Monster Reborn!"

* * *

_Monster Reborn_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster in either GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"With it, I summon Sophina!" Zuzu called as Sophina appeared ready.

* * *

_Shopina the Melodious Maestra_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1700_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand. You cannot activate non-LIGHT monster effects during the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"Then with her ability I add Opera to my hand." Zuzu said adding the card, "And then a spell called Resonance Device!"

* * *

_Resonance Device_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 2 face-up monsters you control with the same Type and Attribute; change one of their Levels to the current Level of the other, until the End Phase._

* * *

"With it Aria's level becomes the same as Sophina's!" Zuzu called as Aria glowed.

_Aria: **(LV: 4 + 3 = 7)**_

"Excuse me?" Yuri asked in shock.

"Now I overlay Level 7 Shopina, and Aria to build the Overlay Network!" Zuzu called as the two entered the Overlay Network, "I Xyz Summon! Number 76: Harmonizer Gradielle!"

At that the sealed form of her Xyz appeared before unfolding to reveal the Number ready.

* * *

_Number 76: Harmonizer Gradielle_

_Light Type_

_Rank 7_

_Fairy/Xyz_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 2100_

_2 Level 7 monsters_  
_Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. This card's Attribute is also treated as each of its attached materials' Attributes. Cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster of the same Attribute, also cannot be destroyed by the activated effects of your opponent's monsters with the same Attribute. (Quick Effect): You can target 1 monster in your opponent's GY; detach 1 material from this card, and if you do, attach that target to this card as material. You can only use this effect of "Number 76: Harmonizer Gradielle" once per turn._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"First it gains 500 points from Sonata." Zuzu told him.

_Harmonizer Gradielle: **(ATK: 2700 + 500 = 3300/DEF: 2100 + 500 = 2600)**_

"And you can only use your monster's ability to negate a summoning once a turn!" Zuzu called pointing at him, "That means my Xyz is still around!"]

"True." Yuri frowned.

"Now I activate his special ability!" Zuzu called as her Number took the Overlay Unit in his piano sword,** (ORU: 2 - 1)** "By using an Overlay Unit a monster in your graveyard becomes his Overlay Unit!"

Yuri's eyes widened. "In my graveyard?"

"And I'll pick Orphys Scorpio! Melodic Siren!" Zuzu called as Harmonizer Gradielle played a tune on his Piano Sword as Orphyrs Scorpio flew out turning into a purple Overlay Unit attaching on the Number. **(ORU: 1 - 2)** "And now his attribute becomes the same as the monsters his Overlay Units are. And he can't be destroyed in battle, or by a monster's effect that has the same attribute as him!"

"I see... so your monster is a Dark monster now correct?" Yuri inquired.

"Half Dark half Light." Zuzu answered, "Now attack his monster Harmonizer! Melodic Slash!"

The Number charged at the Fusion Monster.

"Stop right there!" Yuri called. "I activate my trap card Ridiculing World!"

* * *

_Ridiculing World_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Until the end of this turn, monsters your opponent currently controls gain 100 ATK, also monsters whose ATK is higher than its original ATK cannot attack._

* * *

"This may give your monsters 100 extra attack points but in exchange, they can't attack!"

"What?" Zuzu asked as energy powered up both her monsters.

_Harmonizer Gradielle:** (ATK: 3300 + 100 = 3400)**_

_Sonata: **(ATK: 1700 + 100 = 1800)**_

_'Now I can't attack... But Harmonizer will still be stronger so he will have to destroy Sonata first.'_ Zuzu thought before saying, "I end my turn which means your trap's effect wear's off."

_Harmonizer Gradielle: **(ATK: 3400 - 100 = 3300)**_

_Sonata: **(ATK: 1800 - 100 = 1700)**_

Yuri 2nd Turn:

"I draw." Yuri stated drawing his card only for his eyes to widen. "It truly is a shame Zuzu, had you been more thoughtful you might have been safe but now this duel is over."

"What?" Zuzu asked hearing that.

"I send one card in my hand to the graveyard, in order to activate Super Polymerization!" Yuri called.

* * *

_Super Polymerization_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Discard 1 card; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from either field as Fusion Material. Neither player can activate cards or effects in response to this card's activation._

* * *

"I use it to merge my Predaplant Triphyoverutum with your Xyz Monster."

"What?" Zuzu asked in shock as her Number was absorbed in the Vortex with his Fusion Monster.

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri chanted as his ace appeared roaring.

* * *

_Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 DARK monsters on the field, except Tokens_  
_If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can make this card gain ATK equal to 1 opponent's Special Summoned monster, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, this card's name becomes that monster's original name, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this Fusion Summoned card is destroyed: You can destroy all your opponent's Special Summoned monsters._

* * *

"Now as per his effect Starve Venom Fusion Dragon gains the attack points of your Sonata."

_Starving Venom: **(ATK: 2800 + 1700 = 4500)**_

"4500?" Zuzu asked in shock, "You used my monster's abilities to your advantage."

"Next I'll summon Predaplant Flytrap." Yuri stated playing the last card in his hand.

* * *

_Predaplant Flytrap_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Plant_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 800_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; place 1 Predator Counter on it, and if it is Level 2 or higher, it becomes Level 1 as long as it has a Predator Counter. At the start of the Damage Step, when this card battles a monster with an equal or lower Level: You can destroy that monster, then increase this card's Level by the original Level of the destroyed monster._

* * *

"Once per turn this monster puts a Predator Counter on one of your monsters and this counter lowers your monster's level to one."

A plant bit Sonata. **(Predator Counter: 1)**

_Sonata: **(LV: 3 - 2 = 1)**_

"Now, Predaplant Flytrap has another ability. When he battles a monster with an equal or lower level that monster is automatically destroyed and Predaplant Flytrap's level increases by your monster's original level." Yuri smirked. "Attack Sonata the Melodious Diva!"

Zuzu watched in shock as Sonata shattered.

_Predaplant Flytrap: **(LV: 2 + 3 = 5)**_

"Starving Venom, finish her off!" Yuri called.

Starving Venom charged an attack charging before a smokescreen popped the field.

"What?" Yuri questioned. "Who's there?"

"Zuzu come on!" a voice called as she grunted looking back before running off.

* * *

_Later..._

Zuzu was looking down. In the distance she could still hear people screaming. She grunted arriving at LID.

"Did you find anyone else?" Declan asked a blue ninja.

"No sir." the ninja answered.

He frowned. "Zuzu, come with me. The others are waiting."

Zuzu only nodded walking with him. The three of them walked to a large room. "These are the only ones who managed to survive the attack."

Sylvio, Julia, a red haired girl, Shay, a purple haired girl, Gong, and the You Show kids.

"Zuzu!" Allie cried as the three You Show kids ran to her.

"Kids!" Zuzu cried seeing them embracing them.

"This is all we have?" the purple haired girl asked Declan.

"It's all Moon Shadow can find." Declan answered.

"Well then we've already lost. You saw what they're capable of." she told him.

"But you don't know about what Cassandra is capable of Celina." Declan replied.

"She isn't here now is she Declan?" the purple haired girl, Celina, pointed out.

"She went ahead with my sister." Declan replied.

"Hold on, you sent two little girls by themselves?" Sylvio questioned.

"Not exactly." Declan answered, "Riley gotten Dimensionizers, and used them for her, and Cassie along with two other people to transport off."

"... What about Yuya?" Zuzu asked.

"He's safe for now." Declan replied.

"That's not what I meant... he... he's different." Zuzu told him. "I don't know if it's safe to leave him alone."

"I'll have someone be with him." Declan told her.

Zuzu nodded at that. "Ok... thank you."

"All of you rest up, and be ready for tomorrow." Declan told them.

"Tomorrow, shouldn't we go now?" Tate asked.

"It's late." Declan reminded.

"But those masked guys are still out there." Allie argued.

"They just retreated." Declan replied.

Hearing that thee three kids let out sighs of relief.

"Tomorrow then, we'll meet up here?" Zuzu asked him.

Declan nodded as they walked out as Zuzu sighed.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... that's going to be interesting.**

**bopdog111: Zuzu barely got out of there.**

**Ulrich362: True, but now it's almost time for the Lancers to make their first move. Well, other than Riley and Cassie sneaking off early.**

**bopdog111: Speaking of those two what is gonna happen with them?**

**Ulrich362: Meeting Seto Kaiba maybe? Well that's one of two important things that will happen next. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	24. Start of Entering Battle City!

**bopdog111: Cass, and Riley are gonna have a faithful meeting.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely, well they kind of had one already with Mokuba.**

**bopdog111: What will Mokuba's brother do with them?**

**Ulrich362: Only one way to find out.**

**bopdog111: Indeed.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

The next day came with Cassie hugging Riley close in her sleep. Riley hugged Cassie back before gently kissing her cheek. "I love you Cassie."

Cassie slowly woke up opening her eyes. Riley smiled. "Did you have good dreams?"

Cassie smiled to her, "Yeah. You, and me having a baby."

Riley blushed before pausing. "Oh yeah... didn't Mokuba say something to us yesterday?"

"Yeah." Cassie nodded before walking, and taking the bucket, "I'll fill this up with cold water to help your ankle."

"Thanks." Riley smiled.

Cassie nodded with a smile before walking out, and came back a minute later with the bucket full of cold water, and has ice. Riley frowned. "That's going to be too cold."

"Isn't that how the Doctor done it?" Cassie asked helping Riley's ankle in it.

Riley squeaked at that. "Cold!"

Cassie smiled kissing her forehead. Riley smiled back before frowning. "Do you remember where we were supposed to go?"

"Yeah the Fusion Dimension." Cassie admitted.

Knock Knock Knock.

"It's open." Riley said before whispering. "I meant what Mokuba said when we left the doctor's office... I don't remember the address."

Mokuba walked in.

"Oh, hi." Cassie smiled seeing him.

"Hey girls. Your ankle doing okay?" Mokuba asked Riley.

"It's really cold." Riley admitted.

"Well that's how it helps." Mokuba smiled before turning to the open door, and mentioning someone to come in, "Girls this is Seto."

At that who walked in was a brown haired, and blue eyed man having on a black jumpsuit, and a gray suit with KC on the collar.

"It's nice to meet you, but I thought we were supposed to go meet you." Riley admitted. "You said that when we left the doctor right Mokuba?"

"I said I'll talk to him to coming here." Mokuba explained.

"Mokuba told me you two are from a Different Dimension, I'd find that hard to believe." Seto told them.

"Well... Yeah it is, but we have proof." Cassie said taking out several cards.

Golden Queen, and Smash Hit both of them are Xyz, Synchro, and Pendulum.

"Whoa. Never seen those." Mokuba admitted.

"Their Synchro, and Xyz monsters, and their Pendulum Hybrids." Cassie explained to him, "It's a long story but we'll get to that later. We need help."

"Cassie's right, and we're running out of time." Riley added.

"And that is by somehow making a portal?" Kaiba guessed.

"Yeah. Mokuba said your the world's smartest man." Cassie nodded to him.

"How can I be sure your ready against whatever lies ahead?" Kaiba questioned.

Riley looked down. "I've been trained for this for a long time. Ever since I was adopted."

"Well if what Mokuba said is true then your gonna have to prove your strengths." Kaiba said before giving two invitation cards to them, "I'm hosting what is called the Battle City Tournament so you two will show us what you can do by then."

"A Tournament?" Cassie blinked taking both the cards, "Why would we need to enter?"

"Unless you prove to me your skills have what it takes, I won't be creating the portal." Kaiba stated simply.

Riley frowned before handing hers back. Cassie gave it back to her.

"I can't enter a tournament Cassie... not in my condition." Riley pointed out.

"When it is?" Cassie asked Kaiba.

"Tomorrow at 10." Kaiba answered, "That should be just enough for her condition to be stable again."

"Please wait... if we don't reach Duel Academy Cassie's brother might die." Riley said fearfully.

Cassie took her hand, "Riley... Yuya's tough, he can fight for little longer."

Riley looked unsure but nodded.

* * *

_Earlier in the Standard Dimension..._

The smokescreen had just cleared revealing Zuzu had vanished. Yuri blinked seeing this before frowning, "The nerve of interfering..."

"There you are." mentioned a voice.

Hearing that Yuri blinked before looking over. It was Yuya only his eyes were glowing red, his hair was raised and he was staring at him. "We're going to duel."

Yuri blinked, "You... You were Cassandra's brother."

"Yuya Sakaki is gone, and soon you will be as well." Yuya told him before activating his Duel Disk.

Yuri chuckled before telling him, "Fine. I was looking forward against you anyway."

He activated his own Duel Disk.

"DUEL!" the two of them called.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme:**

**Yuri: 4000**

**Yuya?: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yuri 1st Turn:

"I'll be going first." Yuri said to him.

"Fine." Yuya told him.

"I'll start by activating the Predapractice Spell." Yuri said activating a spell.

* * *

_Predapractice_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon 1 "Predaplant" monster from your hand, then add 1 "Predap" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Predapractice", also for the rest of this turn after this card resolves, you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck, except Fusion Monsters. You can only activate 1 "Predapractice" per turn._

* * *

"With it, I can summon Predaplant Orphys Scorpio from my hand." Yuri said as the plant scorpion appeared, "Then Predapractice adds Predaplanning to my hand."

"Do what you want." Yuya told him.

"Well thanks to Ophrys Scorpio's ability I can send a monster to the graveyard to summon Predaplant Sarraceniant from my deck."

A plant shaping an ant appeared ready.

* * *

_Predaplant Sarraceniant_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Plant_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 600_

_When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. After damage calculation, if this card battled an opponent's monster: You can destroy that opponent's monster. If this card is destroyed by battle, or if this card on the field is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect: You can add 1 "Predap" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Predaplant Sarraceniant". You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Sarraceniant" once per turn._

* * *

"Then I'll place 2 cards down, and that's it." Yuri ended his turn.

Yuya 1st Turn:

Yuya drew his card.

"I start with scale one Astrograph Sorcerer and scale eight Chronograph Sorcerer to set the Pendulum Scale." Yuya stated. "This allows me to summon monsters from level two through seven all at the same time."

* * *

_Astrograph Sorcerer_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Pendulum Scale: 1_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** During your Main Phase: You can destroy this card, and if you do, take 1 "Stargazer Magician" from your hand or Deck, and either place it in your Pendulum Zone or Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Astrograph Sorcerer" once per turn._

_**Monster Effect:** If a card(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then you can choose 1 monster in the Graveyard, Extra Deck, or that is banished, and that was destroyed this turn, and add 1 monster with the same name from your Deck to your hand. You can banish this card you control, plus 4 monsters from your hand, field, and/or Graveyard (1 each with "Pendulum Dragon", "Xyz Dragon", "Synchro Dragon", and "Fusion Dragon" in their names); Special Summon 1 "Supreme King Z-ARC" from your Extra Deck. (This is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

_Chronograph Sorcerer_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Pendulum Scale: 8_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1700_

_**Pendulum Effect:** During your Main Phase: You can destroy this card, and if you do, take 1 "Timegazer Magician" from your hand or Deck, and either place it in your Pendulum Zone or Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Chronograph Sorcerer" once per turn._

_**Monster Effect:** If a card(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then you can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand. You can banish this card you control, plus 4 monsters from your hand, field, and/or Graveyard (1 each with "Pendulum Dragon", "Xyz Dragon", "Synchro Dragon", and "Fusion Dragon" in their names); Special Summon 1 "Supreme King Z-ARC" from your Extra Deck. (This is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

"Hm?" Yuri blinked seeing them.

"Now, I Pendulum Summon, come forth Supreme King Performapal Whip Snake, Supreme King Performapal Sword Fish, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon." Yuya declared.

A green, and black version of both Performapals appeared with Odd-Eyes.

* * *

_Supreme King Performapal Whip Snake_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Pendulum Scale: 3_

_Reptile/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 900_

_**Pendulum Effect:** N/A_

_**Monster Effect: **__Once per turn during either player's turn target one monster on the field, choose either its ATK or DEF whichever is lower, that monster has it's ATK and DEF set to that value until the end phase._

* * *

_Supreme King Performapal Sword Fish_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Pendulum Scale: 6_

_Fish/Pendulum_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 600_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If a "Supreme King" or "Performapal" monster battles an opponent's monster that monster loses 600 attack and defense points before damage calculation._

_**Monster Effect: **If this card is Pendulum Summoned, or a monster is Special Summoned while this card is face-up on the field: Target one monster your opponent controls; reduce it's ATK by 600 for each card in the Pendulum Zones._

* * *

_Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Pendulum Scale: 4_

_Dragon/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** You can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0. During your End Phase: You can destroy this card, and if you do, add 1 Pendulum Monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each Pendulum Effect of "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" once per turn._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

"Next, the spell card Supreme Storm. All your spell and trap cards are banished." Yuya declared.

* * *

_Supreme Storm_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control a face up "Supreme King" monster: Banish all Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls._

* * *

"Well before it goes I'll activate Predaprime Fusion." Yuri activated.

* * *

_Predaprime_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_If a "Predaplant" monster(s) is on the field: Fusion Summon 1 DARK Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from either field as material, including 2 or more DARK monsters you control. You can only activate 1 "Predaprime Fusion" per turn._

* * *

"And Predaplast." Yuri added.

* * *

_Predaplast_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Reveal any number of "Predap" cards in your hand, then target that number of face-up monsters your opponent controls; place 1 Predator Counter on each one, and if you do, any of those monsters that are Level 2 or higher become Level 1 as long as they have a Predator Counter. If your "Predaplant" monster would be destroyed by battle, you can banish this card from your GY instead._

* * *

Yuya just watched him.

"So now I'll reveal Drosophylium Hydra, and Spinodionaea to put Predator Counters on both of those monsters." Yuri said as plants bit Odd-Eyes, and Whip Snake.

_Odd-Eyes: **(Predator Counter: 1)**_

_Whip Snake: **(Predator Counter: 1)**_

"Then Fusion fuses both my monsters with your lame fish!" Yuri called as the three fused together.

"Three Plants with an Insect Alluring Fragrance! Join together, and beneath the petals release the scent that your pleased too claim! Fusion Summon!" Yuri smirked chanting while clasping his hands together, "Appear! Unstoppable plant that brings death! Level 9, Predaplant Triphyoverutum!"

At that Triphyoverutum appeared roaring.

* * *

_Predaplant Triphyoverutum_

_Dark Type_

_Level 9_

_Plant/Fusion_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 3000_

_3 DARK monsters on the field_  
_Gains ATK equal to the combined original ATK of all other monsters on the field with a Predator Counter. You can only use each of the following effects of "Predaplant Triphyovertum" once per turn._  
_● When your opponent would Special Summon a monster from the Extra Deck while you control this Fusion Summoned card (Quick Effect): You can negate the Summon, and if you do, destroy that monster._  
_● If your opponent controls a monster with a Predator Counter: You can Special Summon this card from your GY in Defense Position._

* * *

"And it gains points equal to the attack points of the monsters that has Predator Counters." Yuri smirked.

_Triphyoverutum:** (ATK: 3000 + 2500 + 1700 = 7200)**_

Yuya frowned at that. "I activate the effects of my Astrograph Sorcerer and Chronograph Sorcerer. I can destroy them to summon Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician to my field."

The two shattered as the two original Magicians appeared.

* * *

_Timegazer Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Pendulum Scale: 8_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 600_

_**Pendulum Effect:** You must control no monsters to activate this card. If a Pendulum Monster you control battles, your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Unless you have a "Magician" card or "Odd-Eyes" card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 4._

_**Monster Effect:** Each turn, the first card(s) in your Pendulum Zone that would be destroyed by an opponent's card effect, is not destroyed._

* * *

_Stargazer Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Pendulum Scale: 1_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 2400_

_**Pendulum Effect:** __If__ a Pendulum Monster you control battles, your opponent cannot activate Spell Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Unless you have a "Magician" card or "Odd-Eyes" card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 4._

_**Monster Effect:** __Once per turn, when exactly 1 other Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is returned to your hand by an opponent's card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand with the same name as that returned to the hand._

* * *

Yuya suddenly paused and frowned. "I end my turn."

* * *

**Yuri: 4000**

**Yuya?: 4000**

* * *

Yuri 2nd Turn:

"My turn." Yuri smirked drawing. "And now Triphyoverutum attack that Odd-Eyes!"

"Supreme King Performapal Whip Snake's ability sets that monster's attack and defense points to 3000 until the end phase." Yuya called.

"However you will still take a ton of damage." Yuri pointed out.

_Triphyoverutum:** (ATK: 7200 - 4200 = 3000)**_

Odd-Eyes roared shattering.

**(Yuya: 3500)**

"I'll end my turn." Yuri told him.

_Triphyoverutum:_**_(ATK: 3000 + 4200 = 7200)_**

Yuya 2nd Turn:

Yuya frowned before drawing his card only to smirk. "I activate the spell card Pot of Greed."

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 cards._

* * *

Yuri watched on that. Yuya drew his cards as his eyes began glowing brighter. "Pathetic, I activate the spell card Dragon Supremacy!"

* * *

_Dragon Supremacy_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Activate this card only if your opponent controls a Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, or Xyz Monster. Special Summon 1 Dragon Monster from either player's Deck or Extra Deck that is the same type as that monster but a lower level and if you do banish all monsters your opponent controls until the end phase. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the next standby phase._

* * *

"What is that?" Yuri asked him.

"A spell that will return what belongs to me. Since you control a Fusion Monster I can summon a Fusion Dragon with a lower level fro your Extra Deck." Yuya told him. "Now my servant, come forth and destroy this fool so we can move closer to our real objective."

At that what appeared was Starving Venom roaring.

* * *

_Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 DARK monsters on the field, except Tokens_  
_If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can make this card gain ATK equal to 1 opponent's Special Summoned monster, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, this card's name becomes that monster's original name, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this Fusion Summoned card is destroyed: You can destroy all your opponent's Special Summoned monsters._

* * *

Yuri blinked seeing that.

"Next my Dragon Supremacy spell banishes all your monsters until the end of the turn and until your Standby Phase you are forbidden from using any cards or their effects." Yuya told him as Predaplant Triphyoverutum disappeared. "Now, the slow part. Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician attack him directly!"

The two charged striking Yuri. **(Yuri: 1600)**

"Now my servant, end his life. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon attack, kill your opponent!" Yuya declared.

Starving Venom charged an attack at Yuri who watched being attacked.

* * *

**Yuri: 0000**

**Yuya: 4000**

**Yuya? wins the duel!**

* * *

Yuya walked over to Yuri before pausing. "Still alive, that complicates things. Your personality will remain, oh well I'll just have to deal with that while I get the other two."

With those words a black aura enveloped Yuya before surrounding Yuri before fading to reveal Yuri had vanished.

"Fusion... now to find the two that escaped, and then I'll give them what they asked for all those years ago."

With that he walked off in a portal.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Cassie was reading a pamphlet of the Battle City Rules, "Monsters from the Extra Deck are treated as many Tributes as needed for a Tribute Summon, and can't attack on the turn their summoned?"

Riley frowned. "That means I can't do anything."

Cassie looked over to her, "I got an idea Riley."

Riley looked at her curiously. Cassie pulled out what looks like a Deck handing it to her.

"Cass? What's this?" Riley asked looking at it.

"That was a prize I had one time. I'm told it was a Deck made of the strongest cards in the world due to it's advanced Tribute qualities." Cassie answered as Riley sees it's a Monarch Deck.

Riley's eyes widened in shock. "How?"

"Yeah Monarch Cards are kinda like the Grand Jewel in the Standard Dimension since it's Tribute based, and had been rumored their the Rulers of the Spirit World right?" Cassie smiled to her.

"I never heard that part but... do you really think I'll be able to use these?" Riley asked.

"Yeah. Their Tribute based, and besides this Dimension isn't familiar with Synchro, or Xyz, and the Battle City uses a way to make Tribute Summoning easier so I think that'll give ya an advantage if you use the opponent's monsters for their summons." Cassie smiled to her.

Riley looked down before tearing up.

"Hey what's wrong?" Cassie asked startled.

"You always do so much for me..." Riley whispered as she started crying. "Thank you... thank you so much Cassie."

Cassie kissed her wiping her eyes. Riley hugged her at that.

"Hey. Does this make us feel like I'm a hubby?" Cassie grinned.

Riley smiled. "Maybe a little."

"Well I gotta help learn about the Monarchs, and how they work." Cassie told her as she sat beside her, "We'll be ready by tomorrow."

Riley nodded at that. "Ok."

With that they worked on the Deck looking through it.

* * *

_The next day..._

The two girls had took a shower, and Cassie was testing Riley's leg to see if it's heal. Riley was still wincing and looked to be in pain.

"Alright it's not as bad as before." Cassie told her.

"I hope not." Riley admitted before looking down. "Do you think they're ok?"

"Yeah. They'll do it." Cassie smiled to her before kissing her girlfriend's ankle, "I'll be back."

Riley nodded. "Ok."

Cassie walked out only to came back in later holding Riley's sock, "Give me your foot Riri."

Riley blinked but did so. Cassie put her sock on as Riley felt it's cold.

"Cassie?" Riley asked before shivering. "What did you do?"

"Popped your sock in the freezer so it can get chilled. The Doctor said your foot needed it if we head out to the Battle City." Cassie answered.

"Oh... that makes sense." Riley nodded. "Is it time to go?"

Cassie nodded as she kissed her before they walked out as Cassie pulled out a map, "Okay... It's starting off point should be over there."

Riley nodded as Cassie helped her while they walked to where the tournament would be starting. Cassie assisted her as Riley noticed she has a cooler with her. Riley smiled at that. They arrived as Cassie placed her down on a bench.

"It starts in a few minutes doesn't it?" Riley asked. "Do you think he'll agree to help us?"

"Just as long as we can prove what we're made of." Cassie answered.

Riley nodded before smiling.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Cassie and Riley in Battle City. Oh, and a Monarch Deck for the youngest Akaba too... fitting considering how her main deck is basically worthless with those rules.**

**bopdog111: Unless she has a Quick Attack or something but what are the odds of finding that card in a short amount of time?**

**Ulrich362: Pretty unlikely to be honest. Well, next up will be the first match of Battle City right?**

**bopdog111: And to work with Espa Robba, a character that we never experimented on before. But with recent Jinzo support it shouldn't be too hard but that aside what about his siblings doing his 'Psychic' nature?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	25. Battling against Jinzo!

**bopdog111: Battle City time.**

**Ulrich362: True. It should be interesting.**

**bopdog111: What's gonna happen here?**

**Ulrich362: You said Espa Roba as the first duel... and it looks like the Lancers are ready to make their own move? Though I have my doubts they'll be doing much.**

**bopdog111: We will find out.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Riley and Cassie were sitting and waiting for the tournament to start.

"You ready with the Monarchs?" Cassie smiled to her girlfriend.

"I'm as ready as I can be." Riley answered before frowning and looking down sadly.

"Don't worry. We'll do well together." Cassie smiled to her.

"Not that... it's why I got hurt." Riley said sadly.

"Hey come on we're over that now." Cassie smiled taking her shoulder.

"No we aren't!" Riley argued with tears. "I was hurt because I tried to abandon you!"

Cassie kissed her. Riley hugged Cassie and kissed her back just as the bells signaling the start of the tournament sounded. Cassie at that smiled, "Alright. Let's give this our best Riri!"

Riley nodded before wincing as she got up. "I'll go left... you go right?"

"I'll stay close to you until that pretty foot of your's finishes healing." Cassie told her.

"But we both have to make it to the finals." Riley pouted. "I don't want to mess it up for you."

"You won't." Cassie smiled to her.

"Ok." Riley smiled as the two of them walked into the city.

"So we each have to get Locator Cards." Cassie told her.

"Those are the rules." Riley nodded as she looked around. "I'm a little nervous though, it's my first time using those and if I lose I'm out."

"Oh I'm sure your first match won't be that tough." Cassie smiled before they see something that looks like an Android just defeated a duelist as a gray suited boy grinned.

"That... was that Jinzo?" Riley asked in shock.

"Jinzo? What's that?" Cassie asked her.

"A powerful monster, I think we should avoid him. Jinzo stops traps from working." Riley explained.

"Hey you two."

They looked over. It was the boy that had Jinzo walking over with long green hair saying, "You two are in the Battle City?"

"That's right." Cassie nodded.

"Well allow I, Espa Roba, to be your next opponent." the boy known as Espa Roba told the two.

"That's alright... we're ok for now." Riley mentioned.

"Hold on Riri, I am curious over what this Jinzo is about." Cassie admitted to her.

"Cassie..." Riley started before relenting. "Oh... ok."

"Alright, take us off Riri." Cassie grinned to her.

Riley's eyes widened. "Huh? You want me to..."

Cassie nodded with a smile. Riley looked hesitant but nodded. "Ok... after you Mr..."

"Espa Roba, young lady, the most well known Psychic their is." Espa Roba bowed to her.

Riley looked shocked before taking a breath and activating her Duel Disk. Espa Roba blinked, "That's quite a Duel Disk you have their young lady."

"Oh... it's not that special." Riley mentioned.

"Ah well." Espa Roba shrugged activating his own which is quite different then Riley's like folding.

Seeing that Riley frowned before her eyes widened in shock._ 'Oh no!'_

**"Generating Action Field, Crossover!"**

"What the?" Espa Roba looked around as the bystanders were in awe seeing what's happening.

* * *

_Crossover_

_Action Field Spell_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

Riley looked nervous. "I forfeit!"

"It's alright Riri." Cassie assured her, "It's not like Crossover will get you disqualified."

That's when Cassie realized the bigger problem, Riley can't Action Duel with a twisted ankle. She's at a massive disadvantage. She knows that but told her, "Show him what your made of Riri. You can use your monsters to get them."

Riley looked nervous before turning to Espa Roba to see if he accepted her surrender or was going to take his turn. Espa Roba looked like he didn't hear her surrender before shrugging, "Ah well, I'm a quick learner. Alright I'll be first alright?"

"Yeah." Riley nodded. "That makes sense."

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme:**

**Riley: 4000**

**Espa Roba: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Espa Roba 1st Turn:

"Alright for my first move, I'll start with this, Law of the Cosmos!" Espa Roba called as a spell appeared.

* * *

_Law of the Cosmos_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Your opponent can Set 1 Trap directly from their hand or Deck to their Spell & Trap Zone, and if they do, Special Summon 1 "Jinzo" from your Deck. Otherwise, add 1 "Jinzo", or 1 monster that specifically lists that name in its text, from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Law of the Cosmos" per turn._

* * *

Riley blinked. "What's that?"

"A spell that allows you to make a choice, and that's by setting a Trap from your Deck." Espa Roba answered.

Riley frowned. "I... don't set anything."

"Well since you didn't, I can take a monster that has Jinzo in it's text, or name, and add it to my hand." Espa Roba said adding a card, "And then another spell called, In Touch with the Cosmos!"

* * *

_In Touch with the Cosmos_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_You can send 1 monster you control that is owned by your opponent to the GY; Special Summon 1 Machine monster from your hand or GY. When your opponent draws for their normal draw in their Draw Phase, while you control "Jinzo": You can declare 1 card type (Monster, Spell, or Trap); reveal the card they drew, and if it is the declared type, send this card to the GY, and if you do, draw 1 card. You can only use each effect of "In Touch with the Cosmos" once per turn._

* * *

"We'll get to it in a minute." Espa Roba told her, "In the meantime I'll summon, Psycho Bounder!"

At that a yellow machine appeared ready.

* * *

_Psycho Bounder_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1000_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Jinzo", or 1 Spell/Trap that specifically lists that name in its text, from your Deck to your hand. Before damage calculation, if another monster you control is attacked by an opponent's monster: You can destroy both the attacking monster and this card. You can only use each effect of "Psycho Bounder" once per turn._

* * *

Riley looked confused. _'I've never heard of most of these cards.'_

"When summoned, I take a Jinzo, or a Spell/Trap that says Jinzo on it from my deck to my hand." Espa Roba said adding a card, "Your move now, and I'll tell ya it won't be easy."

Riley 1st Turn:

Riley drew her card before nodding. "I play... The Monarchs Stormforth!"

* * *

_The Monarchs Stormforth_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Once during this turn, if you would Tribute a monster for a Tribute Summon, you can Tribute 1 monster your opponent controls even though you do not control it. You can only activate 1 "The Monarchs Stormforth" per turn. During the turn you activate this card, you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck._

* * *

_'Monarch?'_ Espa Roba thought in shock.

"The Monarchs Stormforth lets me sacrifice one of your monsters to summon one of mine." Riley mentioned. "I sacrifice Psycho Bounder to summon Angmari the Fiendish Monarch in attack mode."

At that a fiend royal monster appeared.

* * *

_Angmarl the Fiendish Monarch_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card is Tribute Summoned: You can banish 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard; add 1 card with the same name as the banished Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"When Angmari is tribute summoned I can banish a spell to add another copy to my hand. I'll banish The Monarchs Stormforth and then I'll attack you directly."

The monster charged striking Espa Roba as he stepped back. **(Espa Roba: 1600)**

Angmarl suddenly picked up Riley. Riley shook her head while Angmarl put her back down.

"I end with a facedown card." Riley mentioned.

_'She's not allowing him to help get an Action Card by moving around?'_ Cassie thought seeing that.

_'I don't need an Action Card yet... and I'd rather not reveal them too early.'_ Riley thought as she watched for Espa Roba's next move.

* * *

**Ril****ey: 4000**

**E****spa Roba: 1600**

* * *

Espa Roba 2nd Turn:

"Well young lady, I didn't expect you to have Monarch Cards." Espa Roba admitted drawing.

Riley blushed slightly. "Well... it's not my normal deck, my girlfriend suggested I use them though."

"I see. You two are in union with each other. Truly a touching relationship, I must say." Espa Roba admitted to her, "But don't think that means I'll go easy."

"I didn't think you would." Riley smiled.

"Well now I'll activate this. Mind Control." Espa Roba said revealing a spell.

* * *

_Mind Control_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster your opponent controls; until the End Phase, take control of that target, but it cannot declare an attack or be Tributed._

* * *

"In exchange for not sacrificing, or attacking with it, I take control of your Monarch." Espa Roba told her.

Riley's eyes widened in horror. "Wait but your spell!"

"Your getting the gist. In Touch with the Cosmos doesn't sacrifice. Well it does but not Tributed. It's just outright sending." Espa Roba told her.

Riley looked nervous hearing that.

"So I'll sacrifice your Monarch to summon this! Jinzo!" Espa Roba called as the same Android appeared.

* * *

_Jinzo_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Machine_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1500_

_Trap Cards, and their effects on the field, cannot be activated. Negate all Trap effects on the field._

* * *

Riley's eyes widened in fear.

"Whoa. That looks tough." Cassie said in awe seeing the Android.

"Next up, I'll summon Cyber Raider." Espa Roba continued as a warrior like machine appeared.

* * *

_Cyber Raider_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card is Summoned: Activate 1 of these effects._  
_● Target 1 Equip Card equipped to a monster on the field; destroy that target._  
_● Target 1 Equip Card equipped to a monster on the field; equip that target to this card._

* * *

Riley's eyes widened in fear seeing the two monsters.

"And now first Jinzo attack with Cyber Energy Shock!" Espa Roba called as Jinzo fired a pink orb.

The orb hit as Riley cried out.

"Riri!" Cassie cried seeing that.** (Riley: 1600)**

"Next up Cyber Raider!" Espa Roba declared as the other Machine charged.

The attack hit sending Riley flying to her back.

**(Riley: 0200)**

Cassie ran kneeling over her, "You alright?"

"I think so." Riley nodded before her eyes widened and she screamed.

Cassie looked over. Riley had tried to get back up only to scream when she tried putting weight on her ankle.

"Your ankle." Cassie said seeing that helping her sit up.

"Oh my. Is there something going on?" Espa Roba asked seeing that.

"It's nothing." Riley answered before trying to get up again only to cry out again before looking down. "I... I surrender, I can't continue."

**(A/N (Ulrich362): If the monsters were just holograms Riley wouldn't have any problems as long as she was careful... the fact that her Duel Disk and Cassie's triggers Crossover means the monsters have physical mass so when Cyber Raider attacked her it did more than Espa Roba was expecting. Riley will heal... she just needs to stay off her leg for the duration of the tournament.)**

Cassie then looked at her girlfriend's friend, "Ah man... You had Caius in your hand."

Riley nodded. "Yeah... but it's over. I lose."

Espa Roba walked over, "Well technically you won, and won both my locator card, and my rarest though with your leg bothering you, the win instead goes to me. Though I won't take your rarest card, and only your Locator Card."

Riley nodded handing him the card.

* * *

**Riley: 0200 (Surrendered)**

**Espa Roba: 1600**

**Espa Roba wins th****e du****el!**

* * *

Cassie kissed her with tears, "I should've dueled instead of you."

Riley hugged her back. "It's ok."

Cassie hugged her close.

"Can... can you help me up so I can cheer for you?" Riley asked.

Cassie nodded helping her up. Riley smiled at that before turning to Espa Roba. "Sorry about that... and good luck in the tournament."

Espa Roba nodded to her, "You two. And be careful around Yugi Muto."

With that he walked off.

"Well... it's up to you now." Riley whispered.

Cassie kissed her deep. Riley blushed but returned the kiss.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Standard..._

Zuzu was prepared looking at her Number.

"Zuzu... its time, everyone's heading to the stadium." Skip told her.

"Be careful Dad." Zuzu told him.

Skip nodded before hugging her. "Be careful, I don't know what's waiting but promise you'll be ok."

Zuzu nodded hugging him back before walking out saying one last thing, "I love you Dad."

"I love you too Zuzu." Skip said as Zuzu walked out of the house.

She walked to the stadium where everyone is waiting.

"Are you prepared Zuzu?" Declan asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be to find Cass, and Riley." Zuzu said to him.

Declan nodded at that. "Alright, then take this. We're heading to the Synchro Dimension."

Zuzu was handed a card as she looked before nodding, "I'm ready."

Declan nodded before turning to the others who all nodded as they activated the cards.

* * *

**bopdog111: Well that didn't start off as intended for Cass, and Riley.**

**Ulrich362: True, then again... well let's just say things will eventually take a turn for the better... and possibly much better in the far future.**

**bopdog111: If it's like the regular Battle City they should watch their backs against the Rare Hunters.**

**Ulrich362: True, then again they're probably after Yugi and the Egyptian God Cards so Cassie should be safe. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	26. Dueling Mako Tsunami!

**bopdog111: Now it's Cassie's turn for the Battle City.**

**Ulrich362: True, but with how quickly Riley lost it won't be easy for her and if she gets taken out... that would be bad.**

**bopdog111: So she better stay careful, and stay alert for who is her opponent right?**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, well let's see what happens. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It had been around ten minutes since Riley's injury led to her forfeit against Espa Roba. Cassie was helping Riley walk around.

"Do you think we'll find anyone?" Riley asked her.

"Yeah. It can't be that hard right?" Cassie asked with a smile.

Riley smiled back before kissing her cheek. "Yeah, you're right."

That was when she noticed something near their location which has clouds, and something shot down before raising to reveal a red serpent dragon with two mouths roaring catching Cassie's attention as well.

"That... what is that?" Riley asked in shock.

"That doesn't look like any of the other dragons I've seen." Cassie admitted before smiling, "Let's go check it out!"

With that she helped Riley head to where the dragon is located.

_'Cassie... be careful.'_ Riley thought as they approached it.

When they arrived they see a mature blue jacket tri-colored young man with a golden puzzle on him was struggling against a boy that is bald with a glowing eye on his head with rings, and a black suit that has 2 spells, 1 trap, a Slime like creature on his field along with the Dragon.

**(Yami Yugi: 2100)**

**(Strings: 3000)**

Riley's eyes widened in shock seeing the dragon.

"Whoa what card is that?" Cassie asked as she helped Riley sit down with her checking her Duel Disk.

* * *

_Slifer the Sky Dragon_

_Divine Type_

_Level 10_

_Divine-Beast_

_ATK: X000_

_DEF: X000_

_Everytime the opponent summons creature into the field, the point of the player's card is cut by 2000 points. X stands for the number of the player's cards in hand._

* * *

"Huh? This is a strange card." Cassie admitted seeing the dragons stats.

"Divine-Beast... a god?" Riley whispered. "Maybe with that we can stop Duel Academy."

"But I never heard of anything like this. And look at it's abilities, they're written so weird like, and X in it's points? Shouldn't it be the traditional question mark?" Cassie asked her.

"Maybe we can ask after the duel." Riley suggested.

_"It's your turn Yugi."_ the boy known as Strings said distorted.

Yami Yugi ? Turn:

The boy known as Yugi drew looking.

"So that's the King of Games, Mokuba told us about?" Cassie asked seeing him

"Yeah, I guess so." Riley nodded only to frown. "His opponent kind of scares me though."

"I activate Monster Reborn!" Yugi called as a face down flip, "So now I revive Buster Blader!"

At that a warrior holding a sword appeared.

"And as Slifer's also a dragon Buster Blader gains 500 points!" Yugi called as Buster Blader glowed. **(ATK: 2600 + 500 = 3100)**

_"Those points won't matter as long as Slifer's special ability lowers their points by 2000!"_ Strings yelled as Slifer fired orbs from it's upper mouth, _"Thunder Shot!"_

The orbs hit Buster Blader weakening it. **(ATK: 3100 - 2000 = 1100)**

"Maybe so... But Marik, I've figured out your combo's weakness!" Yugi declared to Strings pointing a finger at him.

_"What?"_ Strings questioned.

"Why not you watch? Buster Blader attacks!" Yugi called as Buster Blader charged at Slifer.

_"Revival Jam takes the attack from Jam Defender!"_ Strings called as Buster Blader slashed Revival Jam destroying.

"And now due to Revival Jam's ability it regenerates." Yugi told Strings, "Which is good time to activate Arcane Revival! This spell when your monster is destroyed allows me to summon that monster to my field, and treats it as a monster I own!"

Revival Jam appeared on Yugi's field.

"And now Card of Safe Return's ability activates which allows you to draw 3 cards as a monster is summoned from the graveyard!" Yugi called as Strings drew 3 cards, "Which in turn allows Slifer to get 3000 points stronger!"

_Slifer: **(ATK: 14000 + (3 * 1000) = 17000/DEF: 14000 + (3 * 1000) = 17000)**_

"Whoa wait 17000?" Cassie asked in shock.

"I think his plan backfired." Riley admitted.

"And now from Slifer's ability Thunder Shot is forced to activate!" Yugi continued as Slifer fired orbs at Revival Jam destroying it, "And as it's destroyed it's revived!"

Revival Jam appeared again.

"And again you draw 3 cards which gets Slifer stronger!" Yugi called as Strings drew again.

_Slifer: **(ATK: 17000 + (3 * 1000) = 20000/DEF: 17000 + (3 * 1000) = 20000)**_

"Hey wait... Oh so that's what he's after!" Cassie realized.

"Yeah, if the combo works like it should... the duel is over." Riley agreed.

_"Your making Slifer more powerful Yugi. Now you will NEVER defeat Slifer!"_ Strings declared as Slifer again destroyed Revival Jam, it revives, and Strings drew three more cards as the loop goes on, _"And for each time Revival Jam is revived Slifer will grow more powerful, and make your situation more desperat-Huh? Ah, no!"_

It was too late for him to realize the danger his combo has, and now he doesn't have a card left to draw.

"Your combo's greatest weakness is the deck itself as even it has limits!" Yugi declared as Strings dropped to knees dropping his hand as Slifer collapsed.

* * *

**Yami Yugi: 2100**

**Strings: 3000 (Decked Out)**

**Yami Yugi wins the duel!**

* * *

"If you can't destroy the monster... target the duelist." Riley said. "He really is an amazing duelist."

"He used that guy's card combo to his advantage." Cassie agreed to her, "He must be this Dimension's Strongest Duelist."

Riley just nodded at that. Yugi walked as he, and Strings talked before Yugi acquired his Locator Card, and Slifer before to the girl's shock Strings vanished in the shadows. Riley's eyes widened in horror. "What happened?"

"I don't know but that can't be good." Cassie said in shock.

Yugi's puzzle glowed before to the girls he suddenly looked younger. The two of them exchanged a shocked glance seeing that.

"...better find them before Marik can." they hear Yugi coming closer in a younger voice before he stopped walking front of them having not noticed them before he smiled to them, "Oh hi there kids."

"Hi." Cassie smiled back.

"You got lost or something?" Yugi asked them.

"N-No we just happen to notice that dragon back there, and we went to see what it's about. We also saw the duel, and your incredible as Mokuba said!" Cassie smiled to him.

"Oh it's just believing in my cards that helped me out in that match." Yugi admitted to her, "It's nice to see you both but I got something to get into."

"Okay. I'm Cassie Sakaki." Cassie introduced herself before gesturing to Riley, "And this is my soulmate, Riley Akaba!"

Seeing her ankle Yugi's eyes widen, "Did Marik, or the Rare Hunters did that to you?"

Riley's eyes widened before she looked down. "I... don't want to say what happened."

"Oh what happened with that guy back there?" Cassie asked Yugi.

Yugi turned back where Strings last was saying, "He's... Sent to the Shadow Realm."

**_'Yugi, you should take these two along.'_** the older Yugi's voice said in his head, **_'I can feel these two are different, and have powers that we never encountered.'_**

Riley blinked. "Huh, who said that?"

Yugi blinked turning to her in shock, "You can hear Yami?"

"Yami?" Cassie asked before turning to Riley who looked uncertain.

"I... I think so." Riley nodded.

**_'I knew you have that kind of ability.'_** the voice said before the mature Yugi appeared transparent beside Yugi, **_'Though your Soulmate doesn't seem to have that ability like you.'_**

"... That's a good thing." Riley mentioned before pausing. "Oh... there's someone else here Cassie."

"Someone else? Like a Duel Spirit?" Cassie asked her.

"I don't think so." Riley admitted. "It's a person."

"Do you think he's a duelist?" Riley asked.

Cassie nodded before calling, "Excuse me sir!"

Hearing that the man looked over, "Hm?"

"Are you competing in the tournament?' Riley asked him.

"Yes, I am young ladies. You two are?" the man asked them.

Cassie shows a Locator Card, "Yes sir. I haven't dueled someone yet."

"I have... but it didn't go well." Riley admitted.

"Oh well that's too bad young lady." the man said to her, "I'm sure you done your best."

_'Not really... but I couldn't.'_ Riley thought sadly.

Cassie kissed her. Riley smiled at that. "Thanks Cassie."

"Oh you two are that close?" the man asked with a smile, "Well congrats."

"Thank you." Cassie smiled.

"Oh, I'm Mako Tsunami at your service ladies." the man bowed to them.

"It's nice to meet you Mako." Riley nodded back.

"So do you want your first match to be with me young lady?" Mako asked Cassie.

"If you don't mind." Cassie answered only to pause. "Oh... is there somewhere for Riley to sit?"

"Would that fountain work?" Mako asked pointing to a fountain.

They nodded as Cassie helped Riley over to the fountain.

"Thanks Cassie." Riley smiled while carefully putting her leg up.

"No problem." Cassie smiled back kissing her.

Riley kissed her back before turning to watch the duel.

The two prep.

"Action Field: Crossover activate." her Duel Disk said as the field generated.

* * *

_Crossover_

_Action Field Spell_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"Huh?" Mako looked around confused.

"It's a bit complicated but I'll guide you through it as we go on." Cassie explained to him.

Mako nodded at that.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Wake Up by No Resolve)**

**Cassie: 4000**

**Mako: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Mako 1st Turn:

"I'll be first. Ready?" Mako said looking at his hand, "And to start things off, I'll place these two card face-down, and I'll summon Mermaid Knight!"

A mermaid wearing armor appeared readying herself.

* * *

_Mermaid Knight_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 700_

_While "Umi" is face-up on the field, this card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase._

* * *

Riley blinked seeing the monster.

"Your move." Mako told her.

Cassie 1st Turn:

"Okay I draw!" Cassie called drawing looking.

"And I activate the trap, Forgotten Temple of the Deep!" Mako called activating a trap.

* * *

_Forgotten Temple of the Deep_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_While this card is on the field, this card's name becomes "Umi". Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower Fish, Sea Serpent or Aqua-Type monster you control; banish that target. During your End Phase: Special Summon the monster(s) banished by this effect._

* * *

"As long as this card is on the field it's treated as Umi." Mako explained as temple ruins appeared.

"A trap field card?" Riley asked in shock.

"This will be interesting." Cassie admitted, "Well I'll summon Skylander - Cynder!"

Cynder appeared flapping her wings,_** "Volts and Lightning!"**_

* * *

_Skylander - Cynder_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Dragon/Tuner_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 700_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: Add 1 "Skylander" monster with a different attribute to your hand from your GY. When this card is sent to the GY: Target 1 monster your opponent controls, negate it's effects until the End Phase. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Cynder" per turn._

* * *

"And next up..." Cassie trailed off hopping on Cynder as she flew up surprising Mako as people who are seeing this walked to see what this match is about as Cassie grabbed an Action Card, "I'll activate Journey Through Skylands!"

* * *

_Journey Through Skylands_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_If you don't control a "Skylander" monster: Destroy this card. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Skylander" monster from your hand with a different attribute then 1 monster you control._

* * *

"So now I can summon another Skylander from my hand that's the different attribute then Cynder! That's a good reason to summon Skylander - Flashwing!"

At that Flashwing appeared calling, "Blinded by the Light!"

* * *

_Skylander - Flashwing_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1100_

_Once per turn: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck using cards from your hand, or field including this card as Fusion Material. If this card is sent to the GY except by it's own effect: Target 1 "Skylander" monster in your GY, add it to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Flashwing" per turn._

* * *

"What are you doing?" Mako questioned.

"Take a look to an art you've never seen before! Level 3 Cynder tunes level 4 Flashwing!" Cassie called as Cynder flew up after Cassie got on the ground turning to three rings while Flashwing synchronized turning to 4 stars.

**(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

Everyone looked on in shock seeing that except Riley who smiled.

"I Synchro Summon, Skylander Trap Force - The Gulper!" Cassie called as Gulper appeared readying his staff.

**_"If you can't eat them, your done!"_** the Gulper called.

* * *

_Skylander Trap Force - The Gulper_

_Water Type_

_Level 7_

_Pendulum Scale: 8_

_Aqua/Synchro/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1900_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Will be revealed._

_**Monster Effect:** __1 "Skylander" Tuner Monster + 1+ non-Tuner Monsters  
At the end of the Battle Phase if your opponent took battle damage this turn: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._

* * *

Riley smiled seeing the monster.

"Wh-Wh-What did you just do?" Mako asked in shock seeing that, "That wasn't a Fusion, or Ritual Summon!"

"It's called a Synchro Summon. You take a Tuner monster with any other monster add their levels together, and summon a Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck to the field by sending those monsters to the graveyard." Cassie explained with a smile, "Pretty neat trick don't ya think?"

"Yeah..." Mako nodded still in shock.

"Well don't stare for long cause both Flashwing, and Cynder's abilities go into effect! First as Cynder goes to the graveyard, Forgotten Temple loses it's effects!" Cassie called as the trap lost it's glow, "Then Flashwing adds Cynder back to my hand!"

She shows the card at that.

"Just who is this girl?" asked one of the people watching the duel.

"And next up, I activate High Dive!" Cassie called activating the Action Card.

* * *

_High Dive_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"It allows Gulper to get 1000 points stronger!" Cassie called as Gulper glowed. **(ATK: 2200 + 1000 = 3200)**

"Wait, she's cheating." mentioned another person watching.

"She should be disqualified." agreed a third watcher.

"Actually it would be cheating if her Duel Disk registered an error." Riley told them, "This is legit, and even though the card isn't in her Deck she can use it through the field that appeared."

"This is called an Action Field. It allows us both to work with our monsters to grab cards called Action Cards, and use them for what kind of situation your in." Cassie continued, "High Dive is an Action Spell, and it also applies for both players to grab Action Cards. Another neat trick I got from home like Synchro."

"Nobody else can use them it's an unfair advantage." they pointed out as everyone started demanding for Cassie to be disqualified from the tournament.

"Hold on." Mako held out a hand to the people.

They paused at that.

"This field applies to both of us right?" Mako asked Cassie.

"Yeah, it does." Cassie nodded.

"And that means whoever duels you will also use this field?" Mako asked her.

"Yeah." Riley confirmed.

"So that means we both have the same advantage." Mako told the people.

"What about that weird monster she summoned?" another of them asked.

"I'll admit that was strange but it might be a surprise from Kaiba." Mako answered.

The people watched but still quietly complained about it.

"Alright you ready to continue?" Cassie asked Mako.

Mako nodded.

"Well now-" Cassie paused, _'Oh wait Battle City rules state monsters from the Extra Deck can't attack the turn their summoned. Ah well, I can use another Action Card at least.'_

A camera was eyeing the match.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"So that is how Synchro works." Kaiba said seeing the match with Mokuba.

"Yeah." Mokuba nodded. "I wonder what else makes it different from Fusion though."

"She uses something called a Tuner Monster, and it's white instead of Purple like how Fusion is." Kaiba told him, "And like Ritual it works on levels except it has to be equal, and don't require a Spell."

Mokuba started to say something before just frowning. _'I knew that part, I meant if they had effects because of the Tuners or if there were other unique things about Synchro Monsters.'_

* * *

_Back at the duel..._

Cassie set a card, "Okay with one card down, I end my turn which ends High Dive, and Cynder's effects."

_Gulper: **(ATK: 3200 - 1000 = 2200)**_

* * *

**Cassie: 4000**

**Mako: 4000**

* * *

Mako 2nd Turn:

"My turn!" Mako called drawing, "And to start off, I'll sacrifice my Mermaid! That allows me to summon my Legendary Fisherman II!"

At that a tanned warrior on a shark like creature appeared ready.

* * *

_The Legendary Fisherman II_

_Water Type_

_Level 5_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1800_

_This card's name becomes "The Legendary Fisherman" while on the field or in the GY. While "Umi" is on the field, this card is unaffected by other monsters' effects. If this face-up card is destroyed by battle, or leaves the field because of an opponent's card effect while its owner controls it: You can add 1 Level 7 WATER monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"They're even." Riley whispered.

"As long as this Umi is in this field your monster's abilities do nothing against my Fisherman!" Mako told Cassie as he jumped up as Cassie knowing what he's thinking jumped up as he grabbed a card, "And this is a fitting card! I activate the Action Spell, Extreme Sword!"

* * *

_Extreme Sword_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster on the field; it gains 1000 ATK during the Battle Phase only._

* * *

"So now my Fisherman gains 1000 points!" Mako called as the warrior glowed.** (ATK: 2200 + 1000 = 3200)** "Now attack!"

Cassie grabbed her own Action Card calling, "I activate the Action Spell, Evasion!"

* * *

_Evasion_

_Action Spell Card_

_When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"This negates your monster's attack!" Cassie called.

Mako countered, "Not so fast! I activate Magic Jammer!"

* * *

_Magic Jammer_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When a Spell Card is activated: Discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

"When you use a spell this puts a stop by sacrificing 1 card from my hand!" Mako called discarding another Action Card as Evasion shattered causing Cassie to grunt before Fisherman struck Gulper destroying it. **(Cassie: 3000)**

Riley's eyes widened seeing that.

"It shows I can adapt." Mako grinned to his opponent who grinned back.

"Well good cause Gulper isn't finished yet!" Cassie called before Gulper rose in her left Pendulum Zone.

The crowd started complaining even more. Journey shattered since Gulper left the field.

"This is the Pendulum Method made by my brother." Cassie explained to Mako, "We're not at the true point to it yet so think of it like this: It's now a Spell Card."

"A monster that can treat itself as a Spell huh? Sounds interesting." Mako grinned setting a card, "Well now your up."

Cassie 2nd Turn:

"Don't mind if I do Mako! Draw!" Cassie called drawing, "And to start things off with Skyland Statue!"

* * *

_Skyland Statue_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster your opponent controls, add 1 "Skylander" Ritual Monster with the same attribute as the target. If a "Skylander" monster would be destroyed you can banish this card instead. You can activate each effect of "Skyland Statue" per turn._

* * *

"This takes a monster on your field, and adds a Ritual that has the same attribute to my hand!" Cassie said adding Thumpback.

_'Cassie...'_ Riley thought sadly hearing everyone shouting at her.

**"Quiet down!"** a familiar voice snapped at them.

Everyone turned to the voice.

It was a TV displayed Kaiba who looked annoyed at the people, **"I would appreciate you keep it down, all of you. I am interested in this match up, and I would like to focus. I am working to make my own works of art from this Synchro, and Pendulum Method for anyone to use."**

Riley's eyes widened seeing him.

"Seto Kaiba!" Mako called in shock.

**"The two girls have a big reason to compete, and they have something to protect entering Battle City to get my help. When you yell at them that way you are insulting their feelings, and motivations. So please keep quiet, and watch as I am."** Kaiba told the people.

The crowd immediately shut up at that though they started glaring angrily at Cassandra and Riley.

"Thanks for that Kaiba." Cassie smiled to Kaiba.

Kaiba grinned, **"Don't think that would give you an easy road."**

"Wouldn't dream of it." Cassie grinned to him, "Alright where are we?"

"You just added that card." Mako answered.

Cassie nodded, "Well I'll summon my favorite hot friend, Hot Dog!"

Hot Dog appeared calling, **_"See Spot Burn!"_**

* * *

_Skylander - Hot Dog_

_Fire Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast/Tuner_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 1200_

_When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Add 1 "Portal of Power" to your hand. When this card is sent to the GY: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Hot Dog" per turn._

* * *

"As it's summoned, I can add Portal of Power!" Cassie said adding the card, "Which allows me to use it!"

* * *

_Portal of Power_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon any Ritual Monster. Tribute "Skylander" monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the monster you Ritual Summon, then Ritual Summon 1 Ritual Monster from your hand. If you control a "Skylander" Ritual monster when you activated this card, you can also banish "Skylander" monsters from your GY instead of Tributing._

* * *

"Be careful..." Riley whispered.

"So now I sacrifice Hot Dog, and Prism Break! That way I can summon a whale of my own! Skylander Giant - Thumpback!" Cassie called as Thumpback appeared from the two.

**_"Hail to the Whale!"_** Thumpback declared.

* * *

_Skylander Giant - Thumpback_

_Water Type_

_Level 8_

_Aqua/Ritual_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 1100_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with, "Portal of Power". Once per turn, if a monster is Special Summoned: Target 1 monster your opponent controls, return that target to the hand. Other effects will be revealed._

* * *

"That's quite a whale you got there." Mako admitted to her.

"Well first as Hot Dog was sent you take 500 points of damage!" Cassie called as Hot Dog from the graveyard fired a fireball at Mako.

Mako braced himself as the fireball hit.

**(Mako: 3500)**

"And as Prism Break was sent himself, your monster loses 500 of it's points!" Cassie added before saying, "Though with Forgotten Temple's effect as Umi, it's defended against monster effects. Now attack Fisherman!"

Thumpback charged at the monster only for Mako to call, "Not so fast, I activate Sea Stealth Attack!"

* * *

_Sea Stealth Attack_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_When this card is activated: You can activate 1 "Umi" from your hand or GY. While "Umi" is on the field, this face-up card gains these effects._  
_● Once per turn: You can banish 1 WATER monster you control until the End Phase; this turn, face-up Spells/Traps you control cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects (even if this card leaves the field)._  
_● At the start of the Damage Step, if your WATER monster whose original Level is 5 or higher battles an opponent's monster: Destroy that opponent's monster._

* * *

"So since Forgotten Temple counts as Umi, Sea Stealth can use it's effects! Since your monster is battling my Water Monster that's originally level 5 or higher it's destroyed!" Mako called as the blast charged.

"By banishing Statue, Thumpback is saved!" Cassie called as the blast was blocked.

"That was really close." Riley admitted nervously.

Thumback destroyed Fisherman as Mako grunted. **(Mako: 2900)**

"Huh. Not a bad counter young lady. You must've impressed Kaiba quite a bit for him to defend you, and be here." Mako grinned to her as she chuckled rubbing her head, "Well let me warn you in advance, Cassie... Now I'm getting serious."

* * *

"Hey Seto... something's been bothering me." Mokuba mentioned.

"What is it?" Kaiba asked turning to him.

"It's her." Mokuba mentioned indicating Riley. "If they came from the same place why was she so bad in her match?"

"Monarchs are difficult cards to control, and she about had it won had she haven't decided to forfeit for that ankle." Kaiba told him turning back, "Her current Deck might be worthless in Battle City."

"Then shouldn't we test her for real?" Mokuba asked.

"Once we get an opponent in mind." Kaiba answered.

Mokuba nodded at that.

* * *

"Alright Mako show me all you got!" Cassie grinned.

"Well first as you destroyed my Fisherman, a level 7 Water Monster swims to my hand." Mako said adding a card.

Riley frowned at that. _'He's so strong.'_

_'No doubt. This guy is a pro.'_ Cassie thought herself.

* * *

**Cassie: 3000**

**Mako: 2900**

* * *

Mako 3rd Turn:

"I draw!" Mako called drawing, "And to start off I'll activate Pot of Greed!"

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"With it, two cards are on the house for me!" Mako called drawing, "One of them is in fact, Pre-Preparation of Rites!"

* * *

_Pre-Preparation of Rites_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Add 1 Ritual Spell from your Deck to your hand, and add 1 Ritual Monster from your Deck or GY to your hand whose name is listed on that Ritual Spell. You can only activate 1 "Pre-Preparation of Rites" per turn._

* * *

"With it, two cards pop into my hand. Fortress Whale's Oath, and Fortress Whale!" Mako called adding the cards.

"Cassie!" Riley cried fearfully hearing that.

_'A Ritual...'_ Cassier grunted.

"And now I activate Fortress Whale's Oath!" Mako called.

* * *

_Fortress Whale's Oath_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon "Fortress Whale". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Levels equal 7 or more from the field or your hand._

* * *

"By sacrificing, Legendary Fisherman III, I'll summon this whale!" Mako called as a stronger Fisherman appeared sinking to the water behind him, "Seven Seas reign together to welcome the whale that has the artillery of a rainstorm! Swim from the depths, and rose for battle! Ritual Summon! Level 7, Fortress Whale!"

At that a huge black whale appeared bellowing.

* * *

_Fortress Whale_

_Water Type_

_Level 7_

_Fish/Ritual_

_ATK: 2350_

_DEF: 2150_

_This monster can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Fortress Whale's Oath"._

* * *

Riley suddenly smiled seeing that.

"That's a big whale." Cassie admitted seeing it, "Wait 2350? Does it have a strong effect?"

"No." Mako answered honestly.

"Oh. Well then Thumpback has an ability you should be aware about!" Cassie called at that.

"An ability?" Mako asked her.

"Since you Special Summoned, Thumpback sends that monster back to your hand!" Cassie called as Thumpback charged water.

Mako's eyes widened in shock. Suddenly Fortress Whale vanished.

"Cassie wins." Riley smiled.

"Hold on a sec." Mako told her.

"Huh?" Riley asked in confusion.

She noticed Sea Stealth Attack is glowing.

"What's going on?" Cassie asked.

"When you use your effect, I've activated one of my own. Sea Stealth Attack's other effect activates when I have Umi in play. It banishes a water monster from my field until the end of the turn that protects my spells, and traps from destruction." Mako explained to them.

Riley's eyes widened in shock.

"Which means Thumpback's effect misfires, and Forgotten City is protected all together." Cassie said hearing that before smiling, "You really are a challenge Mako."

_'So they were all talk.'_ Kaiba thought.

"However to be honest, I still haven't gotten serious." Cassie admitted with a grin.

"What?" Mako questioned.

"Well now I am!" Cassie grinned to him.

Mako told her, "Let's see how far that can go. I place a card down, and end my turn."

Fortress Whale appeared again.

Cassie 3rd Turn:

Cassie drew at that, "My turn! And now, I activate the trap, Pendulum Switch!"

* * *

_Pendulum Switch_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_You can target 1 card in your Pendulum Zone; Special Summon it. You can target 1 Pendulum Monster in your Monster Zone; place that Pendulum Monster in your Pendulum Zone. You can only use 1 "Pendulum Switch" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"With it, I can summon a Pendulum Monster from my Pendulum Zone once a turn! So that means Gulper is going back!" Cassie called as Gulper appeared again ready, "And I summon Cynder back!"

Cynder appeared calling, **_"Volts and Lightning!"_**

"And with her ability, I can add Prism Break back to the hand!" Cassie said adding the card.

_'Well, maybe not.'_ Kaiba smirked.

"Then by sending Prism Break back to the graveyard, I can use his ability! As there are two monsters with the same attribute on my field, all monsters become the same level as Cynder!" Cassie called.

_Gulper: **(LV: 7 - 3 - 4)**_

_Thumpback: **(LV: 8 - 4 = 4)**_

Riley smiled seeing that.

"So your going for a level 12 Synchro now?" Mako asked in shock.

Cassie grinned, "Yeah not really."

"Another type of card only she has?" one of the people watching complained. "This whole tournament must be rigged."

"This one is a bit easier. Watch as I use my three monsters to build the Overlay Network!" Cassie called as three flew into the Overlay Network as a brown haired girl with Yugi, a brown haired boy, a tanned man wearing a black bandana, and a blonde haired boy ran up.

"This is what I'm talking about." the girl told the group, "A duel with this girl that has cards never seen before!"

"Huh?" Riley asked turning to see what was going on.

They look as the portal intensifies as Cassie called, "Mako this is one of my best monsters! I Xyz Summon, Skylander Supercharger - Dive-Clops!"

At that what appeared was a robot one eyed monster calling, "Look Out Below!"

* * *

_Skylander Supercharger - Dive-Clops_

_Water Type_

_Rank 4_

_Pendulum Scale: 1_

_Machine/Xyz/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1900_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Will be revealed._

_**Monster Effect:** 3 Level 4 "Skylander" monsters including a WATER monster_  
_Will be revealed._

* * *

**(ORU: 3)**

"It's weaker than your Ritual though." Mako pointed out only to pause. "Which probably means it has an incredibly powerful ability."

"Yes monsters that have low points come with incredible abilities!" Cassie called, "And here it is! By using 2 Overlay Units a monster on your field is banished! You can't activate cards against this effect!" **(ORU: 3 - 2 - 1)**

Mako's eyes widened in shock. Fortress Whale vanished.

"As an added bonus as Cynder was sent Forgotten Temple effects are again gone which means Sea Stealth Attack's effects are also gone!" Cassie called as the traps stopped glowing, "On the otherhand since, I used Dive-Clops' ability, I can't activate Spells, or Traps the turn I use it. Though I've the Action Spell, Quick Attack before hand."

* * *

_Quick Attack_

_Action Spell Card_

_Targ__et 1 monst__er that was summon__ed from th__e __Extra D__eck this turn: It can attack th__e turn it's summon__ed._

* * *

Mako frowned at that.

"And now Dice-Clops attack!" Cassie called as Dice-Clops charged as Mako ran to an Action Card grabbing it as he was struck crying out. **(Mako: 0400)**

"So close." Riley whispered.

"I activate Damage Draw!" Mako called.

* * *

_Damage Draw_

_Action Spell Card_

_When you take 2000 or more battle damage: Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"Now I draw 2 cards!" Mako called drawing.

"Okay Mako. Your turn now." Cassie said with a smile.

* * *

**Cassie: 3000**

**Mako: 0400**

* * *

Mako 4th Turn:

"Well Cassie. Your strength is amazing, and I think you might even beat Yugi." Mako grinned.

"What, have you lost it Mako?" the blonde boy asked.

"Hm?" Mako, and Cassie looked over as Mako smiled, "Joey, and Yugi! I didn't know you two are watching."

"We just got here, but come on man. Sure she's good but Yuge's the King of Games. No way she can beat him." Joey told him.

"Well she has cards that I've never seen." Mako told him.

Cassie admitted, "Actually, I do think Yugi's stronger since me, and Riley seen him earning that dragon a while back that is a Divine monster that I never seen before."

"What was that monster?" Riley asked.

"You know Riley. Slifer the Sky Dragon or whatever it's called." Cassie answered to her.

"I know it's name... I meant... what kind of card is it." Riley pointed out.

"Well with it being a Divine-Beast kind of monster it should be a God card or something." Cassie told her.

Riley just nodded at that.

"Anyway, I activate Monster Reincarnation!" Mako told her.

* * *

_Monster Reincarnation_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Discard 1 card, then target 1 monster in your GY; add it to your hand._

* * *

"I discard this card to add Fisherman III to my hand!" Mako said showing the monster. "And Monster Reborn!"

* * *

_Monster Reborn_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster in either GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"So now Fisherman II comes back!" Mako called as Fisherman II appeared again.

"What now?" Cassie asked.

"By tributing Fisherman II as it's treated as the first Fisherman, I can summon the Legendary Fisherman III!" Mako called as a newer version appeared.

* * *

_The Legendary Fisherman III_

_Water Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "The Legendary Fisherman". When this card is Special Summoned: You can banish all monsters your opponent controls, also this card cannot attack this turn. Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, also unaffected by Spell/Trap effects. Once per turn: You can return as many of your opponent's banished cards as possible to their GY, and if you do, the first battle or effect damage your opponent takes this turn becomes doubled._

* * *

"They're even!" Yugi realized.

"Not for long! Cause as this guy is summoned all of her monsters are banished!" Mako revealed.

"All of them?" Cassie asked in shock.

Dive-Clops vanished from the waves.

"Oh no!" Riley cried in horror.

"Though now Fisherman can't attack." Mako added.

"Then I still have one turn." Cassie mentioned.

"Though there are things about it you should know." Mako told her mentioning to his monster, "You cannot destroy Fisherman number 3, or use spells, and traps on it. And by shuffling all monsters you have that are banished to your graveyard, the next time you take damage is doubled!"

"Doubled!" Riley cried in shock. _'Then... is it all over?'_

Cassie stared before she started laughing.

"Having fun?" Mako guessed.

"Yeah! Your a great guy to battle against! I can't remember the last time, I been in this kind of fun! And I'll gift you with something I learned from home!" Cassie grinned to him.

Cassie 4th Turn:

Cassie cleared her throat before calling, "Ladies, and Gentleman, pay attention to this next move that will be our finale of this match between the Sky Heroes, and the Heroes of the Sea!"

_'That sounds like...'_ Riley started only to look down sadly.

"What's she doing? Is she making herself looking like a clown?" Joey sweatdropped.

"It is embarrassing." the brown haired boy agreed.

"She's dueltaining." Riley told them hearing that.

"Dueltaining? What's that?" Yugi asked curiously.

That's when he noticed Riley looked incredibly upset.

"Riley?" Yugi asked seeing that.

She looked ready to cry.

"And now let us prepare for the draw that will change it all!" Cassie called drawing looking, "And here is a familiar card, Pot of Greed!"

She drew looking, and smiled, "Go time!"

"A good draw?" Mako asked her.

"Yeah! So now, I activate another familiar card called Monster Reborn to summon Prism Break!" Cassie called as a rock man with two green crystals as hands appeared.

**_"The Beam is Supreme!"_** Prism Break called.

* * *

_Skylander - Prism Break_

_Earth Type_

_Level 5_

_Rock_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1000_

_You can send from your hand to the GY: Target 1 monster you control, all monsters you control become that target's level until the End Phase. You must control 2 or more monster with the same attribute to activate, and to resolve this effect. If this card is sent to the GY __exc__ept by it's own __eff__ect__: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; it loses 500 ATK/DEF. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Prism Break" per turn._

* * *

"Another monster with 2500 points, but Mako's fisherman can't be destroyed." Joey pointed out.

"And now Mako allow me to take you to a world you never seen before." Cassie smiled to him, "The card that makes everyone smile, Smile World!"

* * *

_Smile World_

_Normal Spell Card_

_All face-up monsters currently on the field gain 100 ATK for each monster currently on the field, until the end of this turn._

* * *

At that smilely faces, and stars appeared around the area.

Mako looked around in awe. It isn't just him everyone is also looking around in awe. Yugi soon gave a smile closing his eyes, "Whoa, I don't know why but this spell is making me feel relaxed, and warm inside."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Joey agreed.

"Feels wonderful." the brown haired girl said smiling.

"Smile World gives all monsters on the field 100 points for every monster in play." Cassie explained what it does to Mako with a smile.

"All monsters, but that means my Fisherman too." Mako pointed out.

"No it won't. Fisherman is unaffected by Spells, and Traps so it doesn't get the boost." Cassie told him.

Prism Break smiled as he glowed. **(ATK: 2500 + (100 * 2) = 2700)**

Mako's eyes widened in shock at that.

"And now for our big finale Mako! I activate Thumpback's special ability in the graveyard! By banishing him, Prism Break is allowed to attack without any of your cards activating, and gains 1000 points!" Cassie called.

_Prism Break: **(ATK: 2700 + 1000 = 3700)**_

"Then, that means..." Mako started in shock.

"Yeah." Cassie smiled walking over to him standing in front of him, "Even the best kinds of shows must end, and great matches like this here Mako. You were an amazing duelist, and I want to duel you again sometime if that's okay."

"I'd be glad to." Mako smiled.

Cassie smiled before calling, "Prism Break give the hero of the deep a good send off!"

At that Prism Break fired a beam from his crystal hands encasing Fisherman III in a green crystal before Prism Break charged shattering the crystal in a barrage of fireworks awing everyone.

* * *

**Cassie: 3000**

**Mako: 0000**

**Cassie wins the duel!**

* * *

"That was amazing." Yugi smiled.

"Whoa, I take it back, it's actually fun." the brown-haired boy admitted with a smile.

Cassie looked up at Kaiba, "So Mr. Kaiba, what do you think?"

**"One duel isn't enough to impress me."** he answered despite having a small smirk on his face as the screen turned off.

"Guess that's his way of saying great job." Cassie grinned before walking to Riley, "Did I do good out there Riri, or what?"

Riley was looking down with tears falling from her eyes.

"Riley?" Cassie asked instantly concerned for her girlfriend knelling in front of her, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Cassie... I'm so sorry..." Riley choked out weakly. "I think we failed... Yuya is... Yuya..."

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Cassie said hugging her close.

Riley embraced and started crying. Cassie kissed her comforting her. Riley just kept shaking. "Cassie... what if Yuya's dead?"

"Don't worry, Yuya won't go down without a fight." Cassie told her with a smile.

Riley just started to cry again.

"We can keep going. I feel he's still alive." Cassie said to her taking her hands.

Riley nodded weakly at that.

"Don't mean to spoil the moment." Mako said behind her as they turned as he handed something, "Here Cassie. Your prize."

Cassie blinked grabbing a Locator Card from Mako along with Fortress Whale, and it's Ritual Spell, "Fortress Whale? Your giving it to me? But why?"

"Battle City rules state that you have to give your opponent your rarest card when you lose." Mako answered with a smile, "I know Fortress Whale will do you good in the future."

He walked off as Cassie stared off before smiling, _'I'll give Fortress Whale back to you one-day Mako.'_

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Roland!" Kaiba said as he, and Mokuba walked in a room.

"Sir?" asked a man in a suit.

"I want you to examine this video backwards, and forwards. I want some Synchro, and Xyz Monsters created to give out to everyone during the Battle City." Kaiba said handing him a tablet.

"Seto, Kaibacorp can't create cards. Only Industrial Illusions can do that." Mokuba pointed out.

"Roland knows what I meant by create." Kaiba told him.

Roland just nodded.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well Cassie won, but the clock is ticking for Yuya... or is it already too late?**

**bopdog111: Not by what we saw last chapter.**

**Ulrich362: You mean two chapters ago, and that's what I meant. I think Yuya is already gone.**

**bopdog111: Either that or what looked like possession.**

**Ulrich362: Well... in either case it's bad. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	27. Fighting a Rare Hunter!

**bopdog111: Kaiba's on the road for the new summon methods going on block.**

**Ulrich362: True, sounds like it.**

**bopdog111: Cassie sure did displayed what the Lancers can do here.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely, makes me wonder what will happen next.**

**bopdog111: Cassie's next match or Riley being tested.**

**Ulrich362: I guess only Seto Kaiba knows for sure. Only one way to find out though, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

After that match with Mako, Cassie, and Riley were on their way to find Cassie's next opponent in the Battle City. During the time Cassie managed to find a set of crutches for Riley to use for her ankle. And as they walked around Riley kept on noticing Cassie looking at the Fortress Whale, Mako gave her.

"Cass?" Riley asked seeing that.

"I know the rules stated this but I still can't help but feel bad for taking this from Mako." Cassie admitted to her girlfriend.

"Maybe after the tournament you can give it to him?" Riley suggested.

Cassie nodded with a smile at this, "Yeah that sounds good once we find him after all of this."

While they were walking together they were unaware of someone wearing a black robe was eyeing them before contacting, "Master Marik sir? I found the girls sir."

Soon Cassie had stopped at a Ice Cream stand ordering her, and Riley a cone each handing a Strawberry Cone to Riley.

"Thanks." Riley smiled only to frown. "The Lancers are probably in the Synchro Dimension by now."

"And judging from this place it haven't came close to being discovered by Fusion." Cassie agreed to her licking her Vanilla Cone.

"We should still be careful, if Duel Academy finds them people will be in danger." Riley agreed.

Cassie nodded before pausing looking around.

"Is something wrong?" Riley asked noticing that.

"I... feel like we're being watched." Cassie answered.

Riley frowned at that looking around. Suddenly they heard something like excited chatter.

"What's that?" Riley asked nervously.

"Let's see." Cassie said as they head over.

When they arrive they see Roland with a employee wearing a uniform that said 'Industrial Illusions' on it handing five cases of cards to Ronald as he pass them in packs which made people excited taking them. Curiously Cassie bought a pack as she opened it widening her eyes, "Already?"

"What is it?" Riley asked.

Cassie shows her their Synchro, Xyz, and Pendulum monsters. Riley's eyes widened in shock. "How is that possible?"

"Kaiba might have gotten them made." Cassie answered.

Riley frowned. "He works even faster than Declan."

"Where did he get this kind of pace?" Cassie asked.

"I don't know. I wish we could talk to him though." Riley frowned.

Cassie paused looking around.

"Cassie?" Riley asked before wincing. "Do you have any more ice?"

Seeing that Cassie brought her cooler sitting her down, and redone the ice around her ankle.

"Thanks." Riley smiled.

"How does it feel now?" Cassie asked kissing her ankle.

"Better." Riley smiled. "It... huh, who's that?"

Hearing that they looked to see a young red haired boy with purple eyes, and wearing a black jumpsuit with no sleeves was smirking to them asking, "You two wouldn't be those girls that had done those kinds of moves against Mako aren't ya?"

"Yeah..." Cassie nodded uncertainly.

"I heard a lot about you both." the boy smirked to them, "Where did you get those cards?"

"I don't think we should tell ya Mr-"

"Jamira. The name's Jamira." the boy said in a annoyed tone, "And listen I don't got time to waste so you better tell me where you got them."

"And I said, I don't think we should tell you. We don't even have a reason to tell you." Cassie told him.

Jamira smirked, "Oh you don't? Why not we settle it like this?"

He activated a Duel Disk.

"I was wondering if you were a duelist." Cassie admitted before telling Riley, "Riri just stay there kay?"

Riley frowned. "Cassie... no."

Cassie turned to her at that. Riley turned to him. "Jamira... are you in the tournament?"

"I got a Locator Card to tell you." Jamira said showing a Locator Card.

Riley frowned. "Oh... never mind then."

"Let's get this settled shall we?" Jamira smirked as they shuffled their decks only to hear clouds rumble, "Haha, looks like rain."

Hearing that Riley and Cassie looked up. Dark storm clouds started to gather above them as they heard Jamira chuckled, "I hope you don't think this is an excuse to stop the match now."

"Cassie... are you sure you should duel in the rain?" Riley asked her.

"It shouldn't be that bad Riri." Cassie answered as they turned back ready for the duel, "No way on that let's do this!"

Jamira smirked to them,_ 'Let's see you say that since I got the perfect hand to use against you.'_

Riley moved to let Cassie have room to duel.

"Action Field: Crossover activate." her Duel Disk said as the field generated.

Crossover

Action Field Spell

You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Welcome To The Masquerade by TFK)**

**Cassie: 4000**

**Jamira: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Cassie 1st Turn:

"Go ahead, and go first if you can't little girl." Jamira smirked to her.

Cassie told him, "Be careful what you wish for. Okay. For my first move, I summon Skylander - Flashwing!"

At that Flashwing appeared calling, **_"Blinded by the Light!"_**

* * *

_Skylander - Flashwing_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1100_

_Once per turn: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck using cards from your hand, or field including this card as Fusion Material. If this card is sent to the GY except by it's own effect: Target 1 "Skylander" monster in your GY, add it to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Flashwing" per turn._

* * *

Riley smiled only to frown. _'Something feels wrong.'_

"And I'll place two cards down your turn." Cassie ended her turn.

Jamira 1st Turn:

"My turn draw!" Jamira called drawing with a smirk, "And now to start I'll summon The Snake Hair!"

At that a woman wearing a blue robe, and having snake in her hair appeared hissing.

* * *

_The Snake Hair_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Zombie_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1200_

_A monster with a head of poison snakes. One look from this monster can turn an opponent to stone._

* * *

_'Zombies?'_ Riley thought only to frown. _'I should have done more for Cass... I'm useless here and I'll be even worse in the Fusion Dimension.'_

"And I'll finish up my turn by 4 cards face-down." Jamira smirked ending his turn, _'With this field in play your monster's abilities are all gonna be useless.'_

Riley turned to see what Cassie would do.

* * *

**Cassie: 4000**

**Jamira: 4000**

* * *

Cassie 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Cassie called drawing, _'I can't attack when I summon any of my monsters so I gotta use my Rituals!'_ "I activate Portal of Power!"

* * *

_Portal of Power_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon any Ritual Monster. Tribute "Skylander" monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the monster you Ritual Summon, then Ritual Summon 1 Ritual Monster from your hand. If you control a "Skylander" Ritual monster when you activated this card, you can also banish "Skylander" monsters from your GY instead of Tributing._

* * *

"With it, I can Ritual Summon!" Cassie called as Flashwing, and Hot Dog were tributed.

_'Perfect.'_ Riley smiled.

"I Ritual Summon! Skylander Giant - Eye-Brawl!" Cassie called as Eye-Brawl appeared ready.

**_"I've Got My Eye On You!"_** Eye-Brawl called at this.

* * *

_Skylander Giant - Eye-Brawl_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Zombie/Ritual_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2100_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with, "Portal of Power". Once per turn: Send 1 "Skylander" monster from your Deck to the GY, and if you do target 1 "Skylander" monster from your GY that is the same attribute as this card, and if you do Special Summon that target. Once per duel during the End Phase on the turn this card is banished: Special Summon this card in Defense Position but negate it's effects, also banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

"A Zombie user yourself huh?" Jamira asked with a smirk.

The crowd turned to the duel hearing that.

"You bet, and now brace yourself cause Hot Dog's got a-"

_'Perfect!'_ Jamira thought with a smirk, "Gonna have to stop ya there cause, I activate the trap, Soul Drain!"

* * *

_Soul Drain_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate by paying 1000 Life Points. Monsters that are banished, as well as monsters in the Graveyard, cannot activate their effects (that start a Chain)._

* * *

"Huh?" Cassie blinked seeing that.

"By paying 1000 points as long as this card is in play none of our monsters are permitted to use their abilities either banished or in the graveyard!" Jamira smirked to her. **(Jamira: 3000)**

"Wait, but that means Cassie's monster's can't use their abilities!" Riley cried in shock.

"Their graveyard abilities at least Riri." Cassie assured her with a smile, "I still got my field, and hand."

Riley nodded before frowning again and looking down. Cassie blinked seeing that before saying, "Alright, can't use my graveyard but I am still fighting! I can still use Eye-Brawl's ability which can-"

"Which can nothing! I activate, Skill Drain!" Jamira countered with a smirk.

* * *

_Skill Drain_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate by paying 1000 Life Points. The effects of all face-up monsters on the field are negated while those monsters are face-up on the field (but their effects can still be activated)._

* * *

"So now our monsters on the field are also not permitted." Jamira smirked. **(Jamira: 2000)**

"No way." Riley cried in shock.

_'First grave, and now field... That means all I got left is my hand.'_ Cassie grunted before heading to an Action Card.

"Oh Action Card? Not a chance! Here's Mistake!" Jamira smirked using a trap.

* * *

_Mistake_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Neither player can add cards from their Deck to their hand except by drawing them._

* * *

"So now we can only add cards by a draw!" Jamira smirked causing Cassie to stop shocked.

"I don't believe this where did he get that kind of Deck, and that luck in the hand?" Cassie asked in disbelief.

Riley frowned. "Were you spying on Cassie?"

Jamira ignored her before saying to Cassie, "Looks like your options are way limited."

"So what I can still make a move Eye-Brawl attack!" Cassie called as her Ritual charged.

"Sorry! Draining Shield!" Jamira smirked.

* * *

_Draining Shield_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, gain LP equal to that target's ATK._

* * *

"It stops your pitiful attack, and gives me points." Jamira smirked as Eye-Brawl struck a barrier. **(Jamira: 4800)**

"Oh come on!" Cassie cried seeing this.

"He's completely taken her down, guess this girl isn't any good after all." mentioned someone watching the match.

_'Can't use monster abilities in the graveyard, banishment, or field, and can't get an Action Card. How did he get that lucky to have a hand like that?'_ Cassie thought with a grunt before saying, "All I can do is place a monster down."

Jamira 2nd Turn:

"Oh do you want some practice?" Jamira smirked drawing, "Well here's a needy action, Pot of Greed!"

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

Jamira drew two cards with a smirk. Riley frowned at that. _'It doesn't make sense, that hand is too perfect.'_

"And now bad luck for ya... Cause, I'd happen to have this Megamorph!" Jamira smirked showing the card.

* * *

_Megamorph_

_Equip Spell Card_

_While your LP is lower than your opponent's, the equipped monster's ATK becomes double its original ATK. While your LP is higher, the equipped monster's ATK becomes half its original ATK._

* * *

"So since my life points are higher, your monster gets a power down." Jamira smirked as Eye-Brawl groaned. **(ATK: 2800 / 2 = 1400)**

"Cassie!" Riley cried in horror hearing that.

Cassie grunted as Jamira called, "And now Snake Hair! Take it out!"

Snake Hair glowed her eyes turning Eye-Brawl to stone before destroying him as Cassie grunted. **(Cassie: 3900)**

"And now two set cards. Your move baby." Jamira smirked to her.

"What a joke, this girl is as good as finished." mentioned a young man watching the match.

"Yeah, she's really terrible." agreed another young man.

_'It ain't me! It's those traps stopping me!'_ Cassie argued but couldn't say them staring at the three continuous traps, _'I just need to get them out of the way! There's gotta be a way.'_

* * *

**Cassie: 3900**

**Jamira: 4800**

* * *

Cassie 3rd Turn:

Cassie drew before thinking, _'Alright! Slam Bam! I needed your-'_

"Not so fast! Trap, Mind Drain!" Jamira smirked shocking Cassie.

* * *

_Mind Drain_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by paying 1000 LP. Effects of monsters in the hand cannot be activated._

* * *

"And now just like the others the one's in the hand fair no better." Jamira smirked. **(Jamira: 3800)**

"No!" Riley cried in horror.

"Well that's just great, that means my monsters can't do anything but attack." Cassie grunted at this.

"It's like their mindless animals aren't they, or be reduced to Normal Monsters." Jamira smirked to her.

_'I can't... if we stay here Cassie will...'_ Riley thought before looking at her Duel Disk. _'We have to go back to the Synchro Dimension... Declan is there.'_

"I'm not out yet!" Cassie yelled at Jamira, "I'll summon Skylander - Chill!"

Chill appeared going, **_"Stay Cool!"_**

* * *

_Skylander - Chill_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1100_

_While this card is face-up: Monsters your opponent controls cannot attack "Skylander" monsters, except this one. If this card is sent to the GY: You can draw 1 card, then if it was destroyed by an opponent's card effect, draw 1 card. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Chill" per turn._

* * *

"At 1700?" Jamira asked seeing that.

"And now Chill attack his Snake Hair!" Cassie called as Chill charged attacking Snake Hair destroying it as Jamira grunted. **(Jamira: 3600)**

_'It's too risky.'_ Riley thought while secretly preparing to travel to another Dimension again.

To her surprise Cassie stopped her, "Riri your in no condition to go."

"Cassie... we can't beat them by ourselves. We need to go back and stay with Declan and the others." Riley argued. "It's the only way we'll be safe."

"We have people willing to help us." Cassie told her, "Kaiba, and everyone here once we prove ourselves."

Riley looked scared. "Cassie..."

"Just watch." Cassie smiled kissing her before turning back.

Jamira chuckled, "Why don't you back off so you won't embarrass yourself in front of your girlfriend?"

"Let me tell you Jamira, you may have stopped my monsters from doing their abilities, or my ability to use Action Cards but... One way or another a card will come, and stop those traps!" Cassie declared.

"Is she serious? She doesn't have a chance." mentioned a woman watching the duel.

Jamira said to Cassie, "She's right you know. You think you can still fight? Why continue when you know you can't go on?"

"Cause I got something worth fighting for, and will continue on! And I won't stop until I'm beaten!" Cassie answered to him.

Jamira 3rd Turn:

"Well if you want to be beaten that way, I'll be happy to oblige." Jamira said drawing looking, "And I activate Soul Exchange!"

* * *

_Soul Exchange_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster your opponent controls; this turn, if you Tribute a monster, you must Tribute that monster, as if you controlled it. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"So now I can sacrifice your card as if it's mine." Jamira smirked.

"Another counter?" Riley asked in shock.

"And now, I activate Monster Gate!" Jamira added at this.

* * *

_Monster Gate_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Tribute 1 monster; excavate cards from the top of your Deck until you excavate a monster that can be Normal Summoned/Set. Special Summon it, also send the other excavated cards to the Graveyard._

* * *

"So I sacrifice Chill to flip my deck for a monster as long as I can summon it normally, and call it out!" Jamira smirked as Chill vanished, "Let's see who's lucky shall we?"

"What a pathetic brat, she doesn't have a chance of winning." mentioned another woman watching the duel.

"And now Zoa come on out!" Jamira called as a fiend appeared growling.

* * *

_Zoa_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 1900_

_A monster whose full potential can be achieved when outfitted with "Metalmorph"._

* * *

"Oh... Crap." Cassie paled seeing the fiend.

"You lucky he can't attack just yet. But if I were you, I would give up now. Your monsters are now reduce to stupid mutts, and you can't use these Action Cards to escape this vice like grip." Jamira smirked to her.

_'Cassie...'_ Riley thought before she started tearing up.

_'How is this possible!? He has a big unfair advantage for getting so luck-Wait.'_ Cassie realized something in shock.

"And now it's your time to-"

"Now I understand how your so lucky." Cassie said with a hateful glare that surprised everyone, "Your cheating."

"What?" Riley asked in confusion. "Cheating, but how?"

"He can't have that kind of luck from it! Shuffling is made to avoid cheating. But now I figured it out. While we were distracted by the storm clouds he exchanged his shuffled Deck for the one he's using right now which is why he was so lucky!" Cassie answered to her.

Riley's eyes widened in shock hearing that before she frowned. "Then... he should be disqualified from the tournament."

Jamira was blinking before he started laughing, "Well your not as stupid as you look. All the duelists that fell before had not once came close to figure that out your the first to notice that. But it means nothing now your still at a big disadvantage."

* * *

**Cassie: 3900**

**Jamira: 3600**

* * *

Cassie 4th Turn:

"Not for long." Cassie glared before drawing, "I'll make sure that you will think twice before cheating by defeating you here, and now!"

Suddenly they heard a whistle. Startled hearing that they looked to see Mokuba was there blowing a whistle looking stern, "Dueling foul."

"Hey beat it punk go bother someone else." Jamira said in annoyance.

"I don't think so, this is Seto's tournament and it's my responsibility to make sure you follow the tournament rules. You're disqualified, hand over your rarest card and your Locator Card to your opponent." Mokuba told him.

"Mokuba wait a second." Cassie told him making him turn over, "It's obvious he can't continue in this tournament but let me finish him off."

"No offense, but how do you plan on doing anything?" Mokuba asked her. "He has you completely locked up."

"I'll show ya!" Cassie said before calling, "And here's this! I activate the spell, Heavy Storm!"

* * *

_Heavy Storm_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field._

* * *

"With this all of the Spells, and Traps in play are destroyed!" Cassie called shocking everyone as the Drain Traps, and Mistake shattered.

"My traps!" Jamira cried in shock.

"And now I activate the trap that was destroyed! Kaos' Castle, which when destroys summons back Eye-Brawl!" Cassie called as her Ritual appeared ready.

"Huh, I guess she did have a plan, and her monster is more powerful than Zoa." Mokuba noted.

"And now I summon Skylander - Drobot!" Cassie called as Drobot appeared.

**_"Blink and Destroy!"_** Drobot called in.

* * *

_Skylander - Drobot_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1100_

_If this card is Normal Summoned while you control a "Skylander" Ritual Monster: You can target 1 "Skylander" monster in your GY, Special Summon it but negate it's effects also banish it during the End Phase. If this card is sent to the GY: Target 1 monster your opponent controls, destroy that target. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Drobot" per turn._

* * *

"And with him being summoned, I can then call on Chill from the graveyard!" Cassie called as Chill appeared.

**_"Stay Cool!"_** Chill called.

Riley smiled as she started crying.

"Damn! I'm not out of this yet!" Jamira yelled.

"Oh yes Jamira, you are. Eye-Brawl go!" Cassie declared as Eye-Brawl attacked Zoa.** (Jamira: 3400)** "Chill!"

Chill charged attacking Jamira. **(Jamira: 1700)**

"Finally Drobot! Finish him!" Cassie called as Drobot fired eye-lasers as Jamira screamed landing hard on his back.

* * *

**Cassie: ****3900**

**Jamira: 0000**

**Cassie wins the duel!**

* * *

Cassie stared stern before closing her eyes stating, "And there you have it."

"You're amazing Cass." Riley smiled.

"I really hate cheaters." Cassie said glaring at Jamira.

Jamira slowly got up, "This... isn't over yet."

Suddenly he got fearful, "M-Master Marik, I can explain-"

"Marik?" Mokuba asked in shock.

_"I don't want to hear excuses. You failed me so spend an eternity in the Shadow Realm!"_ a voice said in Jamira's mind before shadows engulfed Jamira shocking everyone as screams were sounded in the air before the Shadows vanished showing Jamira was gone.

"Whoa... Where did he go?" Cassie asked surprised.

"That... oh man." Mokuba mentioned nervously before his eyes widened. "Wait..."

With that he ran off.

"Ugh, h-hey Mokuba!" Cassie cried seeing that before admitting, "Weird..."

That's when she turned and saw Riley absolutely trembling in fear. Cassie hugged her as they walked off, "Come on Riri. Let's head back for the night."

At that after grabbing a Locator Card from Jamira they walked off.

* * *

_Later..._

Riley was still shaking violently in fear. Cassie walked in holding a plate, "Riley?"

She was looking down and shaking. "That... who could do something like that?"

Cassie handed her the plate.

"Cassie... he killed him." Riley choked out fearfully. "There was someone else... and he killed him."

Cassie hugged her close rubbing her back, "It's okay... I'm right here."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Mokuba was running before he noticed Kaiba.

"Seto, we have a big problem."

"Mokuba?" Kaiba asked noticing he's out of breath, "What happened?"

"It's one of the Rare Hunter's, Cassandra Sakaki beat him in a duel and then these things showed up and killed him. He just vanished after pleading with Marik... just like Yugi's opponent did before." Mokuba told him.

"Why would Marik waste his time with Cassie since it's clear she doesn't have an Egyptian God Card?" Kaiba asked cupping his chin.

"Maybe he found about the other cards she had." Mokuba suggested. "Actually... what are you going to do about her girlfriend?"

"I'll test this Riley Akaba personally to see how my new cards on this Synchro, and Xyz method work out." Kaiba told him.

Mokuba nodded at that. "Right Seto."

"And Mokuba do me a favor." Kaiba told him.

"What do you need bro?" Mokuba asked.

"Stay close to those two." Kaiba instructed, "It's obvious someone stronger then the last will go after them, and they need as much support as they could."

Mokuba's eyes widened at that before nodding. "Right."

"And one more thing." Kaiba said before he can leave, "Be careful brother."

"I will Seto." Mokuba nodded.

He walked off as Kaiba stared before looking out seeing the sunset, 'Cassie, Riley... You both are in high water.'

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Cassie had helped Riley go to sleep, and as getting putting her PJs on to join her in bed.

**_'Cassie?'_**

"Huh?" Cassie looked around, "Who said that?"

It was Cynder.

"Cynder?" Cassie blinked seeing her.

**_'Cassie listen to me, you and Riley have to get out of here as quickly as possible.'_** Cynder told her.

"Why? What's going on? Is it this Marik guy Jamira told us?" Cassie asked her.

**_'I don't know... it's just... look, I can feel something powerful and dangerous coming and thanks to this competition and her injury Riley can't fight back.'_** Cynder explained. **_'Whoever or whatever killed Jamira has something powerful... he won't hesitate to kill both of you.'_**

"But where can we go? We can't head back, or if we wound up in Fusion we will be outnumbered hugely." Cassie told her.

**_'The Lancers are in the Synchro Dimension... or you could go to the Xyz Dimension and try to find allies there. Yuto came from there after all so there might be others.'_** Cynder pointed out.

"Yeah but..." Cassie looked down.

**_'Cassie... if you stay here we're all worried Riley will be killed.'_ **Cynder told her.

"Your not the only one!" Cassie yelled, "I got her in this mess, and I gotta fix it! I didn't protect her, or didn't think what would happen to her, and now... and now..."

She started crying.

"Huh... Cassie?"

Startled she wiped her eyes trying to stop crying. She felt someone hug her from behind. She looked to see. Riley had woken up and hopped over to Cassie. "Are you ok?"

"R-Riri you ankle." Cassie said seeing that.

"I heard you crying." Riley whispered. "Can I do anything?"

At that Cassie trembled trying to keep from crying again, "I'm... I'm okay."

Riley frowned before kissing the center of Cassie's back. That made her girlfriend start crying. Hearing that Riley frowned. "Cassie... please, what can I do to help you?"

"Riley... I'm so sorry." Cassie sobbed as they sat down on the bed.

"You don't have to apologize, you saved me Cassie." Riley smiled gently before looking down. "I love you."

"But... I've..." Cassie sobbed as Riley realized that Cassie is blaming herself for Riley getting hurt.

Riley frowned at that. "It wasn't your fault."

"But..." Cassie sobbed, "I..."

Riley frowned. "Cassie stop it."

Cassie look up a her hearing that. Riley looked upset. "You didn't do anything wrong, ok?"

Cassie wiped her eyes at that. Riley embraced her again. "Cassie I... I think we should leave."

"We can't..." Cassie told her.

"Yes we can, we still have the cards Cassie and... I'm scared something might happen to you here." Riley admitted.

"I'm scared for you, and... We can't leave." Cassie told her.

Riley frowned only to nod. "Well... can we cuddle at least... like before?"

Hearing that Cassie helped her lay down before taking her ice wrap slowly off. Riley flinched slightly. "Is it looking any better?"

Cassie carefully hold it seeing it's not swollen as before, and isn't bruised but still bad, "It's getting better."

"It's all thanks to you." Riley smiled.

Cassie replaced the wrap before softly kissing Riley's stomach. Riley smiled and just hugged her before closing her eyes.

"Hey Riley?" Cassie asked her.

"Yeah?" Riley asked.

"It's about... when it's time for us to have a little baby." Cassie admitted.

Riley blushed. "What about it Cassie?"

"It's about who will help us." Cassie admitted with a smile.

"You had an idea?" Riley asked.

"Mokuba." Cassie answered.

Riley's eyes widened. "Mokuba?"

"He's nice, a great kid, and not to mention also someone that manages rules. Honestly it needs a father figure or someone like a male role model in it's life, and I think Mokuba would be an excellent choice." Cassie explained with a smile.

Riley blushed. "Um... well... do you want to ask him?"

"When we get a chance." Cassie answered before crawling down kissing Riley's bellybutton, "But us having a baby will not be till later."

Riley nodded before closing her eyes. _'I just hope we make it to that later...'_

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well that's not good.**

**bopdog111: Marik's attention has now turned to Cassie, and Riley.**

**Ulrich362: True, things are going to be very bad... and probably stay that way for a while... things are about to take a rather dangerous turn in the Synchro Dimension.**

**bopdog111: Might know what it is by now.**

**Ulrich362: True, well see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: B****e sur****e to r****evi****ew!**


	28. Obelisk Force Invasion 2!

**bopdog111: Time to head back to the Synchro Dimension.**

**Ulrich362: Guess so.**

**bopdog111: And like me, and Ulrich said things are taking a dangerous turn where we can pretty much tell what is going on.**

**Ulrich362: True, so shall we Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: We shall.**

**Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

The Friendship Cup was going through smoothly for the most part since Riley, and Cassie's sudden disappearance rendering them both disqualified, and moving up. Now Yuto, Yugo, Shinji, and Crow are the finalists just as the Lancers entered the Dimension.

The moment they arrived they saw shadows flying overhead. Seeing that they looked up seeing Obelisk Force had arrived also.

"They've beat us here?" Zuzu asked in shock.

"This dimension is doomed." Celina frowned.

"Not yet. We're gonna aid this Dimension." Declan told her, "Split up, and cover more ground!"

* * *

_Later..._

Yugo, and Yuto were together seeing them flying as Yugo grunted, "Those guys again."

Yuto frowned. "How many of them are there?"

"A lot. You ready for a tough battle?" Yugo asked him.

Yuto nodded despite looking unsure.

"Alright! Let's go!" Yugo called to him.

Yuto nodded. _'How long do we have before they start destroying this Dimension?'_

"Hey!" Yugo called to three of them.

They turned to him only to flinch. "What the, what are you doing here?"

"You can forget invading this dimension cause we're taking you now!" Yugo yelled to them.

Suddenly they heard a massive explosion.

"What the?" They looked over.

Giant machines were destroying the commons part of the city.

"Oh your boys are gonna regret doing that!" Yugo yelled.

Yuto however grabbed Yugo's arm and dragged him off.

"Hey what!?" Yugo asked surprised.

"This isn't a duel Yugo, it's a war!" Yuto told him.

"Well how would you expect to fight them?" Yugo asked him.

"You can't fight them, trust me. I know that better than you do." Yuto pointed out before frowning. "We'll be lucky to survive."

"What now?" Yugo asked.

"Hopefully the others from the Standard Dimension have arrived, and then we try and reach the Fusion Dimension." Yuto told him.

"Attack!" They heard Shinji call out attacking an Obelisk Force with Hama defeating them, "No secret force from the Tops will stop us!"

"They aren't from the Tops Shinji, look!" Yugo told him showing the same monsters attacking the Tops and the Commons.

"Then... What are they?" Shinji questioned.

"Invaders from the Fusion Dimension, and everyone here is in danger." Yuto answered.

Shinji grunted before nodding.

"Come on we better get the citizens away!" Yugo told them.

"Right." Yuto nodded.

They ran out at this to aid the citizens.

* * *

_With the Lancers..._

Zuzu, and Celina just defeated three of the Force.

"Something's wrong." Celina frowned.

"What is?" Zuzu asked her.

"Who's leading them?" Celina questioned. "There are so many Obelisk Force but there should be someone leading the invasion and we haven't heard anything about that."

"Maybe Yuri?" Zuzu suggested.

Celina froze at that. "I hope not."

"Me neither. Cass had a draw with him." Zuzu admitted.

"Except she isn't here now." Celina pointed out.

Zuzu nodded at that. Suddenly the two of them heard a roar in the distance as Celina's eyes widened. "That sound..."

"What is it?" Zuzu asked her.

Celina frowned. "Stay here, I need to check something. Make sure nobody sees you."

With that she ran off. Zuzu watches as Celina ran off. Celina ran just in time to hear screaming as a massive blue dragon with two heads attack a pair of young duelists.

"Water Dragon Cluster." Celina muttered to herself seeing it.

A young man walked past the monster before a purple flash of light enveloped the defeated duelists.

"Bastion." Celina grunted seeing him.

He turned hearing that. "Ah, I see the traitor has made her presence known. I'm disappointed in you Celina."

"Duel Academy was causing widespread panic, and destruction." Celina pointed out.

"All great things require sacrifices, now then are you going to return to Duel Academy to face your punishment with some dignity or will I have to drag you back after reminding you of how skilled we truly are?" Bastion questioned.

"I think you know my answer." Celina said activating her Duel Disk.

Bastion smirked activating his own. "True, I did."

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Hero by Skillet)**

**Celina: 4000**

**Bastion: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Ladies first Celina, though I warn you it will be your one and only turn." Bastion mentioned calmly.

Celina 1st Turn:

"I'll show ya!" Celina called, "And I start of by activating Lunalight Black Sheep's ability! I discard it to add Polymerization to my hand which I'll play!"

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"A predictable move, you haven't changed your tactics at all Celina." Bastion mentioned.

"Well this monster should be familiar." Celina said fusing Blue Cat, Crimson Fox, and White Rabbit, "I Fusion Summon! Lunalight Sabre Dancer!"

At that a golden armored woman appeared.

* * *

_Lunalight Sabre Dancer_

_Dark Type_

_Level 9_

_Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2600_

_3 "Lunalight" monsters_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned. Gains 200 ATK for each Beast-Warrior monster that is banished or in the GYs. Your opponent cannot target this card with card effects. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the GY: You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 Fusion Monster you control; it gains 3000 ATK until the end of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Sabre Dancer" once per turn._

* * *

"Indeed it does." Bastion noted calmly.

"I can't attack on the first turn, so after I place this facedown your up." Celina told him.

Bastion 1st Turn:

"I told you that would be your only turn and I meant it Celina, though first things first is the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon." Bastion said calmly. "This will destroy that facedown card you played."

* * *

_Mystical Space Typhoon_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"Well I activate it! Trap Trick!" Celina called.

* * *

_Trap Trick_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Banish 1 Normal Trap from your Deck, except "Trap Trick", and Set 1 card with the same name directly from your Deck, also it can be activated this turn. You can only activate 1 Trap Card for the rest of this turn after this card resolves. You can only activate 1 "Trap Trick" per turn._

* * *

"And I banish this card to set another copy!" Celina said setting a new card.

Bastion frowned seeing that. "Well no matter, I activate Bonding - D2O, sending two copies of Duoterion and one Oxygeddon to my graveyard to summon my Water Dragon Cluster."

* * *

_Bonding - D2O_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Tribute 2 "Duoterion" and 1 "Oxygeddon" in your hand and/or field; Special Summon 1 "Water Dragon" or "Water Dragon Cluster" from your hand, Deck, or GY. (This is treated as a Special Summon with the effect of "Bonding - H2O".) If "Water Dragon" or "Water Dragon Cluster" is sent from the field to your GY while this card is in your GY: Add this card to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Bonding - D2O" once per turn._

* * *

_Water Dragon Cluster_

_Water Typ_

_e_

_Level 10_

_Sea Serpent_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2600_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned with the effect of a "Bonding" Spell/Trap. If this card is Special Summoned: You can activate this effect; Effect Monsters your opponent currently controls cannot activate their effects for the rest of this turn, also change their ATK to 0 until the end of this turn. (Quick Effect): You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 2 "Water Dragon" from your hand and/or Deck in Defense Position, ignoring their Summoning conditions._

* * *

The monster from before appeared roaring.

"When Water Dragon Cluster is summoned all your effect monsters are unable to activate their effects for the rest of this turn and they lose all of their attack points." Bastion stated.

The Dancer winced having her strength sapped. **(ATK: 3000 - 3000 = 0)**

"Next I summon Hydrogeddon." Bastion stated.

* * *

_Hydrogeddon_

_Water Typ__e_

_Level 4_

_Dinosaur_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Hydrogeddon" from your Deck._

* * *

"Now, Hydrogeddon attack Lunalight Sabre Dancer."

"I activate Draining Shield!" Celina called.

* * *

_Draining Shield_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, gain LP equal to that target's ATK._

* * *

Bastion frowned seeing that.

**(Celina: 5600)**

"Water Dragon Cluster attack!"

Cluster attacked destroying the Fusion monster. **(Celina: 2800)**

"I'll end my turn and concede you caught me off guard." Bastion noted.

* * *

**Celina: 4000**

**Bastion: 4000**

* * *

Celina 2nd Turn:

"And this is the end of the duel." Celina said drawing.

"Oh, you have no cards in play and only one card in your hand." Bastion pointed out.

"And that card can helped me out. I activate the spell, Card of Demise!" Celina called at this.

Bastion's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

_Card of Demise_

_Normal Spell Card_

__Draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand. During your 5th Standby Phase after activation, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard.__

* * *

Celina drew a new hand before saying, "Next, I summon Lunalight Kaledo Chick, and thanks to her effect I can send Lunalight Panther Dancer to my graveyard and have her be treated as Panther Dancer."

At that a yellow female chick appeared.

* * *

_Lunalight Kaleido Chick_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEP: 800_

_Once per turn: You can send 1 "Lunalight" monster from your Deck or Extra Deck to the GY; the name of this face-up card on the field can be treated as the sent monster's, if used as Fusion Material this turn. If this card is sent to the GY by a card effect: You can target 1 "Polymerization" in your GY; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Kaleido Chick" once per turn. If this card is banished: You can activate this effect; this turn, your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated during the Battle Phase._

* * *

"That can only mean one thing!" Bastion cried in shock.

Celina then smirked, "And take a look here. Scale 1 Lunalight Wolf, and Scale 5 Lunalight Tiger to set the Pendulum Scale!"

At that two new Lunalights appeared.

* * *

_Lunalight Wolf_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Pendulum Scale: 1_

_Beast-Warrior/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1800_

_**Pendulum Effect:** You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "Lunalight" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Lunalight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or Graveyard._

_**Monster Effect:** If a "Lunalight" monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

_Lunalight Tiger_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Pendulum Scale: 5_

_Beast-Warrior/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 "Lunalight" monste rin your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but it cannot attack, its effects are negated, also it is destroyed during the End Phase._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Lunalight" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Tiger" once per turn._

* * *

"What?" Bastion questioned. "What is that?"

"Something new I'm sure you'll not forget! And with it I fuse Kaledo Chick with Leo Dancer, and White Rabbit in my graveyard by banishing them thanks to Wolf's Pendulum Ability!" Celina called as the three fused.

"Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! The beast lurking in jet-black dress! The butterfly that wields violet poison! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness! Lunalight Leo Dancer!"

At that Leo Dancer appears ready to begin.

* * *

_Lunalight Leo Dancer_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 3500_

_DEF: 3000_

_"Lunalight Panther Dancer" + 2 "Lunalight" monsters_  
_Cannot be targeted by, and is unaffected by, your opponent's card effects. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. After this card's first attack during this Battle Phase, if damage calculation is performed: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

"Your ultimate monster!" Bastion cried in disbelief.

"And this is unneeded but this is to show you that I am serious." Celina told him taking a card from her graveyard, "I banish Sabre Dancer to use her ability!"

_Leo Dancer: **(ATK: 3500 + 3000 = 6500)**_

Bastion's eyes widened in utter horror._ 'This can't be happening, how is a traitor defeating me?'_

"Go!" Celina called as her monster charged.

Bastion could only watch as Water Dragon Cluster was destroyed.

**(Bastion: 0300)**

"Plus since it attacked, and calculation is performed all monsters on your field are destroyed!" Celina added.

Hydrogeddon shattered.

"Now attack directly!" Celina called as Leo Dancer attacked.

Bastion was hit by the monster before vanishing in a blue glow.

* * *

**Celina: 2800**

**Bastion: 0000**

**Celina wins the duel!**

* * *

Celina sighed in relief. Suddenly she heard someone behind her. She turned around at that. She saw a man with dark-green hair and an eyepatch just before a blueglow enveloped her and she disappeared. Zuzu was waiting for Celina. Minutes passed with no sign of her.

"Celina?" Zuzu asked nervously,

"That voice, Zuzu?"

She looked over. Yuto, Yugo, and Shinji were running up to her.

"Yuto, Yugo!" Zuzu cried seeing them.

"Where are the others?" Yuto asked her.

"I don't know. Celina, and I were separated from them." Zuzu admitted.

Yugo frowned. "That isn't good."

"Where's Cass, and Riley?" Zuzu asked them.

"They... they disappeared, Riley and Cassie were in the middle of a duel when Cassie suddenly jumped on Riley's Duel Runner and they disappeared." Yuto answered.

"Why would she do that?" Zuzu asked.

"Riley might have planned on going to the Fusion Dimension alone." Yuto guessed. "Though I..."

Suddenly he and Yugo both looked to be in pain. Shinij blinked seeing that.

"What... what's happening?" Yugo asked before crying out again.

Zuzu went to help them.

"Get away from those two!"

Hearing that they looked over. "Yuya" was staring at them only his eyes were glowing.

"Yuya?" Zuzu asked shocked.

"I told you, Yuya is gone." he told her. "Now then, Synchro or Xyz? Which of you is first?"

"What the? Who are you?" Yugo questioned wincing.

Yuya stared at him. "I'm the one who took Rin from you."

"What?" Yugo asked in shock.

Yuya smirked. "You heard me."

"Yugo, Yuya didn't take Rin!" Zuzu told him.

"Then who did?" Yugo questioned.

"I don't know but Yuya would never do that!" Zuzu said to him.

"Oh, then I take it you don't recognize the Violet Flash spell card?" Yuya asked showing Yugo a spell, the same spell the person who kidnapped Rin used to escape.

"Yuya this isn't funny! No-one's laughing at this joke!" Zuzu told him.

Yuya glared at her. "It's no joke. I kidnapped Rin and Lulu."

"You would never do something like that!" Zuzu argued.

* * *

**bopdog111: Yuya's on a one way ticket to hell if that's what it is.**

**Ulrich362: Looks like it, then again things have been strange with him for a very long time... not to mention he isn't going by Yuya anymore.**

**bopdog111: What's going to happen now?**

**Ulrich362: Not sure, but it won't be anything good. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	29. DD Era from Prehistoric Times!

**bopdog111: We left off at where the Synchro Dimension is in a lot of peril.**

**Ulrich362: Guess so.**

**bopdog111: And Zuzu along with Yuto, and Yugo were encountered by 'Yuya'.**

**Ulrich362: True, what now?**

**bopdog111: Yugo, and Yuto will defend Zuzu against him?**

**Ulrich362: Only one way to find out, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Yuya" cried out before vanishing in a pink glow.

"Yuya!?" Zuzu cried seeing that.

"It must be your bracelet, it was glowing." Yuto told her.

Zuzu at that looked to see. Her bracelet was glowing and it looked to be fading.

"Where did he go?" Zuzu asked.

"I don't know, but he's gone." Yugo told her.

Zuzu placed a hand on her heart saying, "Yuya..."

"Come on, we need to keep moving." Yuto pointed out.

At that they ran off to find the others, and avoid Obelisk Force.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"AH!" three Obelisk Force were knocked down by Declan.

"Very impressive." mentioned a male voice as he heard someone clapping.

Declan turned over. It was a man with a dinosaur themed yellow outfit.

"And you are?" Declan asked.

"Tyranno Hassleberry." he replied. "General of the Obelisk Force, and the man who's going to avenge his soldiers you took down."

"Very well, Declan Akaba, and leader of the Lancers." Declan said his own introduction.

"So you're the one in charge, alright then." Hassleberry mentioned activating his Duel Disk.

Declan did the same.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Down by Breaking Benjamin)**

**Declan: 4000**

**Hassleberry: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Take your turn." Hassleberry told him.

Declan 1st Turn:

"Very well, I'll start with Scale 8 D/D Proud Ogre, and Scale 1 D/D Savant Galilei to set the Pendulum Scale!" Declan called setting the cards as they rose.

* * *

_D/D Savant Galilei_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Pendulum Scale: 1_

_Fiend/Pendulum_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_**Pendulum Effect:** You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "D/D" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Increase this card's Pendulum Scale by 2 (max. 10), then destroy all monsters you control with a Level less than or equal to this card's Pendulum Scale, except "D/D" monsters._

_**Monster Effect:** During either player's turn: You can discard this card, then target 1 "D/D" or "Dark Contract" card you control; return it to the hand. You can only use this effect of "D/D Savant Galilei" once per turn._

* * *

_D/D Proud Ogre_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Pendulum Scale: 8_

_Fiend/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1500_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can pay 500 LP, then target 1 "D/D" monster you control; it gains 500 ATK (even if this card leaves the field). Unless you have a "D/D" card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 5._

_**Monster Effect:** When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 face-up DARK Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck, but it has its effects negated, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "D/D" monsters._

* * *

"What the?" Hassleberry questioned.

"I can simultaneously summon monsters capable of levels 2, and 7 all at once." Declan told him.

"Multiple monsters, that means you could play four at the same time." Hassleberry frowned.

"I Pendulum Summon! Appear now!" Declan called as the portal shot two monsters, "D/D Orthros, and D/D Savant Nikola!"

Two monsters appeared as fiends appeared at that.

* * *

_D/D Orthros_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Pendulum Scale: 3_

_Fiend/Tuner/Pendulum_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 1800_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field and 1 other "D/D" or "Dark Contract" card you control; destroy them._

_**Monster Effect:** When you take battle or effect damage: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is Special Summoned to your field, you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Fiend-Type monsters._

* * *

_D/D Savant Nikola_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Pendulum Scale: 8_

_Fiend/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "D/D" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn: You can discard 1 "D/D/D" monster, then target 1 Level 6 or lower "D/D" monster you control; it gains 2000 ATK and DEF until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field)._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card in the Pendulum Zone is destroyed: You can target 1 "D/D/D" monster you control; return it to the hand, and if you do, place up to 2 face-up "D/D" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck in your Pendulum Zones, but they cannot activate their Pendulum Effects this turn. You can only use this effect of "D/D Savant Nikola" once per turn._

* * *

"Only two?" Hassleberry questioned.

"So I can sacrifice them both." Declan said Tributing the two, "So now I summon, Go! - D/D/D Divine Zero King Rage!"

At that a fiend looking like a divine being appeared.

* * *

_Go! - D/D/D Divine Zero King Rage_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Pendulum Scale: 0_

_Fiend/Pendulum_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If you would take effect damage, you take no damage. If you Normal Summon 1 Level 5 or higher "D/D" monster, you can do it without Tributing. You can only use each Pendulum Effect of "Go! – D/D/D Divine Zero King Rage"._

_**Monster Effect:** When this card declares an attack, if your opponent's LP is 4000 or less: You can make this card gain ATK equal to your opponent's LP, until the end of the turn. Cannot be destroyed by battle, also you take no damage from battles involving this card. You can Tribute 1 other monster, apply 1 of these effects until the end of this turn._  
_● This card can attack directly._  
_● Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in the Spell & Trap Zones._  
_● Your opponent cannot activate card effects in their hand or GY._

* * *

"No points, what are you planning?" Hassleberry questioned.

"I place 1 card down, and use Proud Ogre's ability to buff Rage's points by 500." Declan said to him. **(Declan: 3500)**

_King Rage: **(ATK: 0 + 500 = 500)**_

"500 points is hardly a threat." Hassleberry told him.

"Your turn." Declan told him.

Hassleberry 1st Turn:

"My turn, and first things first I'll use Cosmic Cyclone to banish that facedown you played." Hassleberry mentioned.

* * *

_Cosmic Cyclone_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Pay 1000 LP, then target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; banish it._

* * *

**(Hassleberry: 3000)**

It vanished but Declan doesn't look troubled.

"Next I'll use Foolish Burial to send a monster to my graveyard." Hassleberry continued.

* * *

_Foolish Burial_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send 1 monster from your Deck to the GY._

* * *

"Followed by summoning Souleating Oviraptor in attack mode."

* * *

_Souleating Oviraptor_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Dinosaur_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 500_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can take 1 Dinosaur-Type monster from your Deck, and either add it to your hand or send it to the Graveyard. You can target 1 other Level 4 or lower Dinosaur-Type monster on the field; destroy it, then Special Summon 1 Dinosaur-Type monster from your Graveyard in Defense Position. You can only use each effect of "Souleating Oviraptor" once per turn._

* * *

"When this soldier hits the front lines, I can take another Dino and add it to my hand or send it to the graveyard so I think I'll send another of my troops to the grave."

He sent the monster.

"Now then, by banishing two Dinosaur monsters in my graveyard I can call on this monster. Come forth Ultimate Conductor Tyranno!" Hassleberry grinned.

* * *

_Ultimate Conductor Tyranno_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Dinosaur_

_ATK: 3500_

_DEF: 3200_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 2 Dinosaur-Type monsters from your Graveyard. Once per turn, during either player's Main Phase: You can destroy 1 monster in your hand or field, and if you do, change all face-up monsters your opponent controls to face-down Defense Position. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster: You can inflict 1000 damage to your opponent, and if you do, send that Defense Position monster to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Of course, since the monsters I banished were a pair of Giant Rex monsters they both get summoned."

* * *

_Giant Rex_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Dinosaur_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1200_

_Cannot attack directly. If this card is banished: You can Special Summon this card, and if you do, this card gains 200 ATK for each of your banished Dinosaur monsters. You can only use this effect of "Giant Rex" once per turn._

* * *

Declan only watched.

"Next by destroying one of my copies of Giant Rex all your monsters are forced to hide in facedown defense mode." Hassleberry revealed as his monster shattered.

"D/D Curifix's effect in banishment activates!" Declan called, "Your monster effects have no reign over my king!"

King Rage wasn't effected.

Hassleberry frowned. "I set one card and that's all."

* * *

**Declan: 3500**

**Hassleberry: 3000**

* * *

Declan 2nd Turn:

"You didn't attack. That was wise." Declan said drawing, "And now Galilei's Pendulum Ability raises it's scale by 2."

_Galilei: **(PS: 1 + 2 = 3)**_

"And now I Pendulum Summon!" Declan called as the two appeared.

Hassleberry frowned at that.

"And now, I activate King Rage's ability!" Declan called as Orthos vanished, "By sacrificing a D/D from my field, I can utilize one of three effects. And I'll use it's second effect to stop your cards in your spell, and trap card zone from taking effect!"

Hassleberry frowned.

"And now, I place 1 card down, and use Proud Ogre's ability!" Declan called. **(Declan: 3000)**

_King Rage: **(ATK: 500 + 500 = 1000)**_

"And now King Rage strike down at Ultimate Conductor Tyranno!" Declan cried as King Rage charged a blast.

"Hold it, I use Ultimate Conductor Tyranno's ability." Hassleberry called as his second Giant Rex shattered.

At that the two were flipped.

Declan silently unflipped King Rage before ending his turn.

Hassleberry 2nd Turn:

Hassleberry drew his card and smirked. "I send Black Tyranno to the graveyard for Ultimate Conductor Tyranno's ability."

"Not this time." Declan told him.

"What?" Hassleberry questioned. "You don't have a card to stop me."

"I activate my face-down, Dark Contract with the Demon Lord." Declan said snapping his fingers.

* * *

_Dark Contract with the Demon Lord_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_While you control 1 Level 7 or higher "D/D/D": Your opponent cannot target them with card effects or effect them with card effects. During either player's turn: You can discard 1 "D/D" monster from your hand; draw 1 card. Once per turn, during your Standby Phases: Take 1000 damage._

* * *

"So now King Rage can't be effected or targeted by your abilities." Declan told him.

"I play a counter trap, it's called Solemn Judgment and by paying half my points your trap is negated." Hassleberry countered.

* * *

_Solemn Judgment_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When a monster(s) would be Summoned, OR a Spell/Trap Card is activated: Pay half your LP; negate the Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

**(Hassleberry: 1500)**

"Crucifix's other ability in banishment when you use a counter trap activates allowing me to use it's effect." Declan told him.** (Declan: 1500)**

Hassleberry's eyes widened in disbelief before just glaring at Declan. "Ultimate Conductor Tyranno take him down!"

Tyranno charged an attack at King Rage attacking as Declan just stood by. The smoke cleared showing King Rage wasn't harmed. Hasssleberry's eyes widened before staring at Declan in horror before vanishing.

* * *

**Declan: 1500**

**Hassleberry: 1500**

**Duel ended with No Result.**

* * *

"Coward." Declan sighed at that.

That's when he looked around to see the Obelisk Force nearby looked terrified before vanishing in blue glows. Declan only went around the Synchro Dimension. There were no Obelisk Force left.

"Then this dimension is safe." Declan said walking to find the Lancers but can't help shake the feeling that something was going on.

* * *

**bopdog111: Things had taken a big turn. For the forseeable future events in the Synchro Dimension will be put on hold for the time being.**

**Ulrich362: Apparently so, we'll check in on them... eventually.**

**bopdog111: For now we will catch up with Riley, and Cass.**

**Ulrich362: Sounds good to me.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	30. Riley vs Kaiba!

**bopdog111: Been a while.**

**Ulrich362: That's true.**

**bopdog111: And now we're back with Cass, and Riley. What should we expect here?**

**Ulrich362: Not sure, we'll have to wait and see. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Cassie was already up replacing the ice while Riley slept. That's when she noticed Riley was trembling.

"Riri?" Cassie went, and softly shake her shoulder.

Riley suddenly shot up screaming before taking slow breaths.

"Riley!" Cassie cried startled holding her, "Hey, it's okay, it's okay."

Riley turned before hugging Cassie close as she realized it was a nightmare.

"It's okay." Cassie said patting her back, "It's just a bad dream."

Riley nodded before smiling. "I'm glad you're here."

Cassie smiled back before applying the ice pack. Riley flinched slightly before pausing. "Do you think Kaiba will really help us?"

"Yeah." Cassie nodded before softly kissing Riley's foot.

She smiled at that before getting up. "We should head back into the city."

Knock Knock.

It was Mokuba.

"Mokuba?" Cassie asked surprised, "What brings you here?"

"Seto wants to see you, and her." Mokuba answered.

Riley looked confused before turning to Cassie who nodded.

"Ok, did he say why?" Cassie inquired.

"He wants to challenge her since we know that Battle City forbids her real talents from working." Mokuba answered.

Riley's eyes widened. "Oh... I don't know."

"And we won't use Battle City rules, and he wants to test the new Synchro, and Xyz that came with his deck." Mokuba added.

"What about the tournament, doesn't he have to focus on that?" Cassie asked.

"Roland is watching it at the moment." Mokuba answered.

The two girls exchanged a glance before nodding.

"Alright then." Riley nodded.

He nodded before saying, "I'll wait for you to get ready."

He walked out as Cassie at that started to help Riley dress up. A few minutes later they met Mokuba outside the building.

"And Riley... should we ask him if he could help us?" Cassie asked her as they headed to him.

Riley blushed at that. "Um... I don't know. Do you think we should?"

"Yeah since we agreed last night at some point." Cassie answered.

Cassie nodded as they reached Mokuba, "Oh you two ready?"

"As ready as we can be." Cassie answered.

He nodded to that as they walked to Kaibacorp.

* * *

_At Kaibacorp..._

Kaiba was working on something, and talking to an employee. Another employee walked up to him. "Mr. Kaiba, they've just arrived."

Another employee walked up to him. "Mr. Kaiba, they've just arrived."

"Send them in." Kaiba told him.

The employee nodded before walking off.

Cassie, Riley, and Mokuba walked in as Kaiba said to them, "You both had a day yesterday starting with Espa Roba, teaching Action Duels to Mako, and then that Rare Hunter, Jamira."

"Yeah." Cassie nodded. "I'm still trying to qualify for the finals though."

"Well there is still time before then. Until then I want to know what my Deck can now do against her." Kaiba said turning to Riley at 'her'.

Riley nodded. "It can probably do a lot, mine can't do much of anything."

"We'll just have to find out." Kaiba told her.

Riley nodded. "Ok."

She then nervously glanced at Cassie. Cassie blinked seeing that, "Riri?"

Riley blushed before putting a hand on her stomach.

"You feeling sick?" Cassie asked before then realizing, "Oh, Mokuba?"

"Yeah?" he asked turning to her.

"Can you, and I talk for a minute?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Mokuba asked her.

He, and Cassie walked out as she explained, "Well me, and Riley are together as you know, and we want to be parents when we grow up but we don't have someone that can help us out."

Mokuba nodded hearing that. "Ok..."

"And from getting to know you we decided if you should be that man." Cassie smiled.

Mokuba's eyes widened hearing that. "That... I mean... um... wow."

"Your kind, caring, and help manage rules. What more reasons do we need?" Cassie asked with a chuckle.

Mokuba blushed at that. "You... you could adopt you know."

"My dream is to have a baby grow in me so that wouldn't count." Cassie said shaking her head.

Mokuba blushed more at that. "Can I think about it?"

"Oh sure take as long as you need." Cassie nodded patting his back with a smile, "Me, and Riley would be grateful to you."

With that said she walked to where Riley, and Kaiba are at. Mokuba watched her walk off before swallowing nervously. _'Did she just ask me to...'_

He quickly shook his head before following her. They arrived to where the two are about ready to begin, "You got your C/C Cards ready, Riri?"

Riley suddenly froze. "I didn't grab them."

"Ah no worry's." Cassie said handing the Deck to her, "You dropped it earlier."

Riley smiled. "Thanks Cassie."

Cassie nodded sitting down beside Mokuba as Riley prepared.

"We aren't using the tournament rules right?" Riley double checked.

"No since their the reason your real deck doesn't work." Kaiba answered.

Riley nodded. "Ok... then, who goes first?"

"I'll be first." Kaiba answered, "And activate that Program on these Action Matches."

"Riley can't Action Duel, her ankle is still injured!" Cassie told him.

"Very well." Kaiba said ready, "You ready?"

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Hero by Skillet)**

**Riley: 4000**

**Kaiba: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Kaiba 1st Turn:

"Alright draw!" Kaiba called drawing, "And I summon Maiden with Eyes of Blue!"

At that a woman with long blue hair appeared ready.

* * *

_Maiden with Eyes of Blue_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Spellcaster/Tuner_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_When a card or effect is activated that targets this card (Quick Effect): You can Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand, Deck, or GY. When this card is targeted for an attack: You can negate the attack, and if you do, change the battle position of this card, then you can Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand, Deck, or GY. You can only use 1 "Maiden with Eyes of Blue" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"And now I activate Fusion Tag." Kaiba added using a spell.

* * *

_Fusion Tag_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster you control; reveal 1 Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck, and if you do, the targeted monster's name can be treated as the revealed Fusion Monster's, if used for a Fusion Summon this turn._

* * *

"With it Maiden with Eyes of Blue is treated as Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon for this turn only!" Kaiba called as Maiden glowed, "Now Maiden's ability! When targeted by a card effect I can summon a dragon! And it's name is Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

At that a white scaled dragon with blue eyes appeared roaring.

* * *

_Blue-Eyes White Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2000_

_This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale._

* * *

Riley's eyes widened in shock.

"There it is! The Blue-Eyes White Dragon! One of the most rarest cards in the game!" Cassie cried in awe.

_'A powerful monster with 3000 points, just like Declan's Doom King.'_ Riley thought.

"And now level 1 Maiden with Eyes of Blue tune together with Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba called as the two flew up.

**(LV: 1 + 8 = 9)**

"Dragon with Eyes of Blue! Evolve into a more powerful virtue to power your way to victory! Synchro Summon! Level 9, Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon!"

A white dragon with golden eyes appeared roaring.

* * *

_Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 9_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 3000_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Blue-Eyes" monsters_  
_Neither player can Special Summon 2 or more monsters at the same time. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when an effect of a card in the Graveyard is activated: You can negate the activation. During either player's turn: You can Tribute this Synchro Summoned card; Special Summon 1 LIGHT Dragon-Type Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck in Defense Position, except "Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon", but destroy it during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

"Wow." Riley whispered.

"As long as it's on the field we can only summon 1 monster each time we do a summoning each turn." Kaiba told her, "And anytime you activate an effect from the graveyard it's cancelled out."

Riley nodded at that.

"I place 2 cards, and end my turn." Kaiba told her.

Riley 1st Turn:

Riley drew her card before smiling. "I set two cards and summon Film Magician in attack mode."

* * *

_Film Magician_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, during damage calculation: You can make this card's ATK and DEF become equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling during that damage calculation only._

* * *

"That ends my turn."

Cassie smiled seeing the magician.

"That's it?" Mokuba asked.

* * *

**Riley: 4000**

**Kaiba: 4000**

* * *

Kaiba 2nd Turn:

"I draw!" Kaiba called drawing, "And I activate Advanced Ritual Art!"

* * *

_Advanced Ritual Art_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card can be used to Ritual Summon any 1 Ritual Monster. You must also send Normal Monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard whose total Levels equal the Level of that Ritual Monster._

* * *

"With this, I can summon any Ritual Monster, I desire as long as I send a Normal Monster." Kaiba told her.

Riley's eyes widened in shock hearing that.

"And I send level 4 Vorse Raider!" Kaiba said showing the monster, "So now I summon Paladin of White Dragon!"

At that saying a yellow armor soldier appeared riding a blue dragon.

* * *

_Paladin of White Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon/Ritual_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 1200_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "White Dragon Ritual". At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacks a face-down Defense Position monster: Destroy that face-down monster. You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand or Deck, but "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" cannot attack for the rest of this turn._

* * *

Riley nodded seeing that.

"And now once I sacrifice Paladin of White Dragon a second one appears!" Kaiba called as in Paladin's place was a second Blue-Eyes roaring.

Riley's eyes widened in shock seeing that. "Two Blue-Eyes White Dragons."

"And now I activate Spirit Dragon's ability!" Kaiba called as Spirit Dragon roared glowing, "I can tribute it to summon a Light Dragon Synchro monster from the Extra Deck under the condition it's destroyed at the end of the turn!"

"Nice, thanks to Azure-Eyes' ability it won't be destroyed by Spirit Dragon's effect." Mokuba grinned.

"Huh?" Cassie asked turning to him.

"Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon's special ability." Mokuba explained. "When Seto special summons it none of his dragon monsters can be targeted by card effects or destroyed by them until the end of the next turn. So since Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon's ability destroys the monster it summoned during the end phase, Azure-Eyes would still be protecting itself."

"Whoa. But if it's not effects then it wouldn't do anything against Film Magician." Cassie mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Mokuba asked.

"You shouldn't take monsters with no points lightly." Cassie explained.

Riley meanwhile was looking at the monsters nervously.

"Blue-Eyes cannot attack due to Paladin's ability this turn." Kaiba told her, "But I can do this! Azure-Eyes, Silver Lightning!"

Azure-Eyes roared firing a blast at Film Magician where Cassie grinned, "Big mistake!"

"Film Magician's special ability activates!" Riley called. "You can't destroy Film Magician in battle, but when a monster attacks Film Magician's attack and defense points become the same as your monster's attack points."

_Film Magician: **(ATK: 2500/DEF: 2500)**_

"See what I mean Mokuba?" Cassie grinned to him.

Mokuba's eyes widened in shock. The attack struck as a huge shockwave was sounded while Azure-Eyes shattered.

"Haha, yeah effects maybe but attacking is a different thing!" Cassie chuckled.

"Anything else?" Riley asked Kaiba.

"Your move." Kaiba said with a smirk.

"Film Magician only gets points during the battle." Cassie explained.

_Film Magician: **(ATK: 0/DEF: 0)**_

Riley 2nd Turn:

Riley drew her card and smiled. "I summon C/C Critical Eye."

* * *

_C/C Critical Eye_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1000_

_If this card is used as a Material for a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summon, the other Material(s) cannot be a monster you control._

* * *

"This is my key monster."

"Which means it's time for Riley to get real." Cassie grinned.

"I activate the spell Nightmare Critical Loop by sacrificing Film Magician." Riley called.

* * *

_Nightmare Critical Loop_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 monster. During the Main Phase or Battle Phase, if this effect was activated this turn: You can Tribute 1 monster that was Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summoned using "C/C Critical Eye" as Material; Special Summon 1 "C/C Critical Eye" from your Graveyard._

* * *

"Now I'll activate the spell card Montage Fusion."

* * *

_Montage Fusion_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn, if each player controls 1 or more Fusion Materials listed on a Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck that lists those Fusion Materials, using only monsters you control as Fusion Materials, but destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

"A Fusion card?" Kaiba asked asked seeing that.

"That's right, one that takes a picture of your monster and fuses it with C/C Critical Eye." Riley explained.

A camera appeared snapping a picture of Blue-Eyes.

"Legendary white dragon! Dwell in this eye and give me your power! Fusion Summon! Come forth and wipe out everything with a blinding strike! Level 8 C/C/C Shining Halberd of Battle!" Riley chanted as a white halberd appeared.

* * *

_C/C/C Shining Halberd of Battle_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Fiend/Fusion_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 0_

_"C/C Critical Eye" + 1 Level 7 or higher LIGHT monster_  
_This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase, and if your opponent controls a LIGHT monster, you can destroy all facedown cards your opponent controls and if you do your opponent can Special Summon 1 LIGHT monster from their deck for each card destroyed. If this card is Special Summoned: You can activate this effect; this turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect._

* * *

Kaiba, and Mokuba looked amazed seeing it.

It was shown to be Shrink, and Command Silencer.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, "Very well, then come Blue-Eyes, and Deep-Eyes White Dragon!"

A third Blue-Eyes along with a stronger Blue-Eyes roaring.

* * *

_Deep-Eyes White Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 10_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

__When a face-up "Blue-Eyes" monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or an opponent's card effect, and you have a Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, inflict 600 damage to your opponent for each Dragon-Type monster with different names in your Graveyard. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Target 1 Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard; this card's ATK becomes equal to that monster's. If this card on the field is destroyed by a card effect: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls.__

* * *

"Deep-Eyes?" Riley asked in confusion.

"When summoned it gains points equal to Blue-Eyes!" Kaiba called.

_Deep-Eyes: **(ATK: 0 + 3000 = 3000)**_

Riley smiled at that. "Shining Halberd attack the first Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"What?" Mokuba asked as it charged.

"The turn I summon Shining Halberd it can't be destroyed." Riley explained.

Blue-Eyes roared shattering from being attacked.

"Now, I'll sacrifice C/C/C Shining Halberd of Battle and revive C/C Critical Eye." Riley stated.

Halberd vanished as Critical Eye reappeared ready. Cassie then turned to Mokuba after she summoned him, "Mokuba come here a sec."

Mokuba blinked before following her.

"So what do you think of Riri?" Cassie smiled.

"I think she's really skilled, but why wouldn't she use her real deck during Battle City?" Mokuba asked only to pause. "Oh, and I think she's lucky to have someone who cares so much about her like you."

"Her lower monsters destroy themselves at the end of a turn, and her Extra Deck monsters can't attack." Cassie answered.

Mokuba's eyes widened before he nodded. "Wow, that has to be tough."

"Yeah, I had given her a Monarch Deck that I've earned a while back to compensate from that." Cassie explained to him.

"It sounds like a completely different playstyle, no wonder she didn't do very well." Mokuba admitted only to pause and put a hand to his ear. "Yeah, what is it Roland? Wait are you serious, seven of the spots already?"

Cassie blinked at that. Mokuba frowned. "I'll let Seto know."

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked.

"Just a little surprised, seven of the eight finalists have already obtained the six Locator Cards." Mokuba told her. "The finals are almost ready to start."

"Oh I need to hurry!" Cassie said hearing that.

"Probably a good idea." Mokuba agreed as they reached the field.

Then seen a blaster blasted Blue-Eyes defeating Kaiba. Mokuba stopped frozen in his tracks seeing that.

"Way to go Riri!" Cassie cheered jumping up.

Riley smiled turning only to gasp and lose her balance before wincing. Cassie ran catching her.

"Sorry Cassie... I lost my balance." Riley apologized.

"It's okay." Cassie smiled to her.

Riley smiled back only to suddenly pause and blush slightly.

"Seto, seven of the finalists have already qualified." Mokuba mentioned to him.

"Which means Cassandra better hurry." Kaiba said before saying, "I'm interested to see what you can do if your girlfriend can beat me. Be ready for Obelisk."

Cassie nodded before helping Riley as they left.

"Seto, what if she doesn't make it?" Mokuba asked him.

"She will." Kaiba told him, "If she managed against that Rare Hunter's cheating, and Mako's new cards then she can keep this up."

Mokuba just nodded thoughtfully only to pause and look down nervously. "I'll... go keep an eye on things and make sure nobody's cheating."

Noticing his expression Kaiba asked, "What did she talked to you about?"

Mokuba blushed. "It's nothing Seto."

"You don't blush about 'nothing'." Kaiba told him.

Mokuba blushed more. "You... remember how Riley and Cassie are..."

"In union? Yes I do." Kaiba answered, "Why?"

"Cassandra wants to... have a baby one day, and she asked for... help." Mokuba explained while looking down in complete embarrassment.

Kaiba didn't respond before Mokuba felt him patting his back.

"I... really should keep an eye on the tournament." Mokuba mentioned before quickly running off.

"Ahem." Kaiba cleared his throat.

Mokuba was already gone. The two were walking before they heard running, and turned just when Mokuba turned, and nearly bumped into them. Mokuba stopped just before crashing.

"Sorry, I need to make sure everyone's following the rules." he explained before rushing past them.

Cassie blinked, "He's fast."

"Yeah." Riley nodded in agreement.

Cassie told her, "Well I told him about what we agreed on, and he said he'll think about it."

Riley's eyes widened hearing that. "Oh... ok."

"Come on we gotta find me at least three more matches for me to do." Cassie told her.

Riley nodded as they walked off.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Sorry for another short chapter but time's running out for Cassie.**

**bopdog111: But Cass will get there in time will she?**

**Ulrich362: Hopefully, we'll have to wait and see. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	31. The Harpie Duelist!

**bopdog111: We're now into Cass' final match for her to qualify as a finalist.**

**Ulrich362: Should we mention who she already beat?**

**bopdog111: Yeah since she got Mako, and Jamira.**

**Ulrich362: Well, that's only three Locator Cards. Who else Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: She had also gotten Bonz, and Espa Roba.**

**Ulrich362: Ok, well that just leaves one more. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Eye-Brawl attack Jinzo!"

At that the eye head Ritual attacked the Android destroying it.

Cassie: 0500

Espa Roba: 0000

Winner Cassie.

Riley smiled seeing that only to pause and look down. "Cassie?"

"Well congratulations young lady. May I wish you luck in the rest of the tournament." Espa Roba smiled handing Cassie his Locator Card, and Jinzo bowing before walking off.

Cassie smiled walking back before noticing Riley's expression, "Riley?"

Riley blushed slightly. "Um... your dream..."

"What about it?" Cassie asked curiously.

"I... I don't want you to do that." Riley admitted sadly. "It... it makes me sad to think about that."

"Why not?" Cassie asked confused.

Riley blushed more. "You would have to have help... and, I don't want you to do that..."

"You don't want me having a baby?" Cassie asked her.

Riley blushed more and looked down before nodding as she started tearing up. Cassie hugged her. Riley hugged her back and started to cry.

"...Your the one who's having a baby first remember?" she heard Cassie asked her.

"I don't want to... it would hurt you." Riley whispered as Cassie realized what she meant.

"I'll be okay Riri." Cassie said with a smile.

"Please... no." Riley asked with tears.

"I will still love you." Cassie told her.

"Please... no." Riley asked with tears.

"It's not like we're asking him to be our husband." Cassie told her.

Riley looked up at Cassie with tears in her eyes. "You... you really have to do that?"

"Momma told me there's an artificial way before we were gone." Cassie said to her.

Riley shook her head with more tears. "Cassie... we can't be girlfriends anymore."

"Of course we can." Cassie said hugging her tight, "And you know what I am thinking?"

Riley shook her head.

"That somehow, I think we can have a baby together without Mokuba." Cassie told her.

"No we can't." Riley whispered before frowning. "You have to win again, I'll just go back and wait."

She turned and slowly left. Cassie hugged her from behind.

"... Let go." Riley choked out weakly.

"Riri... If you don't want to have a baby... I understand." Cassie told her softly.

"Cassie... no." Riley told her sadly. "You should get one... even if it means we're not girlfriends anymore."

"I just want you to be happy." Cassie said before turning her around, and kissing her deep.

Riley's eyes widened at that before she started to just cry. Cassie then pulled back smiling. Riley was crying and looked really upset. Cassie hugged her deep.

"I... I can't ruin your dream." Riley choked out.

"And you won't. It's my choice." Cassie said to her with a smile, "I want you to be happy."

Riley looked down. "I'm ok, it doesn't matter... I'm supposed to just be a soldier remember? You'll be happy with a baby in your tummy... we shouldn't be girlfriends so you'll be happy."

"I wouldn't be truly happy without you." Cassie said taking her hand.

"Cassie... please." Riley whispered. "Your dream is more important than me."

"Your important to me too." Cassie told her, "Besides I said I would help you to being anything but a soldier."

"Cassie..." Riley started only for her eyes to widen. "Who's that?"

Cassie looked over for them to see a blonde haired woman with lipstick waving to anyone wearing a vest, and skirt having on boots.

"She's wearing a Duel Disk." Riley whispered. "Maybe you can make it."

"Can you stay Riri?" Cassie asked her.

Riley looked unsure but nodded. "Ok..."

Cassie smiled before calling, "Excuse me, miss!"

She looked over. "Yeah?"

"You wouldn't happen to be in the Battle City?" Cassie asked her.

"That's right." the woman nodded. "Are you two competing?"

"I am." Cassie said showing her five Locator Cards, "I just need one more to be a finalist."

The woman raised an eyebrow at that. "Alright, then whoever wins qualifies for the finals."

"Alright!" Cassie smiled getting ready, "Are you ready miss...?"

"Mai Valentine." she answered activating her own Duel Disk. "You can go first."

Cassie nodded before her Duel Disk called, **"Action Field: Crossover activate."**

* * *

_Crossover_

_Action Field Spell_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"What the?" Mai asked looking around as Crossover appeared around them.

"This is something called an Action Field where you can interact with your monsters for real, and use these cards called Action Cards." Cassie explained.

"Huh, that's different." Mai admitted. "Well I'll have to see how it goes."

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: White Rabbit (Nightcore) by Egypt Central)**

**Cassie: 4000**

**Mai: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Cassie 1st Turn:

"Okay my go!" Cassie called drawing, "And I start by summoning Skylander - Stealth Elf!"

Stealth Elf appeared twirling her daggers saying, _**"Silent but Deadly!"**_

* * *

_Skylander - Stealth Elf_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 900_

_When this card is targeted for an attack: You can discard 1 "Skylander" monster with a different attribute then this card, negate that attack. If this card is sent to the GY: Special Summon 1 "Skylander" monster except, "Skylander - Stealth Elf" from your GY. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Stealth Elf" per turn._

* * *

Mai nodded seeing the monster.

"I place 1 card down, and end my turn." Cassie said before hopping on Stealth Elf's back as the Skylander ran off over the field.

Mai 1st Turn:

Mai looked on curiously before shrugging. "My turn, so I'll summon Harpie Perfumer in attack mode."

* * *

_Harpie Perfumer_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1300_

_This card's name becomes "Harpie Lady" while on the field or in the GY. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand that specifically lists the card "Harpie Lady Sisters" in its text. If you controlled a Level 5 or higher "Harpie" monster when you activated this effect, you can also add a second such card, with a different name from the first. You can only use this effect of "Harpie Perfumer" once per turn._

* * *

"When she's summoned I can add a spell that names Harpie Lady Sisters to my hand, like my Elegant Egotist card."

"Harpie Ladies?" Cassie asked hearing that.

"That's right, and now I'll play Elegant Egotist to summon Harpie Lady Sisters from my deck." Mai continued.

* * *

_Elegant Egotist_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If "Harpie Lady" is on the field: Special Summon 1 "Harpie Lady" or "Harpie Lady Sisters" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

_Harpie Lady Sisters_

_Wind Type_

_Level 6_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 1950_

_DEF: 2100_

__Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned with "Elegant Egotist".__

* * *

Three armored bird like woman appeared cawing.

"Next since I have a level five or higher Harpie I can summon Harpie Oracle to the field." Mai smiled.

* * *

_Harpie Oracle_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1400_

_This card's name becomes "Harpie Lady" while on the field or in the GY. You can only use each of these effects of "Harpie Oracle" once per turn._  
_● If you control a Level 5 or higher "Harpie" monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
_● If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 Spell/Trap from your GY to your hand, that specifically lists the card "Harpie Lady Sisters" in its text, during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

Cassie nodded.

"Now, why don't I have Oracle tune with Perfumist?' Mai asked with a grin.

"Huh? But you don't have a Tuner in play." Cassie said confused.

"You're right, but this monster is special and lets me treat a Harpie as a Tuner." Mai explained as the two flew up tuning.

**(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**

"I Synchro Summon Cyber Slash Harpie Lady!"

A new Harpie Lady appeared at that cawing.

* * *

_Cyber Slash Harpie Lady_

_Wind Type_

_Level 8_

_Winged-Beast/Synchro_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 1400_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
_For this card's Synchro Summon, you can treat 1 "Harpie" monster you control as a Tuner. This card's name becomes "Harpie Lady" while on the field or in the GY. When a Spell/Trap Card or effect is activated (Quick Effect): You can target 1 monster your opponent controls or 1 "Harpie" monster you control; return it to the hand. You can only use this effect of "Cyber Slash Harpie Lady" once per turn._

* * *

"Whoa a Synchro Summon like that?" Cassie asked in shock with Riley also in awe.

"I set two cards, and now I'll play Triangle Ecstasy Spark." Mai mentioned.

* * *

_Triangle Ecstasy Spark_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Until the end of this turn, the ATK of all "Harpie Lady Sisters" currently on the field becomes 2700, your opponent cannot activate any Trap Cards, also negate all your opponent's Trap effects on the field._

* * *

_Harpie Lady Sisters: **(ATK: 2700)**_

"Harpie Lady Sisters, attack Stealth Elf."

They charged at Stealth Elf as she ran off while Cassie called discarding a card, "I activate Stealth Elf's ability! By discarding a Skylander who's attribute is different then her's the attack is negated! So I'll discard Skylander - Hog Dog to negate your attack, and as the attack is negated Hot Dog's ability when sent to the graveyard activates dealing you 500 points of damage!"

Hog Dog from the graveyard fired a blast at Mai. **(Mai: 3500)**

"In that case, Cyber Slash Harpie Lady will attack!" Mai called.

Slash charged in as Cassie called, "I activate-Huh? Why won't my face-down activate?"

"Triangle Ecstasy Spark doesn't just give my Harpie Lady Sisters 2700 attack points, it also stops you from playing any trap cards." Mai told her.

Cassie grunting before grabbing an Action Card, "In that case, I'll use this instead! The Action Spell, Choice Choice!"

* * *

_Choice Choice_

_Action Spell Card_

_During damage calculation: Activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Monsters cannot be destroyed by this battle._  
_● Any battle damage from this battle becomes halved._

* * *

"I chose one effect, and then it's applied for this battle! I chose to stop Stealth Elf's destruction!" Cassie called as a barrier build.

Mai smirked. "I was hoping you would play a spell card."

"What?" Cassie asked confused hearing that.

"Cyber Slash Harpie Lady's ability, once per turn when you play a spell or trap card I can pick one of my Harpies, or one of your monsters and return it to our hand!" Mai explained as the Harpy Synchro Monster unleashed a wave. "I think I'll send Stealth Elf back to your hand which means my attack becomes a direct attack!"

Cassie's eyes widen in shock as Stealth Elf vanished leaving Cassie to do a roll on the ground nearly missing the Synchro monster's attack. **(Cassie: 1400)**

"And it can keep that up with the Action Cards giving her a big advantage." Cassie said realizing this will be tough.

"I end my turn so my Harpie Lady Sisters return to their normal attack points." Mai mentioned.

_Harpie Lady Sisters: **(ATK: 1950)**_

* * *

**Cassie: 1400**

**Mai: 3500**

* * *

Cassie 2nd Turn:

"Okay I draw!" Cassie called drawing.

Mai watched calmly. Cassie looked before calling, "Okay, I activate the Spell, Skylands Heroes!"

* * *

_Skylands Heroes_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_When this card activates: Place 2 "Skylander" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck to your Pendulum Zones. During your Standby Phase: If you control no "Skylander" monsters in your Pendulum Zones; destroy this card. Once per turn: Target 1 "Skylander" monster you control; your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to the activation of that monster's effects this turn._

* * *

"When it activates, I can place two Skylander Pendulum Monsters from the Extra Deck to my Pendulum Zones!" Cassie explained.

Mai nodded at that. "Ok."

"So now I activate Scale 3 Skylander Imaginator - Smasher, and Scale 9 Skylander Trap Force - Golden Queen to set the Pendulum Scale! Time to kick this duel to the show!" Cassie called setting the scale as the two rose up.

* * *

_Skylander Imaginator - Smasher_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Pendulum Scale: 3_

_Warrior/Fusion/Pendulum_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2200_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Will be revealed._

_**Monster Effect:** 1 "Skylander" Ritual Monster + 1 monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned. If this card attacks directly: Target 1 "Skylander" Ritual Monster in your GY, this card gains half the target's ATK until the end of the Damage Step. (Other effects will be revealed.)_

* * *

_Skylander Trap Force - Golden Queen_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Pendulum Scale: 9_

_Rock/Synchro/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you don't control a "Skylander" Ritual Monster: You can banish 1 "Skylander" monster from your GY, to add 1 "Skylander" Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand with the same attribute as the banished monster's. During your Battle Phase: All "Skylander" Pendulum Monsters you control gains 1000 ATK until the end of the battle phase._

_**Monster Effect:** 1 "Skylander" Tuner monster + 1 non-Tuner monster_  
_When this card is Synchro Summoned: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; this card's attribute becomes that monster's attribute. Target 1 monster your opponent controls, banish 1 "Skylander" monster in your GY with the same attribute as the targeted monster's, and if you do reduce it's ATK equal to the ATK of the banished monster's. (Other effects will be revealed.)_

* * *

"Interesting." Mai smiled.

"I can now summon monsters between levels 4, and 8 all at the same time!" Cassie called, "First, I use Golden Queen's Pendulum Ability! By banishing Hot Dog from the graveyard, I take a Ritual from my Deck who's attribute is the same as Hot Dog's, and add him!"

He shows Skylander Giant - Hot Head.

"I'm guessing you have a plan." Mai mentioned.

"And now I Pendulum Summon!" Cassie called, "Come on out my monsters!"

The Pendulum Portal ejected three monsters.

"Flashwing, Chill, and Double Trouble!" Cassie called as the three appeared.

Flashwing twirled her wings, **_"Blinded by the Light!"_**

* * *

_Skylander - Flashwing_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1100_

_Once per turn: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck using cards from your hand, or field including this card as Fusion Material. If this card is sent to the GY except by it's own effect: Target 1 "Skylander" monster in your GY, add it to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Flashwing" per turn._

* * *

Chill twirled her twin dagger, **_"Stay Cool!"_**

* * *

_Skylander - Chill_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1100_

_While this card is face-up: Monsters your opponent controls cannot attack "Skylander" monsters, except this one. If this card is sent to the GY: You can draw 1 card, then if it was destroyed by an opponent's card effect, draw 1 card. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Chill" per turn._

* * *

Double Trouble lifted his staff, **_"Boom Shock-A-Laka!"_**

* * *

_Skylander - Double Trouble_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 2200_

_When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent, and if you do halve it's ATK. If this card is sent to the GY: You can target 1 "Skylander" Monster in your GY, Special Summon it. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Double Trouble" per turn._

* * *

Riley smiled seeing that.

"And as Double Trouble is summoned Harpie Cyber Slash loses half her points while you take 1000 as compensation!" Cassie called as Double Trouble fired an attack.

Mai's eyes widened at that.

**(Mai: 2500)**

_Cyber Slash Harpie Lady: **(ATK: 2600/2 = 1300)**_

"And now Flashwing's ability activates! Once a turn, I can Fusion Summon a Skylander using her!" Cassie called, "I fuse her, and Double Trouble!"

The two fused as Cassie called, "I Fusion Summon, Skylander Imaginator - Sorcerer!"

Sorcerer appeared raising his staff.

**_"Be Afraid of the Bananas!"_ **Sorcerer called.

* * *

_Skylander Imaginator - Sorcerer_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Pendulum Scale: 2_

_Spellcaster/Fusion/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1100_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If you control no monsters: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Skylander" monster from your Deck. If a face-up "Skylander" Pendulum Monster in the Main Monster Zone should be destroyed: Destroy this card instead._

_**Monster Effect:** 2 "Skylander" monsters with different attributes_  
_If this card is targeted for an effect in your opponent's possession: Discard 1 card to negate that effect. If this card is destroyed while in the Monster Zone: You can place this card face-up in your Pendulum Zone. You can only use each effect of "Skylander Imaginator - Sorcerer" per turn._

* * *

Mai frowned. "Not good."

"And now Double Trouble's ability! When sent to the graveyard, Flashwing revives!" Cassie added as Flashwing appeared again, "Smasher's Pendulum effect activates! When a Skylander monster is summoned from the Extra Deck, I can add a Skylander Ritual or Portal of Power, and add it to my hand! I add Portal of Power!"

Mai's eyes widened before she closed them._ 'Well... there goes that idea.'_

"And now I activate Portal of Power!" Cassie activated.

* * *

_Portal of Power_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon any Ritual Monster. Tribute "Skylander" monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the monster you Ritual Summon, then Ritual Summon 1 Ritual Monster from your hand. If you control a "Skylander" Ritual monster when you activated this card, you can also banish "Skylander" monsters from your GY instead of Tributing._

* * *

"With it I can Ritual Summon as long as I sacrifice Skylanders!" Cassie stated, "I sacrifice Chill, and Flashwing!"

The two were sacrificed.

"That way I can summon, Skylander Giant - Hot Head!" Cassie called as a molten giant with fire appeared.

_**"Hey! I'm On Fire!"** _Hot Head called.

* * *

_Skylander Giant - Hot Head_

_Fire Type_

_Level 8_

_Pyro/Riutal_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2000_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with, "Portal of Power". Other effects will be revealed._

* * *

"You're pretty good." Mai admitted.

"Your good yourself." Cassie smiled, "Chill's ability with Flashwing activates! Chill allows me to draw a card while Flashwing adds back to my hand Double Trouble!"

She drew while adding the Sorcerer Skylander to her hand, "And now Heroes' effect! You can't use cards against Hot Head's effect!"

Mai frowned at that.

"And now battle! And during the Battle Phase, Golden Queen gives Sorcerer 1000 points!" Cassie called as Golden Queen powered Sorcerer.

_Sorcerer: **(ATK: 2300 + 1000 = 3300)**_

"And now Hot Head attack that Synchro!" Cassie called as Hot Head charged an attack.

Mai braced herself as her monster shattered.

(Mai: 1400)

"I play a trap card, Harpie Lady Elegance!" Mai called.

* * *

_Harpie Lady Elegance_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Shuffle 1 "Harpie Lady Sisters" from your Monster Zone into the Deck, then you can Special Summon 3 "Harpie" monsters with different original names, 1 each from your hand, Deck, and GY. For the rest of this turn after this card resolves, you cannot Special Summon monsters, except WIND monsters. If this card you control is destroyed by a "Harpie" card's effect or your opponent's card effect: Add 1 "Harpie" monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Harpie Lady Elegance" once per turn._

* * *

"I shuffle Harpie Lady Sisters into my deck and in exchange I can summon Cyber Slash Harpie Lady from my graveyard, another Harpie Perfumer from my deck, and Harpie Harpist from my hand all in defense mode."

* * *

_Harpie Harpist_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Wnged-Beast_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 600_

_This card's name becomes "Harpie Lady" while it is on the field or in the Graveyard. You can only use each of these effects of "Harpie Harpist" once per turn._  
_● When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Winged Beast-Type monster you control (other than this card) and 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; return them to the hand._  
_● During the End Phase, if this card is in the Graveyard because it was sent there this turn: You can add 1 Level 4 Winged Beast-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Well Hot Head's ability activates! As your monster was destroyed you take damage equal to half the current attack points of your destroyed monster!" Cassie called as Hot Head fired flames at Mai.

Mai's eyes widened in shock as the flames hit her.

**(Mai: 0750)**

"Now Sorcerer attack Harpist!" Cassie called as Sorcerer fired an attack.

The monster shattered.

"At least Harpist was in defense mode." Mai mentioned.

"I place 1 card down, and end my turn." Cassie said heading to an Action Card while Mai's graveyard glowed.

"During the end of the turn Harpie Harpist is destroyed I can add a Winged-Beast with 1500 or less points to my hand, and I pick Harpie Dancer." Mai told her.

She added the card while Cassie took an Action Card.

_Sorcerer: **(ATK: 3300 - 1000 = 2300)**_

Mai 2nd Turn:

Mai drew her card before sighing. "Sorry, but this one's all over."

"Huh?" Cassie asked hearing that.

"I summon Harpie Dancer, and then I'll play the spell card Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation!" Mai called.

* * *

_Harpie Dancer_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1000_

_You can target 1 WIND monster you control; return it to the hand, then you can Normal Summon 1 WIND monster. You can only use this effect of "Harpie Dancer" once per turn. This card's name becomes "Harpie Lady" while on the field or in the GY._

* * *

_Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control 3 or more "Harpie Lady" and/or "Harpie Lady Sisters": Target as many monsters your opponent controls as possible, but not more than the total number of "Harpie Lady" and "Harpie Lady Sisters" you control; destroy those targets, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the highest original ATK among those destroyed monsters (your choice, if tied). You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Main Deck or Extra Deck, nor conduct your Battle Phase, the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"Phoenix?" Cassie asked hearing that.

"It's a spell I can only use if I have at least three Harpies in play." Mai answered as all three of her Harpies' build power. "For each one of my Harpies I can destroy one of your monsters and then you take damage equal to the attack points of the strongest one I destroyed. Though the catch is I can't special summon any monsters or battle this turn!"

Hot Head, and Sorcerer as Cassie locked shocked before calling, "Smasher's ability activates! Once per turn, if an effect that inflicts damage activates I regain 500 points!" **(Cassie: 1700)**

"It won't be enough, Hot Head had 2400 points. You lose." Mai told Cassie.

The Harpies attacked destroying Hot Head, and Sorcerer as Cassie cried out before grinning, "Not yet..." **(Cassie: 0500)**

"What?" Mai questioned in shock.

"I had activated this card." Cassie stepping out of the way.

* * *

_Skylands Arena Battles_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate this card only when an effect that inflicts damage to you activates: Halve that damage, and if you do, after that effect resolves, target 1 "Skylander" monster you control; it gains ATK equal to the damage you took until the End Phase._

* * *

"I halve the damage, and make a Skylander stronger. But since I don't have a Skylander in play, I can't use the other effect." Cassie admitted.

Mai frowned. "I end my turn."

* * *

**Cassie: 0500**

**Mai: 0750**

* * *

Cassie 3rd Turn:

"Okay draw!" Cassie called drawing looking.

_'Cassie...'_ Riley thought nervously.

"Alright, I Pendulum Summon! So now come back Sorcerer, and return Double Trouble!" Cassie called as the two reappeared.

**_"Be Afraid of the Bananas!"/"Boom Shock-A-Laka!"_** they both declared.

"That isn't enough." Mai pointed out.

"Well here is Double Trouble! You lose 1000 points while your Cyber Slash loses half of her own!" Cassie called as Double Trouble built energy again.

Mai closed her eyes at that.

* * *

**Cassie: 0500**

**Mai: 0000**

**Cassie wins the duel!**

* * *

Cassie blinked as Crossover vanished.

"You win, so here." Mai mentioned handing over a Locator Card.

"Okay but... Why didn't you use an Action Card?" Cassie asked softly taking the Locator Card.

"It wouldn't have helped, you understand those cards a lot better than I do so if I went to grab one you'd have a decent chance of countering me." Mai answered.

"Well next time if we have a chance can you try using them? Where I'm from a lot of Duelists uses Action Cards." Cassie smiled to her.

"I'll give it some thought." Mai nodded.

"Okay thanks." Cassie smiled before walking to Riley, "Got my six Locator Cards! I'm at the finals!"

Riley smiled before pausing. "Where are the finals?"

"Come on." Cassie said helping her go with her finding Mokuba before she called, "Mokuba!"

He turned to them only to look down awkwardly. "What is it?"

"Look here!" Cassie smiled showing him her six Locator Cards three in each hand, "See, I collected my six Locator Cards!"

"Just in time, put them in your Duel Disk and it should show you the location of the finals." Mokuba reminded her.

Cassie at that activated the Locator Cards. A map of the city appeared with a glowing white dot.

"That's where we need to go." Cassie smiled before telling Mokuba, "Come with us Mokuba since all the finalists are known."

"Actually I have something to do... I'll be there soon." Mokuba mentioned before running off.

Cassie helped Riley right to where the dot is, "How's your ankle?"

"It hurts... but I'll be ok." Riley admitted only to look down. "I mean it though, we can't be girlfriends anymore."

"It'll be okay." Cassie smiled while helping Riley to see how much it had gotten by applying pressure to it.

Riley winced slightly.

"Alright it should be ready after 1 more day. I know because I gotten a sprained ankle myself." Cassie smiled.

Riley nodded at that. Cassie kissed her deep. Riley's eyes widened before she started tearing up again.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... Cassie qualified, and just in time.**

**bopdog111: And that's when things get real as we approach the end of the Battle City.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, the other finalists and the rules for the finals will be revealed in the next one right Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: Yeah, and to start off we can see the King of Games himself dueling against an enemy Cassie, and Riley should be aware of who also has an Item like his Puzzle.**

**Ulrich362: Sounds good, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	32. The Dark Spirit Revealed!

**bopdog111: We're now gonna see the King of Games Dueling.**

**Ulrich362: Yeah, against one of his most dangerous opponents. Though first things first Cassie has to meet her fellow finalists.**

**bopdog111: And who they are. Let's not keep that waiting.**

**Ulrich362: Makes sense to me, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Cassie after kissing Riley was helping her to where they need to go. They arrived to see two men in suits next to a blimp.

"Present your six locator cards." one of them told Cassie.

Cassie showed them the Locator Cards.

"Congratulations, you're the eighth finalist. Please come on board." the man told her.

Cassie smiled nodding before helping Riley with her in the blimp where several people are at. Riley looked around nervously only to suddenly shudder.

"What's the matter Riri?" Cassie asked her sitting her down on some chairs.

Riley blushed and looked down. "I'm... scared of heights."

"Don't worry I'll be right here." Cassie smiled to her.

Riley blushed more and nodded only to frown. "Cassie... you have to find somebody else to be in love with."

"Your the only one, I can be with." Cassie told her, "I was wrong when I thought that way."

"But... if either of us become a mom that's bad." Riley whispered. "It's your dream though."

"I wouldn't care about that." Cassie said to her with a smile.

"But I do!" Riley told her. "I love you and want your dream to come true... even if I don't get to be there."

"It's not worth losing you though. Your my everything." Cassie said taking her shoulders.

Riley started crying as she hugged her. Cassie hugged her back close.

"Hey, is everything alright?" asked a male voice.

Cassie looked, "Just some trouble in our relationship sir."

A blonde young man in a green jacket blinked. "Friendship troubles?"

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked a short-haired brunette girl.

"Actually girlfriend trouble." Cassie told him.

"Huh, but aren't you two..." the blonde mentioned only for the girl to glare at him as a group of people started walking over.

"We'd still like to help if we can." the girl mentioned. "My name's Tea, and this is Joey."

"The future winner of the Battle City Tournament." Joey grinned.

"Well, I'm not sure if you can." Cassie admitted to them before explaining what's going on.

"That's so sweet." mentioned a younger brunette girl.

"Actually, there is one thing that might help that problem." Tea smiled. "You both have loving families right?"

They both nodded with Riley's being a little slow.

"Well... what if when you were old enough you did that at the same time?" Tea suggested. "Your families can help take care of you and you'll go through it together."

"But... I don't want to betray Cassie." Riley admitted with tears.

"It will feel like that but it's not actually betraying." Yugi who was with them told her.

She looked at him sadly. "It is though..."

Cassie rubbed her back smiling, "I am more then willing to do that. I love you Riri."

Riley teared up before hugging Cassie again just before the blimp started rising and she started shivering.

"Just hold on to me." Cassie hold her before saying to the group, "Oh I don't think we know each other. I'm Cassie Sakaki, and my girl here is Riley Akaba."

"You already know me, Tea, and Joey." Yugi smiled to them, "Your girlfriend also met Yami."

Yami appeared beside him which only Riley can see. Riley nodded seeing him.

"I'm Tristan, Tristan Taylor." the brown haired boy said before gesturing to a black haired bandana man, "This here is Duke Devlin, the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters."

"Dungeon Dice Monsters?" Riley asked before shuddering again. "How high are we going?"

"By what Kaiba decided." the younger girl said, "I'm Serenity, Joey's little sister."

"And I'm Namu." a tanned white haired man with purple eyes, and wearing a sleeveless shirt said last.

"Nice to meet you. So if Yugi, Joey, and I are three finalists who are the other three?" Cassie asked curiously.

"Actually, I'm a finalist myself." Namu mentioned. "And so is Seto Kaiba himself."

"And the sixth?" Cassie asked.

"That cloaked freak over there, Marik." Joey answered only to pause. "Wait, you do know there are eight finalists not six right?"

"I was told six." Cassie admitted, "Must of gotten it wrong."

"Attention all finalists, please follow me. We're going to explain how the matchups for the finals of the Battle City Tournament will be determined." announced a man in a suit.

"Come on." Cassie told Riley, "And stay close whenever your scared."

She nodded at that as everyone walked to a room with a Blue-Eyes White Dragon bingo machine.

"The eight finalists were each assigned a number based on the order they arrived at the location for the finals." the suited man explained. "This device, the Blue-Eyes Randomizer, will randomly select two numbered balls from one through eight. The two balls selected will represent the duelists who will be facing each other in the next match, does everyone understand?"

They all nodded.

"Then we will now select the duelists for the first round." the man stated as the balls began randomly bouncing and spinning around in the randomizer.

They waited to see.

"The first duelist participating in the match will be..." the man started before a ball popped out of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon's mouths. "Number 3, Yugi Muto!"

Yugi nodded at that.

"And his opponent will be..." the man began as a second ball popped out of a second Blue-Eyes White Dragon's mouth. "Number 6, Ryo Bakura."

Riley sees a white haired man having a necklace looking the same as Yugi's Puzzle smirked maliciously at that. Seeing him she gasped and moved closer to Cassie nervously. Cassie hugged her close. That's when they explained the duels would take place on an elevated platform on top of the blimp causing Riley to gasp and shudder again. Cassie held her close. A few minutes later everyone was on top of the blimp where an elevated field was prepared.

"Now Yugi the time has come for me to obtain the Millennium Puzzle. This won't end like our last encounter." Bakura smirked on one side.

Yugi stood on the other side. "That won't happen Bakura."

His Puzzle glowed as he called, "YU-GI-OHHHH!"

In a spiral of light the mature Yugi or Yami appeared with a serious look. Riley's eyes widened while still shuddering.

"Whoa that's awesome." Cassie admitted in awe holding Riley close, "Guess that's how that spirit you seen with Yugi can switch."

"Wait what? She can see Yami?" Duke asked surprised which Cassie nodded, "Huh, she must be real special to see the Pharaoh."

"Pharaoh?" Cassie asked blinking.

"We'll tell you after he takes care of the evil spirit." Tea mentioned.

Riley and Cassie nodded at that.

_'First I'll win Yugi's Egyptian God Card, and then deliver it to Marik in exchange for the Millennium Rod.'_ Bakura smirked thinking about it, _'Then seizing Yugi's Puzzle will be a simple task.'_

He then narrowed his eyes to Cassie, and Riley,_ 'And he mentioned something bout those two...'_

"Let the first match of the Battle City Finals begin!"

With that they armed their Duel Disks.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: I Am Machine by TDG)**

**Yami Yugi: 4000**

**Yami Bakura: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Cassie started recording.

Yami Bakura 1st Turn:

Yami Bakura drew his card and smirked. "I summon The Portrait's Secret in attack mode."

* * *

_The Portrait's Secret_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1500_

_A portrait cursed by the artist, it is said to bring ill fortune to anyone who owns it._

* * *

"That's all for now."

"Huh? Have you seen that monster before Riri?" Cassie asked her.

She shook her head nervously while moving closer to Cassie and shaking slightly. "No."

Yami Yugi 1st Turn:

"Very well Bakura, my move." Yami Yugi stated drawing his card. "I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in attack mode."

* * *

_Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1200_

_This monster moves so fast that it looks like an illusion to mortal eyes._

_(This card is always treated as a "Phantom Beast" card.)_

* * *

"Attack his Portrait's Secret!"

The Beast charged attacked the Potrait's Secret destroying it but Yami Bakura doesn't look bothered.** (Yami Bakura: 3700)**

Yami Bakura asked smirking, "Was that suppose to be a tickle Yugi?"

Yami Yugi frowned. "I set this card and end my turn."

* * *

**Yami Yugi: 4000**

**Yami Bakura: 3700**

* * *

Yami Bakura 2nd Turn:

Yami Bakura drew his card and smirked. "I summon The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams in attack mode."

* * *

_The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1800_

_This monster feeds on the dreams of an unwary sleeper, dragging the victim into eternal slumber._

* * *

"That ends my turn."

"Another monster with low points that doesn't have any abilities? What's he up too?" Cassie asked seeing that.

Yami Yugi 2nd Turn:

Yami Yugi drew before calling, "In that case I'll summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior!"

A rock magnetic warrior appeared.

* * *

_Gamma the Magnet Warrior_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Rock_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1800_

_Alpha, Beta, and Gamma meld as one to form a powerful monster._

* * *

"Gamma attack his Ghost!" Yami Yugi called as Gamma attacked destroying the Ghost, "Now Gazelle attack him!"

Gazelle slashed Yami Bakura who stepped back grunting. **(Yami Bakura: 2000)**

_'What's he doing!?'_ Namu thought with a scowl that no one noticed.

"I don't get it. Why would he summon monsters with no points or abilities in attack mode, and get damaged?" Cassie asked confused.

"Who cares, Yugi has him in the ropes!" Joey pointed out.

Riley frowned. "Something's wrong though."

* * *

**Yami Yugi: 4000**

**Yami Bakura: 2000**

* * *

Yami Bakura 3rd Turn:

Yami Bakura drew his card. "I summon Headless Knight in attack mode."

* * *

_Headless Knight_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1450_

_DEF: 1700_

_A haunted spirit of a falsely accused knight who wanders in search of truth and justice._

* * *

"That card's stronger but it still isn't strong enough." Cassie said seeing that, "Really it makes no sense."

Yami Yugi 3rd Turn:

"I don't know what your up too but I'll make sure it won't work!" Yami Yugi called as he drew, "Gamma, Gazelle you both know what to do!"

The two attacked them as Yami Bakura grunted more. **(Yami Bakura: 0450)**

"Something fishy is going on." Tea admitted.

"Or Yugi's facing the worst duelist." Tristan mentioned.

At this point Cassie realizes something, "Hold on, wait a minute..."

* * *

**Yami Yugi: 4000**

**Yami Bakura: 0450**

* * *

Yami Bakura 4th Turn:

"Thank you Yugi, you've been an incredible help." Yami Bakura smirked.

"What?" Yami Yugi asked hearing that.

"Wait... Now I get it! Three Fiend monsters are in the graveyard! And that means one thing! He's planning to summon-" Cassie realized in shock.

Riley's eyes widened in horror.

"I remove my three monsters from play Yugi, by doing so I'm allowed to summon my all powerful Dark Necrofear in attack mode." Yami Bakura declared.

At that a female fiend appeared in a dark aura.

* * *

_Dark Necrofear_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 2800_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 3 Fiend-Type monsters from your Graveyard. During the End Phase, if this card is in the Graveyard because it was destroyed by an opponent's card this turn (by battle or card effect) and sent to your Graveyard while it was a Monster Card under your control: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; equip this card to that target. While this card is equipped to a monster by this effect, take control of that monster._

* * *

"Now I'll set two cards and end my turn by activating a powerful spell card known as Dark Sanctuary."

* * *

_Dark Sanctuary_

_Field Spell Card_

_If a "Spirit Message" card would be placed on your field with "Destiny Board", you can Special Summon it as a Normal Monster (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) instead, and if you do, it is unaffected by card effects, except "Destiny Board", and cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Toss a coin and if the result is heads, negate the attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the current ATK of that monster your opponent controls._

* * *

At the field spell's activation the place turned to a red hellish landscape with a castle around and eyes opened staring. Riley gasped and started trembling even more.

"Joey." Serenity said nervously as both Joey, and Cassie hold them.

"Stay close." Joey told his sister.

Yami Yugi grunted, "I knew you were planning something!"

"Of course, now then it's your turn Yugi." Yami Bakura smirked.

Yami Yugi 4th Turn:

Yami Yugi frowned and drew his card. "I sacrifice Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in order to summon my Dark Magician Girl!"

* * *

_Dark Magician Girl_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1700_

_Gains 300 ATK for every "Dark Magician" or "Magician of Black Chaos" in the GY._

* * *

"Now I reveal my facedown Wonder Wand."

* * *

_Wonder Wand_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a Spellcaster monster. It gains 500 ATK. If you control the equipped monster and this card: You can send both to the GY; draw 2 cards._

* * *

_Dark Magician Girl: **(ATK: 2000 + 500 = 2500)**_

The Magician Girl charged.

"Hold that thought Yugi, Dark Sanctuary has a special ability. When you attack you have to flip a coin." Yami Bakura told him.

"A Coin Toss?" Cassie blinked.

"That's correct, so Yugi shall we?" Yami Bakura smirked.

Yami Yugi only stared before stating, "Go ahead Bakura."

Yami Bakura flipped the coin only to frown. "Tails, so your attack continues."

The attack struck Necrofear destroying it. **(Yami Bakura: 0150)**

"Now it's over!" Yami Yugi called as Gamma charged.

"It's not over Yugi, Dark Sanctuary's effect activates again!" Yami Bakura countered.

"Go ahead the result will be the same!" Yami Yugi told him.

Yami Bakura flipped the coin only to smirk. "it's heads Yugi, which means not only is your attack stopped but you take half of your monster's attack points as damage."

A ghost popped out of Gamma striking Yami Yugi who grunted. **(Yami Yugi: 3250)**

"So that's his strategy. Using Dark Sanctuary to protect himself, and Dark Necrofear to deal damage." Cassie said before admitting, "Honestly this is freaking me out."

Namu smirked, _'Before long the Pharaoh will end up in defeat!'_

"Alright Bakura your lucky this turn but it's only a matter of time before your luck's run out!" Yami Yugi stated ending his turn.

"Not quite, you see my Dark Necrofear has a special effect. One that grants me control of your Dark Magician Girl!" Yami Bakura revealed.

"What?" Yami Yugi asked in shock as Necrofear popped from the graveyard using strings to control the spellcaster.

"Ah! He's using Yugi's monsters against him!" Joey cried in shock.

* * *

**Yami Yugi: 3250**

**Yami Bakura: 0150**

* * *

Yami Bakura 5th Turn:

"This is just the beginning, I reveal my trap card Destiny Board." Yami Bakura smirked.

* * *

_Destiny Board_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_When this card and all 4 "Spirit Message" cards with different names are placed on your field, you win the Duel. Once per turn, during your opponent's End Phase: Place 1 "Spirit Message" card from your hand or Deck in your Spell & Trap Zone face-up, in the proper order of "I", "N", "A", and "L". When any "Spirit Message" card or "Destiny Board" you control leaves the field, send all "Spirit Message" cards and "Destiny Board" you control to the Graveyard._

* * *

At that a fiendish board appeared.

Cassie blinked, "Hey isn't that an Ouija Board?"

"Oj-what?" Duke asked hearing that.

"Ouija Board. It's known as a board with letters which allows communication to spirits." Cassie explained.

"That's correct little girl, and the spirits have a message for Yugi that will slowly be revealed to him." Yami Bakura stated as the board moved to the letter F and a spirit with an F on its body appeared. "Once all five letters are revealed I will win this duel, but I can also do this. Dark Magician Girl attack Gamma the Magnet Warrior."

Under Dark Necrofear's control Dark Magician Girl attacked Gamma destroying it as Yami Yugi grunted bracing himself. **(Yami Yugi: 2250)**

_'If he keeps using Dark Magician Girl against me I won't stand a chance! And Dark Sanctuary stops an attack, and deals damage, and Destiny Board will get me if I don't think of something fast! Maybe if I use Wonder Wand's effect, and I can draw two cards!'_ Yami Yugi thought in Yugi's voice before shaking his head, _'No I can't do that, I have to control Dark Magician Girl to use Wonder Wand's ability, and since I don't, I can't. Still theirs gotta be a way!'_

"I end my turn." Yami Bakura smirked._ 'And soon I'll have everything I desire.'_

Yami Yugi 5th Turn:

Yami Yugi drew before calling, "I activate Pot of Greed!"

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

Yami Yugi drew, and widen his eyes, "Swords of Revealing Light!"

* * *

_Swords of Revealing Light_

_Normal Spell Card_

_After this card's activation, it remains on the field, but destroy it during the End Phase of your opponent's 3rd turn. When this card is activated: If your opponent controls a face-down monster, flip all monsters they control face-up. While this card is face-up on the field, your opponent's monsters cannot declare an attack._

* * *

At that swords made of Light appeared on Yami Bakura's field, "As long as it's on the field you cannot attack!"

"Oh foolish Yugi, I don't need to attack you. My Destiny Board will be more than enough to defeat you." Yami Bakura smirked.

Suddenly a powerful gust of wind blew past the field causing Riley to tremble in fear. Cassie hugged her, "Stay close Riri."

Yami Yugi sets a monster ending his turn.

"At the end of your turn my Destiny Board adds the second letter." Yami Bakura mentioned as a spirit with an I appeared next to the F.

* * *

_Spirit Message "I"_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_This card can only be placed on the field by the effect of "Destiny Board"._

* * *

That's where Yami Yugi grinned, "And there's a flaw in your play."

* * *

**Yami Yugi: 2250**

**Yami Bakura: 0150**

* * *

Yami Bakura 6th Turn:

"Oh, and what flaw is that?" Yami Bakura inquired.

"Your limited to only 5 Spell and Trap Zones. If you set a trap or playing a Continuous Spell that isn't a letter you can't complete Destiny Board." Yami Yugi grinned.

"I don't think that's the case Yugi." they turned to Cassie who mentioned, "I don't think we know all of what Dark Sanctuary has to offer. We know of it's effect to negate an attack, and inflict damage. But what if that isn't it's only effect, and has something to assist Destiny Board?"

"She's correct, my Dark Sanctuary allows me to summon my letters as monsters unaffected by any of your cards. Of course they can't stop you from attacking me but your Dark Magician Girl will protect my life points." Yami Bakura stated. "I can't attack thanks to your Swords so I'll simply end my turn."

_Swords of Revealing Light: **(1/3)**_

"In addition Dark Sanctuary stops an attack." Tea grunted, "Yugi you can do it! Take this creep down!"

Yami Yugi 6th Turn:

Yami Yugi drew looking, _'Big Shield Gardna! It's strong enough to block Magician Girl!'_ "I place a monster, and one card. Your move."

A spirit with the letter N appeared.

* * *

_Spirit Message "N"_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_This card can only be placed on the field by the effect of "Destiny Board"._

* * *

**Yami Yugi: 2250**

**Yami Bakura: 0150**

* * *

Yami Bakura 7th Turn:

"I'll simply end my turn."

_Swords of Revealing Light: **(2/3)**_

Yami Yugi 7th Turn:

Yami Yugi drew seeing what it is before saying, "I activate the face-down, Monster Reborn!"

* * *

_Monster Reborn_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster in either GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"And with it I can summon Gamma!" Yami Yugi called as Gamma reappeared.

"What good will that do you?" Yami Bakura questioned. "Dark Magician Girl is still more powerful."

Yami Yugi only grunted, "My turn is over."

"Which means the fourth letter appears." Yami Bakura smirked as an A appeared.

* * *

_Spirit Message "A"_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_This card can only be placed on the field by the effect of "Destiny Board"._

* * *

**Yami Yugi: 2250**

**Yami Bakura: 0150**

* * *

Yami Bakura 8th Turn:

"This duel is over Yugi, at the end of your turn the last letter will be revealed and you'll lose this duel. I end my turn."

_Swords of Revealing Light: **(3/3)**_

The Swords vanished as Cassie grunted, "Even if he stops Destiny Board, Dark Magician Girl will be ready to attack now that Swords' effect is gone."

Riley frowned. "What can he do Cassie?"

Yami Yugi 9th Turn:

Yami Yugi grunted placing his hand on his deck to draw only for Yugi's spirit to tell him,**_ 'Yami, I guess there's only one way to win this.'_**

_'That's right.'_ Yami agreed.

Yugi told him, **_'If we don't play the Egyptian God this turn, we're gonna lose the duel, and we've gotta win to save the world! We have to draw it now!'_**

Yami nodded before looking at his deck closing his eyes, _'Heart of the Cards... Guide me!'_

He drew which instantly sparked a bright light. Riley gasped in shock.

"What's he doing!?" Cassie asked in shock.

Yami Yugi declared, "I sacrifice Gamma, and face down Kuriboh, and Big Shield Gardna! I summon the Egyptian God Card, SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!"

At that the three vanished as a lightning bolt struck the blimp clearing one side of Dark Sanctuary revealing the same Dragon Cassie, and Riley witnessed before roaring.

* * *

_Slifer the Sky Dragon_

_Divine Type_

_Level 10_

_Divine-Beast_

_ATK: X000_

_DEF: X000_

_This card cannot be Set. This card can only be Tribute Summoned by Tributing 3 monsters. The Normal Summon of this card cannot be negated. When this card is Normal Summoned, Spells, Traps, and Effect Monster effects cannot be activated. While this card is on the field, control of this card cannot switch and the card is unaffected by the effects of Trap Cards and Effect Monsters other than "Obelisk the Tormentor" and "The Winged Dragon of Ra". The effect of "Obelisk the Tormentor" only affects this card for one turn. Your opponent cannot tribute this effects of Spell Cards only affect this card for one turn. This card cannot be removed from the field by the effects of Spell Cards. This card's ATK and DEF are equal to 1000x the number of cards you have in your hand. When a monster is summoned to your opponent's side of the field in Attack or Defense Position, decrease its respective ATK or DEF by 2000. If this reduces that card's ATK or DEF to 0, destroy that card._

* * *

"Joey..." Serenity whispered fearfully.

"What is that man?" Tristan asked.

"The hugest Duel Monster I've ever seen!" Joey answered in awe.

"It's about time he played it." Kaiba said seeing it.

"Riri that's the Dragon we seen before when we met Yugi!" Cassie cried in shock, "It looks bigger like this!"

Riley just nodded staring at Slifer in awe.

"Slifer's attack points are determined by how many cards are in my hand." Yami Yugi said showing his hand of four cards.

_Slifer:** (ATK: X000 + (1000 x 4) = 4000)**_

_'That's the card Marik desires! But how can I defeat this beast!?'_ Yami Bakura thought in shock before shaking his head, _'What am I worried about, Dark Sanctuary stops it from landing a hit!'_

"Come on Yuge, just one attack and you'll win." Joey grinned.

"Ready yourself Bakura! Slifer attack-" Yami Yugi started only for them to sense someone approaching.

It was a black cloak man holding a golden rod with the same eye as Yugi's Puzzle, and Bakura's Ring with marks on his face.

"Marik, what are you doing here?" Joey questioned.

"That's Marik?" Cassie asked.

The man known as Marik said to Yami Yugi, "I will advise you not to attack."

"What do you mean?" Yami Yugi questioned.

"My Millennium Rod controls both Bakura and the Spirit, and I will release him to prove it. " Marik told him.

_'Marik, what are you plotting?'_ Yami Bakura questioned.

**_'The only way to win this duel is for you to release your control on the real Bakura.'_** Namu told him in his mind, **_'Yugi doesn't have what it takes to attack his friend so he will be disqualified.'_**

_'For your sake I hope you're right.'_ Yami Bakura replied as the ring flashed.

"Yugi? What's going on, where am I?" Bakura asked before wincing and falling to his knees while clutching bandages on his arm.

"Is he okay!?" Cassie asked seeing that as they looked over.

"Bakura?" Yami Yugi asked him.

"Yugi, my arm... it hurts." Bakura said weakly.

"Your friend is injured. If you attack with your Egyptian God Card he won't be able to survive the damage." Marik stated.

"Marik, this is low even for you!" Yami Yugi yelled before turning back to Bakura , "Hang on Bakura."

Her tried to run over only for Roland to say, "Stop right there! Your not allowed to have contact with your opponent during a duel! Take another step, and your immediately disqualified."

"Yugi... it hurts." Bakura cried out in pain.

"We can't just stand here!" Cassie grunted, "I can't watch anymore of this!"

Namu and Yami Bakura were watching Bakura clutch his arm in pain before Yami Bakura frowned.

_'This is far too great a risk Marik, then boy is in danger and cannot allow him to be harmed. I still need him!'_ Yami Bakura declared as a flash of light enveloped him.

"I'm back Yugi."

Namu scowl as Yami Yugi yelled in shock, "You!"

"Yes, I'm back in control, and now if you plan on attacking me, why not do it!?" Yami Bakura declared with a smirk spreading his arms.

Yami Yugi stared at him before nodding. "Slifer, attack Dark Magician Girl and end this duel!"

Slifer roared attacking as Yami Bakura declared, "You may have won this round Yugi but I'll be back to take control that's mine! HAHAHAHAHA!"

His laughing continued as the field cleared showing the real Bakura unconscious.

* * *

**Yami Yugi: 2250**

**Yami Bakura: 0000**

**Yami Yugi wins the duel!**

* * *

"The winner of this duel is Yugi Muto!" Roland announced.

"I'll call help." Cassie said calling her Duel Disk.

Riley nodded at that.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... that was intense.**

**bopdog111: Glad that ended when it did.**

**Ulrich362: True, but now there's quite a lot to be explained to Riley and Cassie.**

**bopdog111: How do you think they'll react?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to find out. Oh and Cassie should probably comfort her girlfriend given her fear of heights. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	33. Cassie vs Marik

**bopdog111: Time for some comfort in the mind huh?**

**Ulrich362: Definitely.**

**bopdog111: Well Cass is gonna have a good time helping her girlfriend, and might be time her ankle is done recovering.**

**Ulrich362: Hopefully, it has been a while.**

**bopdog111: Let's see.**

**Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It was shortly after Yugi's victory over Bakura and Cassie was hugging a trembling Riley as Yugi and his friends were with them. Right now Bakura is being given medical treatment as the doctor looked on Riley's ankle to see it's recovery, and said to her, "Alright your ankle's all healed up. Just be more careful."

"Thank you." Riley said before standing up only to shudder and hug Cassie again.

Cassie hugged her back, "That 'evil spirit' really scared her. Why was he in Battle City though wasting his time in a tournament?"

"That spirit was trying to gather the seven Millennium Items." Yugi explained.

"The what?" Cassie asked before looking at his Puzzle, "You mean like what was on you, that spirit, and what Marik used to free Bakura?"

"Yeah, the items are his Millennium Ring, my puzzle, Marik's Millennium Rod, the Millennium Scale, the Millennium Key, the Millennium Eye, and the Millennium Necklace." Yugi nodded.

"They just be pretty important if this guy wants them. But since he's gone from Yami's match we shouldn't worry about him again right?" Cassie asked.

"Hopefully not, but this isn't the first time he's shown up." Joey admitted.

"Well can you guys tell us what's going on?" Cassie asked them.

"We can try, what do you want to know?" Yugi asked.

"Everything. You guys are protecting the Items to help the World, and we're jumping across Dimensions to help my brother." Cassie answered placing Riley on her lap.

"Jumping Dimensions?" Tea asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well I'll tell you guys as soon as you tell me your story." Cassie said to them.

Suddenly the door opened and Namu walked in. "Bakura's resting, but is anyone else getting kind of nervous about this tournament?"

"Ah don't worry we will be sure that Marik will not get the God Cards." Joey told him.

"That's a relief." Namu admitted. "Though if two other finalists have cards as powerful as the one Yugi played I'm kind of worried what might happen."

"Well we sort of know what Cass is made of so we can imagine." Tristan admitted.

"Uh don't mean to interrupt..." Cassie said as they looked, "But can you please tell me what the story is?"

"Oh sorry, well basically I'm supposed to stop a great evil and save the world." Yugi explained. "But to do that I need to win the Battle City Tournament and defeat Marik."

"And Joey said is to keep him from getting the God Cards. Does he mean there are more like Slifer?" Cassie asked him.

"That's right, Slifer the Sky Dragon is mine, and Kaiba has another one named Obelisk the Tormentor." Yugi nodded. "Unfortunately Marik is supposed to have the last one."

"And I'm guessing it's nothing good." Cassie admitted.

Riley shuddered at that.

"And is Yami like connected to this?" Cassie asked.

"Yami's actually an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh, and we're trying to help him regain his memories." Tea answered. "Apparently the key is the three Egyptian God Cards and the Millennium Puzzle so we have to make sure we get them before Marik does."

"Well that explains why Duke called him Pharaoh before." Cassie admitted, "Okay anything else we should know?"

"Just be careful, that creep Marik can mess with your head and turn you into his puppet." Joey answered with a frown.

"Yeah thanks for saying that. Now to my story." Cassie said before explaining about where she and Riley came from, Yuya's outbursts, the Fusion Dimension causing severe chaos, Riley with her, Yuto, and Yugo to the Synchro Dimension, and her with Riley alone coming to here.

When she finished they all looked stunned.

"That... you're serious aren't you?" Joey asked her.

"We told Kaiba about it, and he said he will agree to help us build a portal for us to get back on track when we prove ourselves here in Battle City. My matches had motivated Kaiba to make Synchro, Xyz, and Pendulum Cards." Cassie explained.

"So that's where they came from, that's pretty..." Tristan started only for the blimp to suddenly shake causing Riley to gasp and cry out.

Cassie hugged her close before explaining to them, "She's deathly afraid of heights."

"Oh man, that has to be rough." Tea mentioned.

"At least she has her friends right?" Namu asked.

"And her girl. And with how the last match gone we will be here for a while until an announcement for the next one is made. So if you know anything be sure to know on me and Riri's door before hand." Cassie said taking Riley with her.

"I'm sorry Cassie." Riley whispered.

Cassie closed the door as she smiled, "There's nothing to be sorry about. I don't blame your fear of heights."

Riley teared up before hugging her. "Cassie..."

Cassie locked the door as they walked to the bed as she said, "I can give you a clean bill of health for your bad ankle gone."

Riley blushed but smiled. "That sounds nice."

Cassie laid her down before raising Riley's shirt where Cass softly kisses her stomach. Riley sighed softly at that.

"Hey Riley?" Cassie asked her.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Have you thought of taking this to the next level?" Cassie asked her.

Riley blushed. "Um... yeah, I have."

"Well, I also thought of it." Cassie smiled to her.

"Then... do you want to?" she asked.

Cassie only pushed her shirt up more as she smiled, "Now that I've taken a good look your mini-muffins look beautiful."

Riley blushed more. "Thank you."

Cassie then started doing what she normally does on Riley's chest. She gasped and squeaked slightly. Cassie continues on kissing, rubbing, or licking Riley's chest with playful intent. Riley gasped more. "Cassie..."

Cassie grinned up at her. Riley blushed. "Um... can I sit up?"

Hearing that Cassie scooted back. Riley sat up nervously before taking her shirt off and lying back down. Cassie seeing that grinned before getting back to work. Riley squeaked again. That was before Cassie started sucking.

"Cassie!" Riley cried out.

Cassie chuckled hearing that. She blushed more at that. Cassie continued for a few for seconds before pulling back smiling.

"That... wow." Riley whispered before smiling.

"Yup, I want to make it extra special for you dear." Cassie grinned to her.

Riley teared up at that before hugging her. "You're amazing."

Cassie hugged her back at that.

"Do... do you want me to do that?" she asked.

Cassie blinked before chuckling sheepish with a blush which is something Riley didn't expect, "Well uh... It's... Gonna be special for you..."

Riley nodded at that.

"Well I should give you a heads up. I'm lucky cause... Well I took after momma." Cassie admitted blushing to her.

"Huh?" Riley asked hearing that.

"I... Cover them in bandages so that they won't stick out." Cassie admitted to her rubbing her head.

Riley blinked. "Huh?"

Cassie pulled her shirt off showing bandages hugging her chest close. Riley's eyes widened. "You're hurt?"

"No... It's just..." Cassie said before closing her eyes taking them off.

Riley looked before her eyes widened. "Cassie..."

"Yeah... I am lucky like Momma huh?" Cassie chuckling embarrassingly, "Not like big sis Zuzu's but their still..."

Riley hesitantly touched one. "Do you think it means you'll grow a cute baby in your tummy one day?"

Cassie gasped softly before saying, "Well... We both will won't we?"

Riley smiled, and nodded before gently kissing them. Cassie squeaked at this, "Riri."

Riley blushed as she kept kissing them only for someone to knock on the door.

"Cassie, are you busy?" Tea's voice asked.

Hearing that Riley pulled back putting her shirt on as Cassie jumped beside the bed to hide while wrapping the bandages, "Y-Yes!"

"Can we talk for a little bit, they're going to pick the next match soon but I wanted to talk before that. Do you mind?" she asked.

"Okay." Cassie said finished wrapping before putting her shirt on, "You can come in."

Tea opened the door and walked in. "Oh, I didn't know you guys were busy."

"That's okay. We see comforting each other." Cassie assured smiling before asking curiously, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, it's about what you said before about your brother." Tea admitted. "Oh, actually do you mind if we go talk with my friends too?"

She turned to Riley having said that. "We'll be right back alright?"

Riley nodded as they walked out. A few moments later she heard someone knock on the door. At that Riley opened the door, "Cassie?"

It was Namu. "You're pretty close to Cassie, is it true though? She brought Synchro, Xyz, and Pendulum to the tournament?"

"Uh yeah. Her brother created Pendulum Summoning, and we need to help him." Riley admitted.

"I see, well that's good to hear." Namu mentioned before taking out a rod identical to Marik's as it began glowing.

"Huh-" Riley froze staring at it.

"You'll serve as an excellent mind slave." Namu smirked as Riley's eyes turned dull before they turned back to normal and he put the rod away. "Well wish her good luck for her duels alright?"

Riley slowly nodded, "Yes... Master."

Namu smirked before walking off just as Cassie walked in.

"Was that Namu?" she asked curiously.

Riley nodded to her before asking, "What did you & Tea talked about?"

Cassie looked down. "What happened to Yuya."

She paused before blushing.

"Do... do you want to continue before the next duel?"

Riley said to her, "Maybe later. Cause you need to be ready for your Duel. I wish you good luck."

Cassie pouted before nodding. "Ok."

She gave her a kiss as they walked to the randomizer to see who was dueling next. Roland said, "Now let's see who is next in the next duel."

The bingo machine rolled before rolling out, "Number 8, Cassie Sakaki!"

Riley smiled. "Good luck Cass."

Cassie nodded before what they heard next made them pale, "Number 4, Marik Ishtar!"

"No way, Marik?" Joey asked as everyone turned to him.

Marik only turned to Cassie who tensed before standing up straight saying, "Okay... Let's have fun."

Marik just nodded before walking off.

Riley shuddered before moving too Yugi. "Can... can I stay next to you?"

Yugi nodded to her as they head on top of the blimp ready to start as Cassie took a deep breath, _'Okay no pressure.'_

"Alright Duelists prepare your Decks!" Roland called as they activated their Duel Disks.

**"Action Field: Crossover activate."** Cassie's Duel Disk announced as the field was turned on.

* * *

_Crossover_

_Action Field Spell_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"An Action Duel here? But what if someone falls?" Riley asked nervously.

"Don't worry Riri. There are ledges, and monsters can help them out, and stuff." Cassie smiled to her girlfriend before explaining about Crossover to Marik, "Here is what you need to know about Crossover. We are having an Action Duel which makes our monsters real, and allows us to take Action Cards scattered around here but you can only have 1 Action Card at a time, and they can be activated at anytime as Defense or Offense."

Marik just nodded. "Very well."

"Let round 2 of the semifinals begin!" Roland announced as they get started.

"Let's duel!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Shadows by From Ashes to New)**

**Cassie: 4000**

**Marik: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Marik 1st Turn:

"I'll go first, and I set five cards facedown to end my turn." Marik stated.

"Huh five cards down?" Joey asked seeing that.

Cassie 1st Turn:

"Okay draw!" Cassie called drawing looking, "And to start I'll use Foolish Burial to send Slam Bam from my Deck to the graveyard!"

* * *

_Foolish Burial_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send 1 monster from your Deck to the GY._

* * *

"And as Spam Bam is in the graveyard your middle set card goes to your hand!" Cassie called pointing to it.

Marik frowned adding the card to his hand.

secs ago"And then I summon Skylander - Trigger Happy!" Cassie added as a small brown fur creature with long ears, and wielding two golden guns appeared.

_**"No Gold, No Glory!"**_ the new Skylander laughed pointing one of his pistols at Marik.

* * *

_Skylander - Trigger Happy_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1100_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: Target 1 Level 4 or lower non-LIGHT "Skylander" monster in your GY, Special Summon it but negate it's effects. If this card is sent to the GY: Gain 200 LP for each card your opponent controls. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Trigger Happy" per turn._

* * *

Marik frowned seeing that.

"And with him summoned, Spam Bam returns from the graveyard!" Cassie said as the four armed ape appeared again.

**_"Armed and Dangerous!"_** Slam Bam declared.

* * *

_Skylander - Slam Bam_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 800_

_If you control a "Skylander" Ritual Monster: You can discard this card, and if you do add 1 "Skylander" monster with a different attribute then that monster to your hand. If this card is sent to the GY except by it's own effect: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field, return it to the hand. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Slam Bam" per turn._

* * *

"Alright Trigger Happy get him with Trigger Coin!" Cassie called as Trigger Happy shot several gold coins from his pistols at Marik.

"Not quite, I play the trap card Paleozoic Canadia, this switches your monster to defense mode." Marik countered.

* * *

_Paleozoic Canadia_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; change it to face-down Defense Position. Once per Chain, when a Trap Card is activated while this card is in your GY: You can Special Summon this card as a Normal Monster (Aqua/WATER/Level 2/ATK 1200/DEF 0). (This card is NOT treated as a Trap.) If Summoned this way, this card is unaffected by monster effects, also banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

Trigger Happy stammered going to defense as his coin bullets vanished as Cassie grunted, "In that case Slam Bam!"

Slam Bam charged at Marik.

"I activate the trap Paleozoic Dinomischus, by discarding one card Slam Bam is banished." Marik stated. "And I'll chain the effect of Paleozoic Canadia in my graveyard."

* * *

_Paleozoic Dinomischus_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 face-up card on the field; discard 1 card, and if you do, banish it. Once per Chain, when a Trap Card is activated while this card is in your GY: You can Special Summon this card as a Normal Monster (Aqua/WATER/Level 2/ATK 1200/DEF 0). (This card is NOT treated as a Trap.) If Summoned this way, this card is unaffected by monster effects, also banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

Slam Bam vanished making Cassie cry out in shock only to see the graveyard portal open.

A monster she didn't recognize appeared.

* * *

_Paleozoic Canadia_

_Water Type_

_Level 2_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 0_

_This card is unaffected by monster effects. If this card leaves the field, banish it._

* * *

"What the?" Cassie asked surprised, "How did you summon that?"

"If I activate a trap card while one of my Paleozoic cards is in my graveyard I can summon that trap as a monster." Marik stated. "But that isn't the only thing you might want to know."

"So what's next?" Cassie said hearing that.

Marik took out his Millennium Rod. "Why don't you ask your friend?"

Hearing something they turned to Riley. Her eyes were dull and she had a blank expression on her face.

"Riley?" Cassie asked off guard seeing her eyes, "What's wrong, her eyes!"

Suddenly Riley moved to the edge of the blimp.

"I can't take risks against someone as skilled as you. Three mechanics we've never seen before, so I've taken the liberty of adding a new Mind Slave to my collection." Marik told her. "Win this duel, and I'll order her to jump."

"You will what!?" Cassie asked him in shock.

"That's too low for you Marik!" Joey yelled at him while Namu smirks which no one notices.

"If you wish to save your precious Riley's life, you'll simply throw this duel." Marik stated calmly before putting his Rod away. "Now then, you know what you have to do."

Cassie grunted before looking at her hand, _'If I use this then, I can defend myself for now.'_

"I place 1 card down, and end my turn." Cassie ended her turn.

* * *

**Cassie: 4000**

**Marik: 4000**

* * *

Marik 2nd Turn:

"I activate the trap card Embodiment of Apophis." Marik declared.

* * *

_Embodiment of Apophis_

_Continuous Trap Card_

__During either player's Main Phase: Special Summon this card as a Normal Monster (Reptile-Type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1800). (This card is also still a Trap Card.)__

* * *

"And just like Canadia I can activate the effect of Paleozoic Dinomischus in my graveyard." Marik added as two more monsters appeared.

* * *

_Paleozoic Dinomischus_

_Water Type_

_Level 2_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 0_

_This card is unaffected by monster effects. If this card leaves the field, banish it._

* * *

Cassie grunted seeing this.

"Canadia attack Trigger Happy." Marik declared.

Canadia charged in striking Trigger Happy making him shatter as Cassie grunted, "Well I still got Trigger Happy's ability! Since he's now at the graveyard, I gain 200 points for each card on your field!"

**(Cassie: 4800)**

"Embodiment of Apophis and Paleozoic Dinomischus attack her directly!"

The two charged only for Cassie to call, "I activate the trap, Skylander Upgrades!"

* * *

_Skylander Upgrades_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent 's monster declares a direct attack: Negate that attack, then add 1 "Skylander" monster from your GY to your hand who's Attribute is different then one monster your opponent controls. You can banish this card, and 1 "Skylander" Monster from your GY: Target 1 "Skylander" monster you control; It gains 1000 ATK._

* * *

"So now the attack with the stronger monster is negated!" Cassie called as the Embodiment stopped as she add Trigger Happy to her hand, "Though since a Trap was activated you can again summon another monster?"

Marik frowned as another monster appeared. "Riley's life must not mean much to you."

* * *

_Paleozoic Pikaia_

_Water Type_

_Level 2_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 0_

_This card is unaffected by monster effects. If this card leaves the field, banish it._

* * *

"Now that's such crazy talk! I love her with all my heart but I won't let you win! I don't know how but I will set her free!" Cassie promised.

Marik met her gaze. "My two remaining monsters attacks you directly!"

The two charged in as Cassie uses this moment to run for an Action Card. As she did she heard Tea cry out in horror. Hearing that Cassie turned. Riley had jumped over the barrier on the top of the Blimp and if she let go she would fall to her death. Seeing that Cassie stopped, "RILEY!"

Distracted the two Trap Monsters struck her. **(Cassie: 2400)**

"This is your last warning, throw this duel." Marik told her ending his turn.

Cassie glared with burning tears in her eyes, _'Now what do I do!? I can't surrender, or lose cause that would mean we would lose our chance to help Yuya, but if I do mean Riley would fall, and I lose her! Either way I can... I can't do anything!'_

Yami told Yugi in his mind, _'Yugi!'_

_'I know, but what can we do?'_ Yugi thought nervously.

_'Put the Millennium Puzzle on Riley! I have an idea!'_ Yami told him.

Yugi nodded running to do so. Riley was grabbing onto the barrier as Yugi reached her taking off the puzzle, and hastily put it on her neck as it glowed bright causing Riley to blank out.

* * *

_In Riley's mind..._

**_'Riley.'_**

_'What?'_

**_'It's me Yami. Fight Marik's control on your mind.'_**

_'That... what do you mean? Marik didn't do anything to me.'_

**_'He's using you as a hostage to force Cassie to make a difficult decision in his Duel with you with the Millennium Rod. If she wins he will make you jump off the blimp!'_**

**_'Not this time pharaoh, you won't be breaking this mind slave out of my control.'_** a third voice stated. **_'Now Jump!'_**

At that the Eye of Wdjat glowed brightly as Yami's voice commanded, _**'Marik! Release her now!'**_

Yami channeled energy as Marik felt his control weakening.

**_'Not again, Riley obey me now!'_** Marik's voice echoed. **_'_****_Jump from this blimp!'_**

**_'Riley fight it! Fight!'_** Yami told her.

Riley in her mind looked on before closing her eyes glowing bright expelling Marik's magic on her. She suddenly cried out. The Eye of Wdjat appeared on her as Yami appeared hugging her close.

"Riley!" Cassie's voice cried in horror.

_'Cassie... Marik get out of my HEAD!'_ Riley's consciousness shouted letting out shockwaves.

Marik's eyes widened. _"Impossible!"_

With that Marik is unable to keep his control, and was expelled.

* * *

Riley was pulled up looked over by the group as Cassie asked from where she is concerned, "Is she okay!?"

"She will be." Yugi answered.

"Now take that creep down." Joey told her.

With that Cassie turned to Marik looking MAD, "Now you've done it Marik. For what you done to my girl, I won't forgive you!"

Marik stared at her calmly.

Cassie 2nd Turn:

"Draw!" Cassie called drawing, "And to start off, I activate Skylands Heroes!"

* * *

_Skylands Heroes_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_When this card activates: Place 2 "Skylander" Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck to your Pendulum Zones. During your Standby Phase: If you control no "Skylander" monsters in your Pendulum Zones; destroy this card. Once per turn: Target 1 "Skylander" monster you control; your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to the activation of that monster's effects this turn._

* * *

"With this I can set a Skylander Pendulum Scale!" Cassie explained.

Marik's eyes widened.

"And now I set Scale 2 Skylander Supercharger - Fiesta, and Scale 7 Skylander Imaginator - Swashbuckler to set the Pendulum Scale!" Cassie called as the two flew up.

* * *

_Skylander Imaginator - Swashbuckler_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Pendulum Scale: 7_

_Warrior/Fusion/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1700_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Will be revealed._

_**Monster Effect:** 1 DARK "Skylander" monster + 1 "Skylander" monster that's a different attribute_  
_When this card is Fusion Summoned: Shuffle 1 "Skylander" Ritual Monster, and 1 "Portal of Power" from your hand to your Deck, target 2 "Skylander" monsters with different attributes from your GY; Special Summon them, but negate their effects, and send them to the GY during the End Phase. You cannot conduct your battle phase the turn you activate this effect. You can discard 1 card from your hand, halve the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

_Skylander Supercharger - Fiesta_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 3_

_Pendulum Scale: 2_

_Zombie/Xyz/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1900_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Will be revealed._

_**Monster Effect:** 2 Level 3 "Skylander" monsters_  
_Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Target 1 monster on the field, negate it's effects. If you use this effect all battle damage your opponent takes this turn is halved._

* * *

"I activate my fifth trap, Paleozoic Olenoides.' Marik called. "This trap destroys a spell or trap on the field."

* * *

_Paleozoic Olenoides_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy it. Once per Chain, when a Trap Card is activated while this card is in your Graveyard: Special Summon this card as a Normal Monster (Aqua-Type/WATER/Level 2/ATK 1200/DEF 0). (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.) If Summoned this way, this card is unaffected by monster effects, also banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

"Say what?" Cassie asked hearing that.

"You heard me, and I'll use this trap to destroy Fiesta." Marik told her.

The lower scale Pendulum Skylander shattered as Cassie grunted, "Alright it's no big deal! I summon Skylander - Hot Dog!"

Hot Dog appeared calling, **_"See Spot Burn!"_**

* * *

_Skylander - Hot Dog_

_Fire Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast/Tuner_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 1200_

_When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Add 1 "Portal of Power" to your hand. When this card is sent to the GY: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Hot Dog" per turn._

* * *

"When summoned, I add Portal of Power to my hand!" Cassie said taking the card.

Marik frowned at that.

"And now I activate Swashbuckler's Pendulum Ability! Once while in play by banishing Portal of Power from my hand, I can Ritual Summon a Skylander from my Deck!" Cassie revealed.

"A Ritual Summon from your deck?" Marik questioned in shock.

Trigger Happy with Hot Dog vanished as Cassie called, "Come! Skylander Giant -Ninjini!"

The Genie Skylander appeared swinging her blades, **_"Any last wishes?"_**

* * *

_Skylander Giant - Ninjini_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Spellcaster/Ritual_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1900_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with, "Portal of Power". Once per turn, discard 1 card: Draw 1 card. (Other effects will be revealed.)_

* * *

Marik looked at the monster nervously.

"And now Hot Dog deals you 500 points while Trigger Happy gives me 200 for every card on your field!" Cassie added to him.

**(Marik: 3500)**

**(Cassie: 3200)**

"And I use Heroes's effect to where you can't do anything when I use her abilities!" Cassie added to him, "Now by banishing Upgrades, and Trigger Happy she gains 1000 points!"

_Nijini: **(ATK: 2200 + 1000 = 3200)**_

Marik's eyes widened in shock.

"And now Ninjini banishes Hot Dog to gain 200 points equal to it's level!" Cassie added.

_Ninjini: **(ATK: 3200 + (200 * 3) = 3800)**_

Cassie ran for an Action Card grabbing it, "I activate Over Sword!"

* * *

_Over Sword_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster on the field; it gains 500 ATK during the Battle Phase only, also its attack cannot be negated._

* * *

"You can't negate it's attack, and it's now 500 points stronger!" Cassie called as Ninjini charged at Canadia. **(ATK: 3800 + 500 = 4300)**

Marik's eyes widened in disbelief.

**_'Odion!'_** Marik heard in his head.

_'Master Marik, she's too powerful.'_ Odion replied. _'Not even my strongest monster can stop her now.'_

**_'There is only one way for you to take her down! Use the Proxy Egyptian God Card!'_** the voice of Namu told him.

Odion's eyes widened. _'Master Marik, what are you talking about?'_

**_'I slipped a copy of Ra in your Deck just in case something like this would happen. And now it's the right moment to use it on your next turn, and she will collapse from injuries that can get her disqualified!'_** Namu answered.

_'Master Marik I can't... if I try to use an Egyptian God Card...'_ Odion started nervously only to turn to Cassie hesitantly.

**_'I know the risks but desperate times calls for desperate measures! She must not stand in my way!'_** Namu told him.

_'I understand master Marik.'_ Odion replied.

With that Cassie called, "Ninjini attack Paleozoic Canadia!"

Ninjini charged in. The monster shattered as Marik cried out.

**(Marik: 0400)**

Cassie breathed before stating, "I end my turn. Over Sword, and Ninjini's abilities end here."

_Ninjini: **(ATK: 4300 - (200 * 3) - 500 = 3200)**_

"Alright Marik. Next turn, I will finish this duel." Cassie told him.

* * *

**Cassie: 3200**

**Marik: 0400**

* * *

Marik 3rd Turn:

Marik drew his card only for his eyes to widen in shock. _'Master Marik... I understand.'_ "I don't know what your friends did to break my control over your girlfriend but this duel is as good as over."

"Huh?" Cassie asked hearing that before realizing, "Wait a minute... Yugi told me your suppose to have an Egyptian God Card... Then that means the card you drew is-!"

"I sacrifice my three monsters in order to call forth my Egyptian God Card." Marik declared. "Come forth Winged Dragon of Ra!"

At that the three monsters on his field vanished as they looked where a beam of light shot down revealing a flaming silhouette of a huge golden Dragon having a ring, and red eyes was on the field roaring.

* * *

_The Winged Dragon of Ra_

_Divine Type_

_Level 10_

_Divine-Beast_

_ATK: ?_

_DEF: ?_

_Effects unknown._

* * *

"Holy so that is...!" Joey said in shock as Riley woke up.

Seeing, and now up against the Egyptian God Card before her the courage, and bravery Cassie gained from seeing Riley's condition vanished staring at the dragon in fear.

Suddenly storm clouds formed as a bolt of lightning struck Marik causing his rod to shatter into pieces as he collapsed.

"Huh what is-AHHH!" Cassie screamed being struck as well collapsing.

"Cassie!" Riley cried in horror before running to the field.

"Hold!" Ronald told her, "Your not allowed to make contact with a Duelist in the middle of a Duel! One more step, and she's disqualified!"

"She's hurt, I have to help her!" Riley argued with tears.

"What happens now is for them." Kaiba said before saying, "I don't know where that bolt or lightning came from but if they don't manage to get up in 10 seconds their both disqualified."

Riley stared at Kaiba in shock before running past Roland. "Cassie... Cassie answer me!"

Cassie yelled, "Stay back!"

Riley froze with tears. "Cassie you're..."

"I know... But... If you come closer we will lose our chance to help Yuya... But don't worry... As soon as I..." Cassie said as she, and Marik struggles to get up, "Stand... You can come all you want... Just trust me!"

Riley nodded but looked really scared.

Cassie at that struggles against Marik as they fell back down but Cassie grunted struggling back up before to the happiness of Riley, and the gang Cassie got up first yelling out as Ronald announced, "And with that Marik is disqualified! The winner of the second semi-finals is Cassie Sakaki!"

* * *

**Cassie: 3200**

**Marik: 0400 (Disqualified)**

**Cassie wins the Duel!**

* * *

The moment he said that Riley ran to Cassie and hugged her with tears. Cassie winced from her injures but smiled at Riley, "Sorry... Bout that Ri..."

Riley was sobbing. They heard shifting as Marik looked up, "You... Your a worthy opponent... I wish you luck against Master Marik..."

"Master Marik?" Cassie asked as Riley's eyes widened.

"Cassie, when you went with Tea... Namu came to the room."

"Huh?" Cassie asked hearing that.

"I'm not Marik... I'm a servant of his... I am Odion, a loyal... Servant... The... Real... Marik... Is... Namu..." With those words Odion went unconscious collapsing.

"Namu" suddenly started screaming as he grabbed his head.

"Huh? What's up with him?" Duke asked turning hearing that in shock.

He continued screaming before looking down with a glowing golden eye on his forehead and a more sinister expression as he smirked.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Not good.**

**bopdog111: Now the real villain of this arc shows himself.**

**Ulrich362: Yeah, Yami Marik.**

**bopdog111: What's gonna happen now?**

**Ulrich362: More fluff? And a very interesting 3rd match. One that I honestly can't say how it will end.**

**bopdog111: Can we say what it is?**

**Ulrich362: Be my guest Bopdog.**

**bopdog111: Yami Marik vs Ishizu.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, should be fun. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	34. Brother vs Sister!

**bopdog111: He now appears.**

**Ulrich362: Yami Marik.**

**bopdog111: So now what can Cass, and Riley do against such an opponent?**

**Ulrich362: Well first things first would be seeing what he's capable of. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It was a few minutes after Cassie barely managed to defeat Odion and Riley managed to somehow break through Marik's mind control. And now their in the room their staying in allowing Riley to take care of Cassie's injuries.

"Cassie... what are you going to do?" Riley asked nervously.

Cassie smiled to her, "Keep on going."

"But... he's dangerous." Riley whispered fearfully. "After what he..."

She just started trembling at that.

"We should have waited for Declan and the others."

Cassie softly took her shoulder, "It's okay Riri. We came this far, and I ain't stopping now."

"I don't want you to be hurt though..." Riley admitted.

Cassie frowned, "What hurts me more is you getting hurt too Riri."

Riley hugged her. Cassie hugged her back before asking, "Why don't we continue where we left off?"

Riley smiled. "Ok, that sounds nice."

Hearing that Cassie blushed taking off the shirt showing that the bandages covering her chest were damaged. Riley frowned seeing that before lightly brushing them. Cassie shuddered before asking, "You... You want to uncover them?"

"Ok." Riley smiled before gently removing the bandages.

Cassie was blushing as she uncovered Cassie's chest. Riley blushed seeing it. "You... you look pretty."

Cassie smiled with red cheeks, "Uh thanks."

Riley smiled and gently rested her head on Cassie's chest.

Cassie turned bright seeing this, "Are they comfy?"

"Yeah they..." Riley started only to blush. "Oh... um, did you want me to do something else?"

"Whatever you want." Cassie told her.

Riley blushed more. "Oh um... ok."

She hesitantly looked at Cassie's chest before starting to suck on it. Cassie squealed at that. Riley closed her eyes and continued gently sucking like a baby.

"Riri!" Cassie gasped holding her head close.

She pulled off and looked up. "Cassie?"

Cassie breathed before pouting, "Why did you stop?"

"I thought you didn't like it." Riley admitted.

"I do, I do." Cassie said taking her head back, "Please keep it up!"

Riley blushed and started gently sucking on Cassie's chest like a baby again. Cassie moaned softly, "Your so good at this Riri."

Riley blushed more as she continued lightly sucking. Cassie moaned more holding her head while her eyes are closed for several minutes. Riley suddenly pulled back. "Cassie... can I ask you something?"

Cassie looked down to her.

"When you... when you have a baby growing in your tummy can I still do that?" she asked.

"Do you have to ask?" Cassie asked with a smile.

Riley smiled hearing that before starting to suck again. Cassie moaned running her hands through Riley's hair. Suddenly Riley grazed Cassie with her teeth. Cassie yelped at this, "Riri."

Riley blushed before lightly doing it again. Cassie moaned louder before saying, "Riley..."

Riley pulled back and looked up at her. "Cassie?"

Cassie smiled to her, "How would it feel if we rub them together?"

"Huh? I... I don't know." Riley admitted.

Hearing that Cassie pulled off Riley's shirt before rubbing her chest. Riley gasped and shivered. "Cassie... your hands are cold."

"Sorry." Cassie admitted before pulling Riley close allowing their chests to touch each other.

Riley gasped at that before hugging Cassie close. Cassie gasped before sighing hugging Riley close. They stayed like that for a few minutes before someone knocked on the door. Hearing that they put their shirts on forgetting bout Cassie's bandages as Cassie called, "Yes?"

"It's me Joey, they're getting ready to pick the next two duelists." Joey mentioned.

"Okay!" Cassie replied.

Riley shuddered slightly before they walked to where the remaining four duelists waited to see if they were up next. Riley then notices that Cassie's chest wasn't covered under her shirt.

"Cassie... your bandages." she whispered.

"Huh?" Cassie asked before looking, and gasped.

"Should I go get them?" Riley asked.

"Please hurry." Cassie said to her.

Riley nodded running back to their room. Cassie stayed with a blush.

"The first duelist in the third round will be... Marik Ishtar." Roland announced getting Cassie's attention.

"The real one." Cassie whispered hearing that before remembering Marik's new expression shivering.

**_"Interesting, and who will be my first victim?"_ **Marik questioned with a smirk.

"And his opponent is... Ishizu Ishtar!" they heard Roland called.

Marik's eyes widened slightly. **_"What?"_**

"Ishtar?" Cassie asked hearing that as Riley walked back to her, "Does that mean he has a sister?"

"Who has a sister?" Riley asked quietly handing Cassie the bandages.

Cassie at that started wrapping herself, "Marik."

Riley's eyes widened in shock. "He has a sister?"

"How do you think she'll do?" Cassie asked not noticing a tanned woman wearing Egyptian Clothing, and having on a necklace with the same eye is behind her.

"That remains to be seen, though hopefully I'll be able to defeat my brother."

Cassie jumped turning her head behind her, "Uh hi."

"I'm sorry for what you went through." the woman apologized. "I just hope I can save my brother from his dark side."

"Was he always like that?" Riley asked her curiously.

"No. I'll try and explain after my match." Ishizu told her calmly.

They nodded before they head up with Cassie holding Riley from her fear of heights.

"I knew you would show your face eventually." Ishizu told Marik.

Marik having on a purple cape, a brown sleeveless shirt, and gold arm bands told her,**_ "Not surprised with your power of the Millennium Necklace."_**

Ishizu touched her necklace. "True, unfortunately I can't see the future of this duel. But I do know that once I win the real Marik will come back."

"Real Marik... And he has a Dark Side..." Cassie trailed off before gasping, "Wait that's it!"

"Cass?" Riley asked turning to her.

"Yuya must have a dark side which can explain all of his Outbursts, and Amnesia!" Cassie told her.

Riley's eyes widened hearing that. "Then... maybe we can bring him back to normal."

"Which is what we can do once we move forward. Maybe the reason we're brought here is too use the Items to fight his dark half, and save him." Cassie told her saying what might be the reason she, and Riley are in this Dimension.

Riley nodded. "Maybe."

"Which one of us will take the first move?" Ishizu inquired calmly.

_**"****Seniority**** rules here in this case but first."**_ Marik smirked raising the Millennium Rod as a dark purple orb encased the blimp.

Riley started trembling at that. "What... what is this?"

"This is gonna be a Shadow Game." Yugi told her.

"Shadow Game? Like those things you said you had with Pegasus?" Cassie recalled which Yugi nodded.

"Very well Marik." Ishizu nodded activating her Duel Disk.

Marik activated his own with little difficulty as Roland announced, "Let the third match of the Semifinals begin!"

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Your Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring)**

**Ishizu: 4000**

**Yami Marik: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Ishizu 1st Turn:

Ishizu drew her card before closing her eyes. "I'll set two cards facedown and place one monster in defense mode. That ends my turn."

Yami Marik 1st Turn:

**_"Then it's my turn."_** Marik smirked drawing, **_"And I'll summon Bowganian!"_**

A sphere that has one eye, and spikes on it wielding a crossbow appeared.

* * *

_Bowganian_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1000_

_During each of your Standby Phases: Inflict 600 damage to your opponent._

* * *

Ishizu frowned seeing the monster.

**_"And now I go to my Battle Phase, and when that happens, I activate the special ability of Juragedo in my hand."_** Marik smirked, **_"During either our battle phases, I can summon this card from my hand, and gain 1000 points!"_**

A darkened fiend with large claws appeared.

* * *

_Juragedo_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1300_

_During the Battle Step (Quick Effect): You can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, gain 1000 LP. You can only use this effect of "Juragedo" once per turn. (Quick Effect): You can Tribute this card, then target 1 face-up monster you control; it gains 1000 ATK until the end of the next turn._

* * *

**(Yami Marik: 5000)**

"This is bad." Joey frowned. "Marik has two monsters in play."

**_"And now Juragedo sick her face-down!"_** Marik called as Juragedo charged swiping it's claws at Ishizu's face-down.

The monster was flipped as it survived.

* * *

_Kelbek_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1800_

_A monster that attacks this card returns to the hand. Damage calculation is applied normally._

* * *

"I trust you remember my Kelbek's ability." Ishizu told him.

**(Yami Marik: 4900)**

Juragedo returned as he calmly sets two cards, **_"Your turn."_**

* * *

**Ishizu: 4000**

**Yami Marik: 4900**

* * *

Ishizu 2nd Turn:

Ishizu drew her card. "I activate the spell card Dragged Down Into the Grave."

* * *

_Dragged Down into the Grave_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Both players reveal their hands, each chooses 1 card from their opponent's hand, then you discard the chosen cards from both players' hands, then both players draw 1 card._

* * *

"This spell requires us both to reveal our hands and we each can send one card to the graveyard. Then we both draw one new card."

Marik reveals Juragedo, Makyura the Destructor, and a familiar yellow card.

Ishizu frowned. "Send Juragedo to the graveyard."

Marik discard it, and draw, "Now show me your's."

Ishizu nodded revealing Exchange of the Spirit, Agido, a second Kelbek, and Monster Reborn.

**_"Send that Trap."_** Marik told her.

Ishizu nodded at that. "I expected that would be your choice. Now I summon the monster Agido in attack mode."

A eye appeared.

* * *

_Agido_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1300_

_When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, roll a six-sided die. You can Special Summon 1 Fairy-Type monster from your Graveyard whose Level is equal to the number rolled. (If the result is 6, you can Special Summon a Level 6 or higher monster.)_

* * *

"Agido attacks Bowganian!"

It charged only for Marik to call, **_"I activate Nightmare Wheel!"_**

* * *

_Nightmare Wheel_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 monster your opponent controls; it cannot attack or change its battle position. When it leaves the field, destroy this card. During each of your Standby Phases: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent. That monster must be on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

**_"Your monster's not allowed to attack, or change battle mode!"_** Marik smirked as Agido was trapped in a torture themed wheel which made Cassie flinched.

"I set one card and end my turn." Ishizu frowned.

Yami Marik 2nd Turn:

**_"I draw!"_** Marik drew before smirking, **"And during my Standby Phase, Nightmare Wheel's other effects deals you 500 points of damage!"**

The wheel spin torturing Ishizu's monster as she felt pain. **(Ishizu: 3500)**

_**"And I'm not done. During my Standby Phase, ****Bowganian****_'s_ own ability deals you 600 more points of damage!"**_ Marik smirked as Bowganian shot a bolt at Ishizu.

She winced at that.

**(Ishizu: 2900)**

Riley shuddered seeing that.

**_"And now, I summon Newdoria!"_** Marik said as a monster having torture devices on it appeared.

* * *

_Newdoria_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Target 1 monster on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

**_"And now attack Agido!"_** Marik called as Newdoria charged.

Cassie off-guard asked, "Huh why? His monster's weaker!"

Agido fired a beam from it's eyes destroying Newdoria as Marik chuckled sadistically. **(Yami Marik: 4600)**

An image of Odion appeared above him before shattering as he said, **_"And since Newdoria is destroyed in battle your Kelbek goes with it."_**

Ishizu's eyes widened as the image of a man they didn't recognize appeared before shattering.

**_"And as that happens I activate Coffin Seller!"_** Marik added using another trap.

* * *

_Coffin Seller_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Each time a monster(s) is sent to your opponent's Graveyard: Inflict 300 damage to your opponent._

* * *

**_"So now as long as it's on the field you take 300 points of damage when a monster goes to your graveyard!"_** Marik smirked to Ishizu as the trap sprouted a ghost passing through Ishizu.

Ishizu winced at that.

**(Ishizu: 2600)**

"Slow burn, and effects that focus on carrying them on..." Cassie trailed off frightened by his Deck.

Seeing that Riley squeezed her hand gently.

**_"It's your turn Ishizu."_** Yami Marik smirked setting a card.

* * *

**Ishizu: 2600**

**Yami Marik: 4600**

* * *

Ishizu 3rd Turn:

Ishizu drew her card calmly. "I activate the spell card Graceful Charity, this allows me to draw three cards but in exchange I have to send two of them to my graveyard."

* * *

_Graceful Charity_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards._

* * *

**_"If any of those cards are monsters you'll lose 300 points."_** Yami Marik reminded her.

"I'm aware." Ishizu nodded discarding her cards before wincing as the ghost flew through her again.

**(Ishizu: 2300)**

"Now I summon the monster Mudora."

A musculer dagger wielding Egyptian Monster appeared.

* * *

_Mudora_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1800_

_This card gains 200 ATK for each Fairy-Type monster in your Graveyard._

* * *

_Mudora: **(ATK: 1500 + (200 * 3) = 2100)**_

"2100." Cassie said seeing that.

"Now then, Mudora will attack Bowganian!" Ishizu stated. _'I can't let him gather three monsters.'_

It charged before Yami Marik said, **__"Since your attacking, I can activate Dark Spell Regeneration!"__**

* * *

_Dark Spell Regeneration_

_Normal Trap Card_

__When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target 1 Spell in your opponent's GY; Set it to your field. You can banish this card from your GY and send 1 "Monster Reborn" from your hand or Set on your field to the GY; Special Summon 1 "The Winged Dragon of Ra" from your GY ignoring its Summoning conditions, then you can send 1 monster your opponent controls to the GY, also send that Special Summoned monster to the GY during the End Phase.__

* * *

**_"It allows me to set Graceful Charity from your graveyard!"_ **Yami Marik smirked as the card flew from Ishizu's graveyard to Yami Marik's field.

"If it can do that... Then it also extends to Action Cards!" Cassie realized.

Riley shuddered at that idea.

"Your trap doesn't negate my attack however." Ishizu reminded him.

Mudora slashed Bowganian as Yami Marik merely welcomed the pain. **(Yami Marik: 3800)**

A woman they didn't recognized appeared before shattering. Ishizu frowned. "I end my turn."

Yami Marik 3rd Turn:

**_"My turn!"_** Yami Marik called drawing looking, **_"And I activate the Graceful Charity, I took! I draw 3 cards but send two to my graveyard."_**

He drew before discarding the yellow card, and Makyura. Ishizu's eyes widened seeing that. Nightmare Wheel damages her. **(Ishizu: 1800)**

**_"And now, I activate Dark Spell Regeneration's ability in my graveyard!"_** Yami Marik smirked revealing a Monster Reborn of his own.

Riley gasped and started trembling.

**_"So now by banishing it, and sending this card from my hand to the graveyard, I can summon my Egyptian God Card!"_** Yami Marik smirked before crossing his arms, **_"Great beast of the sky please hear my cry. Unlock thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight! Envelop the deserts with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe! Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win! Appear in this Shadow Game as I call your name, Winged Dragon of Ra!"_**

At that a shadow appeared before revealing a huge golden dragon with red eyes roaring.

* * *

_The Winged Dragon of Ra_

_Divine Type_

_Level 10_

_Divine-Beast_

_ATK: ?_

_DEF: ?_

_Cannot be Special Summoned. Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. When Normal Summoned, other cards and effects cannot be activated. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can pay LP so that you only have 100 left; this card gains ATK/DEF equal to the amount of LP paid. You can pay 1000 LP, then target 1 monster on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

Ishizu's eyes widened in horror seeing the monster.

"That's bigger then Slifer..." Cassie said in shock seeing it, "I went up against this guy with Odion?"

Riley frowned before hugging Cassie tightly at that.

**_"And now Dark Spell Regeneration sends a monster on your field to the graveyard but I'll not do that."_ **Yami Marik smirked setting a card, ****_"And now I activate, Sun God Unification!"_****

* * *

_Sun God Unification_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_If you control a monster whose original name is "The Winged Dragon of Ra", you can activate this card the turn it was Set. During the Main Phase: You can pay LP so that you only have 100 left; 1 Special Summoned "The Winged Dragon of Ra" you control gains ATK/DEF equal to the amount of LP paid (even if this card leaves the field). Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "The Winged Dragon of Ra"; gain LP equal to its ATK on the field. You cannot activate both of this card's effects in the same Chain._

* * *

**_"While Ra is on the field, this card can be activated when set."_** Yami Marik smirked.

Tristan asked in shock, "A trap the turn it's set?"

**_"It allows me to give all by 100 of my Life Points to Ra!"_** Yami Marik smirked as his formed disappeared from mist leaving only his right eye before he appeared connected to Ra's head.

_The Winged Dragon of Ra: **(ATK: 0 + 3700 = 3700/DEF: 0 + 3700 = 3700)**_

**(Yami Marik: 0100)**

"It's so powerful." Tea panicked.

_**"And now Ra attack Mudora! Blaze Cannon!"**_ Yami Marik called as Ra build a flaming orb in it's mouth before firing at Ishizu's monster.

The monster shattered as Ishizu winced and an image of Seto Kaiba appeared only too shatter.

**(Ishizu: 0500)**

**_"And now Coffin Seller!"_** Yami Marik smirked as the ghost charged from the trap to Ishizu again.

She flinched as the ghost hit her.

**(Ishizu: 0200)**

"Oh no Ishizu!" Tea cried worried for her.

"This is bad you guys." Joey frowned. "How is she supposed to beat Marik's Egyptian God Card?"

**_"And now I use Sun God Unification's other effect."_** Yami Marik said as he appeared back on the field restored to normal. **(Yami Marik: 3800)**

"What just happened?" Cassie questioned.

_**"Sun God Unification's other effect allows me to take back all the points, I had given to Ra in exchange for sending it to the graveyard."**_ Yami Marik explained as Ra re-entered his graveyard.

Ishizu frowned weakly seeing that.

"But why do that? It would continue to dominate the field the way it was." Duke said not getting it.

He flinched when Yami Marik turned his gaze on him, **_"That would be a foolish mistake. Dark Spell Regeneration's downside is sending the monster summoned with it's effect to the graveyard at the end of the turn."_**

"Oh I get it. By doing that Marik would keep the points he had before so all of them can't be wasted if he ends his turn leaving him with only 100 points." Cassie said hearing that.

"It's worse than that, if Ishizu can't wipe out all of Marik's life points on her next turn she'll lose the duel." Yugi added.

**_"I end my turn here Ishizu. Your turn."_** Yami Marik smirked to his sister, ****_"If you can't find a way around Nightmare Wheel the Shadow Realm will welcome your soul."_****

* * *

**Ishizu: 0200**

**Yami Marik: 3800**

* * *

Ishizu 4th Turn:

Ishizu drew her card and looked at it before frowning. "Please Pharaoh, save my brother."

Hearing that Yugi said, "From that..."

**_'She lost Yugi.'_** Yami told him his spirit appearing behind him,**_ 'She doesn't have anything strong enough to deplete all of Marik's Life Points, or destroy Nightmare Wheel.'_**

Riley shuddered in fear seeing that as Ishizu ended her turn.

Yami Marik 4th Turn:

**_"Draw."_** Yami Marik drew before Nightmare Wheel tortured Ishizu's monster one last time finishing her off.

* * *

**Ishizu: 0000**

**Yami Marik: 3800**

**Yami Marik wins the duel!**

* * *

Izhizu knelled down stunned as the orb faded as he said, **_"I may had lost to you in the past Ishizu... But not anymore for I am the true Marik. And soon all three of the Egyptian God Cards will be mine to command!"_**

"What's he going to do?" Riley asked fearfully.

Yami Marik licked the Millennium Rod before it glowed to where Ishizu collapsed before he walked off, **_"Let me know when the last duel is finished."_**

Joey glared at him before his eyes suddenly widened. "Hold on, the only finalists left are me and..."

"Yes Wheeler. And thanks to Cassandra, and Riley my Deck has evolved." Kaiba smirked to him, "You have no chance of defeating me even with my Egyptian God Card in my Deck."

"We'll see about that moneybags." Joey told him. "You'd better get your deck ready because I've got some upgrades too."

"Very well. Mokuba stay with Cassandra, and Riley." Kaiba told his little brother before asking, "Then shall we get started right now Wheeler?"

"Cassie... can we go back to our room?" Riley asked shuddering fearfully.

Cassie turned to her, "Don't you want to see this match?"

Riley looked really scared as Cassie realized the height, the Shadow Game, and seeing Ra again really frightened her badly.

"Okay." Cassie nodded before asking Mokuba, "Ya coming with us Mokuba?"

"I think I'll keep an eye on the match. You guys should be ok in the blimp right?" Mokuba asked her.

Cassie nodded before saying, "Okay Moki. Come on Riri."

Cassie walked with Riley back down. When they got back to their room Riley immediately hugged Cassie and was trembling. Cassie laid down with her rubbing her back, "I'm right here Riri."

Riley still shuddered for a few minutes before blushing. "Um... Cassie?"

Cassie looked to her. Riley had a small blush. "Um... can you do... that?"

Cassie nodded as she took off her, and Riley's shirts before removing the bandages, and rubbed their chests together for Cassie to shiver. Riley gasped. "I meant... what I did..."

Cassie smiled, "I know... I just want to do that before."

Riley smiled back. "Ok."

Cassie soon crawled down starting to suck on Riley's chest. Riley shuddered. Cassie continued while rubbing Riley's chest. Riley blushed at that before gently rubbing Cassie's head. Cassie continued before draping her tongue. Riley gasped and started shuddering more. "Cassie..."

Cassie used her other hand to rub Riley's back. Riley blushed at that. "I can't wait until we grow babies in our tummys."

Cassie stopped at that getting Riley's attention.

"Cassie?" Riley asked her.

"Would you want my chest... to be smaller?" Cassie asked blushing.

Riley frowned before moving down. "No, I like it."

She started lightly sucking like a baby again. Cassie gasped shivering. Riley just kept sucking as she closed her eyes.

"Oh Riri." Cassie moaned holding her head, "You... You really like them this big?"

Riley pulled back slightly. "I think so... I can lie on them."

Cassie smiled hearing that, "I was... just a bit ashamed on how big they are."

"They're nice." Riley mentioned before gently resting her head on Cassie's chest and softly smiling.

Cassie smiled with tears before turning to the bandages. Riley just closed her eyes with a smile. Cassie held her head smiling before looking up at the celling closing her own eyes.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... not much good this time. Yami Marik won.**

**bopdog111: And Riley is really scared as well.**

**Ulrich362: Fortunately the last match on the blimp is about to begin... unfortunately I don't think the next field will help her fear of heights.**

**bopdog111: That or Kaiba's next improvement to try something else.**

**Ulrich362: Well we'll have to find out. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	35. Blue-Eyes vs Red-Eyes!

**Ulrich362: Well, then final match of the quarterfinals is about to begin. It should be quite the intense duel.**

**bopdog111: Kaiba's deck evolved due to Cass, and Riley's interaction.**

**Ulrich362: True, but so has Joey's and while it might not have as many points the Red-Eyes is a powerful monster. Oh, in this Joey did take back his dragon right Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: Yeah he does.**

**Ulrich362: Well, shall we get started?**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Riley was gently resting her head on Cassie's chest. Cassie was resting with a smile before opening her eyes looking down to Riley before softly shaking her.

"Huh, Cassie?" Riley asked looking up at her.

"You wouldn't mind moving for me please?" Cassie asked with a smile.

"Oh... ok." Riley nodded sitting up.

Cassie reached grabbing the remote before pressing the on button turning the TV on showing the duel happening right now before laying back down. Riley blushed before gently sucking like a baby as they watched the duel.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Alright Kaiba, it's about time someone takes you down." Joey declared.

"Take your best shot Wheeler. And try to adapt to this here." Kaiba smirked pressing a few buttons on his Duel Disk as the field appeared as a Coliseum before familiar platforms appeared.

**"Action Field: Colosseum of Champions activated."** a male voice said in Kaiba's Duel Disk.

* * *

_Colosseum__ of Champions_

_Action Field Spell_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only add 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"What the?" Joey asked looking around before grinning. "What, a blimp wasn't fancy enough for you?"

"Cassandra, and Riley's type of dueling this way honestly has me a bit interested. And if what they said about the Dimensions is true, I want in on the Action." Kaiba told him simply, "And I wonder how would you, and Yugi duel like this."

"Sounds good to me, let's do this." Joey grinned.

"DUEL!" Joey and Kaiba declared.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: The Awakening by ONLAP)**

**Joey: 4000**

**Kaiba: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Your free to pick who's first Wheeler." Kaiba smirked to him.

Joey 1st Turn:

"Gee thanks Kaiba, I think I'll go first in that case and I'll start things off with a Ritual Spell called Red-Eyes Transmigration!" Joey grinned to him.

* * *

_Red-Eyes Transmigration_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon "Lord of the Red". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field, and/or banish "Red-Eyes" monsters from your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick", whose total Levels equal 8 or more._

* * *

"I'll send good old Red-Eyes and my Black Stone of Legend to the graveyard in order to Ritual Summon Lord of the Red in attack mode."

A humanoid blue dragon with red eyes rose up roaring.

* * *

_Lord of the Red_

_Fire Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Ritual_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2100_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Red-Eyes Transmigration". Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated, except "Lord of the Red": You can target 1 monster on the field; destroy it. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated, except "Lord of the Red": You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

"Oh but don't think you're rid of my pal yet Kaiba, The Black Stone of Legend has a handy little special ability." Joey grinned. "See if it's in the graveyard I can shuffle a level seven or lower Red-Eyes monster back into my deck to add this guy to my hand. Now I'll set this card facedown and play one monster in defense mode. Now let's see what you can do."

Kaiba 1st Turn:

"Now Wheeler my turn!" Kaiba called drawing looking, "And I'll start off by activating The Melody of Awakening Dragon!"

* * *

_The Melody of Awakening Dragon_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Discard 1 card; add up to 2 Dragon monsters with 3000 or more ATK and 2500 or less DEF from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"The power of this spell sends 1 card from my hand to the graveyard." Kaiba said discarding a card, "Then I take two Dragons with 3000 or more attack points, and 2500 or less defense points to my hand from the Deck."

"Gee, I wonder what monsters you're picking." Joey mentioned.

Kaiba merely added two cards before saying, "Now, I activate One for One!"

* * *

_One for One_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send 1 monster from your hand to the GY; Special Summon 1 Level 1 monster from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"By sending a monster from my hand to the graveyard, I pick 1 Level 1 monster from my hand, or Deck, and summon it." Kaiba said discarding one of the cards he added.

Joey frowned at that.

"So now come, Maiden with Eyes of Blue!" Kaiba called as the Tuner from his match with Riley appeared.

* * *

_Maiden with Eyes of Blue_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Spellcaster/Tuner_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_When a card or effect is activated that targets this card (Quick Effect): You can Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand, Deck, or GY. When this card is targeted for an attack: You can negate the attack, and if you do, change the battle position of this card, then you can Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand, Deck, or GY. You can only use 1 "Maiden with Eyes of Blue" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Then I'll activate Return of the Dragon Lords!" Kaiba called using a third spell.

* * *

_Return of the Dragon Lords_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Level 7 or 8 Dragon monster in your GY; Special Summon it. If a Dragon monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can banish this card from your GY instead._

* * *

"I summon 1 dragon from my graveyard who's level is 7, or 8." Kaiba explained to Joey with a grin.

"Not good." Joey frowned.

"Rise Blue-Eyes!" Kaiba called as his dragon rose up roaring.

* * *

_Blue-Eyes White Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2000_

_This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale._

* * *

"He's going to Synchro Summon." Cassie noted from their room.

Kaiba then grinned, "Now battle! Blue-Eyes attack Lord of the Red! White Lightning!"

Blue-Eyes roared firing an attack at Joey's Ritual Monster.

"Not so fast, I play the trap card Skull Dice!" Joey called. "You know what this one does right Kaiba?"

* * *

_Skull Dice_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Roll a six-sided die. All monsters your opponent currently controls lose ATK/DEF equal to the result x 100, until the end of this turn._

* * *

Kaiba merely told him, "As if a gamble will help you know."

"Oh I'm not using it for that Kaiba, Lord of the Red has his own effect." Joey grinned as his Ritual Monster glowed. "Whenever a card or effect is played he can destroy any card on the field and I pick your precious Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Lord of the Red fired a blast at Blue-Eyes which Kaiba smirked, "Everything you do is painfully predictable Wheeler! Return of the Dragon Lords has another effect! When a Dragon on my field should be destroyed, I banish this card from my graveyard instead!"

The blast from Lord of the Red was blocked at a barrier. Joey's eyes widened. "Well Skull Dice still activates."

"If he lands a 6 he's good to go!" Tristan told the group as a fiend landed a red die.

The die bounced on a four, before bouncing to a two and finally landing on a six.

"Awesome, looks like luck's on my side Kaiba." Joey grinned.

_Blue-Eyes: **(ATK: 3000 - (100 * 6) = 2400)**_

Kaiba at that started running to something.

"Huh, what's he..." Joey started before his eyes widened. "Wait a second, now I remember!"

He started running himself before jumping to one of the platforms and trying to pull himself up.

Kaiba grabbed an Action Card as he looked before scowling, _'Not what I wanted but it'll have to do.'_ "I activate the Action Spell, Burning Barrel!"

* * *

_Burning Barrel_

_Action Spell Card_

_When an opponent's monster is destroyed by battle: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the destroyed monster's original ATK._

* * *

"With your monster destroyed in this battle, you take damage equal to half your monster's attack points!" Kaiba called as a burning barrel charged down at Joey.

Joey's eyes widened as the barrel hit him.

**(Joey: 2800)**

The two dragons shattered as Kaiba landed on his feet, and knees before standing up, "I place 2 cards down, and end my turn."

"No Synchro Summon?" Cassie asked confused.

* * *

**Joey: 2800**

**Kaiba: 4000**

* * *

"I guess not." Riley admitted.

Joey 2nd Turn:

_'That didn't go well, but I still have some tricks up my sleeve.'_ Joey thought drawing his card. "I'll summon The Black Stone of Legend."

A black stone appeared.

* * *

_The Black Stone of Legend_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster from your Deck, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick". If this card is in your Graveyard: You can target 1 Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster in your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick"; shuffle it into the Deck, and if you do, add this card to your hand. You can only use 1 "The Black Stone of Legend" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Now I'll sacrifice him to call on Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon in attack mode!"

The dragon rose up roaring.

* * *

_Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Gemini_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2000_

_This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect._  
_● If damage calculation is performed involving this card, at the end of the Battle Phase: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to this card's original ATK. You can only use this effect of "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Alright Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon attack Maiden with Eyes of Blue!" Joey called.

Flare Dragon charged an attack as Kaiba smirked, "You put on quite a performance for a deadbeat! That triggers, Maiden with Eyes of Blue's special ability!"

"It what?" Joey questioned.

"It allows me to stop your pathetic attack, and when that's done it re-summons Blue-Eyes from the graveyard, and switch this card's battle mode!" Kaiba called as Maiden changed mode while Blue-Eyes emerged from the graveyard roaring.

Joey frowned seeing that. "I set this and end my turn. Your Blue-Eyes is even more annoying than it used to be."

Kaiba 2nd Turn:

"Same to you, and your Red-Eyes." Kaiba said drawing, "And now with that aside, I'll activate the spell, Shrink!"

* * *

_Shrink_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster on the field; its original ATK becomes halved until the end of this turn._

* * *

"It cuts the attack points of a monster, I chose in half. I choose..." Kaiba smirked before saying pointing to who, "My Maiden with Eyes of Blue!"

"What the?" Joey questioned. "Your Maiden doesn't have any attack points so why would... oh man, don't tell me!"

"You should be rightly afraid cause my Maiden's other ability summons a second Blue-Eyes to the field!" Kaiba called as a second Blue-Eyes rose up roaring.

"At least I've still got two monsters in play." Joey pointed out. "You haven't taken me down yet Kaiba."

Kaiba smirked to him, "Who said your out of the woods yet? I activate Burst Stream of Destruction!"

* * *

_Burst Stream of Destruction_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control "Blue-Eyes White Dragon": Destroy all monsters your opponent controls. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" you control cannot attack the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"Since Blue-Eyes is present on my field, all of your monsters are destroyed!" Kaiba called as both his Blue-Eyes attacked Joey's field.

"Say what?" Joey asked in disbelief as his monsters shattered.

"Your lucky you won't lose this turn cause the price of that spell is forbidding both my Blue-Eyes from attacking." Kaiba smirked before saying, "But I won't have to worry about that cause there is still 1 summoning, I haven't done in my time since Cassandra, and Riley came around. Ha!"

The two Blue-Eyes flew into the Overlay Network. Joey's eyes widened in shock. "No way!"

"The Invincible Dragons gather at the mightiest of storms to open the Gate of Limits to acclaim virtue! Xyz Summon! Rank 8, Thunder End Dragon!"

A dragon cackling with electricity appeared roaring.

* * *

_Thunder End Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Rank 8_

_Dragon/Xyz_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 Level 8 Normal Monsters_  
__Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy all other monsters on the field.__

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"Kaiba can Xyz Summon?" Cassie asked in shock.

Riley looked stunned herself. "Wow."

"Under the new might of Cassandra, and Riley's different summoning methods brought by a new world along with a type of dueling, I had made it possible with the ability of Kaibacorp. and will not miss out on what they say is true." Kaiba said bumping his chest, "But before that, I will make sure I secure the Egyptian God Cards myself, and your just an obstacle in my way Wheeler! Thunder End, Charged Lightning!"

Thunder End fired a dragon breath that's shaped like lightning.

"Not yet Kaiba, go Roulette Spider!" Joey called.

* * *

_Roulette Spider_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Roll a six-sided die and apply the result._  
_1: Halve your LP._  
_2: Make that attack a direct attack._  
_3: Choose 1 monster you control, change the attack target to it, and perform damage calculation._  
_4: Choose 1 other monster your opponent controls, change the attack target to it, and perform damage calculation._  
_5: Negate the attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK._  
_6: Destroy that opponent's monster._

* * *

"What the?" Kaiba asked never hearing of that card as a spider on a rotating board having 6 sides with it's tail pointing appeared.

"Roulette Spider is going to take your dragon for a spin." Joey explained as a die appeared while Thunder End Dragon started spinning. "What happens next is up to the die."

"Fine but it won't change much." Kaiba told him as they watched.

"What did he roll?" Tristan asked nervously.

The die bounced to three, then to 1, before landing on 5.

"Bad news Kaiba, since I rolled a five Thunder End Dragon's attack is negated and as a bonus you take his attack points as damage." Joey grinned as Thunder End Dragon stopped spinning before firing at Kaiba.

Kaiba braced himself against it. **(Kaiba: 1000)**

Joey grinned at that. "One more hit and this duel's over."

"You think you can _defeat_ me?" Kaiba questioned ending his turn before smirking, "Your quite bold for a dog."

* * *

**Joey: 2800**

**Kaiba: 1000**

* * *

Joey 3rd Turn:

"What was that?" Joey questioned angrily before looking at his drawn card. "Well maybe this card will change your tone Kaiba, Red-Eyes Fusion!"

* * *

_Red-Eyes Fusion_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster that lists a "Red-Eyes" monster as material from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand, Deck, or field as Fusion Materials, and if you do, its name becomes "Red-Eyes Black Dragon". You cannot Normal or Special Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Red-Eyes Fusion" per turn._

* * *

"From Ritual comes Fusion." Cassie said seeing that.

Riley nodded in agreement before blushing and resting her head on Cassie's chest again.

"I can use this spell to fuse monsters in my deck Kaiba, so I'll merge Red-Eyes Black Dragon with Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact in order to bring out Meteor Black Comet Dragon!" Joey called.

A huge dragon rose up roaring.

* * *

_Meteor Black Comet Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Fusion_

_ATK: 3500_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 Level 7 "Red-Eyes" monster + 1 Level 6 Dragon-Type monster_  
_If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can send 1 "Red-Eyes" monster from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the original ATK of that monster. If this card is sent from the Monster Zone to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"It's stronger then Seto's Xyz Monster!" Mokuba cried shocked.

"That's right, and when this guy is Fusion Summoned I can send a Red-Eyes from my deck to the graveyard and deal half its attack points as damage." Joey grinned. "I think Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning with 2500 points sounds good. You lose Kaiba."

Kaiba merely started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Joey questioned. "This blast is about to wipe that smirk off your face."

"Not when I do this! Damage Eater's effect from the graveyard activates!" Kaiba called as a fiend popped out surprising them, "By banishing it, the damage you try to dealt is instead converted to Life Points for me!"

The fiend ate the blast before glowing on Kaiba. **(Kaiba: 2250)**

Joey frowned. "Great, well I can still destroy Thunder End Dragon. Attack!"

The Dragon charged an attack as Kaiba went for an Action Card. Joey ran for his own. Kaiba grabbed his Action Card looking before grinning, "I activate the Action Spell, High Dive!"

* * *

_High Dive_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"One monster on the field gains 1000 attack points this turn." Kaiba said with a smirk.

Joey looked at his Action Card only to frown. "I'll use Miracle to protect my monster!"

* * *

_Miracle_

_Action Spell Card_

_If a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved._

* * *

"Oh please Wheeler... Who said I used it on Thunder End?" Kaiba asked him as they noticed he used it on Maiden with Eyes of Blue.

_Maiden with Eyes of Blue: **(ATK: 0 + 1000 = 1000)**_

"Wait, but why would you do that?" Joey asked. "Blue-Eyes is weaker than my monster."

The third Blue-Eyes appeared roaring as Kaiba grinned, "For this! I activate the trap, Urgent Tuning!"

* * *

_Urgent Tuning_

_Normal Trap Card_

_During the Battle Phase: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster using monsters you control._

* * *

"Urgent Tuning is a Trap Card that allows me to do a Synchro Summon during battle!" Kaiba smirked.

"Synchro too?" Riley asked in awe.

Maiden with Eyes of Blue turned to 1 ring synchronizing with Blue-Eyes.

**(LV: 1 + 8 = 9)**

"Dragon with Eyes of Blue! Evolve into a more powerful virtue to power your way to victory! Synchro Summon! Level 9, Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon!"

One of his two Synchro Monsters appeared roaring.

* * *

_Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 9_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 3000_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Blue-Eyes" monsters_  
_Neither player can Special Summon 2 or more monsters at the same time. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when an effect of a card in the Graveyard is activated: You can negate the activation. During either player's turn: You can Tribute this Synchro Summoned card; Special Summon 1 LIGHT Dragon-Type Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck in Defense Position, except "Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon", but destroy it during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

"What are you up to?" Joey questioned.

"You'll find out." Kaiba smirked as the attack struck Thunder End destroying it. **(Kaiba: 1750)**

"I end my turn." Joey mentioned uncertainly.

"During this end phase, I activate Spirit Dragon's ability to sacrifice itself, and summon 1 Light Dragon Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck as long as it's in defense mode, and destroyed at the end of the turn!" Kaiba called as Spirit Dragon glowed, "Come, Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!"

The second dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 9_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 3000_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner Normal Monsters_  
_If this card is Special Summoned: Until the end of the next turn, neither player can target Dragon monsters you currently control with card effects, also they cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: You can target 1 Normal Monster in your GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"When summoned neither of us can target, or destroy Dragons currently on my field by card effects until the end of next turn." Kaiba said as Azure-Eyes wasn't destroyed.

"What's he planning now?" Tea asked nervously.

Kaiba 3rd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Kaiba called drawing, "And now Azure-Eyes' other ability activates, summoning 1 Normal Monster from my graveyard during the Standby Phase! Revive Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Blue-Eyes reappeared roaring.

"Then, I activate Pot of Greed!" Kaiba called.

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

Kaiba drew two cards before smirking, "Your time is up Wheeler."

"I don't like the sound of that." Joey frowned.

"I activate Dragon's Mirror!" Kaiba called.

* * *

_Dragon's Mirror_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Dragon Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or GY._

* * *

"I Fusion Summon a Dragon by banishing the monsters needed from the graveyard, or field!" Kaiba called.

Joey's eyes widened in horror.

Blue-Eyes on Kaiba's field along with the other two vanished as Kaiba called, "Three Invincible Dragons having the power of virtue! Join together as one to form into the upstoppable dragon! Fusion Summon! Level 12, Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

At that what rose was a three headed Blue-Eyes roaring.

* * *

_Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 12_

_Dragon/Fusion_

_ATK: 4500_

_DEF: 3800_

_"Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"_  
_At the end of the Damage Step, if this is the only face-up card you control, and this Fusion Summoned card attacked: You can send 1 "Blue-Eyes" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard; this card can attack again in a row. You can use this effect of "Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" up to twice per turn. During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that targets a "Blue-Eyes" monster(s) you control: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

Joey stared at the dragon. "Well at least it isn't strong enough to beat me."

Kaiba then grabbed an Action Card, "Perfect, I activate Energy Biscuits!"

* * *

_Energy Biscuits_

_Action Spell Card_

_Gain 500 LP._

* * *

"The power of this card gives me 500 points." Kaiba said glowing.** (Kaiba: 2250)**

Joey looked confused before his eyes widened and he took a step back. "Don't tell me you're holding that!"

Kaiba smirked before revealing the other card he drawn, "Dimension Fusion activate!"

* * *

_Dimension Fusion_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Pay 2000 Life Points. Both players Special Summon as many of their removed from play monsters as possible._

* * *

"At the cost of 2000 points, we both can summon as many of our banished monster as we can!" Kaiba called as he glowed. **(Kaiba: 0250)**

"Wait did he say as many?" Cassie asked before blinking, "And the three that he just banished are...!"

The three Blue-Eyes White Dragons appeared roaring.

"This is the end Wheeler!" Kaiba called as all five of his dragons roared, "Neo Blue-Eyes attack Meteor Black Comet Dragon!"

The three headed dragon fired a blast. Joey's dragon shattered from the blast.

**(Joey: 1800)**

"Now Blue-Eyes, Triple White Lightning!" Kaiba called as his three Blue-Eyes attacked Joey.

The dragons all fired their blasts as Joey winced before falling to one knee.

* * *

**Joey: 0000**

**Kaiba: 0250**

**Kaiba wins the duel!**

* * *

"...Two things Riri. First your really amazing to beat someone like Kaiba." Cassie admitted in awe, "Second, we could really have someone like Kaiba in the Lancers."

Riley nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right Cassie."

"I would take your Red-Eyes but go ahead, and keep it." Kaiba told Joey, "I have no need for a card like that."

Joey glared at that before frowning.

"Would all of the semifinalists come down with me?" Ronald announced to them.

That made Cassie tap Riley's head, "Time to head out."

Riley nodded with a blush. "Um... should I help you bandage up?"

"...Actually, with what you said... I think I should keep them off." Cassie admitted to her.

"Huh, are you sure?" Riley asked.

Cassie nodded with a blushing smile, "You said you like them, and that I wouldn't be ashamed so I decide to move forward without them."

Riley blushed at that before kissing her on the lips really quick. "Love you Cassie."

Cassie kissed back as they put on their shirts heading down where they see Yami Marik was sitting down with his eyes closed crossing his arms waiting for the group. A few minutes later everyone else showed up.

"You did great in that match Joey. Maybe next time." Cassie said to Joey.

"Hopefully, I didn't get a chance to play my Xyz Monster either." he admitted.

"'You live to fight another day'." Cassie said a familiar phrase.

"Yeah, well good luck in the rest of the finals." Joey told her.

Cassie nodded placing an arm on her chest at that beating it softly as a way to show she'll be careful.

"What happens now?" Riley asked curiously.

"Now we see who faces who." Yugi said as they turned to Roland.

"To the four duelists who have reached this stage congratulations." Roland stated. "The next stage of the finals will take place on Kaibacorp Island. We will be arriving in the next three hours. Take this time to prepare your decks and your strategies."

Cassie sigh a bit before Tea, and Serenity noticed something different on Cassie's appearance.

"Huh, you look different." Serenity mentioned.

Cassie blinked at this.

"She's right, there's something different about you." Tea agreed.

"Well uh... It's a bit embarrassing but let's say... I took after my momma." Cassie admitted blushing.

Riley blushed at that. Tea and Serenity blinked before nodding in understanding.

"And... Riri had given me the courage not to hide them." Cassie said blushing.

"You two are really lucky to have each other." Serenity smiled.

That made Cassie blush but have a smile, "Yeah, we really are."

* * *

**Ulrich362: Poor Joey, there's always next time I guess.**

**bopdog111: Cassie has a difficult match ahead no matter who she's against since their all both wielding an Egyptian God Card, and their Decks expanded hugely.**

**Ulrich362: True... but before that there's a rather special duel. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	36. Four-Way Battle City Finals!

** bopdog111: We're now to where we see the semi-finals.**

**Ulrich362: Cassie, Yami Marik, Yugi, and Kaiba. Four very skilled and in Yami Marik's case dangerous duelists.**

**bopdog111: Who's against who?**

**Ulrich362: Not sure yet, there's only one way to find out right Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: Yup.**

**Ulrich362: Well, let's see what happens. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It was a few hours after Kaiba defeated Joey and Cassie and Riley were in their room together. Cassie was holding Riley. Riley was frowning. "I'm scared."

"It's gonna be okay Riley. Just believe in me." Cassie smiled to her.

"I do... but those god cards... they're dangerous." Riley admitted.

"I know." Cassie said hugging her close.

Riley hugged her back. Cassie lifted her shirt up for Riley to relax pulling her to her chest. Riley blushed and started gently sucking again only too blush. "Cassie?"

Cassie looked down to her.

"Um... when you grow a baby in your tummy, can I still do this?" she asked.

"You don't even need to ask." Cassie smiled.

"Even... when you're ready to feed the baby?" Riley asked.

"What you mean?" Cassie asked confused.

Riley blushed. "When... when you grow a..."

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Cassandra Sakaki, we're approaching Kaibaccorp Island. Gather your cards and prepare to exit the blimp." mentioned a male voice.

Hearing that Cassie softly got Riley off lowering her shirt down. Riley pouted slightly before taking a breath. "At least we'll be on the ground."

"We can do more." Cassie smiled to her.

She nodded with a smile before they joined the others and got off of the blimp only to see an island covered in rubble with a massive tower standing over everything else.

"Looks abandoned." Cassie admitted.

"It is." Kaiba told her. "This island used to a military base used by my stepfather, now it's the location of the Battle City finals, the top of that tower."

"Military Base..." Cassie said frowning, "I don't want to know what would happen if somehow he joined the Fusion Dimension."

"You don't have to worry about that, he's long dead." Kaiba told her before walking into the tower.

They walked in after him as Cassie held Riley close.

"Will the four finalists please step forward so I can explain the rest of the finals." Roland requested calmly.

Cassie kissed Riley before walking forward with Marik, Yami, and Kaiba.

"In order to determine who faces who in the semi-finals a special match must be performed first." Roland explained. "Surrounding this room are four doors, each finalist will enter one of the doors and then I will explain the rules for this match."

They looked before walking to those doors. A few minutes later they were all standing on elevators with a slot for them to connect their Duel Disk.

"For this special match all four duelists will compete at the same time. None of you may declare an attack until everyone has had a turn, and the first two duelists to lose all of their life points will face each other in the first semi-final duel." Roland announced. "At any time you may attack or defend any of the other three duelists participating in this match."

_'Simple enough.'_ Cassie thought connecting her Duel Disk.

"There's one more detail, in order to determine the turn order each duelist must select and reveal one Monster from their decks, the strongest monster will go first and the weakest will go last." Roland mentioned. "However, the monster you reveal will not be permitted to be used in the duel so choose wisely. Also, this duel will not be utilizing the Action Fields from previous matches."

"Makes sense as we're on elevators." Yami admitted looking around.

Cassie at that searched over her Deck, _'How am I gonna choose which monster to not use? This is tough to decide if I can't use it. Wait...'_

Seeing the card she won from Mako in her Deck she looked before deciding,_ 'Okay Mako... This is for you.'_

Mokuba walked over to Riley. "Are you going to be ok, the semifinals and the finals are on top of the tower after all."

"Duelists, reveal your cards." Roland stated.

Cassie at that reveals what she's giving up is Fortress Whale; 2350 ATK.

"Y-Yes." Riley nodded to him, "As long as Cassie's okay."

Kaiba revealed Masked Beast Des Gardius; 3300 attack points, Yami revealed Feral Imp; 1300 attack points, and Yami Marik revealed Lekunga; 1700 attack points.

"Understood, the turn order will be Seto Kaiba, Cassandra Sakaki, Marik Ishtar, and finally Yugi Muto." Roland announced. "Duelists, you may now begin."

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Try to Fight It by Shallow Side)**

**Kaiba: 4000**

**Cassie: 4000**

**Yami Marik: 4000**

**Yami Yugi: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Kaiba 1st Turn:

"I'll go first, and I'll summon Vorse Raider in attack mode." Kaiba stated calmly as a beast wielding an axe appeared.

* * *

_Vorse Raider_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 1200_

_This wicked Beast-Warrior does every horrid thing imaginable, and loves it! His axe bears the marks of his countless victims._

* * *

"Now I'll set two cards and end my turn."

Cassie 1st Turn:

"My turn." Cassie said drawing looking, "And I start by summoning Skylander - Chill!"

Chill popped out calling, **_"Stay cool!"_**

* * *

_Skylander - Chill_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1100_

_While this card is face-up: Monsters your opponent controls cannot attack "Skylander" monsters, except this one. If this card is sent to the GY: You can draw 1 card, then if it was destroyed by an opponent's card effect, draw 1 card. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Chill" per turn._

* * *

"I set a card, and end my turn." Cassie said ending her turn.

Yami Marik 1st Turn:

**_"I set one card and place a monster in defense mode."_ **Yami Marik smirked. **_"That's all for now."_**

Yami Yugi 1st Turn:

"I draw!" Yami called drawing, "And I summon Skilled Dark Magician!"

A sorcerer appeared at this.

* * *

_Skilled Dark Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 1700_

_Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card when that Spell resolves (max. 3). You can Tribute this card with 3 Spell Counters on it; Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician" from your hand, Deck, or GY._

* * *

"I place 2 cards down, and my turn is done." Yami said to them.

"Okay now here comes the part where it gets real." Mokuba said to Riley.

* * *

**Kaiba: 4000**

**Cassie: 4000**

**Yami Marik: 4000**

**Yami Yugi: 4000**

* * *

Kaiba 2nd Turn:

"Alright, now that we've moved past the first round the real duel can begin." Kaiba smirked. "Vorse Raider attack Cassandra's Skylander - Chill!"

Vorse Raider charged in as Cassie grunted where Yami called, "I activate the trap card, The Regulation of Tribe!"

* * *

_The Regulation of Tribe_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Declare 1 Type of monster. Monsters of the declared Type cannot attack. Tribute 1 monster from your side of the field during each of your Standby Phases. If you do not, this card is destroyed._

* * *

"With this card on the field monsters of a card type, I declare can't attack!" Yami called as chains ensnared Vorse Raider.

Cassie told him, "Yugi you didn't need to do that."

"But I want to help you Cassie. Kaiba only wants to face me in the finals so he will get you, and Marik out of the way first." Yami told her with a smile.

Cassie smiled but said, "Well, I'd appreciate your concern but I don't need it. Counter Trap, Magic of the Portal Master!"

* * *

_Magic of the Portal Master_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card while you control a "Skylander" monster: Negate the activation, and if you do destroy it, then inflict 500 damage to all other players who controls a monster with a different Attribute then all "Skylander" monsters you control. If a "Skylander" monster should be destroyed; banish this card from your GY instead. You can only activate 1 "Magic of the Portal Master" per turn._

* * *

"Regulation's effect is negated!" Cassie called as Yami's trap shattered, "Then all players who's monster that has an Attribute that is different from Chill's loses 500 points! Chill's Attribute is Water, and as Vorse Raider, and Skilled Dark Magician along with Marik's face-down monster isn't treated as Water you three lose 500 points!"

The trap fired blasts at the three opponents.

**_"A clever strategy, but a futile one little Cassandra."_** Yami Marik smirked. **_"I reveal my facedown card Spell of Pain!"_**

A spell appeared.

* * *

_Spell of Pain_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_When your opponent activates a card or effect that would inflict effect damage to you: Your opponent takes the effect damage from that card or effect, instead._

* * *

**_"This reflects the damage from your trap back at you."_**

The blast heading to Cassie reflected striking her instead.

**(Kaiba: 3500)**

**(Cassie: 3500)**

**(Yami Yugi: 3500)**

_Skilled Dark Magician: **(Spell Counter: 1)**_

The elevators rose as Cassie suddenly yelped, "W-Whoa!"

"As we lose life points our elevators rise to the top of the tower." Kaiba explained. "Plus since you negated Yugi's Regulation of Tribe my Vorse Raider's attack continues."

Vorse Raider continued charging as Cassie called, "It's not the only thing I'm stopping! By banishing Magic of the Portal Master so will Chill's destruction!"

Chill blocked the attack with her shield as Cassie grunted from the force. **(Cassie: 3300)**

She raised slightly up making her the highest while Yami Marik's the lowest.

"I'll end my turn." Kaiba smirked.

Cassie 2nd Turn:

"My turn!" Cassie called drawing, "And I'll summon Skylander - Chop Chop!"

Chop Chop burst out swinging his sword,**_ "Slice, and Dice!"_**

* * *

_Skylander - Chop Chop_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Zombie_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1100_

_You can Special Summon this card from your hand if your opponent controls a monster, and you don't. When this card attacks a Defense Position Monster: Inflict piercing battle damage. When this card is sent to the GY: Draw 1 card. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Chop Chop" per turn._

* * *

"Two monsters, but they're different levels and neither one is a tuner." Yami noted.

"Well it's not be a problem long cause since Chop Chop's Attribute is the same as both Vorse Raider, and Skilled Dark Magician, I can summon Skylander - Shroomboom!" Cassie called.

At that a one-eyed mushroom that has white spots, a green body, and holding a slingshot appeared, _**"He Shoots, He **_**_Spores_**_**!"**_

* * *

_Skylander - Shroomboom_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Plant/Tuner_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 200_

_If you, and your opponent control a "Skylander" monster, and a monster with the same Attribute: Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is sent to the GY; Make your opponent randomly, discard 1 card from your hand. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Shroomboom" per turn._

* * *

Riley smiled seeing that.

"So you're going to Synchro Summon." Kaiba noted.

"Indeed like this!" Cassie called as Shroomboom turned to 1 star with Chop Chop, and Chill turned to 3, and 4 stars respectfully.

**(LV: 1 + 3 + 4 = 8)**

"That way, I can Synchro Summon! The Chompy Mage!" Cassie called as Chompy Mage rose up.

He called through his puppet, **_"Chompy Power!"_**

* * *

_Skylander Trap Force - Chompy Mage_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Pendulum Scale: 3_

_Spellcaster/Synchro/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2900_

_DEF: 1900_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If this card is face-up in the Pendulum Zone along with a face-up "Skylander" Synchro Pendulum Monster in the other Pendulum Zone: Non-"Skylander" Synchro monsters on the field cannot have their effects negated. (Will be revealed.)_

_**Monster Effect:** 1 "Skylander" Tuner Monster + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
_When a "Skylander" monster is Special Summoned: Special Summon 1 "Skylander" monster from your Deck that has a different attribute then that monster. If this card is destroyed while in the Monster Zone: You can place this card face-up in your Pendulum Zone. (Will be revealed.)_

* * *

"Incredible." Yami whispered.

"And now as Chop Chop, Shroomboom, and Chill gone to the graveyard their abilities activates! Both Chop Chop, and Chill allows me to draw 1 card each." Cassie said drawing twice, "Then Marik discards a card from Shroomboom!"

Shroomboom from the graveyard fired a mushroom hitting a card in Yami Marik's hand. Yami Marik smirked discarding his card.

"And now Chompy Mage charge in at Marik's monster!" Cassie called as Chompy Mage turned to his monster form attacking the face-down revealing it to be Newdoria.

* * *

_Newdoria_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY: Target 1 monster on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

**_"Why thank you, when Newdoria is destroyed in battle I can destroy any monster on the field, for example Yugi's Skilled Dark Magician."_**

The effect destroyed Yami Yugi's magician as he grunted.

"Well, I'll place 1 card down, and that's all." Cassie said ending her turn.

Yami Marik 2nd Turn:

Yami Marik drew his card and smirked. **_"I summon Drillago in attack mode."_**

A drilling machine appeared.

* * *

_Drillago_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1100_

_If the only cards your opponent controls are face-up monsters with 1600 or more ATK, this card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

**_"Attack Yugi directly!"_**

Drillago charged in as Yami Yugi called, "I activate the trap, Pinpoint Guard!"

* * *

_Pinpoint Guard_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target 1 Level 4 or lower monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it in Defense Position. It cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn._

* * *

"So now since your attacking me, I can summon a monster from the graveyard in defense mode, and it cannot be destroyed!" Yami Yugi called as Skilled Dark Magician rose up.

"In addition, I activate the trap, Skylander Party!" Cassie called.

* * *

_Skylander Party_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Once per turn, when your opponent Special Summons a monster: All other players can Special Summon a monster from their Deck who's ATK is equal or lower then the ATK of the Special Summoned monster. While this card is face-up "Skylander" monsters you control cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects._

* * *

"Since Yugi summoned a monster we're all allowed to summon a monster from our Decks as long as their attack points are equal or lower then his own!" Cassie said to Kaiba, and Yami Marik.

**_"Very well, I'll summon my Revival Jam in defense mode."_** Yami Marik stated as a slime creature appeared.

* * *

_Revival Jam_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 500_

_When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can pay 1000 Life Points; Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position during your next turn's Standby Phase._

* * *

"As for me I'lll call on my X-Head Cannon in attack mode." Kaiba mentioned as a machine with cannons appeared.

* * *

_X-Head Cannon_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1500_

_A monster with a mighty cannon barrel, it is able to integrate its attacks. It attacks in many ways by combining and separating with other monsters._

* * *

"Well, I'll go with Hot Dog!" Cassie called as Hog Dog appeared.

**_"See Spot Burn!"_ **Hot Dog declared.

* * *

_Skylander - Hot Dog_

_Fire Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast/Tuner_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 1200_

_When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Add 1 "Portal of Power" to your hand. When this card is sent to the GY: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Hot Dog" per turn._

* * *

"Then as he's summoned, I take Portal of Power to my hand!" Cassie said adding a card, "Then Chompy Mage's own ability summons out Flashwing!"

Flashwing popped out, ****_"Blinded by the Light!"_****

* * *

_Skylander - Flashwing_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1100_

_Once per turn: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck using cards from your hand, or field including this card as Fusion Material. If this card is sent to the GY except by it's own effect: Target 1 "Skylander" monster in your GY, add it to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Flashwing" per turn._

* * *

Yami Marik smirked. **_"If we're all done reinforcing our fields, Drillago was attacking Yugi directly."_**

"Impossible! I have Skilled Dark Magician!" Yami Yugi reminded him.

**_"True, however since your only card is the 1900 attack points Skilled Dark Magician Drillago's special ability allows it to attack you directly."_** Yami Marik revealed.

Drillago charged taking a swipe at Yami Yugi making him grunt. **(Yami Yugi: 1900)**

He rose up higher as Cassie grunted, "So it wouldn't matter if he used Pinpoint Guard."

**_"I set one card and end my turn."_ **Yami Marik smirked.

Yami Yugi 2nd Turn:

"I draw!" Yami Yugi called drawing, "And I sacrifice Skilled Dark Magician to summon Dark Magician Girl!"

At that from the spellcaster came a blonde haired spellcaster teenage girl wearing blue, and pink robes having a staff giggling winking.

* * *

_Dark Magician Girl_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1700_

_Gains 300 ATK for every "Dark Magician" or "Magician of Black Chaos" in the GY._

* * *

Kaiba frowned seeing the monster. _'I need to make sure I duel Yugi in the semi-finals, but thanks to Marik he's losing.'_

"And now, I activate Dark Burning Magic!" Yami Yugi called.

* * *

_Dark Burning Magic_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control a "Dark Magician Girl" monster: Destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

"With Dark Magician Girl on my field all monsters on the field are destroyed!" Yami Yugi called as Magician Girl attacked the field.

All the other monsters shattered from the attack. Cassie grunted before calling, "Well three effects happen now! Since Hot Dog gone to the graveyard Marik takes 500 points of damage!"

Hot Dog shot a fireball from the portal. Yami Marik grunted from the fireball.

**(Yami Marik: 3500)**

He rose up a little.

"Then as Flashwing gone to the graveyard, I take Chop Chop back to my hand!" Cassie added showing the card, "Then since Chompy Mage was destroyed he goes to my Pendulum Zone!"

Chompy Mage rose up at that.

"Maybe, but he isn't on your field which means Yugi can still attack you directly." Kaiba reminded her.

Yami Yugi however looks conflicted on who to attack, _'Who should I attack? I can attack Marik which allows me to knock him out faster, but I gotta settle things with Kaiba, and Cassie needs to keep going. How can I choose?'_

"Yugi!" he turned to Cassie who told him, "Don't you dare hold back on me! I chose to enter this battle to help my brother, and no matter what I can take whatever goes at me! So please don't give me an easy road!"

Hearing that Yami Yugi stared before nodding, "Magician Girl attack Cassie directly!"

At that the Magician smacked her staff on Cassie causing her to grunt. **(Cassie: 1300)**

She rose up higher.

_'Perfect, now I just have to make sure Marik and Cassandra both lose this duel.'_ Kaiba thought with a smirk.

Yami Yugi ends his turn, "I place a card down, and end my turn."

* * *

**Kaiba: 3500**

**Cassie: 1300**

**Yami Marik: 3500**

**Yami Yugi: 1900**

* * *

Kaiba 3rd Turn:

"My move, and I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring X-Head Cannon back from my graveyard." Kaiba stated as the monster appeared.

* * *

_Monster Reborn_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster in either GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Then I'll summon Y-Dragon Head in attack mode."

* * *

_Y-Dragon Head_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine/Union_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1600_

_Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 "X-Head Cannon" you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card gains 400 ATK/DEF, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead._

* * *

"Now, X-Head Cannon attack Marik directly!"

The Cannon charged an attack at Yami Marik. The blast hit as Yami Marik winced.

**(Yami Marik: 1700)**

"That ends my turn." Kaiba mentioned calmly.

Cassie 3rd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Cassie called drawing, "And I start off by activating Portal of Power!"

* * *

_Portal of Power_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon any Ritual Monster. Tribute "Skylander" monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the monster you Ritual Summon, then Ritual Summon 1 Ritual Monster from your hand. If you control a "Skylander" Ritual monster when you activated this card, you can also banish "Skylander" monsters from your GY instead of Tributing._

* * *

"With this by sacrificing Skylanders who's levels are equal or more, I can summon a Skylander Ritual Monster!" Cassie called as the Portal appeared.

"I sacrifice Chop Chop, and Pop Fizz!" Cassie called as the two were sacrificed, "Come out, Skylander Giant - Bouncer!"

Bouncer rose up calling, **_"Deal with the Wheel!"_**

* * *

_Skylander Giant - Bouncer_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Machine/Ritual_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 100_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with, "Portal of Power". When this card declares an attack: Your opponent cannot activate Monster Effects until the end of the Damage Step. When this card inflicts battle damage: Inflict damage to your opponent for every card on the field x 300. (Other effects will be revealed.)_

* * *

"As Chop Chop was sent I can draw a card while Pop Fizz halves X-Head Cannon's points!" Cassie said drawing.

_X-Head Cannon: **(ATK: 1800/2 = 900)**_

"And now Bouncer attack X-Head Cannon!" Cassie called as Bouncer shot from his finger guns.

**_"Not quite, I reveal my trap card Mirror Force!"_** Yami Marik countered.

* * *

_Mirror Force_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all your opponent's Attack Position monsters._

* * *

Seeing Yami Yugi about to activate his face-down Cassie called, "Keep your card Yugi!"

"Huh?" Yami Yugi looked up at her.

She only smiled nodding, "I appreciate your concern but please keep the cards to defend yourself. Besides due to Chompy Mage's Pendulum Ability monsters on my field that are a different Attribute then 1 other monster can't be effected to effects that destroy a card!"

"What?" Kaiba questioned in shock.

The trap proved not effected on Bouncer who aimed at Kaiba firing. Kaiba winced from the blast.

**(Kaiba: 1500)**

"Oh no, Seto!" Mokuba cried.

"And then as Bouncer dealt damage from battle Marik takes 300 points of damage for each card on the field!" Cassie called to them, "I have 3 cards while Yugi has 2 cards!"

"And since Kaiba also has two facedown cards that's 2100 points of damage." Yami smiled. "Amazing move."

Bouncer fired a blast at Yami Marik striking him.

**(Yami Marik: 0000)**

**_"You have my attention little girl, I'll deal with you shortly."_ **Yami Marik told her as his elevator went to the top of the tower.

_'Okay he's out of the way.'_ Cassie thought before looking at the card she drawn, _'Riley... You had Declan made this for me? Well thank ya!'_ "Since there's a Skylander on my field, I can summon C/C Love Eye!"

An eye creature different then Critical Eye appeared.

* * *

_C/C Love Eye_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend/Union_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 800_

_If you control a "Skylander" monster you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 LIGHT Machine monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card gains the following effect: (?) If the equipped monster is used as material, or Tribute for a Ritual Summon apply the following effect based on the type of monster summoned:_  
_● Ritual: For the Ritual Summon of a Ritual Monster this card can be treated as the entire Tribute._  
_● Fusion: You can substitute this card for any 1 Fusion Material Monster. When you do this, the other Fusion Material Monster(s) must be the correct one(s)._  
_● Synchro: This card is treated as a Tuner, and the other Synchro Materials can be one monster from your hand._  
_● Xyz: Once per turn, you can banish 2 "Skylander" monsters from your GY: Special Summon 1 "Skylander" Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck by using this card as Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as a Xyz Summon.)_

* * *

"What is that thing?" Kaiba questioned.

"Riley?" Mokuba turned to Riley.

"My brother made it for her." Riley smiled seeing the monster.

"And now I equip her with Bouncer!" Cassie called as Bouncer was attached to the eye, "That's my turn."

Yami Yugi 3rd Turn:

"Since Marik's gone it's my turn now!" Yami Yugi called drawing looking.

Kaiba frowned. _'This is bad, I need to make sure Cassandra loses this duel.'_

"And now, I activate the spell, Illusion Magic!" Yami Yugi called as his face-down opened while Dark Magician Girl vanished.

* * *

_Illusion Magic_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Tribute 1 Spellcaster monster; add up to 2 copies of "Dark Magician" from your Deck and/or GY to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Illusion Magic" per turn._

* * *

"By sacrificing a Spellcaster, I take 2 Dark Magician's from my Deck, and add them to my hand!" Yami Yugi called revealing the cards.

"Wait, but you only have one Dark Magician." Kaiba pointed out.

"Like you said before Kaiba, your Deck evolved from both Cassie, and Riley coming here. Me, and Joey's Decks also evolved!" Yami Yugi declared, "And it starts with Secrets of Dark Magic!"

* * *

_Secrets of Dark Magic_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Activate 1 of the following effects._  
_● Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field, including "Dark Magician" or "Dark Magician Girl", as Fusion Material._  
_● Ritual Summon 1 Ritual Monster from your hand, by Tributing monsters from your hand or field, including "Dark Magician" or "Dark Magician Girl", whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster._

* * *

"As long as one of the monsters I use is either Dark Magician, or Dark Magician Girl, I can either Fusion Summon or Ritual Summon!" Yami Yugi revealed.

"What? Fusion Summon, or Ritual Summon?" Cassie asked shocked.

Kaiba's eyes widened in horror. 'No, this can't be happening!'

"I fuse together my two Dark Magicians!" Yami Yugi called as the two fused.

"Arcane Sorcerers of Dark Magic embrace the Arcane Arts! Join together to form into the mightiest duo for the Secrets of the Arcane Arts! Fusion Summon! Level 8, The Dark Magicians!"

At that a purple robed sorcerer with Magician Girl appeared readying themselves.

* * *

_The Dark Magicians_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Spellcaster/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2300_

_"Dark Magician" or "Dark Magician Girl" + 1 Spellcaster monster_  
_Once per turn, if a Spell/Trap Card or effect is activated (except during the Damage Step): You can draw 1 card, then if it was a Spell/Trap, you can Set it, and if it was a Trap or a Quick-Play Spell, you can activate it this turn. If this card is destroyed: You can Special Summon both 1 "Dark Magician" and 1 "Dark Magician Girl" from your hand, Deck, and/or GY._

* * *

"Yugi has a card that fits both Ritual, and Fusion?" Cassie asked shocked before turning to her Duel Disk, "Are you seeing this Ri?"

"Yeah, wow." Riley said in awe.

Cassie grunted, "Well despite that, I won't be off guard long! Skylander Party's effect kicks in so now me, and Kaiba can summon a monster from our Decks who's attack points are equal or lower then your Fusion Monster, Yugi!"

Kaiba's eyes widened. "I summon Z-Metal Tank in defense mode."

A Tank appeared at that.

* * *

_Z-Metal Tank_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine/Union_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1300_

_Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 "X-Head Cannon" or "Y-Dragon Head" you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card gains 600 ATK/DEF, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead._

* * *

"Well, I'll summon Skylander - Cynder!" Cassie called summoning the small dragon.

**_"Volts, and Lightning!"_** Cynder called raising up.

* * *

_Skylander - Cynder_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Dragon/Tuner_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 700_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: Add 1 "Skylander" monster with a different attribute to your hand from your GY. When this card is sent to the GY: Target 1 monster your opponent controls, negate it's effects until the End Phase. You can only use each effect of "Skylander - Cynder" per turn._

* * *

"And now as a Spell or Trap Card or their effects activate, my monster allows me to draw a card, and if that card is a Trap Card or a Quick-Play Spell, I can not only set that card, I can also activate it this turn." Yami Yugi told them drawing.

Kaiba frowned seeing that. Seeing the card Yami Yugi called, "I set the card, and activate it! Dark Magic Expanded!"

* * *

_Dark Magic Expanded_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Apply these effects in sequence, based on the number of "Dark Magician" and/or "Dark Magician Girl" on the field and in the GYs._  
_● 1+: 1 DARK Spellcaster monster on the field gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._  
_● 2+: This turn, your opponent cannot activate cards and effects in response to your Spell/Trap Card or effect activation, also Spells/Traps you control cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects._  
_● 3+: DARK Spellcaster monsters you currently control are unaffected by your opponent's card effects, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"So now Dark Magicians gains these effects with two Dark Magicians, and Dark Magician Girl in the graveyard! First it gains 1000 attack points!" Yami Yugi called as it powered up.

_The Dark Magicians: **(ATK: 2800 + 1000 = 3800)**_

"Then you two can't use effects against my Spells or Traps, or destroy them this turn!" Yami Yugi called, "Finally Dark Spellcasters on my field can't be effected to both of your effects this turn!"

A barrier erected on the Fusion Monster.

"That's insane!" Mokuba cried in disbelief.

Yami Yugi eyed a card in his hand which is De-Fusion, _'Cassie sorry but I have a rivalry to settle with Kaiba.'_ "Dark Magicians attack Bouncer with Arcane Magic Attack!"

The Fusion Monster attacked Bouncer as Cassie grunted crying out, "W-With Love Eye's effect damage is halved while Bouncer can't be destroyed once a turn!"

Bouncer revealed to still be standing.** (Cassie: 0400)**

"Well now, I activate the Spell, De-Fusion!" Yami Yugi revealed.

* * *

_De-Fusion_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your GY, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

"De-Fusion?" Cassie asked never hearing of that card.

"It separates his Fusion Monster into the monsters he used to play it." Kaiba told her.

The Fusion split showing the two Spellcasters standing tall. Riley shuddered in fear seeing them. Cassie grunted before Yami Yugi called, "And now Dark Magician attack Bouncer with Dark Magic Attack!"

The first charged an attack destroying Bouncer as Cassie grunted.** (Cassie: 0150)**

"Well destroying Bouncer allows me to do this!" Cassie called as a bomb appeared.

"What is that?" Kaiba questioned.

"With Bouncer destroyed by the attack of a monster by my opponent, I can deal one of you damage equal to the attack points Bouncer had while on the field!" Cassie revealed.

"Wait, but that would mean..." Mokuba started nervously.

"Cassie can pick who loses." Riley realized.

Cassie looks at the two wondering who to give the damage too, _'Who? Their both dueling Marik next, and knowing him he'll gleefully torture them! Maybe Yugi cause of his strong abilities for Dark Magician? Or... Kaiba who evolved his Deck with Synchro, and Xyz? Oh, I can't decide!'_

She grabbed her head at this.

"Cassie!" Riley cried seeing that.

"I think she needs help deciding who to take down." Mokuba mentioned to her.

Riley frowned before putting a hand over her heart._ 'Cassie.'_

Cassie looked at the two again trying to pick who to choose who faces Yami Marik but can't decide before grunting,_ 'I hope I don't regret this!'_ "I... I pick Kaiba!"

The bomb at that hurled to Kaiba. Kaiba braced himself as the blast hit.

* * *

**Kaiba: 0000**

**Cassie: 0150**

**Yami Marik: 0000**

**Yami Yugi: 1900**

**Cassie, and Yami Yugi wins the duel!**

* * *

"The semi-final matches have been decided, the first duel will be Marik Ishtar vs Seto Kaiba, and the second match will be Yugi Muto vs Cassandra Sakaki." Roland stated before Yugi and Cassie's elevator's shot up quickly.

"Whoa!" Cassie screamed surprised at the acceleration.

Mokuba turned to Riley. "Come on, there's a special elevator we can take to join them."

Riley nodded as they walked. When they arrived Cassie turned to Yami, "Yugi... It was a really tough choice who to pick."

"I understand." Yami nodded as Riley and Mokuba arrived and Riley ran to Cassie before embracing her.

Cassie hugged her back.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Cassie made a tough choice, can Kaiba take down Marik and his Winged Dragon of Ra?**

**bopdog111: Let's hope so.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


End file.
